In This Broad Universe
by McSgwizzle
Summary: Even through love, pain, and a little bit of magic, he was still guaranteed that he was an average kid. But, was it enough? When Timmy learns that he was in fact born far different, his life may just be rerouted completely. One that he may or may not believe to be destined for him, but through the love of his godparents and a very scared but caring mother, he'll decide for himself.
1. Chapter 1

***Please note:**

**I said I would probably be spontaneous and upload this sooner. **

**This might just be the hardest story I'll ever write. And because of that, I want to try to take my time with it. I know I have a habit of posting stories and updates really quickly, so there will probably be times when I post a chapter soon and times when it'll take longer. It really depends.**

**So, I'm committed now that I've posted the first chapter of this story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

There was a time before the age of humans when fairies roamed the earth. However, upon the arrival of the neanderthals and the so-called Stone Age, magical creatures were quick to go into hiding from the different race of species known as humankind. Solely for the reason that humans did not possess magic, and therefore, it was foreign to them. Although the earth was still occupied by very few of the undeveloped human race, creatures such as the fairies and elves still roamed the planet. And even when they were to move onto their own created worlds, their traces of magic were still to be present with the grandparents of humankind, forever marking down the trope of magic, and putting the existence of fairies and other magical creatures into a novelty for generations to come, never knowing for sure if they truly existed, or continue to exist.

Fairly World was at it's finest during the early ages after creating their own world. The hardships ensued from living on earth, mainly warfare between fairies and anti-fairies, pushed the Fairy Council into taking measures of creating harmony for the fairy race. So that they may forever look down on the human earth, and nurture it from afar until it is in sync with Fairy World's peaceful way of life.

Through the council's manipulation of time and space, they were able to look upon the future of humankind. It was obstructed with both chaos and hatred, but good nature still had the upper hand. Of course, this was due to the influence of other magical races. For humankind was the only race in this broad universe without magic, making them the most vulnerable, and at the same time, very dangerous.

Law and order had to be crafted. The Fairy Council had been writing and rescripting rules since the beginning of time. But now that humankind couldn't be exposed to magic, they had to protect humans without giving them the knowledge that they were being protected in the first place.

And so, godparents were fashioned for human benefit. However, only for those humans who would better appeal to fairies. For grown-ups were too obstinate to use magic upon for the good of themselves and the world. Human children were the product of the earth's future, and so forth, a gem in fairies eyes. Precious, innocent, and to be protected for the sake of their world's well-being. Those few children who needed help, specifically. But humankind was still at its early ages of development for helping their children in need, as The Fairy Council understood through their ability to see the timeline of the human world. Therefore, mankind had to start over in a world of their own craftsmanship, invention, philosophy, and civilization. Fairy World was light years ahead of the human world, after all. Godparents were assigned to children, and considering the low rate of humans at the beginning of their time, it was all children that had godparents. As the population spread across the planet though, they began to recognize which children were in need of a fairy's help and which weren't. The fairies watched patiently, for a few thousand years were a blink of an eye for a fairy.

Fairies were the most present creatures in the human world after the humans themselves, even in a blindside. Leprauchans chose to spread good luck when they felt it was necessary. Elves, while they wanted to do as much good as fairies, only had so much within their power to do so and did good deeds through the limited magic they had. Other than humans, merfolk lived amongst the earth deep within the ocean, though they were the minor, unspoken population that humans have heard the most little of. Merfolk had no reason to aid humans on a part of knowing that the fairies wished to help them. They held nothing against humans, but they did with fairies, meaning they would not be of assistance in helping human folk. And as for the pixies and anti-fairies, they had intentions completely opposite to the fairies. They wanted to watch the human world turn to hatred, in which every living human turned against one another, and the greatest source of power is used for the greatest evil.

The fairies would prevent this for as long as they could. But even so, they knew their existence wasn't enough. Though they still did good for the earth as time went by and the mortal race modernized, humans still couldn't know of it. And they never could, for the dangers that might follow it. The only humans that could know were godchildren, and even so, their memory would be wiped once they aged and no longer needed their godparents' assistance. There had to be an existence of magic that still aided the earth but wasn't simply a fairy that could wave their wand and be done with it.

The Fairy Council were one of the many fabricators of this broad universe. They knew the dangers of dwelling on something that had yet to happen. For they have spent millenniums in the making trying to live in inner peace when ruling over the other fairies, as the council was the source of all good nature. And because they were, when they dwelled on events that had yet to happen through their capability of seeing the future, their magic could override them. And the only thing they knew how to do when abrupted by their own magic, was to use it in a different magical practice.

There were rumors spread amongst the fairies during early ages. Rumors which didn't dare leave Fairy World in fear that information might fall into the hands of an evil race such as the anti-fairies. But, the Fairy Council was indeed hiding something in the creation of their own world. Even if fairies were born to spread good, they too like many other creatures, could only do so much to block out the evil and protect the precious earth. Thus, another source of good from the fairies had to be created somehow. One that is much closer to the earth, but as well to Fairy World. One that would not simply spread goodness through the wish-granting of a child. Something nurtured, designed, and born with natural power. And even so, involved somehow with the human world. So instead, a source that was not just fairy.

In hindsight, the council did indeed think of crafting such a magical being in partnership with another good-natured race. But, with the leprechauns and elves in mind, it was not enough to create a victor fighting for good. Not because of the other races' giddiness, since fairies seemed to match them in their smiley, quirky nature. However, it was not enough to fight for good with some sort of breakthrough of the barrier of human awareness on the existence of magic. And still, keeping the human race at bay.

As the council dwelled more and more upon the evilness that occupied the future, the stronger the magic they kept unclaimed grew to prevent it. With the growth of future evil, the more this good-natured magic grew along with it. It was the one string of hope that wherever this power is placed, it will be enough to prevent darkness from ruling the universe. Yet, the Fairy Council had no knowledge as to how it was to be done. Where the magic was to be placed and used. As they further thought of it, they knew that this living being they aspired to bring into this world could not simply be their's and another race to create a double-threat. No, it had to be much broader than that. It had to be a mix of two races that differed from each other greatly in the sense of magic. Because with polar opposites, comes great power. A great power that would ensure humankind's safety. Whatever was to become part fairy, must be part _human_.

But, no such living being existed.

A larger kind of fairy graced the halls of the Fairy Courthouse, clad in an army green robe and clutching a wand-like staff. He pushed through a set of marble white double doors, entering the emptied court floor. However, four hooded figures stood tall behind their podiums as they stared at the lower fairy.

"Jefferson Von Strangle," The purple hooded figure spoke. "Keeper of the Rules."

Jefferson bowed his head in respect. "My lords," he started. "Fairy residents suspect that there is a different presence of good magic in our world, that is not coming from the Big Wand. They know that you four have seen darkness upon the future and wish to create an enemy against it. We must act upon the rumors."

"No such thing shall be done," The blue hood spoke.

"But, my lord-"

"Jefferson." The purple warned. "Our existence is still well-aware upon humankind. This magic must be preserved."

"Preserved?" Jefferson questioned. "Your greatness, magic cannot be stored without being put to good use-"

"We are aware, Jefferson." The pink hood spoke, sternly. "It will not be preserved forever. But, this specific fairy magic is built in contrast to black magic that has yet to be invented. Unlike how black magic and the anti-fairies are created in contrast to the fairy race and our magic. This is a far different source from simple fairy enchantment, It cannot simply be reused for good."

"Then for what?"

"It will remain under our control." The turquoise hood spoke. "The only fairy magic granted to the earth is initiated by the Council, or through a wish granted by a godparent."

"And where is this excess magic to be put in the future when it no longer can be controlled?"

"Through our visions of time and space, it will be decided." The purple assured. "But, it must be given thought."

"Not a word of this is to be spoken of, Jefferson." The pink hood said. "It is kept from all else, even other fairies."

"And if I'm not kept Keeper of the Rules forevermore," Jefferson feared.

"Then your apprentice will take your authority." The purple said. "For now, this magic is kept under our concern. You will not speak of such a thing with anyone. Rumors are to be dismissed immediately, with no further questions. You do what you have to so that they are rid of."

"Yes, my council." Jefferson nodded.

"Do we have your final word, Jefferson?"

"Yes, my lords."

* * *

_Millenniums passed, and the unclaimed magic grew stronger..._

"Denied." The turquoise hooded fairy declared.

"But, ma'am." A fairy begged. "The child's parents treated her poorly."

"You are a godparent, Tinsel." The member of the council continued. "While Emily was not happy with her situation, you cannot simply make those decisions for her. It is your magic, but the child's free will as to which wishes they ask of."

"Please don't revoke my license." The godparent begged. "Don't let me leave Emily, I cannot allow her to grow up in her circumstances-"

The doors of the court busted open, and a suited fairy came rushing in.

"This is a private a session." The purple hood fumed.

"My lords, word from Jorgen Von Strangle."

"Yes, get on with it."

"It-" the fairy looked to the many eyes of the crowd, before rushing to the lords and whispering a few words. The small fairy pulled back with worry, though the Fairy Council remained stern.

"This trial is to be put on hold." The purple stood up.

Tinsel frowned. "But-!"

"Put on hold!" The purple bellowed, slamming his gavel down. Within a poof, the entire court disappeared but the council and messenger fairy. Another one of the council raised their hand, and with a magical blast, summoned Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Your excellency," Jorgen nodded.

"Yes, yes." One of them waved off. "The time has come, then?"

Jorgen stepped forward. "The magical energy cannot withhold any longer. There's been deficiency in local fairies' magic, if it is not put somewhere soon, people will start to notice that an unclaimed source of magic exists in our world. And news as such can easily be spread to anti-fairies and pixies.."

"Very well." The purple circled the podium. "How much did your father tell you?"

The tough fairy swallowed. "Enough to know this magic is unsafe out in the open. It needs to be claimed."

"Yes, but it cannot be by one of our kind."

"What? You are not considering the elves-"

"Of course not." The purple spoke, somewhat repulsed. "This magic needs to be brought down to earth."

"Earth?" Jorgen disbelieved. "With what source?"

"You leave this to us, Jorgen." The turquoise spoke. "It is out of your heir, now."

"Ma'am-"

"Dismissed!" She yelled, poofing Jorgen away.

...Meanwhile on earth. On the outskirts of Dimmsdale, Northern California...

A woman drove her car in the pitch black of a winter night. She traveled the forest roads that strayed from the highway, haven not seen another car for miles. Snow obstructed her view as she drove, despite the rapid movement of her wipers. The light brunette woman drove slow, fearing what might lie ahead. Taking a moment of composure, she sighed deeply. Her eyes flicked to a photo that remained tucked safely in the rearview mirror. A sonogram. Her gaze quickly fastened to her pregnant belly.

She spoke on a mobile phone as she drove. "It's too dark. I can't see a thing."

"Now, honey." A man spoke on the other end. "I told you traveling in your condition to my aunt's was not a good idea. Just pull over to the nearest rest stop and tell me where you are."

"I'm not in any condition, I'm pregnant." The woman aggravated.

"Sweetheart, it's unsafe at this time and there's a storm." Her husband spoke. "Plus, you're traveling for two."

Her gaze flicked to her stomach and back. "I suppose this is karma for traveling to your aunt's."

"Honey, again? My family loves you."

"Yes, but pregnancy before marriage was never their ideal. Neither was eloping." His wife chortled.

"You'd be along quicker if you rode with my brother."

"And his poker buddies? Our baby is safer with a bunch of rodeo clowns."

"You two just hold tight." Her husband said. She could tell he was smiling on the other end. "I'll come and get you."

"No, honey it'll take twice as long." His wife sighed. "I'd rather not hold off getting there, I just need to get through this storm and back on the highway."

"Alright." Her husband paused. "I love you."

"Love you, too." his wife responded, before hanging up.

The woman tossed the phone to the passenger's feet, both hands now on the wheel. She sighed again, looking ahead to see nearly nothing but the patch of road ahead of her. She kept going. Normally, she'd be one to get easily frustrated, but she tried to keep calm for very good reason.

The woman looked to the sonogram, her blue eyes smiling warmly. "You're a trooper, baby." She whispered, before looking back to the road. She jolted a bit in her seat from a kick, bringing her hand to her stomach. "And certainly active, tonight."

She continued on, keeping one hand on the wheel and one protectively over her stomach. As she traveled, a light finally appeared. Another car just ahead of her, giving her hope that the highway was nearing once again. Smiling, she caressed her stomach.

"You're my good luck charm.."

She pressed on the gas a little more confidently, as the other car neared. Her smile slowly faded however, seeing that it remained on the same road.

"Get in your lane." The woman whispered, worriedly.

The light further approached, not switching lanes. And if it was possible, it came faster towards her. The woman looked over her shoulder, in hopes that she could make an illegal switch of lanes to avoid the car. She turned back to look at the car, and it was now incredibly close.

Except, it wasn't a car.

"What in the world-?"

_CRASH!_

The front of her car was shattered to bits. Had she'd not been pregnant, maybe she wouldn't have thrown her arms around her baby in instinct. As result, whatever had hit her car slammed against her greatly, and before she knew it, she was knocked unconscious as the car went screeching off the road. Somehow, through a crazy miracle, she was thrusted from the chaos of the car before it went tumbling off its wheels, and she landed face down in the snow.

In the midst of the wilderness cold, she remained unmoving. Her unconscious body stiffened from the cold, and even so, a warming presence grazed upon her. As she regained feeling and awareness of her situation, she rolled over onto her back and breathed through her weariness, heavily in shock. Instinctively, she brought her hands back to her stomach.

"Baby.." she groaned, trying not to faint again. Despite her forced exhaustion and pain, she feared for her child. She tried to prevent it from being hit from the crash, which she was sure of. But, there was something else. It felt like a shock that ran through her, and a part of her feared that it had affected the baby.

Fearing the worst, she lifted her head with a painful whimper to look at her stomach. Her head came crashing down in another faint when she thought she saw something glowing from within her belly where her child laid.

A shadow passed over her, and in her semi-conscious mind, her eyes opened. Through lidded eyes, she saw something bright watching her. The woman thought the most obvious, that she had passed to another life. But, she could still feel, and that told her otherwise. She could feel the snow beneath her, she could feel the cold that blanketed over her, she could feel her need to breathe, and she could feel her baby kicking rapidly since they were hit.

Her eyes opened more, and she knew she was being stared at. She could see no face, only a body.

"Help.."

The figure had very little movement in response, and she further whimpered. But in her clear vision, they lifted a hand, filling her heart with hope and anticipation. A faint glow appeared from the hand that was held. Her eyes squinted, trying to align her vision in the depths of the night. As the blurriness faded, it was evident that the hand being held high was definitely glowing. The figure took form, and she swore on her life, a hooded, crowned being stood over her. Holding a glowing hand.

She blacked out before authorities found her and brought her to safety.

...Back in fairy court, three of the Fairy Council waited patiently.

In a large poof, the purple hood appeared. The other three immediately looked towards him.

"Well?" The one in pink asked.

"The magic has been claimed. But, it was not a safe process."

"Tell me you did not draw a human to death?"

"Of course not. The process only caused minor injury, that will be overcome."

"Well, then?" The turquoise asked, sounding urgent. "Where is it?"

"She had been driving her car, and-"

"What?" The blue snapped. "You granted it upon an adult human?"

"I did no such thing-"

"Do you realize what you might've caused-!"

"I assure you, I know what I was doing." The purple stood with a firm tone, nearly drawing to a yell.

"And what is that?" The turquoise questioned.

The purple paused. "She is with child."

The other three exchanged a look at the admitted news. The purple didn't frail from the proposed outcome, waiting for his fellow lords' response. With a clearing of her throat, the turquoise stepped forward.

"Very well." She agreed. "And what do we know will become of this child?"

The purple pulled his hand free from his hood, holding a glowing ball of light that delicately hovered above his palm. "I read the child's psyche to know who we've granted our power with." With a thrust of his hand, he threw the magical energy high above them. Shadow figures danced around as he explained what he had seen. "The child will grow with love but will be lied to for his protection by those who watch over him. Thanks to the middle-class workforce of his hometown, the child's parents will have a tight schedule, despite their love for him. But don't be mistaken, as the love for their child will be taken for granted. As result, they will need to hire a part-time watch, that his poorly chosen due to their filled time of providing for their child and themselves. This hired caretaker will act as the child's trigger for needed help of his own."

"Help of his own?" The blue questioned. "This human is destined for the need of a godparent?"

"I believe so." The purple nodded, continuing on. "Due to the child being born half-fairy, he will struggle academically. Humans may believe this to be a diagnosis of what they call 'short attention span,' but it is really due to the child's mind being wired for fairy culture and philosophy. Even so, he'll be clever. The child will be exposed to fairy life, and become more than any godchild has ever been before. Befriending fairies, helping Fairy World on multiple occasions, because it is as much his world as the earth is."

"And what of his future godparent?" The pink asked. "How is his fairy regarded in all of this?"

"I believe," the purple read, "he is assigned dual godparents."

"Dual?" The blue questioned. "As in..?"

"Wedded fairies. A couple." The purple continued. "While many godparents become exceedingly close with their godchildren as their own, this child will create a bond with these two fairies unlike many before. A loving, magical link, that will make these fairies fearful of him growing up over their own selfishness of not wanting to lose him. But even so, this child may just be destined to become a part of our world, with the help and love of his godparents and hopefully biological parents, if they are willing to put aside the differences of their species and help the young boy who is a product of both. To use his possessed power for our one purpose. Spreading good."

"Who are the godparents? I want to see a file." The pink demanded.

The purple removed the dancing shadows from the air, poofing up a godparenting file firmly in his grip. He handed it to his associate, who took it and cautiously flipped through.

The pink's shadowed face immediately fell. "Oh." He arched a sharp brow. "Those two."

"Wedded for nearly ten thousand years," the turquoise read over the pink's shoulder. "Though they've had many successful godchildren, they are notorious for a few past failures."

"Unbelievable." The blue snatched the file from the pink. "These two clowns are responsible for the upbringing of the first human cross-breed in history?"

"Patience, my lord." The pink spoke. "Remember that godparents are assigned to fit certain children. We are not simply throwing him a couple of fools. They are destined to be his godparents whether he is born fully-human, or not."

"Fine." The blue grumbled, handing the file back to the purple. "But, if they mislead this child-"

"They shall not know of his possessed power." The turquoise spoke.

"What? My lord-"

"No, they must go into this assignment within a few years and build that special bond with the child, without knowing what he is. They will discover it much like him so that the child is not rash against them for haven not said anything."

"And what of this child's free will?" The purple asked.

"Every human is given it. It's no different for him." The turquoise assured.

"No, my lord." The purple corrected. "This child is destined to be more than a human boy, but what if it is not what he chooses?"

"Then it is not what he chooses. But if earth is where he wants to stay, it will be his consequence to deal with being different than all others for eternity. This power is a part of him, he can not simply reject it. So let's hope that he chooses wisely."

"How will this affect the child? Do we even know when his powers will take root?" The purple worried.

"Give it a decade," the pink advised, "it shouldn't be long considering he will be born only part human."

"But that's what worries us all, my lord." The turquoise feared. "That he is part fairy. There has never been a crossbreed with the human race and magical creatures. What if his health or growth is affected in his upbringing?"

"It will be," the pink put simply. "His fairy and human genes will clash, but will regulate."

"Let's hope this child is a fighter, then."

"With these two as his godparents?" The blue hood eyed the file. "I sure hope so."

* * *

_10 Years Later..._

The brunette woman, now a decade older, was driving a different car in a much different area. She drove along the familiar streets of a suburban neighborhood in Dimmsdale. A place considered safe and 'ideal' for raising your children. She and her husband had chosen to live their married life here when she was pregnant with their first and only child. It had been the right decision. They enjoyed their life here, they were happy as is. And their son seemed content with it, as well.

She nodded on that last one. Their son seemed content with it.

Pulling up to the familiar faculty of Dimmsdale Elementary, she pulled her car into park right in front of the school. It was mid-afternoon after all, so parents and school busses had not yet come to pick up their children. She left the car and locked it behind her, making her way up the concrete path and to the school's main entrance. Upon entering, she turned right for the main office, walking up to the glass panel.

A secretary sat behind in her desk, with a brown bob and large round glasses that framed her face. The mother knocked lightly against the glass, allowing the secretary to look up and smile. She got up from her seat, making her way to the office door to meet the other woman in the hall.

"Why, hello you!" The secretary spoke, chirpily. "Didn't see you at the locals' bingo game last night."

"I believe I had to postpone until next week." The woman smiled. "My husband insisted on coming along with him to the office party at his pencil corporation. Luckily, it meant I got to pay the babysitter for fewer hours."

"And isn't that our whole dream?" The secretary joked. Both women snickered. "I wasn't here this morning, but they left me a note that you'd be here to pick up your son earlier, today."

"Yes, he has his annual checkup." The mother nodded.

"Alright, you just stay right here. I'll go fetch him."

And so, the lady did. Walking the empty halls in seemingly no rush. She walked down the main hallway before making a right and then left along the blue-tiled floors. Reaching a classroom, she stopped in realization and sighed, remembering as to which member of the faculty staff she'd have to face.

She knocked lightly, before cracking the door open and poking her head in.

"Mr. Crocker?"

The thin, sickly-grey man had stopped yelling mid-sentence at two students who had been spit-balling him at the board. He was practically on his toes, having gone crazy in his antics as always. He turned his head, a wildness still in his eyes as he looked to the school's secretary.

"Yes?" He asked with an unusual calmness.

"I have a parent here to pick up one of your students early for the doctor's. The office gave you a note?"

"Ergh, yes." Crocker slouched in his posture at the reminder, eyeing a particular student with hatred. "Well then, take him and go." He waved off, making his way back to his desk.

The secretary looked across the room to a desk placed near the large classroom windows.

"Timmy Turner?"

A pink-capped, brunette boy shifted his distant gaze from the window's peaceful view to the secretary. His brilliant blue eyes drawn to the woman in question as he looked at her with a blank, youthful expression as to show he was listening.

"Your mother's here, dear."

The boy scooted out of his seat and lifted his yellow backpack from underneath, piling his school supplies within it. Three more items remained on his desk, though he didn't shove them into his bag like the rest.

Timmy safely tucked the green, pink, and purple notebooks under his arm, and followed the woman out the classroom door.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been the same for her. Over and over.

And as it replayed over and over, the memory became more detailed. She would dwell, sometimes for hours on the thought. It came and go whenever it chose to fool with her mind. Especially when she'd sleep. There had been countless nights when she'd go to check her son's bedroom.

Then it would go away. For a long time. But, it would return as though it never left.

She closed her eyes and pictured her surroundings once again. Hoping to see more than a body, hoping to see a face, hoping to see the glowing and understand what..it...

A crash came flying towards her car window and Mrs. Turner jumped in her seat. She opened her eyes and was suddenly in the doctor's office.

She watched the cat clock of the pediatrician's room in ponderation. The eyes and tail moved left to right with each clock tick, seemingly taunting her thought process. She could understand why her child disliked coming to the doctor. Perhaps he didn't mind the playful trinkets that decorated the room as much as his mother did since they were intended for children's admiration. Then again, her son was ten. He didn't like to admit to his liking of anything too childish, though he clearly did for some sort. But, Timmy didn't enjoy the doctor mainly because he'd rather not know if something was wrong with him.

Supposedly, that's why his mother feared it also. But, not in the same sense as her son.

It was just a checkup, as she'd try to remember. And in all the years, nothing had been wrong with his health. Still, a fear from her past allowed her to think otherwise.

"Say 'ah'." The doctor said, holding a tongue depressor to the boy's mouth. His tone was a little too chirpy for Timmy's age. But, he wouldn't be rude. Otherwise, he would never hear the end of it from his mother if he was. The boy opened toothy mouth, and the doctor pressed the stick to his tongue. Timmy's eyes wandered the room as the doctor did his work, the boy's gaze being drawn to a cat poster to the right of the examination table where he sat. The pink and green cat, as well as their purple kitten, looked to Timmy. The green seemed to taunt the boy as he stuck out his own tongue, and Timmy merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I think we're just about done, here." The doctor smiled, taking away the stick as Timmy licked his lips. The man reached for a clipboard of notes, and Mrs. Turner got to her feet quickly.

"Timmy, why don't you go sit in the waiting room?"

Knowing that was his mother's common cue, the boy jumped from the crinkly paper of the table and onto the stepping stool. He went out the door, and the cats on the poster disappeared in a poof, following the child and leaving the picture unnoticed by the adults.

Entering the small waiting room, Timmy stopped and momentarily looked to the toys scattered upon the navy blue carpeted floor of the pediatrician's office. Building blocks, puzzles of animals, and musical toys. He scoffed as he went to take a seat. Those were all too babyish for him, and he came prepared. Climbing onto one of the lined chairs against the wall, he pulled out a portable gaming console and proceeded to play.

Three flowers poofed into an empty pot on the glass waiting table in front of him. He momentarily looked to the flowers, giving a small smile in acknowledgment, and back to his console.

"Nervous, sport?" The pink one asked.

The boy shifted in his seat, his thumbs moving frantically as he played his game. "No, why?"

"Because you hate the doctor."

"Yeah, but," Timmy's eyes didn't leave his game. "There's never anything wrong with me, anyway."

"Except for those teeth." The green flower happily intervened. "And that's easy to fix with the right kind of oral surgery!"

Both Timmy and the pink flower shot him a look. "Well, whatever." Timmy shrugged. "My mom always sends me out of the room after."

"Why's that?" His godmother asked.

"Like I should know." The boy said. "She's always so nervous when we come here. It's like she's convinced there's something wrong with me. And it's just a stupid checkup."

"She's just looking out for you, Timmy." Wanda smiled. "If anything is wrong, she wants to be the first to hear it."

The boy tore his gaze away from the console, looking to his godparent nervously.

"Not that there is." She quickly added with a grin.

"Yeah well," Timmy continued with his game. "Even if there was, it couldn't be anything surprising."

* * *

"And his diet is well?" The doctor asked. He sat in an office chair, as Mrs. Turner sat across from him in his office. Her hands rung around her purse nervously, as she tapped her foot to the back of her heel while answering.

"Yes, always." Mrs. Turner nodded. "He's stubborn when it comes to eating well, but he eventually cooperates. He's, well, stubborn with most things.."

"Children at that age always are." The doctor assured. "I'm no therapist, but Timmy is quite obviously an independent boy."

"Sometimes I worry it's too much."

"Reminds me of someone." The pediatrician hinted.

Mrs. Turner shook her head. "I was not as closed off as Timmy at his age." She defended. "And he's hardly even a tween yet, he's still too young to be so hidden. What does this say about him when he's a teenager in a few years?"

"I might need a bigger picture." The doctor said. "Does he not speak?"

"He spends an awful lot of time in his room." The mother worried. "More than I can say, and I think he doesn't realize I notice."

"How is he socially?"

"Perfectly fine." Mrs. Turner said. "He'll spend time with friends no questions asked, but when he comes home he'll just shut himself in his room."

The doctor pondered. "Well, I won't disagree that he's at too early of an age to be less chatty, but," The doctor shifted in his seat. "A lot of the time a child may act like this because he feels a sense of distance."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The doctor gave her a stern, familiar look. "Mrs. Turner, how many times has it been these few months?"

She blinked. "Of?"

"Going out and calling the babysitter."

Mrs. Turner sighed in frustration, eyeing the doctor. "You know my husband is very...adamant about events he manages to rustle up for us."

"That doesn't take away dominion to say no." The doctor reminded.

The woman further scowled. "I understand I'm not always present, but I'm doing what I can."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Excuse me-"

"I understand that your husband is content with your way of living, and sees no circumstance. But, that can't always be spoken for the entire family. Granted, it's only you three. But, while you and Mr. Turner enjoy these outings, you never know how it might be on Timmy's end."

"We leave him with a perfectly authoritative babysitter."

"Through what system was she recommended?"

"Her own, she has her own service. She's very prosperous for a teenager."

The doctor flipped through his notes, looking to change the subject with a sigh. "Mrs. Turner, I remember a young girl I use to be a pediatrician for. She never failed to speak for herself and didn't take the word of others without her own intake. What changed that?"

The woman shook her head. "You know perfectly well."

The doctor tapped his pencil against the clipboard. "It's been over a decade since the crash." He reminded. "And it in no way has affected your son. It's time to move on."

"You don't know that." She protested. "I worry about his health. Something hit my baby that night, I remember it as clear as day."

The doctor looked down at his notes. "Well, I'll give you one thing." He circled something with his pen. "He seemed a little lighter than usual."

Mrs. Turner arched a brow. "I don't understand."

"Well for Timmy's size and height," the doctor explained, "he should be at an average weight class for a ten-year-old boy. But, his weight measured much lower."

"But, he looks the right size."

"Yes, but he didn't measure it. The scale doesn't lie." He showed her the calculations for proof, and Mrs. Turner bit her lip.

"I wouldn't stress." The pediatrician said. "A few hearty meals, he'll be alright."

"We always make sure he eats all his dinner." Mrs. Turner assured.

"And when you're out, the babysitter feeds him?"

"Of course."

The doctor cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair. "How has his performance at school been?"

His mother sighed. "Lacking." She admitted. "I'm worried his short attention span may be getting worse. Which is what confuses me, because he's so smart at home. What could possibly be holding him back?"

"I assure you, it's all psychological." The doctor said. "Have you tried extra help?"

"Two different tutors, but they haven't seemed to reach Timmy in their sessions." Mrs. Turner explained. "I've been trying to look for a third, but my husband is so adamant about letting Timmy get there on his own time. He seems to think of Timmy to be like him."

"Hm, I disagree." The doctor said. "There's too much of you in him to be like his father."

Mrs. Turner smiled.

"But, on account of his focus, I'd look to the school to help classify Timmy with a tutor that fits." The doctor said, getting up from his chair. He went to a file cabinet. "And on account of this distance Timmy's been giving," he opened a drawer and pulled out a file. "I'd recommend a therapist."

"Therapy?" Mrs. Turner asked. "I'm not sure Timmy will cooperate.."

"Well, he'll need to give it a chance if you're gonna break through this silence he's been giving you." The doctor pulled out a piece of paper, ripping the corner off and writing a number down on it. "Here's the number of a child therapist. She's worked miracles in the past worse than Timmy's situation. Let her know I requested for you."

He handed the paper to Mrs. Turner as she got up. "Thank you."

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "I know your husband is dear, but please don't let his adamancy get in the way of too much." He said. "Timmy's incredibly bright, he's just hard to reach. It may be frustrating, but he needs more effort on your end to open up."

Mrs. Turner's nod was curt. "Okay, thank you." She opened the door and slipped out, walking to the waiting room. She arrived and saw her boy staring at a potted plant on the table. He noticed her stare and quickly averted his gaze back to his game.

She looked to the receptionist. "Thank you, Shannon." She quickly said, before walking to her son. "Ready, Timmy?"

"Yep." The boy said briefly, shutting his game off and putting it back in his bag. "What'd the doctor say?"

Mrs. Turner smiled gently. "You're all in good health." She simply said.

"Okay," Timmy said. He proceeded to follow his mother out the door. They walked to the car with very few spoken words, as Mrs. Turner proceeded to ponder on account of Timmy's distant behavior. Getting into the front seat as her son crawled into the back, she waited for him to buckle his seat belt. She looked to him threw the rearview mirror. He seemed pretty normal at the moment, but she just wished something could aid her in analyzing what he may have been thinking.

"Are we going?" He asked.

Mrs. Turner blinked, breaking from her trance. "Yep," she started the car and began to turn out of park as they headed on their way.

The woman sighed silently. "How was school?"

"Good." Timmy answered.

"Anything exciting?"

"Um," Timmy pondered, getting his mother's hopes up. "Nope."

She pressed her lips together into a thin line, attempting to think of anything. "So," she started off. "I'm thinking we might find another tutor. One that'll work this time?"

"Like the last two?" Timmy asked with an added sarcastic tone.

"Come on now," Mrs. Turner said. "We're doing the best we can, right? There's always a solution for everything."

"I feel like if there was, it be solved by now." Her son said, bitterly.

"Things don't always work that way, sweetheart." His mother spoke softly. "It takes time to find the right fit."

"Yeah well," Timmy looked to his right at his three notebooks. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looked at him with encouraging smiles, but he failed to smile back. "I sure wish I had a comic book instead."

They raised their wands, poofing one into the boy's hands. He proceeded to flip through, feeling more relaxed.

Mrs. Turner looked back into the rearview mirror, noticing his comic.

"Honey, maybe we can put down the comic and just talk?"

"About what?" Timmy flipped a page.

"I don't know, I.." Mrs. Turner thought hard. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine." He answered shortly, again.

She sighed, giving up for now.

They soon arrived back at the house and Mrs. Turner pulled into the driveway. As soon as they parked and Mrs. Turner turned off the ignition, Timmy unbuckled from his seat and got out of the car before his mother could. He walked to the presumably unlocked door and marched right in with his god family still disguised under his arm as notebooks. Upon entering, he noticed his dad sitting on the couch, fervently observing two pencils in his grasp.

"Hey, dad." Timmy greeted with a small smile.

Mr. Turner tore his gaze away from his pencils. "Oh, son. Glad you're home! I need an opinion." He came to kneel in front of him and held both pencils to his face. "Which is better?"

Timmy blinked. "They're the same."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong." His dad said, standing up straight. "You see one has a finer point and the other's eraser is extended longer than a regular pencil's. Both are great options for our next selling, but I just can't pick which!"

"Okay," Timmy said, beginning to walk away. "I think I'll go upstairs, now."

"Hold it, son." His father stopped. "You should be taking notes. It'll come in handy when you take my place in the business one day. And by then, I'll have taught you the ins and outs of corporate pencil sales!"

"Right.." Timmy mumbled.

"Here, take this." His father handed one of them. "Use it do your homework and give me feedback. Most of our customers are students, you know."

"Yeah, dad."

"That makes you the perfect tester," Mr. Turner smiled. "And if it doesn't work, we'll test the other one. And if that also fails, I might just need to bring you into the office."

"Okay."

"Get excited! I'll show you where your desk will be when you're older." Mr. Turner said.

"Yeah well," Timmy shoved the pencil into his pocket. "I never said I was sure I wanted to be a salesman for pencils."

"Ha, nonsense." His father waved off. "You'll be a prodigy, just like me."

Timmy rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll be in my room." He headed for the staircase.

"Wait, Timmy." His mother called as she walked through the front door, allowing him to stop with his hand on the rails. "Any special requests for dinner?"

"Uh, nope." Timmy said, beginning to walk up.

"Oh, okay." His mother said. "I'll just reheat what I left you and Vicky last night if that's okay."

"Yep, that works!" Timmy called back as he reached the top. As soon as there was a sound of a door shutting closed, Mrs. Turner looked to her husband.

"Dear, we need to talk about Timmy-"

"Oh! Honey, before you say anything." Mr. Turner interrupted, he pulled out two tickets and grinned. "I got us seats for the High-End Sprinkler convention tonight at eight!"

"I thought those were sold out?"

"Not with the connections I have," he pressed the tickets into his wife's palm.

Mrs. Turner's gaze flicked to the staircase and back. "What about Timmy?"

"Well, he wouldn't enjoy it too much." Mr. Turner said. "He'll have more fun here with Vicky."

"We did go out last night.."

"Honey, now don't you worry." He said. "We've raised a good boy, he understands that we need to get out of the house every here and there."

"Is this really every here and there though?" Mrs. Turner questioned. She then shook her head. "Look, we'll go. But, I've got to make a call first."

* * *

In the borders of their castle within Timmy's fishbowl, Wanda wiped away Poof's spit up as Cosmo held him on his knee. Wanda got up and off the purple couch of their living room and floated past the archway and over to the kitchen, as her husband remained on the couch with Poof. She rinsed the rag free of the clear liquid, peering over her shoulder to where Cosmo and Poof remained.

Her baby had long forgotten of the spit up and was already indulged in a new game with his father. Cosmo lifted their son over his head with a bright smile, and due to his nature, Wanda momentarily feared he may drop him. But when her husband brought him back down safely and Poof proceeded to laugh wildly, Wanda relaxed with a small smile. Neither her husband nor baby broke their happy-eyed, shining complexions as they continued on with their little game.

Off of that note, Wanda peered up to the ceiling of their castle. Timmy had been pretty quiet from his room. Granted, he was doing his homework. But, due to the difficult time he's been having with schoolwork, Wanda had been surprised he hadn't called for help. Then again, there was only so much either of his fairies could do. Even the elementary school level of math and history Timmy learned about aren't taught in fairy education, leaving his fairies with little luck as to help him.

Wanda gently put the rag down. She hated it when things weren't within her power to help Timmy. And, it would only prone her to try harder. Glancing back at the couch, Cosmo remained secured with Poof. Knowing he had it under control, Wanda poofed up to their godchild's bedroom.

She appeared, surprised that Timmy had in fact been trying to do his homework and not playing video games. His gaze was in a cold lock with his book, the frustration evident in his furrowed brows and narrowed blue eyes. Wanda gave a crooked smile, knowing it hadn't been an easy few months for Timmy since school got harder. But, he was trying his hardest. He truly was.

Wanda appreciated the fact that Mrs. Turner was attempting to look for extra help for Timmy. The fairy had been so close to opening her mouth and suggesting to Timmy that he speak his mother about it himself. And in a situation as such, it would be a lot harder to negotiate with her godchild.

Timmy's dad, however, Wanda was more displeased with. He'd been blinded to how hard Timmy was working and attempted to hold off the extra help. Though Mrs. Turner hadn't yet, Wanda was fearful that Timmy's mother was slowly falling under her husband's influence. But, she was still searching, and it was enough for Wanda at the moment. As long as Timmy didn't start doubting himself. Though Mr. Turner had his moments and perks, Wanda most certainly didn't want her godchild to grow into the same kind of man. And she knew Timmy didn't want to, either.

Timmy stared down at his school books at his desk, tapping the pencil his father had given him against one of the pages. He slumped his head into his palm as he stared in frustration. And while he had secluded himself into complete focus, he was positive nothing could be done whatsoever with the math problem in front of him.

Cosmo and Poof soon came out, and the baby giggled at the sight of the boy. "Tim-ee." He sounded out.

The boy turned his head, only just realizing that his godparents were there. "Oh, hey guys."

"How's the math homework coming along, sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"Not good, you think you could help?" Timmy said.

His godmother observed the page over his shoulder. "Well, I'm no human math expert." She said. "But, I'd try carrying the one."

"Did that. Failed." Timmy responded, he stopped tapping the pencil and looked at it. "Also, this pencil sucks."

"Yeah, you should've gone with the long eraser!" Cosmo grinned, poofing up the opposite pencil. "It has less risk of smearing when sketching!"

"Can it solve a math problem though?" Timmy mumbled.

His godfather looked to the page as well. "Hm," he attempted to ponder. "Oh, I know!"

the other three looked towards him. "Really?" Timmy arched a brow.

"Yeah! The best way to solve it," much to everyone's surprise, Cosmo wiped the desk clean with a quick motion of his arms. "Is to not do it at all!"

Timmy smiled widely. "I won't say no to that."

"To the V-Cube!" Cosmo declared, plopping down in one of the bean bags. Timmy did the same, turning on his gaming console. The boys proceeded to play the game, with Poof floating behind. He giggled a cute baby laugh as his father grabbed him and plopped him down onto his lap.

Wanda put her hands on her hips. "Ahem."

Timmy and Cosmo looked behind them. "Oh, sorry." Cosmo lifted his controller. "You want a go, Wanda?"

Wanda pursed her lips in frustration. "You know, this won't help the case of your short attention span, Timmy."

"Yeah, I know." Timmy's eyes were glued to the screen. "But, has it ever?"

Raising her wand, Wanda turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Both Cosmo and Timmy whipped around in anger.

"Sport, I don't wanna the bad guy," she then pointed to his desk. "But, you have to do your homework."

"I tried, Wanda! It never works!" He yelled, startling both his fairies.

"Hey now, don't get frustrated." Wanda lowered herself to Timmy's level.

Giving a bit of a growl under his breath, Timmy made his way back to the pile and picked up one of the fallen books. He looked at the many pages of complex multiplication questions.

"Um," he flipped the book every which way. "I wish I had a times table."

Both fairies gladly raised their wands, and Poof shook his rattle with another giggle.

The chart appeared mid-float in front of Timmy's face, and he took it from the air. He plopped himself onto his stomach and picked up a pencil. He was silent for a few moments as he stared at the page. His fairies watched, and after a few seconds, Timmy's face came slamming down on top of the book with a groan.

"Well," Wanda smiled awkwardly. "At least your mom said you'd get a tutor."

"Why am I so stupid.." Timmy grumbled.

"Oh Timmy, don't be like that." The pink fairy encouraged. She bit her lip, taking the shot. "You know, you could just wish for a tutor that could help you."

Timmy lifted his face. "If I do, could I forget about my homework tonight, and then come back to it?"

Wanda sighed. "Whatever floats your boat, sport."

"What boat?" Cosmo blinked.

"And, I guess it would save your mom the trouble trying to find a new one."

"You've got it." Timmy smiled, getting to his feet. "I wish I had a tutor that could help my education needs, and meet me once a week for a session!" He paused and blinked. "Wow, probably the most responsibly vague wish I ever made."

Once again, his fairies raised their wands and did the deed. Of course, nothing immediately happened and Timmy tossed his book back onto his desk.

"Video games?" Cosmo asked, thrillingly.

"Video games!" Timmy agreed, hopping back onto his bean bag. Cosmo did the same, and the two proceeded to become invested. Wanda sat on the floor with Poof in her grip, crossing her legs and watching the two play on the screen.

There was a gentle knock at the door. "Timmy? Sweetie?"

The four looked to the doorway, and the fairies instantly poofed away. They reappeared as goldfish in their aquatic home on the nightstand, right as Mrs. Turner came in to greet her son.

"What's up, mom?" Timmy proceeded to play games as though he was alone.

"I just wanted to get the chance to talk."

"Okay." Her son agreed, eyes still on the TV.

"Can you pause the game, please?"

After another moment of dodging an enemy on the screen, Timmy put it to pause. He stood up from his seat to look to his mom.

"Uh," Mrs. Turner clasped her hands together, tightly. "It might just be you and Vicky at dinner again, tonight."

Timmy's gaze twitched higher in shock, fear immediately glossing over his eyes. "_What?_ Why?"

"Your father got tickets to the High-End Sprinkler convention." His mother explained. "He's pretty excited."

"But, you went out last night."

"I know, I'm sorry." She kneeled in front of her son and ran her fingertips gently through his brown locks.

"Why do you need to go to some sprinkler convention?"

"Well, we don't _need_ to. But-"

"Can I at least come?" Timmy desperately asked though he knew that the answer would most definitely be a no. By the end of the night, he'd be torn to shreds as long as he was in the same house as Vicky.

"Your father only bought two tickets.."

Timmy's shoulders sagged, and his gaze immediately narrowed down.

"It's only a for few hours." Mrs. Turner lifted her son's gaze. "Okay? And tomorrow, we can rent a movie."

"But, Vicky is watching me tomorrow, too.."

"Only after school. Both your father and I have to work late. But, we'll be back afterwards." His mother explained, smiling in hopes of getting her son too as well.

"Okay, mom.." Timmy obeyed, walking away from her and back to his bean bag. He turned it on and proceeded with his game. Mrs. Turner watched, still kneeled on the floor. Gradually, she stood up with her eyes still on her son. His stubborn attitude was evident as he refused to turn his gaze away from the screen to her. Mrs. Turner made her way to the bedroom door.

"Mom?"

She turned around fast. "Yes?"

Timmy had paused his game and was looking directly towards her. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. His lips came back down into a thin line as he swallowed his words.

"Nothing, nevermind."

Mrs. Turner held his gaze, before nodding an walking to the bedroom door. She opened and began to close it behind her, taking another glance at her son.

"I love you." Mrs. Turner told, waiting for him to echo the same words.

"Love you, too." He responded quietly. His mother waited another moment before she shut the door.

His fairies poofed back in.

"What were you gonna tell her?" Cosmo curiously asked.

"Nothing important." Timmy shrugged off. His voice was very distant, and gradually, his controller came lowering down defeatedly into his lap, clearly crushed by his mother's news.

Both his fairies frowned, and Wanda floated down so that she was sharing the bean bag with her godson. Upon her presence, Timmy paused the game. After a few seconds of staring forward in distress, he sunk into her open arms with a defeated groan, and Wanda smiled playfully.

"We'll make it work." She assured, caressing his back. "You've known it all along, Vicky has nothing against us."

"Yeah," Timmy sighed in her hug. "It's just too bad mom, doesn't."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

***Forgot to say: As this story gets more angsty characters will become more OOC, but I'll still try to keep true to their personas.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

Wednesday mornings in the Turner household were less of a rush than the rest of the working week. It was the only day aside from weekends when Mr. Turner worked late mornings, and Mrs. Turner took time off from the real estate agency. Generally, Timmy would be the first out of the house on Wednesdays, so the three would spend the morning together. And despite the chaos that is their family, it was peaceful.

But, this one was an exception.

"A therapist!?" Timmy exclaimed, slamming his hands down onto the table and causing it to rattle. It nearly knocked over his father's coffee mug, who reached out for it while his eyes remained on the daily paper.

Mrs. Turner stood at the stove, tending to some pancakes. She scowled behind her back. "Timmy, you're gonna have to give it a chance."

"But, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Of course there isn't." His mother assured.

"Then why do I have to go?"

"For your well-being."

"What?" Timmy disbelieved with an offended look. "That's so not fair!"

"Timmy, it is fair." His mother said sternly. She turned from the stove quickly and put down a plate of pancakes with a thud on the table, still scowling in impatience. "Dr. Reginald said it might be for the better, and we're going to take his word."

Seeing that her son was still displeased, she attempted to smile while trying to capture his gaze. "She's really good, apparently."

"For what?" He looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed increasingly. "What is she good for? Why do I need to see her?"

Mrs. Turner exchanged a looking with her husband. He cleared his throat, proceeding to bury his nose into his newspaper. Mrs. Turner gave him a critical look. Upon his wife's glare, her husband sighed and put down the paper. "Now Timmy," he said. "You know your mother and I only want the best for you."

"Then tell me why I have to go!"

"Don't raise your voice." Mrs. Turner warned. "The table slamming was already ridiculous enough. Honestly Timmy, you're acting far too babyish for your age."

"I'm not a baby!"

"With a tone like that, you certainly are." His mother bittered, walking back to the counter.

"Urgh!" Timmy leaned back in his chair with a pout. He crossed his arms. "Why can't you just tell me why I have to go?"

"Maybe if you acted a little more your age, I'd be able to tell you."

"_Maybe_ if you cared to tell me why I have to go, I'd act my age!" Timmy snarled.

Eyes narrowed angrily, Mrs. Turner hammered her spatula into the sink, giving a startling clatter and causing both her husband and son to jump in their seats. Her face was flushed red as she stared at her son.

"Timothy Tiberius Turner," She spoke through nearly gritted teeth. Timmy swallowed with his full name at the plate. "Don't think for a second that this doesn't come from anywhere but concern! Your father and I care about you and are willing to do what's best for you at this age. You're going."

Timmy peered away, unable to withstand his mother's harsh glare. "My friends wouldn't have to go.." he mumbled.

Mrs. Turner gave an arrogant look as she turned away. "Maybe your friends actually talk to their parents."

The boy further frowned. "Whatever, I'm going to be late." He finished quietly, grabbing his yellow backpack. He jumped down from his chair and swung it over his shoulder, beelining for the backdoor of the kitchen without looking at either of his parents. He opened it and slammed it behind him.

As Timmy walked along the side of the lawn to the front of the house, his fairies appeared above his as hummingbirds in following.

"You okay?" Wanda asked, having witnessed the argument.

The child shook his head angrily, prompting his brown hair to fall lazily over his eyes. Though he didn't bother shrugging it out of his face as he continued to stomp forward and beyond the home lot to the sidewalk, making way for the bus stop.

"Not to knock your mood any lower," Cosmo cautioned. "But uh, reminder that Vicky is coming again today."

"She's worse when it's two days in a row, I can't imagine three." Timmy mumbled.

"Sport," Wanda started with worry. "Therapy?"

"Yeah, I know. It's ridiculous."

"No," she corrected. "You sure there's nothing you're hiding from us?"

"Of course not." The boy assured. "Have I ever lied to you guys?"

Cosmo and Wanda shared a look.

"Don't answer that." Their godchild defused. He fixed his eyes to the ground, as he began to kick at a pebble absentmindedly. "Sure, I'm keeping things from mom. Duh! Things about you guys! She's probably sending me to therapy because I spend time in my room with my godparents. And that's not something I can tell a therapist!"

"Well," His godmother shrugged, her bird wings flapping steadily as she continued to share looks with Cosmo. "We don't always have to be wedged in between you and time with your mom, sport. You can spend more leisure time downstairs, your room isn't the whole world."

"You're right, Wanda." Timmy said.

She perked. "Really?"

"Yeah, my room isn't the whole world." He responded with resentment. "It's just an average dud."

"Timmy.."

The boy didn't look to her. "Let's just hope tutoring works out. Considering it's the only thing that wasn't _mom_ prone."

Wanda feared his tone, biting her beak. "Look, in the long run, your mom is just trying to protect you."

"From what?" There's nothing in this whole universe that can hurt me!" Timmy picked up the rock he had been kicking and launched it into the street with a grunt. It hit the pavement, bouncing along the way from the impact. Timmy watched it scrape along the road with coincidental focus, noting how the rock made a large noise against the street that seemed much louder in the boy's ears than usual. It tumbled a few more times with clatter against the pavement, until it stopped with a final loud thump, causing Timmy to wince. He clutched his head with a hand and blinked from the sudden weariness as he swayed just the slightest This was much to his fairies' surprise, having watched the boy's every move since they left the house.

"You okay, Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

The boy shrugged off the feeling. "Yeah, I'm good Cosmo."

* * *

Strangely, Wednesdays weren't all that much of a relaxing time for Mrs. Turner. It was the one day of the week when she had the whole day to herself, with the subtraction of both her son and husband. And while the regular 'mom-like' tasks would come and go for her on a day as such, errands, meeting friends for coffee, pilates if she had time, there was the matter of her own therapy session at noon.

Her husband knew she was in therapy, but not for the reasons he may think. The suburban life is often underestimated, misjudged to be a life of a simple amount of workload and neighborly friendships. Well, not entirely considering all in all with Dinkleberg. But even so, as she had learned from her very psychologist, the life of a person can never be judged based on their lifestyle.

Yes, things heal with time. But within ten years, she certainly hasn't forgotten.

Her nails had increasingly been chewed down to the nubs at this point. She stared at her hands that laid nervously in her lap, as the therapist went on.

"Mrs. Turner in all my years working with you," her doctor, a woman of her age, spoke gently. "We've come to terms that you've been able to manage your anxiety from the crash. However, you've never been able to move on, let alone shake how it may have affected Timmy."

The mother peered up. "That is what worries me." She responded. "How it _may _have affected my child. I don't know for sure if it has at all altered him, which is what is keeping me on edge. I'm waiting for something bad to just happen to him one day, and I'm worried I may be falling to something worse like Munchausen's syndrome."

"Now, Mrs. Turner." Her doctor leaned forward. "I don't believe you've fallen into any illness."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded with a smile. "May I ask, do you think Timmy's sick?"

Mrs. Turner swallowed back a few tears, lifting a tissue to dab her under eyes. "No.."

"Have you ever diagnosed him with any disease?"

"No."

The therapist nodded. "Remember, he was still in your stomach at the time."

"Yes, but wouldn't that make him the frailest?"

"Perhaps," she agreed. "However, I've seen cases in which pregnant women have suffered worse injuries over their babies compared to yours. I believe the crash affected you more than it had for Timmy."

Mrs. Turner peered down again, sniffing.

"Off of that, I must ask." Her therapist searched deep for her gaze. "What is it that is convincing you otherwise?"

She lifted her teary eyes. "I still remember what I saw."

The psychologist looked hesitant. "Mrs. Turner-"

"Please, it's been too many years now." She begged. "My husband already tells me that I hallucinated. That it was all in my head from the impact of the crash. Or maybe that I redreamt it or some sort."

"Have you redreamt it?"

"Yes." Mrs. Turner's voice shook. "But, it's been stronger in the past few months. I've actually found myself waking up in the middle of the night to go check on Timmy. And he's-well, he's obviously okay, but.."

"Mrs. Turner, your husband may have a point." Her therapist admitted. "When things as scarring such as near-death happen, we often re-dream it or revision it to be remembered in a very altered way. And because you claim to have seen this...figure." she motioned her hand for emphasization. "It may just be a figure of your imagination you crafted in your mind over time as to deal with what had happened."

"But, this isn't something I envisioned over time." The patient struggled. "I remember it clearly from the year, the day, and the night it happened. I'm not crazy, I know what I saw."

Pursing her lips, the psychologist shifted in her seat and placed her pen on her pad. "Can you...redescribe to me what you claimed to have seen?"

Mrs. Turner leaned back in her chair, her eyes darkening as she indulged into her most fearful memory. "I..it took a second to align, but I remember. I couldn't see any face, but, there was a body. It was draped in a hood...I think..it was purple. And it had a crown, but it was barely on its head, it was practically levitating right above. And the hand that reached out to me, it-it glowed. The same glow that-" she swallowed, "that blanketed my stomach where Timmy was. I think it was touching my baby.."

She wiped away her tears, only realizing at the moment that they had masked her face completely. The therapist leaned forward with a tissue box, and Mrs. Turner gratefully took a few more.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Her doctor said. "In these few years, your description has remained the exact same."

Mrs. Turner sniffed, looking to her doctor with certainty. "I'm tired of fearing what may happen to Timmy, because of what happened to the both of us." She whispered. "Please, there has to be some sort of psychic that could help me."

"Let me emphasize this once," the therapist cleared her throat. "You're looking for a psychic's help, over a psychologist's?"

"Dr. Dean," she sighed. "I'm looking for some answers as to what I saw, and even with one of the best in the business," she motioned to her, "I still haven't found any in a matter of ten years."

The doctor considered it. "Well," she started, "Spiritual practices go against my study, but perhaps I can give you a pointer towards a psychic. I'm not saying they will have direct answers, but perhaps using spirituality as a way of finding peace with what happened could be a direction you're willing to take. Many already do it with religion."

It was of little chance, but she'd take it. "Thank you."

"Look for Jo's Trinkets Emporium, uptown." Dr. Dean advised. "Many of my friends have gone there in the past to have their psyches read. Maybe she'll do the same, or have something else of some sort to help you come to better terms with what happened."

* * *

"Tweeerp!" Vicky sing-songed evilly, as she pranced up the stairs. "I've got homework to be done with your labor, and hiding in your room is certainly not gonna do ANY OF IT!"

The red-headed teenager reached the shut door of the bedroom, attempting to open it. When she was met with a stiff knob however, she growled under her breath, before knocking ferociously.

"Twerp!" She yelled at the door. "I already told you, if you do my homework, you _might _get out of going to bed early!"

"I can barely do my own homework. What makes you think I can do yours?" Timmy's muffled voice spoke through the door.

Vicky knocked again. "Open the door!" She hissed. "Or, I'll saw my way in!" There was no answer, and Vicky grinned. "Fine! Where are my power tools?" She marched off.

On the other side of the door, Timmy hid behind a war-zone barrier. Peering out from the other side with an oversized soldier's helmet over his head, he sighed. "Close is clear, guys."

His fairies poofed away the barrier.

"Good thinking of hiding her tools," Wanda commented, flicking her wand jokingly.

"Yeah," Timmy smiled. "It'll hold her off just long enough until my new tutor gets here. Then she'll be out!"

"So," Wanda began. "What exactly is this tutor gonna help you with?"

"Well, my wish was for a tutor that would help my education needs." Timmy pondered. "So I guess that would be math and history. It's the hardest subject we're learning right now."

"And then you called it your most responsibly vague wish ever." Cosmo grinned.

"Right," Timmy pointed. "But, it's really just so my mom doesn't have to go through the trouble of finding me a tutor that can actually help me."

"Speaking of which," Wanda remembered. "You think things will be okay after this morning?"

"It'll only be okay once I agree to go along with this stupid therapy idea." Timmy crossed his arms. "It's my parents' way or no way."

"It kind of seemed to like your mom's way, if anything." His godmother suggested. "Your dad didn't seem as concerned."

"Yeah, well, mom's always been more-"

There was a sudden poof, though it didn't startle anyone within the bedroom. Instead, they turned in confusion. And upon seeing a fairy they've never seen before, they were further confused. He was very business-like, dressed in a navy blue suit with a matching tie, and his black hair was greased back. He carried a briefcase and had his face shoved into a paper.

"I'm looking for a Timothy Tiberius Turner?"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looked down at the boy, who awkwardly raised his hand. "Uh, hello."

The fairy looked up from his document. "Ah, you're human. That makes more sense." He threw the paper behind him.

"Who are you?" Timmy asked.

"Jem Solar," He swooped down and shook the boy's hand. "Teacher and part-time tutor. I'm here on account of request through a wish?"

"Wait," Timmy paused. "You're my tutor?"

"That's right."

"But, you're a fairy." Wanda pointed out.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He shrugged.

Timmy looked up to his godparents. "Was there a flaw in the wish?"

"No sport, we granted exactly what you asked for." His godmother said. "At least we think."

"Listen, here's the request that poofed up at my door." He picked up the paper. "A wish for a tutor that would help your education needs and meet you once a week. I'm 'ere, and I've got what you need, so what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I guess." Timmy figured.

"Super," The fairy opened his briefcase and dumped out the required books all over Timmy who squawked from the impact. The child poked his head out, plopping his fallen hat back onto his head. He looked to the tutor that floated lower to his level.

"Where you wanna start? Fairy philosophy, or basic fairy history?"

The child carefully picked up one of the books, confused as to what he was looking at. "This can't be right."

"What's that now?"

"What about math or history?" Timmy asked.

"I gave you history as an option, kid! Is that what you wanna start with?"

"No, like American history. That's what we're learning about right now. You know, like the Civil War and stuff."

"Listen boy, I don't know what you're playing at." He snapped. "But, no fairy is fit to teach the history of human warfare like some dunce. I'm here to teach you the stuff I know because it's what you requested."

"Hold on a second," Wanda picked up one of the books with wide-eyed realization. "This is the kind of stuff Cosmo and I studied at the Fairy Academy. It all aligns the spreading of good nature to the human world." She turned the cover to the tutor, beyond bewilderment. "Why in the world would you be teaching this to Timmy?"

"Lady, how many times do I have to get it through your thick heads?" The fairy exasperated. "I was requested to come and teach what I know to a kid, and this is what I know!"

Wanda ran a tense hand over her forehead, as Cosmo came and took the book from her. He observed it, also at a loss. Even if that was a Cosmo-like habit, he was in mutual understanding that these books were in fact the highest-level of fairy philosophy and history on good nature. And he was gonna teach this to their godchild?

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience, but," Wanda explained. "This is certainly not what Timmy is supposed to be learning. We'll pay for this session, but we're gonna have to let you-"

"Uni Twinkletoe was the first fairy to use magic as an encouragement tool for the leprechauns to spread more luck?" The fairies looked towards the pink-capped boy, who sat cross-legged on the ground as he indulged himself in one of the books. Poof came floating behind him and playfully sat on his cap, though Timmy paid little attention to him.

"Man," the boy laughed. "Who knows what kind of chaos that might've conjured. Ha, in my opinion, mixing luck magic and fairy magic would create some sort of counterbalance too great, causing both functions of the magic to overlap and create a falsehood of good luck that is really good luck gone bad."

The tutor seemed to brighten with a smile. "Well, I'll be Sam Hill! For a human, you sure know your magic statistics."

Cosmo and Wanda, on the other hand, were stunned.

"Really? Huh, thanks. Too bad I can't answer that well on my math questions." Timmy got to his feet.

The tutor turned to his godparents. "You can forget about my payment. My time was definitely worth THAT." He pointed towards Timmy. "A human boy handing out theoretical fairy facts like candy! Ha, ha, ha! Wait 'till I tell the boys about that one! Ha, ha!"

In an instant, he disappeared. And Cosmo and Wanda were still in shock.

"How'd you know that?" Wanda asked.

"Know what?" Timmy questioned.

"That hypothesis you made about that spell," his godmother indicated, "that was, well..completely right."

"Lucky guess I think." Timmy figured, walking past his fairies. "But, this doesn't help my case with school."

"Maybe your mom will have to help," Wanda concluded.

"But, even magic couldn't solve it." Timmy turned to face them. "I did say I needed help with my education needs, right?"

"That's what the guy said," Cosmo told.

"Great. I was too vague with my wish!" Timmy groaned, climbing up onto his bed. "Just forget it, I'm better off finding a tutor through school."

He sighed deeply, momentarily burying his face into his pillow as to compose himself. When he was calm, he sat up, turning his head towards the window. The boy looked out, mesmerized by the fact that even on a sucky day, it was incredibly beautiful outside. Almost heavenly. Perhaps playing all those video games had allowed him to forget what it was like to just stop and look around. Watching as a few children of his age past his window, he noted how they chased each other playfully. They laughed in a chatty conversation, and though they were far away from his panel, Timmy felt as though the laughter was much more up close. Like practically in his ears. In fact, there was almost a buzzing lightly humming over the kids' laughter. He stuck a finger in his ear, clearing it out, though the buzzing continued. It gradually got louder, and he swallowed in trying to break it. Suddenly, the ringing inflicted a painful wave to his head, and he slapped a hand to his temple.

Cosmo and Wanda immediately noticed his discomfort.

"Timmy?" Wanda asked.

The child continued to look out the window.

"Timmy, are you alright?"

Their godchild turned his head, catching them off guard as to how confused, yet shocked he looked to be. "Huh..?" He asked quietly.

His fairies floated down so that they were sitting on the duvet, and Wanda felt her hand to his forehead. "I said, are you alright?"

"Oh," The child looked to them as they stared into his eyes. "Yeah, just a bit tired. I think I might nap before my parents get home.."

Timmy already began to lie down before his fairies could protest. Poof, being an infant, didn't suspect anything and came to lie down just above Timmy's head on the pillow. He played with his cap a few times and started to teeth on the flap. Any other given day, Timmy would want his godbrother to knock it off. But, the child already seemed on the verge of sleep, unaware as to anything else happening around him.

Cosmo and Wanda looked out the window, wondering as to what could've possibly triggered Timmy into wanting to sleep. He seemed more awake than ever a few minutes ago. They noted how the children played on the sidewalk near the bedroom window, continuing to chat away. When one urged a particularly loud laugh, their godchild winced in his sleep. Both fairies felt a small vibration within both their palms, looking down as to see their wands twitching very delicately. They exchanged a look, and then back to their godchild. Cosmo carefully brushed the hair out of his face as he slept, noting that his hairline was ringed with sweat.

Yes, what a weird string of events it had been today.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**My writing for the last two chapters hasn't lived up to my full intention, so I worked hard to try and have a better flow from here on in. Please enjoy!**

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

Watching him through the classroom window disguised as squirrels, his godparents could see the red slowly run up Timmy's neck in frustration. His electric blue eyes were laid on the worksheet while tapping a pencil against the binding of his textbook in deep ponderation. Wanda held Poof, who on in contrast to his godbrother, was ecstatic from simply being in the sunny outside with his parents. He waved his rattle in hopes of getting his mother's attention. She looked down, and with a smile, blew a raspberry to his ear that made him squeal.

Switching turns, Wanda handed Poof to Cosmo, their baby squeaking an excited "Dada!" having forgot in his infant mind that he had been there. Wanda kept her gaze on Timmy. Her godchild looked from his paper to all other students in the class. Wanda felt sympathy for Timmy as the other kids seemed to work steadily except for him. The worry was evident in his eyes and he looked back to his worksheet as he attempted to write an answer down. She wondered about the broad possibility of simply reading his mind and seeing what was wrong, she was so desperate to help.

A chin came to rest on her shoulder, as one arm wrapped around her middle. "Thinking?" Cosmo whispered.

Wanda eased in her husband's hold. "I believe so."

"What about?" He bounced Poof in his other arm.

"How we could help Timmy." Wanda sighed. She put an arm over the one that held her.

"Can't it wait?" His hand circled her abdomen, the mid-day sun blanketing over the school's edge and warming them. Cosmo sighed softly, his concern not yet reaching his wife's level.

She turned her head to his allowing their noses brushing together. Cosmo took this as an invitation and pecked her sweetly on the lips. There was a squirming his other arm, and they both looked down at Poof, who now had his stubby little hands covering his eyes. A trick taught by Timmy no doubt.

The school bell rang and the kids began to move from their seats. Wanda brushed her nose once again to her husband's with teasing intent. "I want it to, but I believe I have no choice."

Cosmo's eyes smiled into her's as he leaned in closer once more. His bright green orbs fleetingly flicked to the classroom in their moment of togetherness, and he suddenly gasped as his focus was strikingly put somewhere else. Wanda followed his gaze, only to choke herself at the sight of only two occupants remaining within the emptied classroom.

Francis, and a very scared Timmy pinned against the edge of his desk.

"Cosmo." Wanda worried.

The older kid held Timmy by his shirt as he mumbled something incoherent beyond the glass. Timmy's gaze didn't leave his offender, his eyes wide and fearful and his complexion turning white. He breathed very quick, heavy breaths as Francis seemed to talk to him in a very threatening manner. When Timmy attempted to move, Francis jolted him in his grip, continuing to threaten him. This only terrified his godparents more, as they pressed their paws to the glass.

When it was done with, Francis dropped Timmy, who limped to the ground in fear and sitting on tangled legs from the impact. As soon as the door shut, the squirrels poofed away and reappeared as fairies by Timmy's side.

"Timmy," Wanda held his shoulders. Their godchild was in shock. "Timmy, what did he say to you?"

Regaining color in his face, Timmy locked eyes with them. "I..I die afterschool."

* * *

Across town, things were more confound. As Mrs. Turner leaned down to observe the mason jar of, what she could hope were fake eyeballs, she cautiously stood back up to look at the short, elderly woman behind the glass counter.

"Yeah," Mrs. Turner started, eyeing the dimly lit shop. Every window was covered with a shawl of some sort, letting very little daylight in. "I think I've officially lost my mind."

"Look, are you gonna buy something or not?" The old lady cocked a hip with her hand firmly on it while leaning the other palm against the counter. "Most of these things make for good Halloween decorations, but I'm not saying it's all they're good for."

"You mean these aren't real?" Mrs. Turner pointed a small, repulsed finger to the jar.

"Oh, they're real alright." The woman picked up the jar and leaned down to put it under the counter. "But, the only reason someone would buy them would be for a scare."

Mrs. Turner quickly pressed a fist to her mouth, covering a gag. "Wonderful." She choked. The mother took a composing breath, before continuing on with her objective. "Jo, was it?"

"Jolene at one point," The woman huffed. "But you go through a phase once and tada! It's all this town knows you for."

"Do you still read psyches?"

Jo looked at her quizzically. "Why? Who sent you? Was it that rat Jonathan-!"

"No, I asked for you." Mrs. Turner cleared up. "Through my psychologist."

The older woman paused, before she snorted. "You really are losing your mind."

"I'm desperate for help." The customer explained. "About my son. Something happened to him that I can't explain and no one seems to understand."

"Hm," Jo eyed the woman up and down, doubt written all over her face. "Tell me miss suburban, is it because your son stole from a corner store? Don't take me as a fool just because your boy is imperfect like all other children."

Mrs. Turner ringed her wrist with one hand. "It's nothing like that." She said. "It's a lot worse."

The grey wiry-haired woman wiggled her nose and then groaned with a half sigh. "Alright, time makes for business I suppose."

"There's another thing. I don't particularly believe in these practices." Mrs. Turner explained. "I was raised strictly Catholic, and it ruined my bond with my parents, so when I got pregnant with Timmy I had no intention of raising him with any spirituality or religion. But, I just can't help but feel like something ungodly has happened.."

"Eh well," Jo waved off. "Psychic abilities have nothing to do with Catholicism, so you're off the hook. This way." She motioned to the backroom of the shop, and Mrs. Turner followed her behind the counter. She pushed past the beaded curtains to a smaller, and possibly darker room, with a red-cloth table and two chairs. They each took a seat, looking to the crystal ball that sat in the middle.

The psychic grasped her palms and looked to the ball in contemplation.

"What do you see?" Mrs. Turner was quick to ask.

"Easy hun, things don't just show up like television," Jo spoke bluntly.

The mother sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Now, we'll need to break through some barriers, but," The elder woman's eyes didn't leave the ball as she indulged in the reading. "I'm sensing a lot of 'dismissed' worrisome."

"Dismissed, how?"

"From your husband."

"Oh," Mrs. Turner slightly laughed. "Well, yes. He'd be the first on the list."

"He doesn't believe in the unknown."

"Doesn't believe, doesn't choose to find out what may exist," Mrs. Turner lodged.

"He doesn't know you're here.."

"Nope."

Jo's eyes didn't leave the crystal in spite of her warning. "Is that something smart of you to do?"

Mrs. Turner succumbed to worry. "Why? Is he not gonna be happy about it?"

"That's one way of putting it.." Jo mumbled. Mrs. Turner swallowed. "But in turn, your worry for your son isn't too far off. There's definitely something right there."

"I knew it.." she whispered. "Do you know what?"

"Easy, I'm still breaking down obstacles." Jo urged, shaking her palms. One finger ran over the back of her customer's hand, biting her lip in contemplation as she blinked at the seemingly empty glass.

After a moment's hesitation, Jo hummed. "He's a sprightly young lad, your boy."

Mrs. Turner shrugged a shoulder. "That's my Timmy.."

"Sees the world for what it could be, rather than what it is." Jo continued. "Despite his wanting of what will benefit himself, he still wonders of a better life for all others. Kindliness to be spread for human benefit."

"I mean..don't we all?"

The psychic shook her head. "Not quite like what I'm sensing. It's more genuine for him, like a part of his nature."

Pondering over it, Mrs. Turner arched a brow.

"Still, he hides it."

"Do you see anything that might be wrong with him?"

Jo paused for a long moment. "Yes."

Mrs. Turner held her breath.

"But, he's protected." The psychic assured. "To a certain extent."

"In what way?"

"He's being looked out for."

"By me?"

"By many."

Mrs. Turner shook her head. "I don't understand."

The psychic licked her lips, blinking at the ball. Her hands continued to run fingers along Mrs. Turner's skin. "I see colors."

The mother waited patiently.

"Peculiar.." Jo mumbled. "They surround your boy. Green and pink, as well as lavender.."

"Is it a threat?"

"No, the opposite. They protect him, make him happy.." the psychic said. "Do those colors remind you of anything?"

Mrs. Turner considered it. "No, not really.."

Silence followed again, and Mrs. Turner didn't dare look away from Jo who watched the ball. The mother feared that the psychic would see something horrid, as it seemed only likely with her luck. Especially with a child as closed off as Timmy.

"Hm," Jo said after long minutes.

"What?"

"There's no doubt something different about your boy." She agreed. "And I sense that you've picked up on it for a long time."

Bingo. The unanswered questions were being torn down one by one.

"Yes." Mrs. Turner spoke in a brittle whisper. Her belief in the woman was at first slim but was starting to gain.

Jo blinked at the ball.

"You were in a car crash."

Mrs. Turner closed her eyes, lowering her head in expectance of the worst outcome for her son. "Yes.." she whispered again faintly.

Jo stared at the sphere with twitching eyes. They seemed to move rapidly to the process of information flowing through to her. At least, it was what Mrs. Turner could only conclude. And as Jo continued on with the reading, she suddenly drew in a sharp breath and tightened her grip on her customer's hands.

"What?" Mrs. Turner feared. "Oh god, what?"

Blinking, Jo retracted her hands from the woman's and lifted her gaze from the crystal. Mrs. Turner held her breath in anticipation as to what was to be said, thinking of only the worst for Timmy in any given conclusion.

"Mrs. Turner," Jo said. "I have to ask you something, and I'm going to need you to hear me out in order for it to make sense."

The mother's lips parted in confused reaction, as that wasn't an answer she had been expecting. Still, it lingered on the possibility of her son being in danger.

"Okay," she answered.

Jo opened her mouth, then clenched it shut, wondering how one could materialize what she saw into a question. She cleared her throat.

"How adamant is your belief on the possibility of...supernatural life?"

The anticipation on Mrs. Turner's face stood frozen. Whatever she had feared paused, replaying all that had been foretold up until that question. She blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Jo expected that reaction. "I know," she couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Turner, in turn, didn't enjoy this. This was no foolish matter, as she'd been taking it seriously up until that point.

"What does that even mean?" She voiced her disbelief.

"It means," Jo retracted back to a cautious tone. "That what I saw wasn't necessarily ungodly, but, was indeed not human."

"In what way?"

"In..magic ways." Jo cleared her throat awkwardly, reclining back and forth in her chair before settling her arms against the table. "Fairies, Mrs. Turner."

In no surprise, her belief came to a screeching halt and she glared at the psychic. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Jo didn't seem shocked. "I wish it could be."

"That's your conclusion." Mrs. Turner hissed. "That the reason my son shuts himself out from me, acts far too abnormal for his age, but mainly why I have terrible dreams and fears from something haunting in my past, is because fairies, godforsaken fairies, decided to interfere? What do you take me as, a little girl?"

"Dear-"

"Good afternoon." Mrs. Turner snarled, lifting from her seat and pulling the strap of her purse over her shoulder. She turned and reached for the beaded curtain.

"Would it persuade you," Jo stopped her in her track without getting up. "If I told you what I saw?"

Statued in place, Mrs. Turner lowered her hand from the curtain.

Jo leaned back in her chair, not fazed by her behavior. "I don't simply make things up, you know."

The mother didn't turn around.

Jo crossed her legs, tilting her head back as to anticipate her reaction. "It was a purple hood. With a crown, I believe."

All the air seemed to leave Mrs. Turner's body at once. Paling by a considerable amount, she turned around with slow intent. With her mouth gaped the slightest, her throat strained as she attempted to speak while her bag strap fell from her shoulder as she stuttered.

"How-How-"

"Mrs. Turner, customers choose what to do with the information I give them." Jo got up from the table, inching near the woman and stopping as she spoke in a hushful tone. "But you didn't have to say anything for me to see that this being did something to your son. I'm saying what I saw, it's up for you to decide what to believe."

In shock, Mrs. Turner switched her gaze to the crystal ball. The slim chance of any of this actually working was a dot to her at this point, and if she was to follow through, she'd have to do it with the knowledge that it was for the sake of her son. Because otherwise, she'd simply be an adult woman chasing around the possibility that magical creatures had something to do with her trauma.

Jo toddled to the corner of the room, approaching a pile of old books she had set up on a disused sewing table. She sorted through the stash, before settling on a specific book. Carefully picking it up, she blew the dust off the deteriorating cover and flipped open. The psychic turned the pages carefully and settled on a faded sketch, handing it to Mrs. Turner.

"Did it look like any of these four?"

* * *

The fuschia-capped boy couldn't tear his eyes away from the school's exit as only a silent buzz flooded his ears. The hallways were vacated of students by this point. The final bell had rung long minutes ago though Timmy had stood frozen in place, allowing students to shove past him on their way home. His feet felt like cinderblocks as he watched the glass panels of the double-doors, the beautiful afternoon teasing him from the outside with a falsehood that all was well.

Timmy knew what awaited him on the other side. Everything was very much far from well.

There would be a crowd for sure. When Francis had a scheduled beating, it didn't go as much of a secret throughout the rest of the school. Especially when it was against one of his more loathed victims like Timmy.

Still, waiting would only hold off the pain he was to endure for so long. Making up his mind, Timmy figured there was nothing else to really do but get it over with. He reached his hand for the doors' handles but snapped it back when two, stern-looking fairies and their baby poofed in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wanda snapped quickly.

Their scolding didn't phase Timmy, as he already knew what they were thinking. He shifted the straps of his bag on his shoulders, attempting to think of an answer he could get past his witty godmother.

"Uh, facing my battles instead of running away?" He tried.

Wanda shook her head. "This isn't a battle, it's a death run. Where the heck is Chester and AJ? They should be helping you!"

"I didn't tell them what Francis said."

"Why?" Cosmo asked.

"Because there's nothing they could do," Timmy said. "They don't need to get beaten down just because I am. It's better they don't know, I just wanna get this over with."

"Don't be ridiculous. We're poofing you home right now." Wanda raised her wand, as did Cosmo.

"No, don't!" Their godson was quick to stop. "Guys, I can't deal with any more beating than I'll already get. If I don't show up today, he'll just beat me harder tomorrow for avoiding him."

"But, why?" Cosmo repeated, tilting his head. Looking at his godson, it made no sense as to why someone would want to hurt him so badly. A kid as adorable as Timmy could make all of Fairy World's heart melt. "Why you?"

The boy didn't answer. It seemed only obvious that it was for the sick, twisted pleasure of Francis' spirit. Timmy had a mouth for sure, but had never given people such as Francis a reason to want to hurt him. It was an unfortunate, unescapable situation that Timmy was forcefully dragged into, but certainly did not deserve.

"Because he's jealous.." Wanda mumbled into the emptiness of the hallway with her arms crossed.

Timmy sighed.

"Sport," His godmother tried again. "We'll make sure nothing happens tomorrow, just don't do this now."

"Yeah, we'll-we'll," Cosmo was desperate to think of a solution that would satisfy Timmy instead of allowing him to get hurt. "We'll-make you homeschooled!"

"And lose my friends? Forget it guys, there's no other way." Their godson interjected.

"Timmy, he's a brick wall with feet." Wanda gestured. "You'll be crushed. And that's certainly not a chance we're risking to take!"

"And what could you do? I didn't wish for anything." Timmy snapped with a point.

Wanda blinked in frustration from her godson's irritation with them. She scowled. "Unfortunately for you Timmy, we still have an implemented rule. We're allowed to take drastic action without a godchild's wish, as long as it means your safety from an oncoming threat."

"So that's it? You won't let me through these doors."

"No way." Cosmo huffed, matching Wanda's glare.

Timmy scoffed. "Well, _unfortunately for you guys," _he mirrored Wanda's words in mockery, "I know how to put my own foot down, too. You can't do anything as long as I prevent it."

His godfather's face morphed to worry. "No, Timmy don't-!"

"I wish you wouldn't interfere with this fight!" He shoved past his fairies and busted through the doors with a march.

"Timmy!" Wanda called as the doors shut.

The small boy was quick down the concrete steps as he approached the awaiting crowd. Silence fell amongst the chatty students as the pink dot came to join them, and he stopped at the borderline, looking at all the unblinking eyes. Many exchanged a few glances before the crowd parted out of his way, revealing a ready-looking Francis at the other end.

There was a moment of no movement, before the bully began to make his way over. His footsteps were like thunder as he approached Timmy. In preparation, Timmy slid his knapsack off his shoulders and tossed it off the path and onto the grass. Where it landed, three colorful squirrels appeared next to it and watched as their godson walked up to his opponent and met him in the middle.

"Surprised you didn't chicken out, Turner." The bully spoke gruffly.

Timmy kept his face down, avoiding Francis' heated gaze that was burning through the top of his head. "Just do it quickly.." he mumbled.

"I don't think so," Francis pounded a fist to his palm, cracking his knuckles. The sound alone was enough to yield sweat on the back of Timmy's neck. "Dad took away my console last night because I trashed the garage. I can't take that out on him or I'd get my legs broken. You're gonna exchange me for that console Turner, by letting me slip a few beatings."

He looked up. "But, that's not my fault!"

Francis grabbed hold of his collar, yanking Timmy to his eye level. A small whimper unintentionally slipped past Timmy's lips as any sense of pride he had disappeared instantly, looking towards his offender in sheer horror. Off to the side, Wanda instinctively grabbed Cosmo's wrist and hid Poof's face into her chest.

"But I'm big, and you're small." Francis retorted.

Timmy would've given him another word had Francis not socked him in the face so soon.

The crowd broke into a roaring gasp and murmured as Timmy fell to the ground, the punch having already drawn blood from his nose. The younger boy in turn groaned painfully, lifting himself up to sit on the concrete. He lifted his hand to his nose, looking up at Francis who shadowed over him.

"Fight!" A kid shouted from the right.

Another caught on and proceeded to rouse the rest of the crowd. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

As all other kids joined in, Timmy shakily got to his feet, still holding a hand to his bleeding nose.

His world once again became stars as Francis knocked him down with an uppercut to his jaw. The boy fell flat as something warm formed in his mouth, the red liquid trickling out the corner of his lips. His head swayed from the impact of his fall, and he could barely get up before Francis came towering over him and continued to beat at him with his feet.

Timmy shut his eyes with a sharp intake of air. He held his breath, in hopes that it may numb the rest of his body as Francis' foot came in contact over and over with his gut. He winced, instinctively wrapping his arms around his stomach, though Francis' sneaker only met his bare arms, knocking them back into his abdomen while also burning his arms' skin with the rubber of his shoe. The shouts continued from kids all around. Victims of Francis, much like Timmy, but even so would rather he take out on the pink-hatted boy than any of them. Though Timmy tried blocking out the sounds, the shouting only gave him a painful reminder that no one would bother to help him. No one was brave enough to help a kid like Timmy.

Still, even if the other kids couldn't hear it, Timmy could make out the voices of the fairies that did want to help him.

"Undo the wish! Oh gosh, Timmy! Undo it!"

He wrapped his arms further around himself, refusing to open his eyes. He'd rather pretend he's not there rather than take that risk. If he let his godparents help him, he wouldn't know what would happen. If there's anything Francis loved more than beating Timmy, it was beating him harder for having avoided him in the first place. Timmy already felt like he was on the verge to go into a comatose, why on earth would he go to a greater extent than that?

_Why on earth..._

His whimpers lessened as he pretended not to be there, though Francis batted him all the same.

_On earth..._

The shouts became blurred, including his godparents'.

_I'm not on earth..._

No, he was indeed not. Because when Timmy let his mind wander, he could go just about anywhere. And right now, he'd rather be anywhere than this abyss. He'd rather go to the pits of Anti-Fairy World and be taken as the first evil godchild, as long as it meant no more pain.

He wanted to be in the clouds.

Nothing bad could ever happened to him that far up. The earth was far below him, and even then, laughing in the face of the people that chose to hurt him wouldn't be of his concern. Because in the clouds, things like revenge or envy didn't matter. Maybe not for creatures like the fairies, who are used to living that far up, but definitely for a human boy who already lived in a place more miserable and knew the greater measure of pain. He didn't feel any pain in the clouds, only bliss. The sky surrounded him, but at the same time, was still far out of his reach. It had yet to be discovered because the universe was far too broad to have been fully found. It was greater, bigger, stronger than anything down on earth. Even the greatest joys he could find on this planet were barely to be seen by the rest of the galaxy. Not with all the beauty that existed out of the earth. Not even the greatest depths of Fairy World held the most heavenly portions of the universe. Timmy knew there was too much that hadn't been discovered by even the bravest little fairy. Not claimed, but merely discovered, because his constant run-ins with the fairy race had taught him that this universe was not created for domination. It was there to merely exist for eternity, and to be discovered by those who had the greatest power to go that distance.

That would never be him.

Even with the things he had done unlike any godchild before, it was moments of his own torture when he knew that luck was the only thing playing at his side. He was a boy. A small, slow-growing, loud-mouthed boy. Even if the clouds were only a single wish away, he would never be granted a golden chance of searching beyond the walls of what he already knew. No one was that fortunate, not even the happiest child, was that fortunate.

At this point, Francis had thrown Timmy every which way and finally launched him to the grass off of the path. Still, his eyes were clenched shut as his mind didn't dare leave the clouds. He had barely even past Fairy World in his image yet, and that had been the farthest he'd ever gone. There was still more to discover, there were still borders to be passed.

"Timmy."

He clenched his eyes tighter. No, no one could take his thoughts away from him. Those were the only things he could ever keep locked up.

"Timmy.."

The boy winced as feeling began to take over him again. There was a good chance he may have blacked out from the beating at one point, but that was better than being conscious and enduring it.

He blinked his eyes open, one having difficulty from the blackness forming around it. He rocked his head to the side, connecting his gaze with two bright green eyes.

"Timmy.." Cosmo tried. "Please.." Not far behind him, Wanda held a crying Poof to her chest as her terrifying gaze also locked with Timmy's.

Their godchild was too voided of energy to respond. And even so, he was quickly grabbed by the collar once more and yanked back into the fight, much to his godfather's misfortune.

"Any feedback?" Francis asked as he held him to eye level.

Timmy spat some excess blood from his mouth, still not speaking.

The bully dropped him to the ground, and as Timmy hit it with a thud, he lowered himself down to his back. The number of hits had made him extremely woozy, and the thoughts that had run through his brain all at the same time made him feel as though he was on the verge of passing out.

"Say something, I dare you," Francis warned. He then violently kicked at Timmy's foot. The younger boy's head rocked back and forth as he groaned.

"Do it, Turner!" The bully spat. "Or are you too scared?"

Timmy licked his lips once, and with a raw throat, found his voice. "..stop."

A thrilling spark went off in Francis' eyes, and he raised a foot above him. "Say it again."

As Timmy regained consciousness, the reality of the situation became more clear to him. If he kept there like a rag doll any longer, he may very well be severely injured. Just as Francis' foot came down, the boy's eyes popped open.

"Stop!" He rolled out of the way, and his opponent's foot came crashing down onto the concrete. He let out a cry of pain, and as Timmy came rolling onto his stomach, he wobbly got to his feet and stumbled every which way until he was facing Francis once again.

The older boy held his foot, and then looked to Timmy with a savage glare. "You'll regret that, Turner."

He began to power march towards him, and Timmy fearfully stumbled backwards. Though he kept on his feet, knowing that letting himself go any lower would risk his chances of more injury.

The clouds raced to his mind again as Francis approached him like a black cloud. One that was there to destroy the habitats and beauty that Timmy knew Fairy World to be. Nothing had ever hurt him in Fairy World and never could, and the sudden mental dislocation that Francis was suddenly there to destroy his paradise was a springing possibility in his mind.

Oh no, he certainly could not let that happen.

"S-Stay away from me..." Timmy continued to pace backwards. His offender didn't say anything as he continued to march forward.

He was getting too close to his bubble, too close to the thoughts that only Timmy could claim for himself. The thoughts of a heavenly world Francis could only imagine existing when Timmy had witnessed the real thing. And as he got closer, it was as though Francis was budding in, letting Timmy know that he'll never be rid of him and he'll take his thoughts of a broad universe down to an abyss. Not only the paradise portions but the habitants that lived within it whom Timmy loved dearly.

The boy's fists clenched at the sudden thought of how Francis' threatening approach to him was an extended part of him threateningly approaching the people he cared about. And even if Timmy was willing to endure pain without the choice of escaping, he wouldn't allow it for anyone else.

Timmy scowled, his fists beginning to tremble, white-hot anger taking its toll on his big heart. As the knot increased in his chest, his fear was encouraging him to become more angry with all that someone like Francis could easily threaten Timmy for.

Hurting his dreams.

Hurting his chances of adventure.

Hurting his family...

"I said," Timmy stopped pacing and planted his feet firmly on the ground. "Stay away from ME!"

Had Francis not been so far away, maybe Timmy would've thrown a punch, but instead, he extended his palms outwards in hopes of halting Francis with intimidation. But, the transpired events could not have been predicted.

For as he extended his palms, an unfamiliar surge of adrenaline rushed through Timmy. A white light erupted from where he had extended his palms, glossing over the boy's bright blue eyes like a shield. As the light blew up, Timmy subconsciously screamed from the impact, feeling his heart race from the urge of protecting himself from Francis' threatening clutches. The light shone brightly so that he could see merely nothing. He still screeched, not realizing the actuality of what he was doing.

And within a full second, the white light stopped. Timmy shuttered and his scream came to a halt. He blinked, his arms still extended as they trembled. Francis had flown completely off his feet and landed on the other end of the school's pathway. And from where he had landed, he laid flat.

The rest of the kids had gone completely silent as they looked in between Francis and Timmy in shock.

The boy lowered his hands as they shook, beginning to realize what had happened. Shuttering a fearful breath, he turned his palms to gaze at them as the remains of the white light died upon them. Still trembling, he looked back to Francis as he sat up with a groan, bringing a hand to his bleeding nose.

Looking upon Timmy with a look he'd never given any kid in school, Francis fearfully got to his feet. "Psycho." He uttered, before running off of school property.

The boy restrained his shakiness and brought his hands back down to his sides. He looked to the wide eyes of the crowd, a hope in the back of his mind that someone would shout out an explanation to him as to what he had just done. But by the looks on their faces, they barely knew.

And neither did his godparents.

Grabbing his knapsack, Timmy bolted home.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

The coffee table rattled when Mr. Turner slammed a heavy book down to its level. Mrs. Turner shuttered, hugging her arms close to her body as her husband's yells were merely buzzing at this point. For a man who didn't believe in anything, he seemed to have a bigger temper over this than his wife would have expected. Still, he seemed to disbelieve anything she tried explaining. Moreso, he seemed angry that she did it behind his back.

"_Fairies and the philosophy of human nurturing_?" Mr. Turner read a cover angrily, before slamming it too onto the table. He took another from under his arm, "_Fairy history and descendant of god-like nature_? Honey, you have lost your mind!"

"Have I?" Mrs. Turner said. "Sweetheart, I'm not saying that little, winged-creatures are for sure the thing behind all of this, but nothing else has added up in ten years since Timmy was born! Magical qualities might just be closer to our family than we think!"

He slapped a hand to his face and groaned. "Oh my-do you hear what you're saying!?" He yelled. "There's no such thing as magic!"

"We don't know for sure!"

"And how could you prove it? You can't ACTUALLY believe that some goblin-magician-man had touched you that night and possessed either you or Timmy!"

"Don't be ridiculous." His wife spat.

"Me? You're the one who claims to have seen a hood with a crown!"

"It looks exactly like what I saw." She clawed her hand over one of the books on the table and lifted it. Opening the book, she turned the pages to her husband's eyesight. "Exactly like it! I can't deny what's right in front of me!"

Giving an irritated eye roll, he reached his hand out. "Give me the book." He started. "Give it to me!"

She clutched the book to her chest in refusal, her husband's face turning bright red. He opened his mouth before the door of their living room came swinging open. They both looked towards their son who went marching right past them. He held the flap of his cap far low over his face.

"Hey, guys. I'm just gonna go to my room." He said curtly.

His behavior nor dirty clothes didn't go unnoticed by either of his parents.

"Timmy?" His mother asked. He kept walking. "Timmy."

She marched over to him, reaching a gentle hand to his shoulder and turned him around. He kept the hat down firmly over his face. His mother kneeled before him, and with a tug, broke the hat from his refusing grip and lifted it over his head. She gasped, lifting her child's face further up to the light and observing every marking that occupied his skin.

"Sweetie.." Her heart split in two in her eyes. "What happened?"

He peered his eyes down. "Nothing.."

She ran a thumb over one of the markings and he winced.

"Timmy." His father warned.

The boy looked up from his father's silent demand. "I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Who did this to you?"

His lower lip trembled, and he bit it back. "F-Francis.."

His mother continued to hold his face. "That older boy?" She asked. "Honey, I thought we took care of this with the counselor."

"They don't do anything..." Timmy spoke, refusing to let any tears escape him.

Mrs. Turner clutched her child closer to her chest, looking over to her husband. "We need to call those boy's parents. Now."

"Hold it, young man." Mr. Turner came nearer to his wife and son, crossing his arms. "We don't know the whole story."

"What?"

"Timmy," his dad started. "You didn't threaten this boy beforehand did you?"

Timmy pulled away from his mother, looking up at his dad with glossy eyes. "What? No."

"Son, I know you have a habit of running into nonsense without thinking twice. Did you or did you not start this?"

"I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me, I want a real answer."

"That is a real answer!" Timmy stomped his foot in frustration, the tears starting to build. "He told me he wanted to beat me up after school and he did. In front of all those other kids, it was humiliating! And he would've continued if there hadn't been a-a..' Timmy drew silent, lowering his gaze as he stared at his palms.

"What, sweetie?" his mother asked, picking up his nervousness in instinct.

"..nothing, it's not important."

His father sighed, beginning to pace around the room. "Timmy, you're gonna have to start growing up some time, or another."

Mrs. Turner looked to her husband in angry disbelief, as Timmy took in a hitched breath of air through his teeth, slapping the back of his hand to his eyes to wipe away the creeping tears. "I'm-I'm trying.."

"Well, you need to try harder."

Mrs. Turner scowled. "Enough."

"I don't-" Timmy hiccuped a few drops. "I don't ask for these things to happen."

"Then why do they?" Mr. Turner asked, showing very little sympathy.

"Dad.." Timmy pleaded with a quivering voice.

"You think my father told me it would be okay when I was your age? He never batted an eye for me, he told me to man up. I'm being easy on you. Now go clean your face and change out of those clothes."

"Enough!" Mrs. Turner growled, standing up and clutching Timmy's wrist so he couldn't leave. "Stop trying to mandate our son into being a robot, why don't you!? You already do it enough with me!"

"Really. You're gonna bring this up in front of him!" Her husband argued.

"Look at him!" Mrs. Turner shook her child's hand, her yelling causing Timmy's eyes to leak with more tears. "He comes home looking like this and you're gonna tell him to man up!? Where is the sensitive man I married who was concerned about us driving up to your aunt's lodge all those years ago?"

"As it happens to be, he's right here!" Mr. Turner growled, before picking up one of the books. "But you come marching in with this hot air! Trying to get stupid ideas on life among humans into our son's head! Doesn't he deal with enough!?"

Mr. Turner angrily threw the book to the ground, and it went sweeping across the floor, coming before Timmy's feet.

"I'm not trying to get any ideas into his head! I'm trying to keep my baby safe!"

Timmy picked up the book and opened it.

"You're reaching too far past the line of what's possible! I've accepted what happened when you nearly died, why can't you!?"

"OH, I'm sorry! Because it didn't happen to you! You didn't see nor feel what I saw!"

Timmy flipped through the pages, before stopping at a picture and looking to it with wide eyes. His tears kept flowing.

"I'm gonna say this one last time." Mr. Turner spoke in a low, threatening voice. "You didn't see a godforsaken fairy, there's no such thing as magic!"

Timmy's gaze shot up from the book with wide blue eyes. "W-What?"

Mrs. Turner turned around in the heat of rage, her face immediately softening at the sight of her son's ghostly complexion. "Timmy..?"

He looked in between her and the book, before turning it towards her. "Mom, w-why do you have this.."

Mrs. Turner opened her mouth to speak and her husband cleared his throat as to stop her. She let out a quiet breath. "Nothing sweetie, just a bit of mom research."

"On," Timmy swallowed, "..fairies?"

"It's.." Mrs. Turner thought frantically for an explanation. "It's a story. See? Just pretend. Those things don't actually exist, it's all fiction."

Timmy blinked, trying to act clueless on his end. "Right..a story."

Mrs. Turner gently took the book from him, placing it aside. "Come, let's get you cleaned up.."

"And consider acting a little more mature before Vicky gets here." Mr. Turner added. Timmy swung back around from where his mom was leading him to.

"What?" Tears were still a part of his eyes. "V-Vicky?"

"Yes, she's coming to watch you tonight. You're mother and I will be out."

"Excuse me," Mrs. Turner snapped. "I had zero say in this! When on earth was this decided?"

"Shortly after you arrived." Her husband huffed. She quickly caught on.

"Oh, you are a JERK." She hissed. "You can't just make these plans on short-end and leave our son in this condition for my punishment!"

"P-Please don't go." Timmy tugged at his mom's pants from behind. "Mom, please.."

"You really need to stop coddling him so much!" Mr. Turner argued.

"Dad," Timmy's voice shook. He stumbled forward from behind his mother and practically fell against his father's leg in begging. "I can't deal with Vicky..please stay. Please, I'll-I'll do anything."

"Oh for goodness sake, Timmy. You're acting like we're leaving you with the Grim Reaper."

"You ARE!" Timmy cried, starting to heave loud sobs from his chest. "Why don't you ever believe me!?" He batted a hand to his father's leg in peeked frustration. He then did it again, and then again with escalated grunts. He continued to bat his small hands against his dad's leg, clenching his red, tear-stained face.

"Timmy, Timmy! That's enough!" Mrs. Turner took her child off her husband's leg, but he went limp in her grip as he cried. His dead weight allowed her to drop him to the floor as he began to bat at it frantically as he cried.

"Timothy, this behavior is absolutely unacceptable!" His father shouted over his crying.

"You-You never b-believe me!" Their son sobbed, continued to throw antics against the floor. "About ANYONE! Not Vicky or Francis!"

"We would if you explained to us properly." His mom tried.

"I DO! But, you never listen to me! You only listen to DAD!" Timmy wobbly get to his feet, attempting to run to his room. Mrs. Turner kneeled down and caught him just in time, keeping him there.

"Stop! I wanna go to my room!"

"You're staying right here." She spoke calmly.

"No!" He protested.

"Sweetie, I'll cancel Vicky. But, I need you to understand-"

"I-I need you to u-understand!" Timmy continued to wail big sobs. "It's not fair! It's not fair that all these people wanna hurt me!"

"Come on now, Vicky doesn't-"

"YES, SHE DOES!" Timmy screeched into his mother's face, that it was barely audible as she held him. His tantrum didn't subdue whatsoever.

Mrs. Turner angrily put him down. "You wanna be like that? Fine. I'll talk to Vicky, but I won't accept this toddler behavior, Timmy!"

Timmy slapped his hands to his ears. "I can't hear you.." he moaned. "I can't hear or see anybody..my parents don't believe me.."

Mr. Turner reached for Timmy's arm. "That's it, Timmy. It's time to calm down." He growled.

He slapped his hand away. "No!" His son screeched, ringing his arms around himself. "I can't do this anymore! I can't!" He threw his fists to his side as he cried loudly, and they only got louder as his frustration and anger increased. His parents were both kneeled to his sides in caution, looking over his head as for confirmation. They both reached for his arms.

And they never would've guessed what their son did next.

"STOP!" Timmy screamed at the top of his lungs, arching his palms out to each side. And before either of his parents knew it, a blinding white light seemed to project violently out of their son. The floor that they had lived on for over a decade shook greatly, knocking over weaker objects and shaking heavier pieces of furniture. All other valuable items made of glass shattered, and the light only got stronger. Mrs. Turner felt a strong wind knock her back so that she came headfirst with a table stand, causing a vase to come shattering against the floor and nearly cutting her. She rubbed her head as the light dialed down, sitting up in a startled state. Her husband sat up across the way, haven shared the same effect, looking at their son in absolute shock. Timmy lowered his hands and looked in between both of them, just as disturbed as to what he did as they were.

Mr. Turner had never been so ghostly pale in his life, processing what had just come shooting out his son that was strong enough to push a grown man backwards. He looked around the destroyed living room and how it had changed in a matter of seconds. The man then looked back to his son, watching as Timmy stared at his own palms. A light faded against them, tinting into nothingness, and the boy lifted his gaze to his father's. Their eyes met, and Mr. Turner felt a sudden panic strike through him as those blue eyes watched him. The man's own eyes flicked downwards to Timmy's palms and back as he had no choice but to process what was practically inhuman. What was practically...magic.

The boy lifted his palms to gaze at again, whispering at a barely heard measure, "..what's happening?"

"Go to your room.." Mr. Turner feared quietly, looking at his son as though he was a monster. He then yelled. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Silent tears streamed down Timmy's face, as he began to pace away. He then turned and bolted upstairs.

His parents gradually got to their feet, looking at where their son had last stood, throwing them back with whatever they had just witnessed. Mr. Turner looked to his wife, and she didn't say anything. Wiping her nose, she began to pick up her fallen books.

There was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Turner groaned and slammed the books down onto the coffee table. "I can't deal with this now.." She went and opened the door, coming face to face with a jovial Vicky.

"Mrs. Turner," Vicky spoke all syrupy-sweet. "Lovely to see you as always. Can't wait to see the little twerp-I mean, angel." She smiled widely.

Mrs. Turner stood silent in candid paleness, looking past Vicky as she contemplated.

"Something wrong? Did you forget my paycheck beforehand? I really prefer cash."

"No Vicky," Mrs. Turner said. "I..we'll have to cancel our plans tonight."

Her husband scoffed behind her in the living room, crossing his arms.

"Oh." Vicky's gaze seemed to fall to annoyance. "That's, fine. It's not like I walked all the way over to this dratted neighborhood, or anything."

"Actually," Mrs. Turner ran a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "We have to stay with Timmy, there's just something not right with him at the moment."

"Well," Vicky's eyes narrowed upwards to where his room was, gritting her teeth. "A boy certainly needs his parents." She grumbled.

"Vicky, we just faced a lot." Mrs. Turner said. "And frankly, we haven't realized some things up until now. There's just too much, and I can't just stand by and let it play out under my nose."

"Oh come now, Mrs. Turner." Vicky continued to butter up. "There's nothing so big with your son that I couldn't handle."

"Turns out that's not so true.." the mother sighed, looking to the destroyed living room. "I'm sorry, I just need to be closer with him right now. And, probably permanently."

"What?"

"Vicky you're fired."

Mrs. Turner shut the door and turned back to her husband. He scowled, before proceeding to yell at her.

* * *

Timmy cried audibly into his pillow, having received no comfort since sent to his room. From his bed, his cries echoed into his fishbowl and into his godparents' castle at the bottom, where deep within, Cosmo and Wanda were in the middle of their own heated argument.

"Cosmo, don't lie to me!" Wanda fumed. "I need you to tell me if you used your wand to hurt Francis or Timmy's parents!"

"I didn't!" Cosmo whined.

"You know we can't use our magic to physically hurt other humans! Even in defense of our godchild!" His wife yelled. "And on top of that, his parents and all those kids saw it happen! His father just yelled at him like he was the devil!"

"I didn't do it, Wanda! It wasn't me!"

"Cosmo, I swear, if you don't tell me the truth right now-!"

"Did you see that blast? DID YOU?" Cosmo snapped. "That was not my magic! And it wasn't yours or Poof's! It didn't look like fairy magic!"

"Listen to him!" Wanda gestured to the ceiling of their castle where Timmy's cries could easily be heard. "He certainly doesn't know what it was any more than we do! He just had about the worst day of his life and we're here arguing over this! I need you to tell me the truth!"

"Why would I do anything to get us taken away from Timmy!?" Her husband growled. "I don't want to go any more than you! I would never do something _that_ stupid!"

Wanda frightfully pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes, relishing a slow breath as to compose herself. "Okay.." she quietly agreed, taking her hands away. She nodded. "Okay, you're right."

Cosmo's face was still flushed in frustration. "Really..?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I can't deny what we saw didn't look like our magic."

"Then what was it?"

"YOU BUMBLING IDIOTS!" A large voice echoed. Before either of the fairies knew it, a large poof knocked them to the lavender wall of their castle with a large thud, and just about the toughest fairy in the universe appeared before them.

"Jorgen?" Wanda asked, floating back into the air and dragging Cosmo with her. "What're you doing here?"

"I got a report on the use of magic in front of several humans!" Jorgen fumed. "And I wasn't surprised to see that it came from Turner's corner!"

Wanda cleared her throat. "Listen, we-"

"Do you have any idea what you might've caused?!" Jorgen bellowed. Wanda shut her mouth, enduring her leader's scolding. "A group of kids, and the parents of your godchild! You might as well beg me to just take you away and wipe his memory right now!"

Cosmo gasped and opened his mouth to object, but his wife silenced him with a hand over his mouth. She knew Jorgen hadn't meant it, or he'd already have done it by now.

"I obviously won't, because you two are just that lucky. But," Jorgen spat. "I need to know what happened, so I can go clean up your mess and keep the Fairy Council off my back about it."

Wanda's face was more blank than it had ever been. "We...don't know."

The larger fairy scowled. "Well, aren't you two just total geniuses."

"Listen, whatever happened out there and downstairs," Wanda gestured, "wasn't our magic."

"Mhm."

"Swear of it, neither of us did." Wanda defended, she held out her wand. "Check our wand's memory chips if you have to, whatever happened out there wasn't regular fairy magic. Jorgen, you know us. We've broken rules before, but never would hurting humans be one of them. It's just not..us."

"If that's the case, you'll need a better explanation. Your child may just be to blame."

"Poof didn't do anything!" Wanda snapped, her maternal instincts suddenly running rapidly. "I know when Poof uses his power and that was too great for a fairy baby! It didn't even just appear from anywhere. It looked like it came from Timmy!"

"Are you trying to suggest that this magic came from a human?"

"I don't know, maybe!"

"You sound just about as stupid as your husband."

"Hey!" Cosmo defended.

"No human is capable of magic unless they have a godparent!"

"We can't take credit for the blast he gave both his parents and Francis. So, you'll just have to take my honesty!" Wanda argued.

Jorgen growled under his breath. "Fine." He spat, causing the fairies to shutter. "What did this magic look like?"

Cosmo bit his lip. "White.."

"And big," Wanda added. "Like a huge blast that just sent them flying."

"That doesn't sound like fairy magic."

"It wasn't our magic," Wanda repeated. "Timmy had been terrified, it looked like it came straight from him."

Jorgen cocked a brow in ponderation before his face slowly morphed to awareness as something bit at the very back of his mind. The larger fairy's tan seemed to subdue into a paleness, and his eyes seemed wider than they ever had before. Ultimately to both Cosmo and Wanda, Jorgen suddenly looked more scared than ever. Which is uneasy, because Jorgen _is_ the thing to usually be scared of.

"It..It wasn't our magic." Cosmo echoed his wife, thinking Jorgen may have not heard.

Blinking madly as to process it all, Jorgen was actually having trouble finding his words. He turned from both fairies, contemplating. The married couple exchanged a look, before looking back when they heard the mumbling coming from the larger fairy.

"Turner..he's.." Jorgen spoke under his breath.

Wanda creased her brow. "Pardon?"

Jorgen turned back around, still shocked. "I have to leave. All is fine, just-" he lifted his staff. "Don't let it happen, again."

Cosmo lunged forward "Wait, but we don't know what hap-!"

But, their leader had already disappeared within a large poof, knocking back both fairies. In confusion, they pushed off the wall once more and looked to one another, then to the ceiling. Timmy's crying had stopped, but even so, it was concerning. Poof was put down for a nap, and they had more important concerns than what magic they witnessed today.

They poofed to Timmy's room and found the child had cried himself to sleep completely. All before they even had the chance to comfort him. He was curled against the pillow, having gripped it tightly in his crying and still grasping onto it in fear despite his slumber.

Wanda took a seat near his head, while Cosmo at his feet. Without so much dwelling on their heartache for their poor godchild, they sprung to the immediate action of securing the situation best they can. They poofed away his dirty clothes and into his pajamas. Wanda took off his hat and plopped it onto the bedpost. Cosmo poofed up a wet rag, handing it over to his wife. She used a palm to gently rock Timmy's face to her as she began to gingerly damp away the dry blood from his nose and mouth. He stirred from the gentle touch. She leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, shushing him to stay asleep.

The audible yells from downstairs could still be heard, and once again, the fairy couple exchanged a look. Wanda put down the rag, approaching the hallway. Cosmo tucked Timmy underneath the covers and ran a hand over his cheek, being careful with the touch before following his wife.

Getting into the hallway, Cosmo and Wanda made way to the loft of the stairway as the yells became clearer. They sunk to the floor and clutched the bars, listening to Mr. and Mrs. Turner argue down bellow in the living room.

"No, I didn't think it at first." Mr. Turner said. "I didn't, but I can't deny what I just saw."

"So now you believe me?"

"Honey, this was not the work of a little boy!" Mr. Turner spoke bitterly. Though they couldn't see him, he was clearly acknowledging the wrecked living room. "This was the work of a monster. We brought a monster into this house! We need to get him out and fix this!"

"How dare you even suggest that! Timmy is not going anywhere!" His wife yelled. "I knew since day one something would happen, and now it is. Yes, there's a slim chance that I'm crazy. That I'm losing my mind, but after seeing what we just saw and feeling it, we can't deny it. Jo was right, our son is different."

Both fairies tensed as they listened. It had been in the back of their minds all late afternoon that Timmy had indeed possessed some crazy power. They feared it might've been their fault, maybe they hit him with their magic or some sort. But, Mrs. Turner's behavior told them otherwise. She'd been acting oddly before this all happened.

"What do you expect us to do?" Mr. Turner asked. "Ignore the fact that a ten-year-old child just blasted us both across the room and move on with it?"

"I expect to get to the bottom of it and do what I can to protect him!" Mrs. Turner retorted. "And by your behavior, I so no means why you should have to help if you're willing to call my son _a monster_!"

Cosmo and Wanda instinctively grabbed one another's hands and squeezed tightly. In silent agreement, they knew Mrs. Turner had always been the one parent of Timmy's they would side with more, and right now, it was absolute. Because his father has seemed to lose their respect completely. Even if they had godchildren in the past with worse parents than this.

But with the love they had for Timmy, this was far worse for them.

"Oh, suddenly he's just your son?" Her husband scoffed.

"You have been piling him with your decisions and your calls since day one." Mrs. Turner said. "Making him think his whole future is what your presence is. I want my son to grow up knowing he has a choice to lead his own life! And I'm terrified that whatever this ungodly thing is that has taken over him will prevent that! But, it's not only that. You are also the one preventing it!"

"So, what do you want me to do?" Mr. Turner snarled. "Go along with the fact that he's got supernatural power and see where it leads us to? He could kill us!"

The arrogance in his wording was starting to take it's better toll on both Cosmo and Wanda. They clutched each other's hands, listening with composure though their blood broiled.

"You're a selfish pig." Mrs. Turner snapped. "And I'm not gonna let your decisions manipulate everyone's life in this household anymore."

"Are you kidding?"

"Try me." She warned. "I can see now that you're not the so-called family man I married. No, you're a man who wants perfection! So much, you're willing to put our son behind the get ahead with it! I can see it because there's no one who loves Timmy in this whole universe any more than I do!"

The fairies inched closer together and held each other tightly. She barely even knew.

"Get out." Mrs. Turner hissed at her husband. "Get out of my house! And don't think about coming back unless you care about my son enough to help him through this!"

It was silent for a few moments, and Timmy's godparents had wondered if the fight had ended or only paused. They continued to hold each other, having feared how anything discussed between their godchild's parents would be carried out and affect him. He was the sole reason they considered his parents' word from afar. Any human occupant on this planet, aside from Timmy himself, that had to do with his well-being was their concern. Otherwise, no one else mattered.

There was a sound of a door slamming, and they stiffened in the realization of Mr. Turner's leave. After a few seconds, they then eased. If he didn't care enough to stay for Timmy, then good riddance. They hoped he'd walk straight into oncoming traffic.

Hearing Mrs. Turner walking up the stairs, they poofed back to their fishbowl.

* * *

Timmy woke up in a cold sweat hours after he had gone to sleep. The light had been sucked out of his bedroom completely, and fresh tears fell from his face, knowing he had gained them while sleeping. All he thought of in his dreams were everything he had done today. How he had hurt Francis, but mainly how he had hurt his parents...

He felt queasy at the thought and clutched his stomach. His palm met a much different material, and he realized he was dressed in his pajamas. Something dense and warm occupied his forehead as well, and he reached a hand to find a wet cloth atop, before taking it off. The sweat and tears ran ferociously, and he used a sleeve in hopes of wiping it all away. However, he only wet his arm as he continued to cry and sweat from a demonic heat that occupied his body. Timmy clutched his stomach as nausea got stronger. He rolled over in hopes that he could sleep but only met the light of his alarm clock. _1:15 AM. _He'd slept for hours but certainly didn't feel like bliss. The boy attempted to close his eyes, but his arms ringed tighter around his queasy stomach. A bitter taste occupied his mouth.

The child opened his eyes, blinking at the darkness of the room, and whimpering from the sickly feeling deep in his abdomen. As soon as he felt himself gag, he shot up in bed, pressing a hand to his mouth. There was gurgling in his stomach, and it certainly wasn't digestion.

Feeling another gag come on, Timmy threw his legs over the bed and jumped off. He ran to the washroom, hoping high that Cosmo and Wanda's alert godparent senses didn't go off and make them want to poof to his side.

Timmy busted open the bathroom door within his bedroom, flicked on the light, and landed on his knees in front of the toilet. He simply stared at the toilet water as he clutched the seat, awaiting the nausea to take its toll after teasing him in bed. He breathed shakily, staring intently at the bottom of the toilet, trying to cough it up. Nothing came, and the tears rolled down his cheeks steadily.

He gagged loudly and vomited into the toilet.

He heaved up what felt like mountains, and in his ten-year-old mind, feared he may very well shrink from the amount wasted out of his system. He continued to vomit as tears wet his face. When it stopped he shut them, breathing vigorously but also crying lightly from everything that had been happening to him.

He opened his eyes and gave a barely audible gasp at what awaited in the toilet. Looking at something still foul, but different than any time he'd vomited from any given flu. Purple vomit occupied the toilet water. And amongst it, smaller sparkles within. It looked just about everything Timmy had discovered in the backwards nature of fairies. He lifted a finger to his chapped lips, dabbing the corner of his mouth and pulling it away, to see that a purple splotch occupied the area.

Despite the unlogical confusion, Timmy's stomach gurgled once more, and he again barfed into the toilet. He heaved up more and more, that he could barely hear the distinct ding sound behind him over his coughing and gagging. Two sets of hands grazed his back in comfort as he vomited.

"That's it..you're okay.."

His vomiting diminished, and he let his head fall limp as he rested against the seat. He breathed raggy breaths, and his godparents continued to gently caress his back and clutch his arm. Cosmo poofed up a water glass and attempted to hand it to him, though he shrugged away as his tears started up again. His godfather poofed it away.

"Timmy.." Wanda whispered.

The boy stared at what he heaved up and collapsed into Cosmo and Wanda's arms in tears. They held him tightly as he cried, and even though it was the comfort he'd been needing all day, his heart ached.

With his face buried into the crook of Cosmo's arm and his hand clutching Wanda's nightgown, he spoke in a small voice.

"...what's wrong with me..?"


	6. Chapter 6

As the thermometer beeped, Timmy woke from his ill trance in a jolt. Mrs. Turner kept a hand on her son's fevered face as she carefully removed it from his mouth, considering calmness for his sake though the heat he projected worried her greatly. Looking at his temperature, her eyes glided over her son who was buried under the duvet. It may have been suspected that he was avoiding school after yesterday, although his fever and genuine fatigue the following morning was too apparent.

She put the thermometer to the bedside table by the fishbowl, shifting her gaze to the watery home. She looked momentarily at the fish nearing the bowl's glass, and the surprisingly wide-eyed look of concern on their faces as they stared past her to her son. The woman blinked at their odd gaze, before looking back to Timmy.

"You're staying home, today." She gently held his face as he looked up at her with delirious eyes.

"Don't call Vicky..please.." He barely spoke.

"I'm staying." Mrs. Turner assured. As long as he was this sick, there had been no point in telling him that Vicky was no more for babysitting.

Timmy relished a slow, raggy breath. "..where's dad?"

His mother's face heated up. She was at odds with herself as to how she could possibly tell her only son that her husband left because of him. Even upon the multiple white lies that she had told him, this couldn't be lied about when Timmy could easily find it out for himself.

When a little bubble popped from the fishbowl, Mrs. Turner turned her head back. She flinched in surprise as to how the goldfish were now staring at her. Very closely. Had they not been fish, maybe she'd take their gazes as a warning, but they were her son's pets. They hardly even knew of their own existence.

Still, it reminded her that she couldn't tell Timmy.

"His work called." Mrs. Turner said. "He has to go away on a trip for a while, okay?"

She brushed his hair out of his face, revealing the concern in his white face. "Did I do something..?"

Mrs. Turner smiled. "Of course not," she assured. "he came in to say goodbye this morning, and that's when we saw how sick you were."

Timmy blinked once, already reasoning with sleep. "Oh.." His eyes fell heavy as he turned his head forward. "Okay.. as long as he's not mad.."

His mother continued to stroke his hair. "You just rest, sweetheart. I'll come and check on you soon." As he fought to keep his eyes open, Mrs. Turner smiled gently over her son's tranquility despite his sick state. Her husband's arguments from the previous night paid little of her importance, and she owed her son assurance that all would be well. It was easy to read on his face that he knew things weren't okay.

"Don't you worry about anything.." she cooed. "We're gonna figure this all out."

Exhaustion finally took the better over Timmy, and he closed his eyes as he snored lightly. Mrs. Turner lifted from the bed and quietly made her way to the door.

When it shut, the goldfish took their gateway and poofed into the room to hover above the bed. That is, two did. Cosmo looked to his right when he didn't feel his wife's familiar presence, seeing that only baby Poof remained next to him. His confused gazed trailed the floor bellow him to the bathroom, where rummaging occurred within. Looking once at Timmy to assure he was asleep, Cosmo lifted Poof and shifted over to the next room.

Wanda had her back turned when her husband entered, though she hovered above the toilet.

Poof bounced in Cosmo's arms. "Mama-!"

Wanda turned around, with a ziplock in hand. "Is he still asleep?"

"Yea.." Her husband nodded. "What're you doing?"

"I told Timmy not to flush last night for a reason." She turned back to the still vomit-filled toilet, poofing up a pair of sanitary gloves.

Cosmo made a face. "Ew, Wanda.."

"Cosmo, look at it."

"No thanks."

"Look," she pulled her spouse over, urging him to peer into the toilet. The purple puke, though disgusting, did sit there for the remainder of the night after their godchild had thrown up. Their human godchild. Even Cosmo could see past that.

"I didn't look last night since we were so concerned with Timmy." Wanda let her husband go. "But, first the weird magic, and now he's throwing up fairy vomitus?"

Cosmo's eyes were dull with lack of idea, as he shrugged. "What're you gonna do?"

Opening the ziplock, Wanda poofed up a ladle in replacement of her wand. "As gross as it is," she dug into bowl. "I'm gonna bring it to Dr. Rip Studwell, see what he says about it. He can't check Timmy since he's human, but maybe he'll know why he was puking this."

"But if he can't look at Timmy, I don't think he can look at his.." Cosmo again made a face, "fluids."

"Well, we have no other choice." Wanda sealed the bag and flushed away the remainder of the vomit. "I don't know why he's throwing up this stuff, but for all we know it's our fault. Timmy's been exposed to fairy life more than any other godchild, he must have caught something that infected him. That's all I can think of."

"Can I come?"

Wanda continued to seal the bag by pinching her fingers along the plastic. "Sweetie, you need to stay with Timmy for a few hours."

"Hours-hours?" Cosmo choked. "But, Wanda I can't."

"Cosmo, you're perfectly capable," Wanda said. "He's sick in bed anyway, you just need to be there for his comfort if he needs it. Yesterday was horrible enough for him."

"But, what if he starts..." Cosmo let Poof go, looking over his shoulder. He cupped a hand over his mouth as though he was sharing a shameful secret. "..crying?"

"There's nothing you couldn't do that wouldn't help," Wanda assured. "Hug him, give him a kiss for me, I'll be home soon. Okay? If his temperature gets any higher, give me a call." She poofed up her wand once more and floated back to the bedroom with her husband on her tail.

"What if," Cosmo whispered amongst the sleeping child's room. "What if he asks me questions?"

"You don't need to answer things you don't know," Wanda said. "Cosmo, you know Timmy. If he needs you, it'll come by instinct. I've left you two alone plenty of times."

"Yeah but," The green fairy turned to the bed where their godchild remained asleep, a pang of heavy guilt weighing down on the godfather as his wings seemed to lower him closer to the ground. "Not like this.."

Wanda came closer to her husband, wrapping a free arm around his middle from behind. "Well then," she spoke gently, lowering her chin to his shoulder. "We're lucky to have someone as compassionate as you looking out for us."

The guilt lessening, it lifted Cosmo up higher, and he touched his hand to Wanda's around his torso. They endured the silence as Timmy, thankfully, slept soundly after all the horrors yesterday had brought him. He rolled over in his sleep, pulling the duvet up and over his face with only the top of his head poking out.

"He's a fighter." Wanda reminded, shifting her face so that it rested in the crook of Cosmo's neck. "Don't forgot."

"I couldn't if I tried."

Lifting her hand from his abdomen to his shoulder, Wanda pressed a gentle kiss to her husband's brow. "Watch both our boys, okay? I'll be back soon."

She disappeared within a poof, and as the smoke cleared, Wanda was suddenly light miles away from Timmy's bedroom and in the fabled Fairy World. She hovered before a desk in the midst of a quiet hospital, holding the ziplock behind her back and approaching the female nurse.

"Excuse me," Wanda said, as the nurse typed with her eyes locked to a screen monitor. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to see Dr. Rip Studwell."

The nurse's eyes didn't leave the computer as she picked up a clipboard and held it out for Wanda. "Fill this out and take a seat, someone will be along to see you in a moment."

Wanda lowered the clipboard with her fingers, chuckling nervously. "I uh, don't think it's that simple. I need to see Studwell, I have a question."

The nurse paused her typing and flicked her eyes to Wanda, arching a brow behind her beaded glasses. "You want to see a doctor because you have a question?"

The godmother nodded. "Yes."

"Ma'am, you do realize there are other patients in this waiting room who have much more serious problems."

"I know and I won't take long," Wanda begged. "It's about a sign of illness someone in my family may have."

"Is the family member here?"

"No, it wouldn't help," Wanda said. "Because he's my godchild."

The nurse paused.

"Please, it's nothing the human doctors could know."

The nurse held the pink fairy's gaze with a dull look. Sighing in defeat, she flicked the clipboard aside with her hand and motioned to the chairs. "Fine, but don't think you'll be first up. It might be a few hours."

Wanda nodded, making her way to the waiting area. "I expected that.."

* * *

Cosmo lowered a bundled Poof into the lavender-gold bassinet, moving slowly as to not wake him up. As he cushioned his son against the mattress, he let go and carefully dragged the thin purple blanket over him. He was careful when prying the magic rattle from his son's tight, sleeping little fingers before setting it aside. Wanda had reminded him that Poof was going through an early baby faze of sleep magic. If his rattle wasn't confiscated during naptime, it would mean the worst for everyone. And now of all times was not good.

The baby breathed softly as he slept, and Cosmo crossed his arms against the crib, watching his sleeping son with a soothed sigh. For a reckless little tot, he was a sound sleeper, even in naptime during the day. Arguably, he took after his father. Crazy by playtime, soundless by sleep. Fairy genetics were just that much more powerful at a young age for even the smallest of family habits. The recklessness Poof already had at a few months old, well, it might've been a Timmy habit he learned.

Speaking of which.

Cosmo poofed from the contents of his castle to Timmy's room, finding his godchild as asleep as he had been all morning. The fairy's green orbs were locked tightly with the brown locks that poked out from underneath the duvet as he lowered himself to the child's comforter. He took a seat near his head, pondering scatteringly as always, and wondered if Timmy was truly asleep. Hopefully, for after yesterday, it would be best if Timmy weren't awake at all to be reminded of not only what had happened to him, but what he had done in the midst of it.

Cosmo grasped the duvet with a small fist and swept it off his godchild's face. Though he was as sick as he had been all night, he couldn't be more anymore in a slumber. Thank god for it, Cosmo was in no place to take care of a bad situation. He never was. Wanda of all people should know, yet she was the one who trusted her husband in staying and watching their two boys. One of which was an infant, and the other who had been beaten, and puking weird substances.

A little reminder went off in Cosmo's head as to what Wanda had said before she left. Lowering the lifted duvet over the boy's shoulder, Cosmo freed his hand and pressed it to Timmy's forehead. The child stirred in his sleep, and Cosmo immediately retracted his hand in fear of waking him up. He looked to his palm angrily as though it were to be blamed with a mental scold. But as Timmy calmed in his sleep, his godfather relaxed. He pressed his hand to his skin again. He was warm and granted, Cosmo didn't know how high his temperature had been before, so how could he tell if it got any higher? A mental slap flicked him in the back of his mind as his caretaking for his godchild was already going south. It's not like he could wake Timmy up and ask him what his temperature was, nor waltz downstairs and ask his mother. The green fairy would have to revise that if Timmy got anymore warmer he'd call Wanda.

Cosmo lowered his hand and let a breath puff past his lips in defeat. He looked to his godchild again, and absentmindedly ran a hand through his brown locks. Yes, Wanda hadn't been wrong when she said Timmy was a fighter. No child could endure everything Timmy did and keep it together as well as he does. In front of all else, that is. There were definite mental breakdowns his fairies witnessed on occasion. His godparents were the medicine for his unhappiness, so it was only habitual Timmy blew the tough act and gave into his real sadness when they were around.

More they can say than he did with his parents.

The fairy rested an arm around the pillow where Timmy slept, leaning back as to get comfortable. His eyes were drawn to his sleeping godchild again as he wondered if Timmy was aware as to what was happening and was just not telling them. It was likely, it definitely was. Though yesterday's pain would've pried the truth out of him already.

His godfather just hoped he wasn't. Timmy's lack of care for his own self-worth was damaging enough, and right now it was hitting it's lowest.

As this possibility bit at Cosmo's patience, he strung forward with it.

"Timmy..?" Cosmo whispered. The boy stayed asleep, burying his fevered face into the pillow.

The fairy noted how the child's breathing was soft, so at least that was something. "You didn't talk a lot last night."

Timmy snored gently, and Cosmo shifted over so that his hip was resting to the boy's shoulder. He put an arm around his godchild. "I get it." He nodded. "I mean...what would you talk about?"

Upon Cosmo's normal voice level, Timmy mumbled in his sleep against him. Though his godfather continued to pull his sleeping godson into a full-fledged conversation. "Wanda will be back soon." He looked at Timmy's alarm clock. "Soon, and it'll be all better. Right? You'll be okay, Timmy.."

The fairy frowned, hating the fact that he had to lie to protect the child's feelings. Not that he wouldn't be okay, but Cosmo didn't know for sure. Not even Wanda knew. If this problem was beyond her knowledge, as long as a wait as it may be, her husband would give her all the time in the world to figure it out if it meant Timmy's safety.

"I'm sorry," Cosmo mumbled.

He drummed his fingers against the pillow, pausing and then trailing his hand to grasp Timmy's shoulder and squeeze it reassuringly.

"I'm sorry we don't know what's happening."

Timmy shifted against his fairy, and with a croak, opened his eyes. "Cosmo..?"

His godfather sprung up. "Oh! Timmy. You, uh, you want water or something..?"

He rubbed a fist to his eye. "Mmm..no." he sat up with lidded eyes, "..what're you doing..?"

"Nothing," Cosmo said. He shifted his head around. "Here, I'll-I'll get you another blanket-"

"Wait-" Timmy grasped his godfather's arm with a sudden need, scared of any chance of isolation. "Can you stay..?"

As concerning as Timmy's voice sounded in Cosmo's head, it hadn't been what he expected. A sick Timmy would usually wake up in need of something, and if anything, would be wildly frustrated. Yet, he sounded on the verge of tears again.

Cosmo shifted back into the bed. "Yeah.." he gently urged Timmy to lay back down. "Yeah, okay.."

The boy rolled to his side, facing Cosmo who sat up in the bed. He looked down at the realization that Timmy was waiting for his attention. When green orbs fell upon Timmy's pale face, the child sniffed.

"Cosmo.." Timmy started. "I don't think dad left for work.."

Cosmo's eyes gleamed with fright, and by his stars, he was lucky Timmy didn't notice. After last night's little 'peep in' on Timmy's parents' argument, every bone in Cosmo's body was urging him to tell the truth. But despite his sudden prone to honesty, the common sense within Cosmo reminded him it would shatter the boy's heart to pieces. As a man who had grown up without a father, Cosmo couldn't understand the heartache of knowing a dad doesn't want you in the blink of an eye. But as a father himself, and a good one despite his doubt, Cosmo certainly knew what was right and wrong.

"Really..?" Cosmo played dumb.

Timmy nodded against his pillow. "Yesterday...he looked so scared.."

"Angrier, but-"

"No, downstairs.."

"Oh." Cosmo continued to act clueless.

"Dad is never that scared.." Timmy's voice trembled. "He's scared of a lot...but not of me.."

"He's not scared of you Timmy." His godfather tried, pulling the duvet over the boy and tucking him back in.

With his mouth pressed to the far corner of his pillow, Timmy tried hiding his lips' corners fabricating into a quivered frown and the crystal tears that lined his blue orbs in gentle streaks before reaching the edge of his lids.

"Oh, Timmy." His godfather worried, rolling onto his knees on the bed and putting two hands on Timmy's curled body. He made circular motions at the feeling of Timmy trembling underneath. "Timmy, please don't cry. _Wan_-"

The green fairy stiffened at the reminder of his wife's absence, and panic struck through him. He didn't have the same capability as Wanda to take care of Timmy's crying. He may have with Poof, he may have with Timmy while Wanda was around, but-

But...

But then, why should it change now?

"Don't.." _Don't bother about your lousy, so-called father. _"Don't cry..."

Timmy hiccuped. "I-I can't, Cosmo.."

His godparent got off his knees and sat nearer to the boy once again, unshaken by his escalated crying as he was overborne in keeping the child from torturing himself. "Timmy." He spoke louder.

The sudden sternness in Cosmo's voice frightened both him and his godson, and the child paused to look up at him with drenched eyes. "Stop that.." he said turning and giving him his back, "..you-you sound like him."

Then, Cosmo got really scared. Even as someone who looks down upon himself, he certainly didn't want to reach a lower level of being a man like Timmy's father. Especially not in his godchild's eyes. "Timmy, I'm sorry...

Timmy sniffed, rolling onto his back so that he was facing the ceiling. "..where's Wanda?"

Cosmo frowned, sensing his godson's need for his godmother over him. "Out."

"When'll she be back..?"

"Soon, I.." Cosmo's hands hadn't left the boy's trembling body the entire time. "I'm here, Timmy.."

The boy wiped his nose with his sleeve, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "You are.." he humored. "Thanks."

Even if he was grateful for Timmy's attempt to show gratitude, Cosmo would not let now of all times for his incredibly devoted godson to make it about his whiny, approval-needing godfather. Cosmo took a lone pillow and propped it up, leaning against it as he looked down at his godson.

"Timmy, no matter what happens..." Cosmo said, "..I'll be here.."

Using the edge of the blanket to rub his eye, Timmy's eyes didn't leave the ceiling above him. "..even if dad doesn't come back..?"

"Even if he does come back.." Cosmo said. It would be a grand gesture if Mr. Turner decided he was acting foolishly and returned. Cosmo felt pretty certain he didn't want him to step foot into this house after what he had said.

The fairy sunk against the pillow, holding Timmy's arm gently. The ill child hiccuped a bit more, and Cosmo did what he only knew left to do, and laid down while bringing him into his arms.

"I-I don't want dad to hate me..."

"He doesn't hate you..."

"He's scared of me..."

The fairy, sadly, knew that to be true last night. Mr. Turner was scared, just not in the sense Timmy was thinking. His father was a coward that couldn't stay and fight. So much, it really allowed him to walk right out without a second thought for Timmy, who needed him desperately. His fear got in the way of the right choice to be made. It got in the way of his devotion towards his wife and son.

Even as scared as Cosmo was, he would never do that to Wanda and Poof.

And he wasn't going to do it to Timmy.

"I won't leave," Cosmo said. "I could never leave, sport."

"What if it happens, again..?" Timmy asked in Cosmo's hold. "That thing...what if it hurts you and Wanda...or Poof?"

Cosmo couldn't say he'd been hoping this magic would reroute against them. He'd rather take the hit than Wanda or Poof though, that was for sure. Even so, he couldn't let that shake Timmy's core. The boy's real fear was not only what was happening to him, but how it may very well affect his family. Cosmo understood completely, all in all with the way his spontaneously stupid acts had hurt his family before. Wanda especially, who had taken so many hits for him.

"..I don't want you guys to go because of something I did. I didn't even know what I did, I swear.." Timmy admitted in another fearful whisper.

"C'mon, you can't hurt us." Cosmo urged playfully, rubbing the boy's back. "You may be a fighter, but we're warriors at this point. That's what millenniums of godkids do to you."

"Please don't leave.." Timmy grasped his godfather tighter. "Please..I already drove dad away..."

As Cosmo felt Timmy clutch to him tighter, he suddenly understood the need Timmy was feeling for him and not just for Wanda. Still, the boy was fighting to stay whole. And it wasn't because his father was too dear to him to allow such sorrow to be pushed aside. It was because Cosmo had been there to keep his heart together when his father wouldn't. For a long time, and not just now.

If that wasn't a Wanda move, Cosmo certainly made it his own.

"Timmy you didn't do anything.." His godparent assured. "And you can never drive me, away."

The child coughed up some more tears, and Cosmo didn't let go, finding ease in holding the boy naturally. He'd done it a million times, so now couldn't be any different. Even with a father absent, Cosmo still remained for Timmy. The boy relaxed in his arms. No, Cosmo was not a whiz at words. But with the very few he had chosen, he chose rightly. And some things were just meant to be heard without talking as the godparent held his child tightly.

_I'm here for you. And your father couldn't change that otherwise..._

_...I just wish you wouldn't forget me when you're older.._

* * *

"Ma'am?" A male nurse tapped Wanda on her shoulder. "Ma'am."

Waking up with a loud snort, Wanda arched her head up from the chair. She blinked in rude awakening, wiping her lower lashline. "Yes..?"

"The doctor will see you now." The nurse said.

She held the nurse's gaze, feeling far from impeccable to get up. Still, three hours so far waiting around and she was not about to protest. She floated up from her seat, her wings giving in on her once as she jostled around from sleeping in an uncomfortable chair. She followed the nurse with the vomit filled bag, wondering how applicable it would be at this point after sitting out for so long.

Reaching Studwell's regular examination room, Wanda slipped right in.

"This better be good, Wanda." Studwell said upon her entrance. "I have a meeting with a casting agent in an hour, and then headshots right after."

Wanda looked on disapprovingly. "Well, I'm sorry to be keeping you from something so important."

"No worries. Now, what is it?"

"There's no easy way to put this, but the other day something weird had happened with Timmy. And just last night-"

"Wanda, I'm a fairy doctor." Studwell immediately shut her down, unlooping his stethoscope from his neck and placing it aside. "If this is about your godchild, there's nothing I could do. Humans aren't in my practice."

"But-"

"I'm sorry they kept you waiting, but I really don't have time for this." He picked up a filed of papers. "I've gotta go."

"Studwell, please." Wanda stopped him. "Please, it's not something the humans could know. I'm scared Timmy might've been affected by magic somehow."

The doctor held her gaze, though he didn't seem convinced otherwise. Having no other option, Wanda handed held out the bag, receiving a repulsed look from Studwell.

"You brought me a bag of vomit?" He asked.

"Timmy heaved it up last night."

Studwell's eyes flicked to Wanda momentarily, and back to the bag. Putting the files to the side, he poofed up a pair of sanitary gloves and reached for the ziplock, holding it at a secure distance from his body. "And what do you expect me to do?"

"_I don't know_, that's what I came here for." Wanda snapped. "A human boy shouldn't be throwing up something that looks like that."

"No, he shouldn't.." Studwell mumbled, looking at the bag with closer consideration. "Alright fine, let's see what we've got here." He floated over to an examination table, putting the bag onto a metal dish as he reached for a smaller tool. Opening the bag, he reached inside with the spoon and brought forth some fo the substance for observance.

"So?" Wanda asked.

"I need to look at this with an analytical state of mind, Wanda. As though a fairy had puked it up and not your godchild." the doctor explained, "the consistency is too smooth for it to have been food poisoning. It doesn't seem like a fairy flu, either."

Wanda came around, peering over Studwell's shoulder as he examined the fluid.

"This is loaded with disused magic," Studwell said. "Meaning he had to have been emptying it out of his system."

"Why would Timmy have magic in his system to begin with?"

"Could be very rational." Studwell put the tool down and picked up a nearby clipboard. "Has he made any extreme wishes?"

Wanda gave a half-smile. "I mean that's practically his forte."

"Anything that may have affected him specifically, then." The doctor clarified, reaching for a pen within the open pocket of his coat and clicking it. "Has he wished for supernatural power before?"

"Uh, yeah," Wanda's eyes flicked to the ceiling as to think of the _countless_ times Timmy had altered with having immortal power. "Invisibility, unbreakable smarts at one point, ability to always be right," she had a never-ending list, yet none of it could be the cause. "Then there was that half-day transformation station, but-"

"I get the picture." Studwell stopped. "Truth is Wanda, he's probably just backed up on excess magic from poor quality wishes that have altered his genetics."

"That can't be, he's unwished them all." The pink fairy said. "And Cosmo and I have reversed every one. Plus, there's two of us."

"Two fairies are no more than one," Studwell said. "Your marriage connects you both in godparenting, meaning you share the same capability as a single godparent. Unless of course in a circumstance when only one of you are with Timmy."

Eyes narrowed to the floor, Wanda raised a hand to her cheek as she rested her elbow to her other arm. She sighed into her palm in deep contemplation as for any other explanation she could bring back to her husband. There was no way this was simply surplus magic, it just wasn't hitting her gut. And Wanda's gut never lied.

"Wanda, my advice," Studwell said, putting down the clipboard nearby, "make sure he gets checked out by human doctors. If they can't figure it out, it's definitely magic prone. Do what you can to empty it out of his system, vomiting may very well be one way to do so. And if things aren't looking good, you'll just have to confront Jorgen about it."

"I'll be toast." She scoffed under her breath.

"And your godchild will continue to be in pain if it doesn't mean your sacrifice."

Lifting her gaze from the floor, her eyes were fixed with irritation. "Don't start with sacrifice with me, I give up plenty for everyone in my life already. And I certainly will take discipline from Jorgen if it means it's for Timmy."

"Good to know," Studwell said, playing safe by Wanda's angry ego. "Just, don't stress. Timmy probably has a little bug from too much fairy fun."

"Has this happened before?" Wanda asked, hoping for some insight as assurance.

"No, I'm sorry." Studwell said. "At least I don't think so. Fairies don't just come to me when they need help with their godchildren, you know."

Pondering, Wanda tugged at a loose curl from her updo and twisted the strand between her fingers. It was doubtful if Studwell didn't know.

"No," Wanda shook her head, playing with the strand nervously. "No, that's not it, I'm sorry."

Studwell flew forward reasoning. "Wanda, the chances of-"

"It wasn't just vomiting, okay?" The godmother admitted. "There were other things, things too big for this to be a bug."

"He had other symptoms?"

"If that's what you wanna call it.." Wanda mumbled, crossing her arms. "Leading up to everything he'd just get these random waves of fatigue after being angry. One time he was asleep so fast, Cosmo and I had a buzzing in our wands."

Studwell arched a brow. "That doesn't seem to connect."

"No it doesn't." Wanda agreed. "Godparenting urges come from deep within you, giving you a sense that something is not right. But Timmy was laying right before us. I don't know, maybe our wands caught on quicker, I.."

"Look, I'd love to look for any reason why Timmy is feeling sick. But, pulling out random details that may not even connect isn't going to puzzle it together."

"You think that's all?" Wanda said. "Studwell, he launched his parents across the room yesterday."

The doctor blinked. "Pardon me?"

"First a kid twice his size in the schoolyard, then them." The pink fairy continued. "With this blast, it was..it was magic. But it wasn't Cosmo nor I's. Not even Poof's, it just came out of nowhere."

Although she seemed genuine, Studwell couldn't say Wanda's explanation didn't seem first on her mind to admit. As though she wanted to hide it for good reason. Still, Wanda was a trusted patient. She'd been coming for a long time, and her genuine concern for everyone in her family was apparent every time she busted through the doors of this examination room.

But, her distance on the subject of Timmy was concerning. Even as educated and poised as Wanda was, a fairy of her status could easily lie with that kind of image. Why Studwell should be thinking this, well, because that's how many criminal fairies had behaved in what was considered the 'dark' ages of godparenting. An age not at all brought on by the anti-fairies in the slightest.

"Had it happened before?" Studwell asked.

"Goodness, no." Wanda said.

"And the transfigured wishes." The doctor added, "wishes where Timmy may have altered his mortality and taken supernatural power, had they happened leading up?"

"No," Wanda said. "He hasn't been one for many 'superhero powers' for months."

The doctor put the clipboard down as Wanda continued to prattle on the transpired events. Studwell's mind took a deeper turn as she did so, thinking that it was too big of a chance that someone like her would ever...do things to Timmy that dangerous fairies have done to human children in the past.

Still, the hospital had policies for precaution.

"There hadn't been an accident, had there?" Studwell considered, interrupting Wanda. "You or Cosmo didn't hit Timmy with something beforehand?"

"No, of course not," Wanda said. "I had talked to Cosmo about that yesterday, worried he might have. But, I know when Cosmo's lying. He hadn't done anything, and neither have I."

Wanda seemed to take it a little offensively. Studwell wasn't an idiot though when it came to his job. He didn't want to turn her in, but if any other medic found this vomit and asked where it came from, he'd admit the truth. And not reporting something like that would cost his job for sure. He'd make up for Wanda's debt, later.

"Frankly, Wanda," Studwell said. "Coming to me about this might makes things worse if you want to keep this quiet."

"Excuse me?"

Silence followed uncomfortably. The doctor took off his gloves as he stared at Wanda. The snapping of the rubber caused her to flinch and Studwell tossed them into a nearby trashcan. "Wanda, as a godparent," he started, "you do know how cherished human children are to our race?"

"Yes, your point?"

"And you know of the most important motos of your career?"

The pink fairy rolled her eyes. "Nurture the gem, don't alter it." She sighed. "Why?"

"I'm not quite finished." Studwell continued, picking up the bag and sealing it. Much to Wanda's surprise, he tossed it into the trash and crossed his arms. "Wanda, you _were_ educated about the dark ages of godparenting, right?"

Wanda's lips parted in angry shock, as she narrowed her eyes towards the doctor. "Excuse me," she huffed. "What exactly are you trying to insinuate? That Cosmo and I did this on purpose?"

"I'm saying, godparents who are licensed are trusted with high authority in protecting their godchildren," Studwell said. "The dark ages were a time when fairies actually went back on their word and used children for literal probing through magic for their own research and sold information to pixies for cold cash. Not only, but you and your husband also have a history of past failures. I'm not saying you're guilty, but things like this are just taken too seriously."

"Now, hold on-!"

"I'm really sorry about this. But, it's a policy." Studwell raised his wand, and within a poof, an alarm went off. Mere seconds later, two fairy officers poofed behind Wanda and strapped her hands behind her back before she could protest.

"Alright lady," One said, cuffing her wrists. "You're coming with us."

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

"This is ridiculous!" Wanda yelled as she shook at the bars of the small cell within the office. A police officer sat across the way at his desk, looking up in annoyance every time Wanda raised her voice within the confines of her temporary imprisonment. "I am a conventional citizen! And I'm certainly not any kind of prober!"

"Lady, your shouting is numbing my eardrums." The police officer spoke from the other side of the bars, rubbing a finger in one of his ears. "And it's not like you're in prison, there's no proof yet that you were probing any human child."

"Then I demand a phone!" Wanda snapped.

"Give it a few, we don't need to be letting you call in this state of condition." The officer said, beginning to float away. "Relax a bit, then I'll give you the privilege."

"State of condition? Don't you know who I am!? I'm a godparent, you son of a-!"

The office door shut, and with an eery grunt, Wanda hit at one of the bars. She looked to where her wand laid across the way on the police's desk near a half-eaten doughnut and stack of files. Clucking, she went and sat with a slump on the bench within her cell. With her head in her hand, she peered her eyes up to meet the cellmate across the way from her that had been there long before she arrived. A fairy with fiery red hair sat with his legs sprawled, decked in heavy leather and jeans.

He gave a nod. "Sup."

Wanda sat up straight, placing her hands in her lap. "Um, hello."

His eyes scanned the poised fairy across from him. "What're you in for?"

Wanda sighed. "I was trying to get help for my sick godchild, and they thought I may be a criminal of probing. Which I'm not." She added quickly, keeping her composure.

The cellmate nodded. "That's cool."

Wanda tapped her fingers together. "And you..?"

"Selling fake wands." He said.

She shrugged with a slight awkwardness, having no idea as to how to make conversation with a type c felon. "Do you...enjoy selling fake wands?"

"Yea, that's why I'm here every few weeks." He said. "Just waiting for my buddy to show up with my ransom."

His gaze didn't draw away from her, and Wanda awkwardly looked away, reclining in her seat. "Where are they with that call?"

"They'll show up." the cellmate assured.

"I deserve a call right away."

"It's 'cuz you said you were a godparent." The red-haired fairy said. "That makes it mandatory for them to tell your boss. Should've kept quiet."

"Jorgen?" Wanda gaped. "Great, I'm dead."

"If you're as great as you claim yourself to be, I don't think you're dead."

"Jorgen knows my husband and I too well for that.." Wanda mumbled. "Like Studwell said, we're notorious for failures."

"But, you're here for the first time."

"Failure for godkids," Wanda confessed.

The cellmate huffed. "You mean you've failed every godparenting job and still have your license? Can I work at the academy if it's that easy?"

"Not all of them." She defended. "We've completed plenty of successful ones. I just...can't fail this one."

The male fairy tugged at his leather jacket, crossing one boot to rest on his knee. "Lady, I doubt there's any godparent with a perfect record."

"I don't care about my record, I care about Timmy," Wanda prompted.

The office doors came swinging open once more, and Wanda stood up from her bench. She clung to the cell's bars as the same officer came to meet her, reaching for the phone on a cord decked near the cell door, and handing it to Wanda through the magic-sealed bars.

"One phone call, make it wise." The officer said.

Wanda gave him the number to dial, and raised the phone to her ear. There were moments of ringing as Wanda mumbled under her breath for the other line to pick up, tapping the speaker with her forefinger anxiously.

"Cosmo?" She finally said. "Cosmo, it's me. Wanda. No, I'm not at the hospital. I'm at the police station...Yes, I'm fine. I need you to bail me out, I'll explain afterward."

There was a long pause, and Wanda sighed. "That's all very good Cosmo, I'm glad you're doing so well with Timmy, I told you you'd be fine. But, I need you to come down here with the emergency stash of money we keep aside. You know where it is, we've been over it a million times! It-" Wanda looked to the officer, then her cellmate, before whispering into the phone. "The gap between the staircase in the castle...yes, right next to our files."

More silence occurred, as the other end jabbered on. "Bring Poof with you. Sweetheart, I know you're nervous about leaving Timmy, I am too, but his mother is with him all day. No, I don't always trust her, but if I spend any more time in this cell we're not gonna get anywhere with what's going on with him."

The officer attempted to reach for the phone, Wanda haven said the important details, though she waved him off. The fairy police didn't bother to argue, as he leaned against the wall while the prisoner continued to express her worry with her husband over the phone.

"Well, having a human child blast a few others across a room is far from normal already, we don't need him thinking any lower of himself. Yes, it worries me Cosmo! It didn't even look like fairy magic, we've discussed this! The throwing up of fairy puke was cherry on top, along with the fatigue, and a fairy tutor showing up in his bedroom. I know that last one wouldn't make sense, but it's still eating at me, okay? It might be -no, you'll come right-!" She stopped with an angry grunt, taking a minute to relax. "Okay, okay. Take your time finding it, I can wait. Just don't leave me high and dry in here, alright? Yes, I'll be okay. See you soon."

The other line hung up, and Wanda retracted the phone from her ear with a sigh. She closed her eyes as vexation overwhelmed her entirely and she let her forehead press to the bars in setback. She handed the phone back to the police.

"Alright." The officer took it from her loose grip. "While you're at it, I'd start thinking about how you're gonna explain this to your boss."

"You called Jorgen?" She growled with her head still slumped.

"You bet I did." He hung the phone back up. "Not sure when he'll show up, either. So get comfortable."

The officer poofed away before Wanda could bite back, and she huffed as she clung to the bars. "Jerk." She said. "As if I'm someone who could pass as a criminal. What has more than nine thousand years of life taught me? Plenty! Treating me as if I did something wrong, who does he think he is? No one here knows me, I don't even belong-"

"You realize who your godchild is, right?"

Wanda stopped frozen as she still stared forward at her wand across the way. Her face contorted from irritation to complete vacantness as she turned her head to the other fairy.

"What?"

"Your godchild," her cellmate said, "you do know who he is, right?"

Wanda still clung to the bars. "I'm pretty aware that he's my godson, yes."

"No lady, that stuff you said." The red-haired fairy waved a lazy hand. "All that stuff he did, that ain't normal."

"You think?" She snapped.

"This isn't some accident."

"Oh come on now," Wanda said. "How could you know? Timmy would admit by now if he had done something-"

"You heard of that whole shindig that happened centuries ago?" The fairy continued. "Where the council was all secretive about an excess magic source they were crafting an' stuff?"

Wanda's gaze was blank. "Uh, no?"

"C'mon, the council's visions and fear of the future."

Wanda let go of the bars and gradually came to sit across from the other fairy once more. Contemplating, she leaned forward to rest her forearms on her knees. "Well...my mother use to tell my sister and I stories revolving around stuff like that when we were young, but it was never real."

"What about what happened ten years ago?"

Wanda shrugged and sat up. "What about ten years ago?"

"There was a deficiency in everyone's magic and the council put a trial on hold. They never just do stuff like that, and all of a sudden, the magic stopped being janky."

"Things spread fast around Fairy World, I feel like I would've known."

"Honestly lady, where have you been for the past few thousands of years? You can't even remember something that happened ten years ago?"

"Nothing happened ten years ago." Wanda defended. "I remember, Cosmo and I were in between godchildren during a long break of are's. We were in Fairy World at the time."

"And there was a deficiency with magic and no explanation. You're seriously gonna tell me that I'm the only one that remembers?"

"Maybe you have a good ear." Wanda leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. "Or maybe, someone was just making a fool out of you and wanted to see how long you'd believe them."

"You just wait, this ain't no fairytale."

"Please. What does this have to do with Timmy, anyway?"

"Ah, that's the best part." He leaned forward with a grin. "Them council members thought they were real slick by using this magic to fight darkness. So they sent it down to earth where it could be claimed by a human."

Wanda's gaze aligned with his, before she let a snort slip loose. "That's the biggest load of lies I've ever heard. The council may want to protect the human race, but they would never trust one with magic. Especially a baby."

"I never said he was born yet." The red-haired fairy leaned back in his seat. "So who's to say they wanted to give a regular human some magic?"

Wanda's smile faded, just as the doors opened once more. As the officer came round to face Wanda again, she lifted from her seat.

"It's your lucky day." He said, jiggling his keys into the lock. "You've been ransomed early."

As the gate opened Wanda blinked. "Cosmo?"

"The big man in charge," he motioned for her to exit the cell, which she did. The officer kept Wanda's wand in hand, as the latter began to follow, giving one last glance towards her fellow prisoner who merely stared back. Wanda frowned in uncertainty and looked forward as she floated out of the office to the station's corridor. The first thing she aligned with were the familiar bulking boots, lifting her eyes to meet Jorgen's heated gaze.

"Next time there's a problem with your godchild," The officer handed her wand back. "Maybe tell your boss, instead of a goody-two-shoes doctor who likes to use our emergency single. Have a good day."

The officer left, and Wanda couldn't stand to look at Jorgen.

"Listen, it was a mistake-"

"Walk with me." He said curtly, beginning to make way for the building's exit. Wanda looked back up in surprise, floating behind after Jorgen's big footsteps. He opened the heavy doors of the exit with a single-handed push, and Wanda dove quickly to avoid being crushed as they entered the pink, cloudy outside of Fairy World.

She floated to his shoulder level. "You aren't mad."

"I need to know what else happened," Jorgen demanded. "After my little visit with you two."

"Timmy?"

"Yes, Turner. Has he shown any other symptoms?"

"Symptoms of what?"

Jorgen turned his gaze to her, causing her to inch away in fear. She ran a nervous hand along the back of her head, blinking as to think though nothing came to mind. It was stupid, as she just named an entire list over the phone. But when under pressure, especially from Jorgen, Wanda was wordless.

"He...barfing." She nearly rolled her eyes to how stupid she sounded. "That's why I came here, Timmy threw up. And it wasn't human vomit. Studwell reported me for signs of probing. He knows I'd never do that, though."

"Trust me, for crimes against children that were intended," Jorgen said. "You and Cosmo are last on my list."

Wanda almost smiled. "I think that's the first compliment I've heard you say."

"What else?" He adjured.

"Uh," Wanda thought. "Nothing since the occurrence, but beforehand there was some weird stuff. Mainly fatigue. Not that it's important, but a fairy tutor showed up on apart of a wish request. He needed a tutor for school, so I'm not sure why a fairy-"

"What was his name?"

She paused. "Jem Solar..?"

Jorgen hummed under his breath. "Well-known fairy. Works part-time at the academy, but mainly Fairy Court under the personal request of the council."

"If he's so high standard, why'd he show up to Timmy's room?"

With his face kept forward, Jorgen's eyes gave side way to Wanda. He cleared his throat in a composing manner. Even in fear, Wanda could tell he was biting his tongue on something. Still, he walked forward as Wanda flew along, nearing one of the edges of Fairy World. The 'Great Edge' as they would call it, that looked down upon the earth far below. They stopped before it, and Jorgen continued to say nothing as Wanda stared at the side of his head.

Jorgen hated Timmy. Well, hated in the sense that he found him rather annoying with all that the boy has done. To say the least, anything that outsmarted Jorgen wasn't okay. Not only, but having Timmy paired with a couple of godparents that were also infamous for being on Jorgen's bad side put it into gear. Still, they've made process in building better trust with Jorgen. It had transitioned greatly to more of an irritated friendship.

Wanda restrained a sudden anger at the thought that she'd come here for answers and had found none. She should be home, with her godchild. Her beaten down, sick, heartbroken Timmy who was counting on his godparents to make things better. Instead, she was dragging on Jorgen's tail, answering questions on things she didn't even know. Nothing surely had been adding up lately and she was sick of it. And when she tried doing something for the greater good, she ended up arrested, and now it was probably going to go straight to her godparenting record.

She frowned as she began to realize that her life was exactly that pattern. Stepping out of line to do something different always got her a blown reaction. Telling her father she didn't want to work in corporate sales, especially not for their shady family business, but to become a fairy godparent. It was definitely the breaking point in which most of her trust with her father was lost. Breaking up with Juandissimo, despite their friendship today that had taken a long time to develop. At the time as teenagers, breaking up with what was the greatest typical standard of good looks was appalling to many around her. Especially went it was meant so that she may be with Cosmo. That of course, got the biggest reaction. Yet, running off to get married in secret and leaving both of their so-called 'supportive' families behind was the best decision ever made in their lives.

It wasn't fair how every decision Wanda made was met with warning on the other end. As if she were in the wrong because she wasn't following the status quo. Had she'd played her life easy, she'd be living one far different than what she had. A life she would hate. In the midst of it all, meeting her husband at a young age was the stepping stone to a better life. And it sure took guts to fight for what they have, so no patch in the road was gonna stop them. Especially if it affected someone they loved as much as Timmy.

And in Jorgen's silence, Wanda just knew something was wrong.

"Jorgen," Wanda said. "What aren't you telling me?"

Her request for an answer had been louder than intended for both of them. The air around them intensified in discomfort and Jorgen's stare was vacant as he looked down at the earth. Wanda didn't look down. Not at the place that had become her second world within millenniums of godparenting. Jorgen's stare almost seemed to be pressuring her into looking as well so that she couldn't crack him.

"Jorgen." Wanda tried, again.

His chest tensed with a composed sigh, and without looking at her, he spoke; "He's not in danger. At least not yet."

Her eyes were glued to him with a compressing fear as she slowly shook her head. "What did you do.."

Finally, he turned. "I didn't do anything." His tone darkened greatly. "It was not my call. It never was, it was decided far before I was Keeper of The Rules."

"What was?" Wanda asked. "What? What is happening to him, and why can't I know?"

Jorgen stared down at her with a cold stare, communicating that he was not going to say anymore.

"I'm not asking because I want to poke my nose around." Wanda shook with fury. "I'm asking because I need to protect him. You should know that."

He raised a sturdy finger. "You go back down to earth, and be with your godchild. That's an order."

"I demand permission to defile your order."

"Permission denied." Jorgen snapped.

"What do you expect me to do, then?" Wanda grunted. "Wait until you show up with the breaking news?"

"You'll know when you're ready, and you'll come to see me about it!" Jorgen yelled. Wanda flinched but didn't move, as the larger fairy began to march right past her. "I don't know why they decided to use Turner, anyway..."

"Use him for what?" Wanda called after him, though he continued to march away. "JORGEN!"

"Wanda?"

She jumped and sped around fast. A warmth sprawled within the midst of her frustration at the familiarity of her husband standing a few feet away from her. A sleeping Poof was tucked safely in his arms.

"Cosmo," she yielded to quietness at the sight of her sleeping son, as both parents made way to each other. Wanda ran a careful hand over her baby's head. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I went to go get you, they said Jorgen got you out. I saw him walking this way," Cosmo peered to where he had left in a hurry, also considering the well-known unease in his wife's face. "Are you okay?"

Wanda opened her mouth to express her worry and suspicion over the whole situation, only to stop frozen. Her mind stormed with a possibility of solving everything that she may suggest instead of bombarding her husband with all that had defeated her throughout the day. Further than that, why defeat always seemed to be attracted to her. Unexpectedly, she found herself asking something else.

"Why is it always me?"

Cosmo stared back. "Huh?"

"Why is it that when I do something mildly different than what people expect, it's taken with the most drastic reaction?"

The green-eyed fairy stared, the question alone sending his mind to blankness. "Um.."

Bad timing. And certainly not the place to make Cosmo think too hard, so Wanda shook it off. "Nothing, nevermind."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not," his wife told honestly. "But not because of me. How's Timmy?"

That, Cosmo could answer. "He's alright, we had a little chat, then he fell asleep, again.."

Wanda could read her husband like a book, sensing a wrong feeling in his manner as he waited for her to respond. "He knows about his dad, doesn't he?"

"I didn't tell him, I swear."

"I know you didn't," Wanda said. "We've just gotta face facts, Timmy's too smart to look past it."

"What're we gonna do?"

"We'll make sure he's comforted don't worry," Wanda assured, "but for now, we've got to get to the bottom of all this."

"How?"

"We've got to head to fairy court."

"But, we're not on trial."

"I know sweetie," Wanda reached to grab his free hand. "But, something has to be done. Jorgen doesn't want to give it to us straight? Fine, we'll figure it out ourselves then. We're not his pawns in all of this, waiting for an order."

"Wanda, what're you talking about?"

As Wanda's previous frustration had vacated and been replaced with determination, the same feeling of uncertainty swam around in her gut. Always a sign that a course of action had to be made if it wasn't already done. After all, Wanda's gut didn't lie.

"Cosmo, I don't think this was an accident."

* * *

It rained that whole day in Dimmsdale. On apart of the lowered mood of the Turner household she figured. Mrs. Turner had just been lucky that Timmy had slept most of the day, only waking him up a few times to get some food into his system. At any rate, night had soon come after a day of cleaning the wrecked living room and plowing through half of her 'mom research' as explained to Timmy.

As she sat up in her queen-size, now half-empty bed, Mrs. Turner looked to the book she had not yet read. _Fairies and the philosophy of human nurturing, _as it was called. It couldn't be any more different than the rest she had looked through. Facts, theories, and a so-called history on what was in her eyes a big hoax. Yes, there was still the unexplainable of what her son had done, and her trip with the psychic had been in the back of her mind ever since, but jumping to a broad conclusion as such so quickly was just too foolish of her to do.

But, every time she thought of her husband's leave and what he said of their son, she looked harder with a burning hope that the hoax was to be the inexplicable truth.

As she flipped the book open in her lap grazed with the duvet, her eyes gazed upon the first chapter entitled _I.i. The embarking of godparents. _Without a second thought, she skimmed past it knowing for sure it would have no importance to her. Godparenting, as though that really existed. She flipped the pages until she landed upon chapter two, and began to read.

Not yet, the unexpected happened.

Whether it had been a gust of wind or an impending force, her eyes suddenly met the first page all over again as the pages flipped frantically back to the beginning. She gasped having no other appropriate reaction and tossed the book out of her lap as she held a hand to her chest. Breathing heavily, she looked around for some sort of explanation though she stood alone in that room.

She reached a hand out, swiping it over the air of the book in a crazed fashion. Fearing whatever may have happened but understanding that she was not to skip anything in this one. With a shaky grasp, she picked up the book carefully and pulled up quickly. She paused, though nothing continued to happen. She carefully placed it back in her lap, and with a reoccurring thought, flipped a single page. It stood unmoving momentarily, until on its own, turned itself back to the beginning.

The unordinary just kept happening more and more in this house, and Mrs. Turner sighed. "Fine then."

She began to read.

_Since time was created, fairies classified as the leading race in spreading good nature. The arrival of the human race was a bestowment to them, knowing that they had a purpose in leading the mortals to fulfillment until there comes a day when they're world lives in tranquility and are no longer in need of fairy aid. No such task was easy given nonetheless, as magic was common to all races of the universe but humankind. It was foreign and unnatural. In a world with little knowledge on the rest of the universe that keeps other worlds hidden beneath magical barriers, the human race had natural villainy in their nature that was not placed there by evil races. If mixed with magic, it could mean corruption. Human children are the pride in creating world harmony amongst the earth. A happy child builds for a happy future, and fairies were recognizable of it. As time grew old, it became apparent to the council of fairies which children were content in their lives, and which were not and in need of help they did not have. The children who were not granted fairies in assisting aid of their childhood were to be considered as children of natural destiny, whereas the ones in need of fairies, were taken under the wing as godchildren. Fairy godparents are delegated to these children in need to be guides and granters of wishes for their childhood and to depart when the child grows, leaving them without the memory, but the happiness in which was bestowed upon them. Otherwise to a natural ending, the child and their fairy risk the chance of separating too soon by exposure of their existence to another human, leaving the child without a happy future. _

"Mom..?"

Mrs. Turner's thoughts were drawn back from the book and to her present, as she quickly lifted her head to the doorway. Her ten-year-old boy stood in the entry, clad in his pajamas and holding the door hinge.

"Sweetheart, I thought you were asleep." Mrs. Turner put the book to the side in worry, nearly lifting from her bed. She stopped as her son made way to her instead, coming round to the empty side where his father would normally lay. The boy's head watched his mother from over the mattress, as he momentarily looked down.

"Timmy?"

"I'm scared.." he squeaked, seeming ashamed for admitting so. The boy had been asleep the majority of the day, and the only times he had awoken he was accompanied by someone. But with his goldfish nowhere to be found amongst his nightstand, he felt an unbearable absence.

Mrs. Turner drew back the duvet, motioning for her son to come up. "Come here.."

Timmy crawled onto the duvet, immediately snuggling into the empty pillow. His mother drew the duvet back over him, and as the warmth engulfed him, he instantly relaxed. Mrs. Turner pressed her palm to his forehead, relieved that his temperature had lessened. He was still pale though.

"How do you feel?"

"Not good," he mumbled. "My stomach hurts.."

"Oh sweetie, I think you may have the flu." She worried. "Try to get some sleep, and let me know if you feel like you're gonna be sick."

"Okay.." He curled into a fetal position underneath the duvet, as his mother continued to stroke his hair. "Mom..?"

"Yes?"

The boy looked up at her once, before flicking his gaze downwards as guilt seethed to his face. "I'm sorry.."

Mrs. Turner froze, before tossing the book off her lap and turning to face her son. "Timmy," she held her face, "Timmy, look at me." Her son's eyes looked up to her, as she ran a delicate thumb over his face. "You don't need to be sorry for anything, okay? Everything will be fine, I promise. This is nothing so big that both of us can't handle."

Timmy nodded, though he still had sad eyes peeking up at her. She hadn't known that he already had been sick last night, and he was bound to keep it that way. His mother couldn't get anywhere as long as the remaining reason were to be magic. Especially if it meant the loss of his fairies.

She ran a hand over his hair again, as he closed his eyes to sleep. "You're a trooper.." she whispered distantly.

Timmy fledged with sleep very quickly, sinking all his weight into the mattress with steady breathing.

"You're my good luck charm.." she said.

As her son slept, Mrs. Turner fell back against her own pillow realizing just how tired and emotionally drained she was. She reached to her nightstand to quickly turn off the light as she laid down facing inward on her son laying next to her. Sleeping where his father would be. It had been a long time since Timmy had woken the two of them and squirmed his way in between his parents to spend the remainder of the night there. He didn't want to admit that he still needed his parents to scare away the bad dreams, so something must've definitely been bothering him.

Mrs. Turner sighed, knowing his father's leave was not going unnoticed.

After cleaning the livingroom's wreckage today, the realization had really settled in her. She kicked the man she loved out and he didn't give a second glance when walking out that door. The man she'd fallen in love with at a young age, and had given her her other true love, her son. Whom even if she worried deeply for, she had greatly lacked in showing concern thanks to her husband's blindside to the wrong that was under their noses in this house. She was angered not only with him but herself, for haven letting a marriage that was almost too perfect allow her to disappear into her husband. A woman she promised never to be.

As sleep also took its toll on her, Mrs. Turner rested a gentle palm to her child's face, who reached his fingers to gently grasp her wrist in his sleep.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it was a long wait, school literally owns my ass right now. But, it's here as promised! There's always a chapter on the way.**

* * *

Cosmo peered around the corner with a frightened gaze amongst the polished marble halls of Fairy Court. The lavish corridor was filled with very few occupants. Fairies who did pass by in very business-like attire, others of much higher status were draped in traditional colored fairy robes. Many of which were feathered wings, indicating that the married couple was amongst important fairies of god-relation.

It would explain the looks they'd receive when others looked upon the visitors. That, and that they were ducking behind potted plants every few seconds.

They had been lucky that Wanda's aunt had been able to watch Poof for the time-being on such short notice. There were very few people in their opposing families that didn't want anything to do with their marriage, so getting a relative to watch Poof any day was a weight off their shoulders. How long this little errand of their's would take, they didn't know.

"I don't see Jorgen." Cosmo said.

Wanda peered from behind him, grasping his shoulders as she looked down the hall as well. "He's probably busy, or at the academy." His wife assured. "The registration desk is just down there, come on."

Wanda floated from around the corner, and her husband followed a little too quickly, knocking the potted plant down in the process. Both fairies jumped and looked up at some passing fairies in robes, the godparents smiling sheepishly. The workers shook their heads and continued on as they whispered judgementally.

"Cosmo," Wanda raised the plant with her wand. "I know this is all worrying, but please, I need you to have a little more composure in this place."

"They're the ones who place a plant on every corner!" Cosmo said, motioning behind him. Wanda looked up and saw the many plants knocked over in her husband's path. She sighed, before fixing those as well.

"We're already being judged enough," Wanda mumbled to him, as they proceeded to float down the hallway. "It's obvious to people here that we don't have the same kind of etiquette."

"Well, that's no fair." Cosmo pouted, crossing his arms. "We're godparents. I mean, where's our respect?"

"They don't know that," Wanda said. She then huffed. "Frankly, I feel as though the people here spend so much time with their noses in files for godchildren that they forget what real godparents look like."

Cosmo puffed his chest out. "You hear that?" He spoke to the nearly empty hallway. "We're molding the future of the earth, so you should be the ones bowing down to us!"

"Hush." Wanda urged, just as they approached the main desk. A fairy with feathered wings sat behind the white marbled desk encaved into the wall, as well draped in a fuschia robe.

She looked up at the two from her work. "May I help you?"

"Um," Wanda had been spending so much time thinking as to what she could say, she'd forgotten. "We need to speak to someone regarding our godchild."

The woman shifted away from the godparents momentarily, typing something into the computer system to her left. "Is the child in any given danger?"

"Not that we know of, but he could be." Wanda said. "It's nothing our training could help with."

"On what sort of grounds?"

"Magic that's not in our control."

The secretary continued to type. "I could set you up with a specialist in human research, I'll need your licensed identification for godparenting-"

"No." Wanda interrupted, receiving a look from the fairy behind the desk. The godmother immediately regretted opening her mouth and cowered. "I-I mean...I don't think this is something a specialist can resolve...we need to see the council."

The woman, though very composed, looked doubtfully upon the pink fairy. "You _need_ to see the council?"

Wanda clasped her hands together, nervously. "Yes, for the sake of our godchild."

The woman paused before sighing irritably and looking back to her computer monitor. Both fairies didn't say anything in the uncomfortable silence as the secretary typed continuously, the married couple looking at each other every so often.

"There is a two month waiting period from now." She finally said. "Would you like me to set you in?"

"Two months?" Wanda asked. "No, we need to see them right away. This is urgent."

The woman again paused and proceeded to scoot away from her computer with sudden sternness. She planted her hands into a lock upon her desk, looking Wanda squarely in the eye.

"If that were true, ma'am." The secretary spoke. "You'd be in the courtroom with the council at this very moment. The elders are aware of a problematic nature that needs to be resolved through trial and are the ones who call upon it. I'm going to assume that your education as a godparent has taught you this well."

Wanda recoiled again, feeling her and her husband's chances of being taken seriously becoming more and more distant. "Yes," she spoke quietly, "but there has to be something to be done. What we're dealing with is far too abnormal to put a label on."

"If your godchild is dealing with a drastic consequence, I would suggest seeing Jorgen. He'll know whether to run it by our main office here if it is urgent."

Cosmo opened his mouth. "He doesn't kno-"

Wanda immediately slapped a hand to his lips, silencing him. She stared at the secretary nervously and nodded. "I see we're not going to find an agreement. Thank you for your time."

Wanda removed her hand from her husband's mouth, floating away in defeat. Cosmo looked with a frown to where his wife flew off with a slump in her float and shot a look at the secretary.

"Thanks for nothing.." he mumbled, following Wanda behind.

Wanda hugged her arms to her body as she stared defeatedly to the floor, her husband catching up to her.

"Wanda." He coaxed, stopping her in place and coming to face her front.

"You see what I mean?" His wife spoke quietly, her gaze still down. "No one has the times to take us, seriously.."

He further frowned. "It's not our fault.."

Wanda lifted her eyes to meet her husband's, and he began to soothingly run his hands up and down her arms upon her distress.

"Why is it that we always get knocked down for trying to make things right? Is the universe just that much against us?"

Cosmo opened his mouth to respond but stopped short when a whistling interrupted. They looked behind them with no particular interest, until a familiar character made his way around the corner. The blue-suited professor himself carried a coffee mug as he whistled, and when looking up, stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two godparents.

Wanda pointed. "Wait, you're Jem-"

The fairy sudden took off at the speed of lightning, and with no time to react, Wanda sped off after him. Cosmo followed in a hurry.

"Wanda-!"

"He might know something!" Wanda said. Upon seeing the tutor fly further away, the pink fairy scowled. "He _does_ know something."

Wanda flew fast in fear that the professor would come to his obvious senses and poof away at any given moment. However, a flash of green went racing past her and beat her to it. With his arms outstretched, Cosmo tackled Jem around the middle and both landed flat out of the air and onto the ground. The suited fairy dropped his mug and it went shattering to pieces against the floor.

"Hey!" Jem exclaimed, still flat underneath Cosmo. "That was my Christmas bonus!"

"We'll buy you a dollar store replacement." Wanda rolled her eyes, pulling her husband off the professor. The other floated up and turned to face the two, scowling as he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"You two are out of your mind."

"Are we?" Wanda crossed her arms. "Any reason you took flight at the immediate sight of us?"

"Any reason you godparents should be stalking these halls?"

"Unless you have a reason to be scared of us, there's no other thought as to why you should be running."

"Lady, I don't need to give you any reason," Jem said. "I've got an office with my name imprinted on it, if I don't wanna tell you nothin', I don't have to."

"Then we'll make you!" Cosmo pointed.

"Is that a threat, tacky boy?"

"I'm not gonna play games with you like this," Wanda jabbed a finger to the professor, who gawked in appall. "Ever since you showed up to teach Timmy all that fairy philosophy junk, things have been stepping out of line. Either you did something to him, or there's something else playing out under our noses."

Jem mumbled irritably under his breath, though he averted his gaze from the couple. They didn't frail whatsoever, and Jem kept looking back and forth between them and his right to where the shattered mug pieces lay.

"Please." The pink fairy urged in fury.

"You need to leave."

Wanda was beginning to lose it.

"We're not leaving until someone around here tells us what's going on with OUR GODSON!"

Others passing by stopped at the infuriated fairy, staring. Wanda jumped when her arm was grabbed tightly by the professor and she was whisked around the corner. He held her close threateningly, pinning her arms in the process.

"Shut up!" He spat through gritted teeth.

Cosmo, in anger, didn't enjoy this and came and pushed Jem away. Though Wanda sprung back from around her husband to be in the worker's face.

"I'll squeal to this entire building if I have to," Wanda hissed. "We're not going anywhere."

"If you cost me my job, I'll do everything to make sure Jorgen revokes both of your licenses. Make sure of it!"

"Without your fancy office?" Wanda scowled, almost taking pleasure in the fairy's brink of panic. "I doubt it."

"What did you do to Timmy?" Cosmo growled, also nearing to complete loss of control.

"I didn't do anything, moron." The professor spoke. "I don't know what you're complaining about, your kid seemed to know what he was talking about. And I didn't even have to teach him anything!"

Wanda shook her head. "Don't try and make this okay. That's not even the wildest of what has been happening to him lately."

"That little visit was bad for me too you know," Jem argued. "After the council found out I was dismissed by you, they were furious. I nearly lost my position as a professor at the academy, it's just that serious!"

"So you do know something."

Jem hesitated, looking around him fearfully before speaking in a low whisper to both godparents. "I don't know everything, but I know enough."

"Did you know when you came to see Timmy?"

"Of course not," Jem said. "When that wish request showed up at my doorstep, I reported it to Jorgen. He hadn't seen anything like it either, so he ran it by the council. I got word back that I needed to do the job no questions asked. But, you guys dismissed me. I came back, and within a span of few days, Jorgen asked to see me, and..yeah.."

"Why would he tell you and not us?" Cosmo asked.

"Because I'm trusted by high authority here." Jem snapped. "I _am_ high authority here, just speaking to you about this is risking too much for me already."

"Well, we need you now," Wanda said, looking around as well. "Can't we go somewhere and talk?"

"Not until you tell me how I'll be benefited."

"Oh, for the love of Pete." Wanda fumed. "We'll pay you whatever you want, but you tell us first."

Jem squinted his eyes. "Fine." He looked around once more, before murmuring; "My office, B-203. You two can find it on your own, I don't need to be seen with you on my tail." He raised his wand, and poofed away, taking the shattered mug pieces with him.

Cosmo looked to his wife. "Do we have to..?"

She could tell her husband was taking a disliking to Jem. It was an overprotective thing. Not only was he talking very little of Timmy, but he had purposefully grabbed Wanda aggressively to shut her loud mouth. That was an immediate ticket to Cosmo's bad side, and Wanda knew it.

"Yes," she said, though she too felt unwilling to continue speaking with the stuck up fairy. She began to lead Cosmo down the hall with a gentle hand tug. "I don't like him all that much either, but we know we have no other option."

As they poofed to the second floor, they made way for the B-wing and searched the office door numbers for the correct one. Once they stumbled upon 203, they stopped in front of the door. Wanda gave a gentle knock.

"Come in." The voice spoke from the other side. Wanda sighed and Cosmo rolled his eyes before entering.

They pushed the door open to be greeted by the dark interior. The room was dark, with very little light, and scattered with files and other papers that all looked like they hadn't been touched for eons. Cosmo edged in while Wanda remained in the doorway with wide eyes, taking in a quiet breath. The room's atmosphere immediately set her into a sudden recollection. Particularly from her youth, when she'd make those dreaded visits to her father's home office knowing she was in trouble for some sort, knowing she'd endure yelling over not living up to family standards. With the straining of her relationship with her father over the years, she hadn't stepped foot in her dad's office for a long time and hadn't planned to any time soon. By instinct, she stood frozen.

She was headstrong. She was so headstrong and protective of Timmy that she never let anything get in the way. But, it was small, random moments like this when Wanda was sent back to the misery of her past that couldn't allow her to move, as though she was a scared little girl again.

Cosmo stopped at entering, noticing his wife hadn't followed. He grasped her hand gently at her ghostly complexion and led her in carefully while looking at her face. She shook the fear off and snapped back to her present, coming to sit down in front of the desk with her husband in two chairs. Jem sat behind, two feet firmly planted on his desk as he leaned back in his chair, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"So," he said.

Wanda squinted. "_So?_"

"So, what do you wanna know?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "What did Jorgen tell you?"

Jem got up from his seat, planting his wand onto his desk. He floated to one of the further cabinets, flipping through a few files. "You realize you won't believe me if I tell you, right?"

"It's not like we're prone to shock like the human race, if it's magic-based, it can't surprise us."

Jem shut the cabinet, leaving the files untouched. He slid a book out from a dark, oakwood shelf before coming back around to sit at his desk, planting the heavy book in front of him.

"Sure, let's say that."

"Oh for gosh sake, tell us."

Jem sat now. "From what I know," He rested his arms on his desk. "This is all intended. Nothing that has happened to your godchild is from anything out of the ordinary."

"Then who would be doing this? Jorgen?"

"The council."

Wanda jolted in surprise. "For what, punishment? He hasn't done anything!" She then paused, biting her lip and turning towards her husband. "Right?"

Cosmo shrugged.

"It's not for any punishment," Jem said. "It happened before he was granted fairies."

Wanda's eyes widened, thinking briefly of her cellmate's argument. "No, that can't be true."

"You know?"

"Well..no." Wanda flushed. "I've heard stories as a girl, but nothing more."

"All fables originated from somewhere, there isn't any fiction when it comes to fairies." The professor explained. "Like I said, I don't know everything, but I know enough. The council gave Timothy this power before he was so much human. That way when he was born he would be-"

"A mutant?" Cosmo chimed.

Jem rolled his eyes.

Wanda shook her head. "And what? You just expect us to believe that?"

"They came down to earth looking for a vessel to carry this source of magic for," Jem explained. "And they picked your kid, who's not what he seems at all. He's not human."

"You're out of your mind," Cosmo said. "Timmy's human, through and through."

"Yes, he certainly acts like his race." Wanda agreed.

"Does he?"

"Yes."

"_Does he?_"

Wanda scowled. "Yes, he.." she thought over it, and her face morphed back to vacantness. In comparison, she couldn't say her nor Cosmo were like many fairies they've run into. Still, it had always been taught to them that humans were complex and issued, and that's why the fairies helped them. But the thing about godparents was that they were lucky. They got to know children for who they really were and not just what is taught to them on textbook prior to coming down on earth.

And Timmy, well, he was different.

"I mean, there's not one kind to humans," Wanda said. "They're all different."

"But does your godchild act like them all?"

"I just said-"

"Does he, or does he not act like all of them?"

The godparents held Jem's gaze as he looked on sternly. For a loon, he tended to get serious very quickly. And what he was saying could've easily been a big lie, but, it was just too obvious that he was speaking only the truth.

"No." Cosmo said. "He doesn't."

Jem leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "He takes an interest in our world." He nodded. "Not just out of curiosity, he genuinely loves this world as much as earth. Maybe even a little more."

"I don't know what to think right now.." Wanda said. "So, Timmy's possessed with some sort of power by the council?"

"He's not possessed." Jem ridiculed. "He's the power source now, the magic belongs to him, that was granted before he was alive. Your kid's mother was still carrying him and she was in the council's instinctive path or something stupid like that, and they targeted her. It went straight through her and into the kid, a casket for new power. A human not yet born, who was manipulated before he came into the world so that he never had the chance to actually be human."

"That's.." Cosmo, surprisingly, took the lead in speaking for both him and Wanda. Neither knew what to think at all. "That's impossible.."

"Would I lie?"

"I don't know, we barely know you," Wanda said.

"I barely know your kid," Jem said. "But we all know Jorgen, and he wouldn't make this stuff up."

"Well, what power did the council supposedly give him?"

"I don't know."

"Why did they give it to him, then?"

"I don't know."

Wanda sighed. "This is all you know?"

"As far as I'm concerned."

The pink fairy looked from Jem to her husband in ponderation. "Okay," she spoke quietly. "Let's say this is all true. If Timmy isn't human, what would that make him?"

"Exactly what the council intended," Jem said. "A half-breed."

"Good lord.." Wanda mumbled. She looked at Cosmo. It was just too much of a broad assumption to simply believe it. They always knew there was something different about Timmy. They could sense it through instinct. But, being godparents, it was easy to assume it was simply their tendencies of whatever love or protection they had over him. But now, realizing just how different that connection felt compared to all other godchildren, they realized it was not just instinct. It was magic connecting to magic. Theirs, and Timmy's.

"I wouldn't believe me either, but is there really any other explanation someone will give you?"

The godparents stayed silent.

"You two have been doing this for a long time." Jem continued. "I'd understand if you think there wouldn't be anything to surprise you from all that you've seen-"

"But Timmy surprises us every day." Wanda protested. "And this, this is-"

"A lot." Cosmo finished. He swallowed, cracking a small smile. "But, kinda incredible.."

Wanda nodded, slowly matching her husband's smile. Through silent agreement, their belief seemed powerful simply because if there was any kid who was to be a half-fairy his whole life without knowing it, it would be Timmy Turner. There was no proper way to react to something like this. Should they be concerned? Sad, happy? Curious as to what this all means? It was uncertain. But one thing's for sure, how they were to react couldn't be controlled.

They bursted into laughter.

"Imagine if Crocker knew? He'd lose his mind." Wanda joked.

Her husband's laugh elevated. "Or Vicky! Had Timmy known all along, maybe he'd have made her pay a long time ago."

Wanda's chest vibrated with a particularly loud laugh, and the married couple lost complete control over themselves as they clutched their guts. Jem just stared at the two of them, unaware as to how to interject.

"You two are taking this exceedingly well."

Wanda wiped her eye. "Well," her smile softened. "It's just the irony. It's not often you meet a kid like Timmy, so when it turns out that something like this just has to happen, it's just like, you know, what're the odds?"

"Okay, I've gotta ask," Jem said. "Why this one?"

"Sorry?"

"Why does this kid earn your devoted love over all the others?" The fairy asked. "And I know it's certainly not because he's got magic, because you two just found out about this and are laughing your butts off like a bunch of idiots. Any other godparent would be turning to Jorgen immediately as to what their next steps would be, yet, here you two are. So, why this kid?"

Their smiles faded, and Cosmo and Wanda just stared. If they didn't truly love Timmy, it would be easy to answer. But because they did, it was impossible. Cosmo looked to Wanda, knowing she'd have to take the lead on this one. As her giddiness over the situation died out, Wanda sought out for Cosmo's hand. He gratefully took hers and they both seemed to sink in their posture as Wanda opened her mouth.

"...Timmy...Timmy doesn't earn our love, he just has it. Children are...easy to figure out. But somehow, there's always something striking deeper with him. He puts more faith in us than any other. Not through making a wish, but letting us be so involved and having a say in his life. He values our opinions, even the ones that have led us to the misadventures. But...misadventures that have allowed us to see the real Timmy and not the superficial image people in his life prone him to be. And the love he returns...he cares about our fortune and our safety, treats us as ones of the family that...I can't say he throws around easily. All while knowing perfectly well that-"

Wanda stopped with a sudden choke, surprised to feel tears all of a sudden bite at the back of her eyes. Cosmo brought his other hand to the one that already clutched hers as Wanda pushed herself to continue, "knowing that..we'll lose him one day. But...he still cares about us and wants us to know him. Give him the deserved attention, and you'll find a boy that won't cease to amaze you. I promise. We can't say we even feel as though we deserve a child who...feels like our own. It's unconditional."

The professor fiddled with his pen. "Aside from your actual biological son?"

"Poof is our whole world. Thousands of years of memories and love have led up to having a baby of our own." Wanda breathed back her tears. "And we wouldn't have him without Timmy...who we love just as much."

Jem nodded. "So, you want him for yourself?"

Expecting criticism, they both lowered their heads. "Yes," Cosmo sniffed.

"Some might label you two as selfish but," The professor shrugged. "I won't."

"It's appreciated," Wanda said, running a thumb across Cosmo's hand. She then looked up. "Jem, I still don't understand. Jorgen's not one to admit things so easily. I understand you're prioritized around here, but this is definitely not based on you getting to crack Jorgen."

"Alright, alright." Jem waved off in annoyance. "They thought I'd be questionable. But, they also told me because they want me on standby for Timothy when he begins his academic studies."

"What does that mean?"

The professor gave a crucial look. "C'mon now, don't act like it's not obvious."

The fairies didn't say anything.

"This isn't human rocket science," Jem said. "If they did this to him, he's clearly not meant to live on earth. You two are included on this, you're not just assigned to him for his benefit, you two were meant to find him. If he follows through, you bozos are his new home out here."

Right then and there, the two godparents felt their breaths stop without choice. The fairies' eyes turned to gems as they stared on in stun amongst the dimly lit room. Silence buzzed as their hearts were extinguished from worry at that moment, their faces lined with freshly fallen tears.

Cosmo gave a teary, blissful smile. "Really..?" He asked breathlessly.

Jem nodded, before holding two hands up. "Look, I'm not saying he will. I barely know your godchild, but it's what the council may very well be anticipating for him to do."

"But-But you're saying that.." Wanda shifted forward in her seat, her tearful smile matching her husband's as she reached her other hand to hold his, "..he could be ours, like, forever?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Wanda faced her husband, who smiled in return and flung his arms around her in a touching embrace. They hadn't had this many happy tears since the day they had Poof.

"Oh, Cosmo.." his wife whispered blissfully.

"Don't get too excited there, you don't what he'll say."

"Oh, but we do." Wanda sniffed, unable to contain a smile as she wiped her eyes. "We do.."

"Yeah, Timmy would want to be with us." Cosmo agreed, gripping Wanda's hands tightly. "He-He loves us, and so do we, and-"

"Love ain't always the deal-breaker," Jem said.

"Of course it is...it was for us when we found each other." Wanda motioned to herself and Cosmo. "It's something worth fighting for, and all the hardships with Timmy are definitely worth fighting for."

"Okay, then let me amend my statement." The professor said. "Love is a deal-breaker, which is why it won't be easy for him."

"Why?" Cosmo asked.

"Because he loves his mother, too."

* * *

_"Stay away from me!"_

_She managed to get to her feet, despite the weight of her pregnancy and the blistering cold of the winter night. In a feeble attempt, she launched the closest thing she could find, a rock, at the being. It passed right through and approached her at a gradual pace._

_"Don't touch me." She growled. Her voice echoed in her head, and she swore, the words she was speaking were not passing from her lips. Her head throbbed with a painful sensation as she continued to shout at the figure with her mind. "Don't touch me!"_

_The being stopped at her shout, though it didn't frail. It stared for long seconds, as Mrs. Turner protectively kept her child away, watching with aggressive eyes. Though the being didn't move, new activity surrounded it. She blinked in surprise as new colors formed around the creature in the winter night. Hues of green and pink, and just as predicted, a small portion of lavender. _

_"What do you want from us?"_

_The being stayed still._

_"What do you want!?"_

_All of a sudden, a weight was taken off of her, and she gasped as she felt lighter. Looking down, her pregnant abdomen had disappeared completely. In fear she looked up, seeing that the creature cradled a small bundle in its arms. _

_At the sight of her baby in its grasp, Mrs. Turner stumbled forward. "No!"_

_It disappeared, along with her baby._

_"TIMMY!"_

Mrs. Turner awoke with a large gasp, clutching her racing heart as it thumped madly. Her head rusted a storm as she frantically tried to gather her thoughts, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. She breathed over and over, her heart's speed slowly regulating before she eased to complete calmness.

Sighing, she continued to sit up in bed. The nightmare had been much worse this time. By taking Timmy away from her, while all else was happening in real life, it truly frightened her. Part of her wanted to believe that it was a sign that she needed to do something before real life did start to reflect her dreams.

Still, Timmy was right here beside her. Fast asleep, and safe in their home. She turned to look at her son and run a hand through his hair as she always did for assurance.

Mrs. Turner stopped with wide eyes.

In the midst of the dark, she could make out newer things that occupied her son's surroundings. Still, unable to see it clearly though, Mrs. Turner turned and flicked on her nightstand lamp, before looking back at her son.

Timmy slept against two pillows, green and pink. While a purple blanket laid over him.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapters in one week! I guess it's only fair after a month of not posting.**

* * *

Cosmo looked out Timmy's window as Mrs. Turner backed out of the driveway. Even with her son in the back seat, Cosmo could see his head lazily limp against the car window. His face was filled with mope in anticipation of his first therapy session. Simply because it wouldn't make a difference if he couldn't say why he was sad.

The green fairy frowned as the car took off. Poor Timmy, having spent the whole day yesterday tormented by something he can't explain to his mother. All while his godparents, the only people that would understand, had been away trying to figure out exactly what it was.

And they did. At least they thought.

"Cosmo," Wanda coaxed him back to attention from within the room. He turned to face his wife, as he stopped the discussion to watch Timmy go off. It was already enough that they weren't going with him, let alone telling him why.

"The sooner we figure this out, the sooner we could..." Wanda paused, swallowing, "know for sure if Timmy might actually be ours, forever.." she paced back in forth mid-air, biting her nails while the other hand remained firmly on her hip in contemplation.

Her husband could easily see her distress. "Wanda, it's-"

"We can't just tell him, Cosmo." Wanda said.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know enough to explain it!" She exclaimed.

Cosmo bit his lower lip, absentmindedly twiddling his wand in one hand. "Do you believe it?"

Wanda paused, arching a brow. "Do you?"

Cosmo tensed in uncertainty, his gaze drifting from Wanda's as he stared at the floor. In fear of answering, he shrugged. "I mean, I..I guess.."

"You can be honest, Cosmo. I'm not gonna hold anything against you."

"Maybe I do, but so what?" Her husband said. "I doubt he'll believe us."

"Trust me, I agree with you there," Wanda said. "I think I do in a sense, I just need to be more certain on what we know. Jorgen was the one who said you'll come to me when you know about it, so we've gotta get cracking on what that is."

"Now?" Cosmo whined.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Yes, now." She poofed up a copy of Da Rules book and hovered over to Timmy's bed. Planting herself on the mattress, she crossed her legs and fiercely began to go page by page with her nose buried in the thick binding.

Cosmo just watched, a slump in his floating at his wife's decision to literally go through that long, heavy thing page by page. Not once since the night Timmy bursted at the seams with magic had she'd put this case to rest. And waiting at the hospital, getting thrown in jail for hours, and scolded by Jorgen was surely not slowing her down. She may have been an addict to working hard, but her husband could read her like a book. She wasn't going to put this to rest until they had all the answers they needed, and Timmy was knowingly safe.

That could take forever, for all they knew. And as Cosmo was also aware, it drove Wanda crazy when she knew she was being lied to. But as many times before, if she kept digging and digging in the wrong spot she may very well forget why she was searching in the first place. That won't be good for her, nor Timmy.

She needed a break. Floating over, Cosmo took a seat close to Wanda. Her eyes remained on the book as he shifted closer to her backside, putting his arms around her middle from behind. Wanda still had no reaction. Cosmo gave her a sensual look and planted a kiss on her shoulder. She just barely shifted in his grip, thinking of it as a chaste motive. Looking at her lustfully, Cosmo moved his lips to her neck. He kissed her once, then again, then again.

As Cosmo nipped at her neck, Wanda's eyes flicked up in awareness. "No, Cosmo." She shrugged her shoulder, allowing him to stop. "Not now."

The male fairy gave a teasing pout. "But, you're so tense.." He dove back down to her neck again with another fevered kiss. "I'd love to help you."

Wanda shook her head, breaking from his grasp and shifting along the bed. "Well, mister, you could help by poofing up your own copy. If you read the second half, it will help speed up time."

She continued to read until an irritable sigh got her attention. Turning her head towards her husband, she scowled as he looked off in annoyance.

"Excuse me," she huffed. "Don't get all frustrated with me just because I won't agree to do _that_ right now."

He looked back at her, evidently angry. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well if you wanna help, do something useful. If you haven't known already, Timmy is miserable."

"Of course I know, Wanda!" Cosmo snapped, floating up and off the bed. "I wanna help as much as you do, but you won't even take a second to breathe!"

"We don't have time to just do what we want." Wanda floated up, letting the book fall to her side. Her tone was calm. "Now that we know what's happening to Timmy is on purpose, we need to find out what it means, and we need to find out now."

"Why?"

"To protect him, Cosmo!" Wanda yelled. "He might be in danger! Jorgen said so, he's not now, but could be if we don't figure it out!"

"You don't even know what you're looking for!" Cosmo pointed a hand to the book for emphasis.

"Well, do you have a better idea!?"

"No! But I know it's not gonna work if we keep rushing into things, you were in jail yesterday!"

"Studwell reported me as a godchild prober and he knew it wasn't true! Maybe if our race wasn't so prissy -!"

"Maybe if you stopped to think!"

"OH, you're one to talk!" Wanda spat. "The man who does everything without thinking of consequence! And who usually pays for those acts? Me!"

"I don't mean for that stuff to happen!"

"Yet it happens! Over, and over. God, Cosmo, sometimes I need you to be an adult!"

"Okay, fine!" He lowered himself to pick up the book, then springing back into the air. "You wanna help Timmy? Do it properly!" He threw the book aside in anger. "Go tell him what we found out so that he doesn't get angry when he finds out himself. You know how he gets!"

"He's a stickler for information. What else can we tell him other than the fact that he might be half-fairy!? We don't know enough about the situation, yet! We need to know!"

"You mean _you_ do!" Cosmo pointed. "You just can't not know! I'll tell him myself if I have to!"

"No! Don't you go and goof up everything now like you always do!"

Cosmo paused with a flinch of harm, before scowling again. "I won't mess up. Not if it means Timmy's safety. I've never not tried my hardest to make sure Timmy, Poof, and you aren't hurt."

Wanda crossed her arms and peered away. "Tell that to yourself the next time you insult me as a joke."

Cosmo's scowl dropped, and his eyes widened. The air in his body clenched as the anger he felt was flushed away. And supposedly, Wanda felt the same as her eyes widened and she looked to Cosmo, realizing what she just said. That, well, that specific situation of their's hadn't been brought up for months.

Cosmo's eyes saddened. "Wanda-"

She didn't let him finish as she quickly made way to the fishbowl, changing into a goldfish, and swimming into the castle.

* * *

Timmy, clad in his pajamas, sat on the couch with his knees bent and his bottom resting on his feet. The sun had officially gone down that evening, and he sat with his mother. She held his hands, as he stared down at them, slowly shaking his head in a moping protest.

"I can't.." he whispered.

"Sweetie," Mrs. Turner said, holding his hands tighter. "You can tell me anything. If there's something you know about why this is happening, I need you to tell me. It's the only way I can help."

Timmy refused to look up, his chest compressing with a tight feeling as his tears built up. He was sick of crying. Sick of feeling sad, fearful as to what's gonna happen, and as if he was no longer good enough to be around. His father had vacated, and he'd barely seen his godparents in two days.

"I can't, mom.." he said, again. "I'm sorry.."

"Why?"

It pained him, because he felt an urge to be honest with his mom, as he'd never faced such hardship in his life. But, he just couldn't think of the insufferable price. If he told her, it might just cost him his godparents. And losing his other family would be the last straw for him.

His other family...as if his first one was even a family anymore. If he couldn't be honest with his mom, though he wanted to, his fairies may just be all he had left. Chester and AJ showed up today. They had his missed homework, but they also wanted to see him after hearing about what happened. He hadn't come downstairs. He stayed in his room and he just wished desperately that he hadn't.

The similarity with his friends and his mom was that he couldn't tell them, either. So what was there left for him to do?

"I just can't.." Timmy closed his eyes. "You wouldn't understand.."

"You'd be surprised." Mrs. Turner tried, giving a small smile in hopes he'd return it. As he continued to look down, Mrs. Turner sighed and gripped his hands. "Did the therapist help at least a little bit, today?"

Timmy freed one hand to wipe his nose with his sleeve, looking up at his mother. "What would she believe, mom?"

"You don't have to say the weird things that have been happening." His mother said. "You can just say...how you've been feeling."

"But, she'll question why." Timmy said, he took his other hand away. "Mom, no one will ever understand. Because no one will believe me, and if they do it..it.."

Mrs. Turner held a hand to his cheek. "It'll what, Timmy?"

He brought his knees to his chest. "It'll mean bad things.."

She shook her head, lifting her other hand to his face. "Timmy, honey, why can't you tell me?"

"Because," he mumbled sadly. He pressed his mouth to his knees, not knowing for once how to talk himself out of the situation. "It's..a rule."

The woman's eyebrows knitted together. "Rule? What rule?"

Her son didn't bother to answer, as he further buried his face against his knees, allowing his mother to detach her hands from his face. She laid them in her lap, sighing deeply. Her gaze quickly looked at the coffee table across the way, eyeing one of the books she had bought. Her eyes flicked back to her son as she knew, in the least, that she could talk if he wouldn't.

"Timmy, can I tell you something, then?"

There was a moment's hesitance before he lifted his shiny blue eyes to meet hers.

She gave an eased, crooked smile. "Do you remember what I said happened to me a long time ago when I was pregnant with you?"

He blinked, rubbing one eye. "The car crash..?"

His mother nodded. "I was very scared that night. But, not because of the crash."

"Then what..?"

She sighed. "You're a bit older now, so maybe you might just understand. But, I saw something that night that.." she thought of how to explain it to her son, "that made me think differently.."

He tightly held her gaze, his brow creasing in confusion. "Like..a wolf?"

Mrs. Turner breathed a small laugh. "No, not quite like that." She said. "It, um, well I'm not sure what it was. But, I think it was a person."

"Did they help you..?"

She stiffened. "Well...I don't think they could have. And I still don't know what it was, but, I've always thought about it until this very day. Sometimes I have dreams about it, and, I know this doesn't sound very real but I think it might have to do with our situation."

As a godchild, there wasn't a lot that surprised Timmy. However, that had already gone to be proven wrong from this unexplained magic he had experienced. So, whatever his mother was getting at, couldn't be anything too out of the ordinary.

"Okay, mom.." he agreed. "But, how would we know..?"

"The point is, honey, no one believed me. And it hurt for a very, very long time. But sweetie, if there's something you need to tell me, I will believe you."

His hope dropped back down, and Timmy looked away with a frustrated groan. Though there was pain evident in his voice. "I know that mom, and that's the problem.."

"Why? Sweetie, I need you to tell me. I'm your mother." Mrs. Turner was beginning to feel frustrated. There had been a possibility in her mind that her son was far closer to this phenomenon than he appeared. In the sense that there has been something very specific that he's been hiding this whole time that she didn't know about.

"It won't matter..." his voice quivered, looking to his mom once more. He shook his head, as his breathing levitated into choppiness. Unable to withstand it, he let out a small whimper as he cried. "I-I just want this to be over.."

Collapsing into tears, his mother held him to her chest. She pressed her lips to his hair, shushing him softly and soothing him as any real mother would. She sighed gently, rocking back and forth in small movements, as her son cried incoherently into her. Her eyes remained open, pondering intensely as she soothed her sick and exhausted child. As her eyes fell upon the books on the coffee table, she thought of all she had read and all that Jo had told her. More importantly, the signs that had somehow heightened out of all of this. The weird phenomenons, the weird happenings...

And what she saw last night justified it all.

Her eyes that remained forward carefully trailed to the ceiling above her where her son's bedroom sat on the second floor. As her son's cries softened, the impatience Mrs. Turner had been feeling for wanting answers suddenly became apparent, and her eyes could've easily burned a hole right through the ceiling if possible. She stared harshly, before carefully letting go of her son.

"Timmy," she said. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

Mrs. Turner got up and approached the stairway. With a tentative hand, she wrapped her fingers to the post, before letting her feet slowly but surely carry her up those stairs to the second floor of her home. Her heart increased steadily with every move forward, though she looked on knowingly, having no fear as to roam the very confines of her own house, no matter what may lie ahead. She reached the top of the loft, and with another moment's hesitance, looked down the hall as she continued on cautiously. She approached the very end where her child's bedroom remained. Mrs. Turner stopped in front of the shut door and stopped.

As she glared at the wood, she made a mental promise that this door would stop being closed all the time.

Mrs. Turner reached a hand for the knob, feeling her fear finally make its presence known within her. With a steady breath, she carefully turned the knob, opening it with a soft click.

She pushed the door open, remaining in the frame as the darkness within greeted her. It was hauntingly beautiful that night, and the moon that shined through the bedroom window far across from her reminded her. It gave her a sense of comfort amongst the darkness, for once actually being wary of the interior of her son's bedroom, as it seemed to be gripping onto her threateningly at that very moment.

Holding her breath, she took a step in. In another thought, she reached for the door and carefully closed it behind her little by little as she walked in, then pressing her back to it completely as it shut with another click, the woman remaining against it silently.

The silence of the room didn't seem threatening anymore, despite the closed door. Possibly because she felt as though she'd already broken through some impeding force by walking in here on her own, when her son was always stressing that he liked to keep his room a private space, even when not in it.

It was almost too quiet, and it angered Mrs. Turner. She silently scoffed in a breath as she knew that she was being tricked, and no longer would she allow it.

"I know you're here."

Mrs. Turner's voice clattered in her own head as it abrupted the silence of the bedroom. And even upon her call, everything stayed quiet and unmoving. Still, she wandered deeper into the child's room, coming in a slow approach with the bed. Reaching a tentative hand to it, she smoothed the comforter before cautiously sitting down. As she sat, her hand continued to trail the material, snaking over to the pillow. She traced the white cushion with her palm, being careful with the place in which her child's head laid every night.

Sighing, she looked back into the emptiness of the dim bedroom, though she knew she wasn't alone.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again." Mrs. Turner said. "I know what I saw that night. I know it did something to me, and by extension, my child. Ever since then, I knew it would affect him somehow. And now it is."

There was a continued silence.

She might have looked crazy, but knowing there were only two ends to this scenario, that there was no one else here or there was, it could have mattered less. Her child was never going to tell her about any of this supposedly real stuff, so she would have to reveal it herself. Whatever results scared Timmy, she did this knowing that no matter what, no more secrets. No more hiding. No more distance.

"Nothing to say about it, huh?" She spoke quite bitterly.

The room remained asleep. The darkness gaining as the moon furthered up in the night sky, giving very little light that sprawled across the bed's duvet and up the woman's back as she sat. The scattered items on the floor remained unmoving, as she'd been eyeing them in anticipation. The goldfish were awfully still as well.

Scoffing, Mrs. Turner rolled her eyes. "This isn't a charade." She spat. "I don't care what you've taught him, or what magic nearly killed both of us. Timmy is not a puppet in all of this nonsense." She got up angrily. "He's my son, understand?"

The human began to march towards the door, silently enraged. She reached for the door's handle before a poof-like noise erupted quietly behind her.

"And he's our godson." A woman's voice spoke sternly.

Mrs. Turner's hand drifted from the knob, and she stood still. Scowling, she huffed with very little fear. Trailing backwards just the slightest on her heels, she turned and came to face her offender.

Offenders, that is.

Despite the dimness of the room, she could see the two floating beings very clearly. A female and a male. The female seemed more angry, while the male just seemed serious and slightly unsure. Mrs. Turner refused to let anything surprise her in a moment like this, but the fact that there were two of them threw her off only the slightest. Her eyes momentarily flicked to the female being's left hand that clutched her wand tightly. The human saw the wedding ring, followed with an engagement ring on her finger, and the dynamic instantly clicked.

The human woman scowled. "And what right does that give you?"

The pink-haired being's lips seemed to twitch in fury. "The relationship we have with Timmy gives us all the right." She spoke, not afraid of being quiet. "We are here on account of his misery, after all."

"Misery." Mrs. Turner snarled. "Don't talk to me about my son's misery."

"Why? Will it offend your parenting?" The female challenged.

Mrs. Turner nearly snapped but kept eyeing the fairy. "Like you should know of parenting." She hissed. "Following my ten-year-old boy around and granting him what he chooses. It's an easy task for creatures like you."

The floating male seemed to straighten from his fear, finally speaking. "W-Well," his voice croaked just the slightest. "It's kinda more than that. Also we-"

Practically on cue, the high-pitched crying echoed from within the fishbowl, catching the three's attention. The green-haired male quickly dove into the bowl, disappearing momentarily. He then poofed back out, frantically rocking a smaller bundle in his arms. The crying dialed down, and two lavender eyes seemed to connect gazes with the human from his father's arms.

Mrs. Turner blinked at the sight of the baby. The pink fairy inched near her husband, still eyeing the human. "Not such an easy task now." She spoke.

The woman sighed deeply. "Alright, I misjudged." She admitted. "But, that doesn't make what's happening with Timmy anymore okay."

"We're not anymore okay with it than you." The pink lady pointed out. "We've been trying to get more information, but there's only so much in our power."

"Oh, sure. Fairies have unlimited magic up until knowing anything?" Mrs. Turner snapped.

Gritting her teeth, Wanda raised her wand. As did Cosmo, who was becoming more evidently angry much like his wife. They poofed up a small version of Da Rules, and Wanda lousily tossed it to the human.

"Read it for yourself if you have to." The female fairy crossed her arms.

Mrs. Turner merely clucked and threw the book to the ground. "Don't try and persuade me. You're running a risk by being ungracious, I'm willing to keep Timmy away."

"You started it.." Cosmo mumbled in anger.

"And as if you could keep us away from Timmy. We can in fact poof it his side whenever plausible." His wife added.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Wanda hissed.

"You better watch it." Mrs. Turner warned. "I'm willing to do anything to keep my son safe. And if that means working alongside with you _things_, then you better get use to me."

"I'm just not so sure I can accept that." Wanda huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Cosmo's anger burnt out, and he paled as he looked to his wife. "Wanda..." he feared.

Mrs. Turner looked to the fellow mother through angry, lidded eyes. "I hope your wand can work as fast as your mouth can, missy."

"M-Mom?"

All three heads turned, as did their hearts drop at the sight of the pajama-clad, wide-eyed boy standing in the doorway. The whiteness on his face could've been from the matter that he was sick, but likely, it was because he saw his mother talking directly to his godparents.

Mrs. Turner's breath was caught in her throat. "Timmy-"

"You-You-" Timmy was on the verge of freaking out.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Wanda eased, putting two gentle hands up. "It's okay.."

"But-"

"Nothing can happen...I need you to trust me.."

Taking her word with precaution, Timmy edged closer into the room. Poof was still cradled in his father's arms, partially asleep. He yawned, as his luminescent eyes opened up once again. Upon seeing his godbrother, he giggled in joyfulness. He squirmed, allowing Cosmo to look down and let go of his baby.

"Tim-ee." Poof sounded out, floating into the boy's arms. His godbrother held him instinctively as he always did, though he was still in shock as he looked back and forth between his godparents and his mother, the latter looking upon the closeness between her son and the baby fairy with careful consideration.

Timmy swallowed. "Is this really happening..?"

Cosmo grazed one of his palms with the end of his wand, notably nervous. "I think so, Timmy.."

The boy blinked. "Someone please tell me what's going on.."

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Mrs. Turner placed two more cups of tea on the coasters of the coffee table. Cosmo and Wanda sat in front of them, each given a brief nod in thank you as Mrs. Turner went and took a seat in an armchair to the right of the couch. She sat, crossing her leg over the other and picking up her own tea. Resting the cup on her knee by the handle, she tapped a nail to the china awkwardly as she peered away from the fairies that sat on her couch in dead silence. Wanda flipped through one of the books Jo had given Mrs. Turner, while Cosmo averted his gaze to the floor, twiddling his thumbs in discomfort.

Though Wanda occupied herself with the book, it was mainly to avoid awkward presence as they all waited on Timmy. The three sat in uncomfortable silence, Mrs. Turner continuing to tap the china and Cosmo playing with his fingers. Wanda flipped a page, somewhat invested in the reading, but it was all things she wasn't unaware of. Except that it was a book meant for humans. Who knows where the information was gathered, but by the quality of the book, it was certainly old enough to have been crafted when fairies were still somewhat believed in. Perhaps crafted by one of the fairy elders themselves to be found by humans.

"I'm sure he won't be much longer." Mrs. Turner finally said.

Neither of the godparents said anything. Wanda merely cleared her throat, continuing to read on. As Mrs. Turner looked to the female fairy, it was obvious she had stopped reading as was merely staring at the binding of the book. Mrs. Turner resisted not to sigh in aggravation, knowing that the fairies simply just didn't want to endure any conversation with her until their godson was there.

Shaking her head, the human turned her head away from the married couple, taking a sip of her tea. Pretending that magical creatures weren't actually sitting in her living room and drinking tea from her grandmother's china that Mrs. Turner had graciously offered. Hardly even, as they barely touched it. Cosmo just stared forward at his cup in awkwardness. Wanda, however, reached a hand to lift the teacup by its handle and gracefully lifted it to her lips for a sip behind the book. All while eyeing Mrs. Turner briefly, who still looked away from the two. Wanda carefully set it back down on the coaster, still eyeing Mrs. Turner in the movement, then flicking her arrogant gaze back to the book.

Still looking away from them, Mrs. Turner finally let a sigh loose. "I hope whatever explanation you have for my son and I won't be a falsehood."

Wanda kept her eyes on the book, though she lifted her chin conceitedly. "We're not like that."

"I should hope not. Not after being with my son for nearly two years without me knowing."

"It's a rule." Wanda was rudely brief.

"Likely." Mrs. Turner ridiculed.

It was quiet again, and Cosmo looked in between the two women who had still not looked directly at each other. He grabbed hold of the knot of his tie, loosening it in nervousness before reaching for his tea and shakily bringing it in for a sip.

"And I suppose," Mrs. Turner turned her head to face them, "you'll have the next step once this is all explained?"

Wanda's eyes lifted from the book in irritation, meeting hers. "We only know so much." She spoke. "The next step would be finding out the rest."

"How, exactly?"

"Gee, I don't know," The pink fairy added sarcastically. "Take a trip down to the library, see what they can tell you."

Cosmo cleared his throat, fumbling into conversation uncomfortably in hoping of avoiding a fight. "Who cares? Uh.." He looked at Mrs. Turner. "So, heh, where you from?"

Mrs. Turner arched a brow, and Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Washington." The human said. "If you're even aware as to where that is."

"We're godparents, not aliens," Wanda said. "We're educated on human geography."

"Listen, we could sit here all day and talk this way." Mrs. Turner snapped, finally breaking the ice. "But, if this is gonna work, I'd rather you tell me what I don't know."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Who are you? Where does your race come from?"

Wanda nodded. "Fairy World." She said. "It hovers at a close distance from earth, protected and concealed by magical borders. I'm sure Timmy would be willing to tell you about his adventures there."

She blinked in angry shock. "You brought my son to a different world?"

"Don't get it all twisted." Wanda snapped. "Many godparents do it."

"Except that Timmy has been more times than any other." Cosmo grinned. "Heck! He's saved our world more times than we can count. Like that time-"

"Cosmo, hush." Wanda urged.

The human grunted. "Fine then. Where does this world come from?"

"It was crafted eons ago when the earth began to become occupied by humans. It is our way of being distanced from the human race, but being able to watch over at the same time."

"So, what?" Mrs. Turner mocked. "You sprouted out of the earth and supposedly watch us without knowing? Where is there law and order in all of this?"

Wanda tilted her head back in irritability. "How do I put this in human terms?" Mrs. Turner rolled her eyes, though she didn't stop her son's godmother from explanation. "The fairy race essentially...descended from god nature."

The human eyed them. "So you two are..?"

"No." Wanda snapped. "Cosmo and I are fairies, the majority are. We come from a younger generation."

"How young?"

"We've been married for almost ten thousand years." Cosmo chimed.

Mrs. Turner blinked with lidded eyes. "Younger generation, indeed.." she mumbled.

"But our grandparents," Wanda explained, "were most likely brought to life from the gods' creation of the fairy race."

"So, there is indeed a god." Mrs. Turner affirmed. "Or, more than one."

"There's plenty overlords, although 'god' is an imaged word for it."

"But, you're fairy _godparents_."

"Yes, because the career field was invented by our supreme rulers." The pink fairy said. "As an aid for the human race."

"I'm supposing these supreme rulers are the gods that exist." Mrs. Turner lifted her teacup for a sip.

Wanda blinked, closing the book. "Well," she considered. "They are the _head_ gods if you will. They are the ones who crafted the fairy world and race. To us, they're known as the council or the elders."

"Are they not the only ones?"

Wanda shifted the book from her lap to her husband, now invested in explanation. "The term god isn't to be mixed up with a ruler position. Yes, the Fairy Council are the creators of the world, which makes them the ruling gods. But within the fairy race, other gods exist that don't have the same authority. These 'smaller' gods are along the same family tree, but have different positions in life."

"So, supposedly, Greek and Roman mythology is the correct way of belief."

Wanda rocked her head in contradiction. "That's just a human filter on how it exists." The fairy shifted forward in her seat. "You were raised Catholic, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, the Christian ideal of one lord that watches over humankind is most likely a belief in one of the members of the Fairy Council. They exist, and humankind makes the mythology around them or any smaller god."

"We have a friend whose a lower god," Cosmo added.

Mrs. Turner blinked. "And who would that be?"

"Cupid."

"Of course.."

"Love, for example, is a big factor in life." Wanda built on her husband's input. "Though, Cupid is not one of the creators of the world. It's likely one of the council is a great uncle of his or something. And though love is important, Cupid," Wanda paused with a bit of uncertainty, "prefers much more of a celebrity image, that's why he took the Roman name that was made for him over all others. The Council has never shown their faces on apart of their ancient way of life, they always wear hoods."

Mrs. Turner's lips parted in realization. "Wait-"

A consisting of footsteps came to be, and Timmy suddenly entered. He had changed into his day clothes and was just putting his cap on as he approached his mother and godparents.

"Oh sport, you didn't have to change." Wanda's tone instantly shifted.

"I just have a feeling tonight won't end so soon," Timmy said. He made way directly to his godparents on the couch. Taking a seat next to Cosmo, it somewhat rose a jealously within Mrs. Turner, seeing how her son was seemingly so close to the fairies and that she hadn't known this whole time.

"So, what's going on..?"

Cosmo looked to his wife who nodded. Wanda then looked at Mrs. Turner and motioned for her to come over. "I suppose you should both hear this."

The human came and sat to Timmy's other side so that he was sitting in between his mother and godparents. She held his shoulders, while Cosmo and Wanda had already clutched his hands tightly.

"Honey," Wanda started in uncertainty. "Know that we're not exactly sure how true this is. Also, no matter what happens, we're not going to let this take the best of you."

"Guys, you're really scaring me..."

Wanda sighed. "We found out that...what's happening to you isn't an accident. It was planned a long, long time ago."

"What?"

"Before you were born." Wanda shifted her gaze to Mrs. Turner. "Supposedly, you might remember this."

The human mother nodded, knowing in an instant what she was referring to. "I do."

"Your mother," Wanda gestured as she talked to Timmy. "Was hit by magic a long time ago, when she was pregnant with you."

Timmy looked in between is mother and godmother. "What kind of magic?"

"We're not sure, yet. But, it was something the Fairy Council made specifically for you to inherit. We don't know why they did it, but, it's why all this stuff has been happening sweetie. The magic, your intelligence, it's all from this. Timmy, you were.." Wanda looked to Cosmo briefly. "You were..born different."

Mrs. Turner closed her eyes with a gentle shake of her head, a knot tightening in her chest as the truth dawned upon both her and her son. She'd been right all along, and it had taken ten years for someone to understand.

"Different how..?" Timmy asked. "Like, I've just had magic this whole time and never knew?"

"Yes and no," Wanda said. "It's more than just having magic, sport. It...It exists as a part of you and allows you to grow the way you do. You're..you're.."

"What, Wanda?" Timmy urged.

"You're..not a full human."

As Mrs. Turner blinked in no appropriate way of comprehending, Timmy shook his head in scorn, looking on angrily. "What? So then what heck is the other part of me suppose to be?" He asked. Both his fairies stayed silent. "I'm actually asking you guys! Are you seriously trying to tell me that I'm part fairy or something?"

"I don't know!" Wanda suddenly yelled. She shuttered in trying not to upset her godchild who had been crying for two days straight. "At least that's what Jem told us, but we won't know until Jorgen actually confirms it."

"When? I'm so sick of this!" Timmy said.

Wanda bit her lip. "And one more thing-"

"TIMMY TURNER!" A voice suddenly bellowed. In a large cloud of smoke, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared in the middle of the living room. Everyone, except Mrs. Turner, looked on in hope at his arrival as Mrs. Turner gasped and forcefully held Timmy back.

"Mom.." Timmy whined.

"The time has come, Turner."

"Did you know this whole time, jarhead?" Timmy accused with a point, standing on the couch.

"I only knew of the prophecy, I did not know it was you."

"What, there's a prophecy too? How long has the council been planning this?"

"No questions until we see them! You and your godparents must be summoned now!"

"Absolutely not." Mrs. Turner pulled her son back once more.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Mom, It's not like I've never been to Fairy World."

"You need to come too." Jorgen pointed to Mrs. Turner.

Her eyes widened. "I do?"

"She does?" Wanda snarled.

"Yes, she's needed just as much as you two."

Wanda crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'll get Poof." Cosmo said, disappearing momentarily. Jorgen raised his staff, and before it came slamming down, Timmy looked to his mother. Jorgen transported all of them from the Turners' Residence to a grand hall light miles away in Fairy Court. As the magic cleared, Mrs. Turner again fearfully pulled her son close by his shoulders. Timmy looked up with a knowing smile in reassurance, and Mrs. Turner turned her gaze down to meet his. A small smile graced her lips, as she ran a stray hair from his face.

Cosmo reappeared next to Wanda, holding Poof who slept soundly. Jorgen looked to the five and nodded.

"I can't say I expected it to be you, Turner." Jorgen said.

Timmy lowered his gaze.

"But," the large fairy spoke. "It also makes a lot of sense."

Timmy looked back up, as Jorgen put a hand on the door. "You two," he gestured to Timmy and his mother, "stray behind. And you two," he eyed Cosmo and Wanda. "Just don't say anything."

Without any protest, Jorgen opened the grand doors with a heavy push of his massive hand. He walked in knowingly, as the godparents followed, as did Timmy. He stopped in realization of Mrs. Turner's frozen state however, and Timmy quickly drew back.

"C'mon." He persuaded, taking her hand and leading her in.

At the front of the small group, Cosmo leaned over to his wife. "Wanda, we didn't tell him-"

"Sh," Wanda said. "The council would be better at explaining, anyway."

Jorgen suddenly stopped in the middle of the emptied court floor, standing before four large figures. All of which were familiar to everyone in that room.

And that meant everyone.

Mrs. Turner looked around the courtroom in awe, as any human who had never graced the lands of fairies would. It was like something straight out of a dream, and yet she was awake and standing right in the middle of it. Not at all what she had anticipated throughout all this. As soon as magic actually came to her belief, she was fearing something cruel and demonic. This was like unfound heaven.

As Mrs. Turner continued to look around, she finally decided to draw her attention to the front. She peered from around Jorgen, and before she could process, her heart seemed to stop completely as the air was stolen from her body. One of the four figures that was closest to her vision, was dressed in purple. A being draped in a hood that momentarily looked to her quickly, and then back to Jorgen with no further interest. Mrs. Turner quickly shuffled her line of sight back behind Jorgen, looking to the floor with wide eyes as she breathed heavily in realization.

Feeling as though she was back in that death-trap car all over again.

Timmy hadn't left her side, taking note of every sense of emotion that had crossed her so far.

"Mom?" Timmy tugged at her pants as she kneeled before him, quickly taking her son into a tight hug as she continued to breathe choppily. "Mom, it's okay.."

The two hid behind as Jorgen nodded. "My lords."

"Jorgen," the one in blue said. "I presume you've come with the right company?"

"Yes, sir." He said.

The pink hood reached for a file in front of him, flipping it open "Cosmo and Wanda."

The godparents inched forward.

"Your presence may be known at this moment, although," he gave a subtle chin raise. "With our situation, it's not much of a problem."

Wanda wrinkled her nose in nervousness. "I suppose not."

"However, that's not what we're here to discuss." The pink said. He looked beyond the godparents, as well as Jorgen. "The child?"

Upon the call, Jorgen moved out of the way to reveal the two humans behind him. Mrs. Turner remained kneeling near her son, both of them looking to the council with large gazes.

Timmy's face was soft with a child-like glow, as his gaze gently shifted between Jorgen and his godparents in uncertainty. His fairies gave him subtle nods in prompt, though he hesitated. Momentarily he looked to his mother, squeezing her hand once before leaving her to go stand at a distance from the others as they circled around him, leaving the boy in the middle of the court floor.

"Come closer, child."

He bit his lip, and with sudden shyness, did so.

The council made no movement as they stared at the child. He looked back up as well, but the elders said nothing. With their gazes so focused on him, Timmy nervously began to ring the end of his shirt, looking everywhere but the council and his family behind him. He'd barely known what had been going on, let alone that the greatest beings to live in the galaxy knew about it. Whatever Wanda had been going on about, she sure didn't sound certain. Probably because neither she nor Cosmo believed it themselves. Not if they got their information from some snooty professor who thought he was top priority around here.

In Timmy's mind, it was mainly because, why would someone believe that Timmy Turner was worthy to hold power that the council granted? What had he ever done?

The council had remained silent for what felt like long minutes, and Timmy began to feel his face heat up as his gaze stayed on the floor. His eyes flicked up at the sound of whispering, noticing how the blue hood had whispered something to the turquoise all while still staring motionless at Timmy. The boy's face further turned more red, unable to withstand the discomfort.

Finally, the turquoise hood rose from her seat. That alone as abnormal for a member of the council to do amongst the courtroom while people were present, but Timmy was certainly in no authority to call upon that. The turquoise came around from their stand, the large figure towering over all of them greatly. Timmy's eyes watched the bottom of her robe, seeing no feet that graced the ground but only the ancient material in a very delicate flow, barely touching the surface.

"How have you feeling been feeling, child?" She finally asked. Timmy looked up upon her touching voice, blinking in stun at the knowledge that one of the council was a woman and he had never known.

Staring into the black void of her hooded face, with only the glowing eyes staring back at him, he swallowed.

"F-Fine." He said. That was a lie, but his usual confidence had been shaken completely do to all that had been happening.

"Well," The blue said from his seat. Timmy looked to him in confusion. "Proceed, then."

"Huh?"

"Don't feel pressured, now." The blue spoke. "Call upon the power however you may need to."

"Oh.." Timmy realized. He nervously looked down at his palms, gently opening and closing them gently. "I..um.." The boy looked back up at the council, awaiting him to do something, and he finally broke his nervousness. "Can't you tell me what's going on first?"

The elders exchanged a look.

"It is not so simple, Timothy." The pink said. "We cannot grant you the knowledge of the situation if we're not certain that you are the correct person."

Jorgen cleared his throat. "May I..?" He interjected.

"Yes, Jorgen."

"His godparents," he gestured to. "Are the ones you had predicted to be his."

Cosmo blinked. "We're predicted in this, too?"

"Not one of you in this room are not apart of this grant." The purple said. He looked beyond Jorgen. "And by your mother's look, Timothy, I'd say we've most definitely found the correct victor that you are."

Many looked to Mrs. Turner, who continued to cross her arms as she nervously looked at the purple hood, quickly looking away.

"Victor? What is that supposed to mean?" Timmy asked.

"Try again, child." The turquoise spoke, not answering his question.

Timmy gave her a look of incredulity, before sighing. He awkwardly extended his arms in front of him, opening his palms. Almost shaking his head in ridiculousness, he took in a sharp breath and held it as he tensed the rest of his body, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did though, and all that could be heard amongst the courtroom was a silence that one could hear a pin drop.

He lowered his hands in defeat, and the council continued to look to one another.

Jorgen angrily stomped his staff, startling the people on the floor. He looked to Cosmo and Wanda. "You bumbling idiots told me that he had used magic upon humans, including his parents!"

"He-He did!" Cosmo nervously defended. He then looked to his godchild. "Timmy, show them!"

"I can't!"

"Silence." The pink quieted. The overlord looked back at Timmy, who nervously wrung his shirt again.

"I swear, I'm not lying.." Timmy said.

"Don't fret, child." The pink said. "It doesn't take a great measure of magic for us to believe you. Not when it comes to recognizing an extended part of us."

Timmy swallowed at that choice of words, feeling incapable to actually admit that he was some sort of project the council had very much intended. He wanted to say something, but it seemed he had no choice as the elders again whispered amongst each other, agreeing upon something.

The turquoise, who remained standing, looked back at the boy. Her large figure edged closer to him amongst the middle of the court. From her towering and almost threatening figure, Timmy wanted to back away. But an impending force was keeping him from doing so. And it certainly wasn't magic. It was his own conscience.

The turquoise stopped in a moment of rest, staring at Timmy as he only looked back with no thought to mind. It wasn't until a second later that he realized her hooded face was drawing closer to his. He looked down, only to notice that the drape of her hood was presumably evaporating into nothing and looked back up as he realized that the elder was actually shrinking. Timmy didn't know what to think, because as far as he knew, the council had always remained large and above all else. But with cosmic power, it shouldn't be a surprise that they could shrink in size. The real surprise was that they were doing it in Timmy's presumably unworthy presence.

The turquoise had slowly evaporated into the size of a regularly given fairy, floating near Timmy's front with her face masked by the lowered hood. She lifted two pale hands to her face, slowly wrapping her fingers against the drapes of her hood. Timmy's heart nearly dropped, and he breathed unsteadily as the great being of power began to draw her hood back and lift her face. All of a sudden, Timmy's gaze was connected with two, gentle turquoise eyes. On a fair, high cheekboned face. Turquoise hair that barely went past her earlobes drawn back in pressed waves under her crown, giving a whole new light of revealment as opposed to being a large figure draped in a hood.

As though it weren't enough, the elder shifted her shoulders, before her wings were drawn from her robe. Timmy nearly gasped as golden eagle-like wings spread in a grasp for comfort, before resting easily behind her back. Timmy had seen a lot of wondrous sights in Fairy World, but this was something much more. And from what he knew, it was a rarity.

The child stayed frozen as the elder bared forward, lifting her hands to gently grasp the child's face. Her eyes searched deep into his, and Timmy only stared back in wonder as he could easily get lost in the magic that the creature upheld in her eyes. He'd remembered being this drawn to eyes when he'd met Cosmo and Wanda, as there was always a beautifulness behind every fairy's gaze that enchanted humans. It was no wonder the council kept covered, because they had magic to their vision that almost haunted you. She searched deeply in Timmy's wide, glassy blue orbs with a gently focused stare. And as Timmy only stared back, a barely seen smile curled at the elder's lips.

"Yes," she spoke. "This is the one."

The other members of the council, who remained hooded, looked to one another in agreement.

"Timothy." The turquoise said, drawing her hands away from him. She carefully placed them in the bells of her robe's sleeves, as her large wings carefully carried her across the floor. "Have you ever been taught the balance between light magic and dark magic?"

Timmy twitched the corner of his lips. "As in..the anti-fairies?"

"Supposedly." She nodded. "The anti-fairy race is created in counter to ours. With every ounce of good in the universe, there is bad as well. We have the power to destroy darkness, be we simply do not. Because it would mean the fall of goodness, as much as a fall of a fairy would mean for their anti-fairy. Therefore, it could only be stopped in one way."

She hadn't said the answer in hopes of Timmy's input. "Keep it at bay?" He ventured.

She smiled. "Precisely. One could never tell if darkness will forever be fought against forevermore, but it certainly cannot be destroyed, or it will mean our own downfall. Child, magical creatures of all kinds were once the prime occupants of the earth until humans were made. While all magical races have their place of benefit or crime, the fairies are most known in recognizing the difficulty of the human race. With every human, there is good and bad in them. It is with their free will to decide what to do with, but our magic to aid them. That is why godchildren are in need of help because they are the ones who will supposedly have the biggest effect of good or bad. If failed, they turn out dark. Yet, we continue to help the human race in hopes of creating harmony like all other races of the universe have. Except for the pixies and anti-fairies, who rely on the suffering of others. Who choose to conquer, rather than live."

In fear, Timmy carefully raised a hand to his chest. "And me..?"

The turquoise looked upon him. "Timothy, in millenniums passed, we feared that there may have been an unbalance of darkness that was forming. We could sense that a new source of dark magic was to be born in the future, but we had no knowledge as to what light magic there was to balance it like all else. We had not realized what it had been until today's age. However, in opposition to it, we needed a light magic source as the counterpart."

"What kind of dark magic?"

Her eyes softened. "The more godchildren are failed by their godparents too early," she said, "the more natural darkness forms."

Timmy felt his heart clench.

"Once a godchild his no longer in need of their fairies, they are no longer our responsibility. That includes the ones who lose their fairies too early. Are you aware as to what happens to those few?"

The child frowned. "They don't have a good future..?"

"I'm afraid not." The turquoise said. "We had known that it was another form of darkness, but now that we are aware as to what it is exactly, we're relieved to know that our counterbalance of it remains. Our light magic against it. Timothy, that is you."

"Me..?"

"A victor of good nature, to save what were thought to be lost causes." The elder said. "A creature of two different races. To create a voice between both worlds. Destined to have godparents for his own troubles, but as well as a corner of love to encourage a good nature in himself that he can bestow upon others."

It was a stunning revelation, and Timmy could only stare in silence as both him, his mother, godparents, and quite frankly Jorgen too, were stunned completely. Never in a million years would a boy such as Timmy think he was more than just an average kid from Dimmsdale, California. He'd grown up an only child, with two parents, but at a certain age, felt a sudden surge of distance the busier his parents got with their schedules. And before he knew it, his life was suddenly in need of urgency as a torturous babysitter, but as well struggles with school drove him to desperation. And suddenly, he met his godparents.

Godparents, who in all facts, truly helped shape him as a person.

"And you few," One of the other council members looked to Timmy's godparents and mother. "Have importance in this as well."

Wanda, who was ripped of all her wits completely as anyone else in the room, swallowed before speaking. "Really..?"

The turquoise nodded. "There is much love in this room for this child." She gestured to Timmy. "It is up for you to all support him." She paused. "Although, I do remember there being a father present as well."

Timmy frowned, looking down his shamefulness.

"We can't speak much for his loyalty.." Wanda mumbled.

The turquoise nodded. "I see." She said. "Well, Timothy, it is up to you-"

"What if I don't know if I want all of this?" Timmy suddenly stopped.

"Timmy.." his mother tried.

"We are not objecting you to anything." The purple hood spoke. "It is up to you, although, you will have to make the decision as to where you will stay. And know, this power won't go away if you choose to stay, or leave earth."

"Wait.." Mrs. Turner said. "L-Leave..?"

"What d'ya mean leave earth..?" Timmy also asked.

"If you choose to be a victor, Fairy World will be your prime home forevermore."

"With who?"

"Your godparents."

Timmy, in shock, shifted his gaze to his godparents at the admittance. They looked back with evidently teary eyes, though they smiled. For some reason, Timmy couldn't find it in himself to smile back and turned his gaze away with knitted eyebrows in emotional pain. His godparents frowned.

"I can't believe this.." he said. "Why me of all people? You really just had to grant this supreme power to me? There's like a billion other kids in this world who could do this justice more than I could!"

"Child, we didn't simply grant you power." The purple hood spoke. "It lead us to you."

"What?"

"You were destined to obtain it, it had always been yours. It's not handcrafted, it was made with our supportive power, but naturally, developed on its own. And when the day came when it could no longer have been obtained, it had to be given to its rightful owner. And where did it lead me to..?" He looked to Mrs. Turner, who no longer looked fearful but instead winded of thought, not knowing how to react.

"No, I'm not..." Timmy shook his head. "I'm not a warrior, I'm barely able to do school..."

"And why do you think that is?" The turquoise fairy said.

"I need some air.." Timmy said, beginning to turn away. His godparents finally came up to him, already leading him back to his mother.

"Look, it's been a lot for one night," Wanda said. "Can we all just take a recess for a moment? Sleep on it?"

"Yes, but neither of you can return to earth yet." The pink hood said, pointing to Timmy and Mrs. Turner.

"What? Why?" The boy asked.

"Now that you are knowingly here, we need to take precaution. It cannot be risked until you've realized where your destiny lies."

"You mean we're stuck in Fairy World until I make this stupid decision?" Timmy snapped.

"Wait," Wanda said. "What risk?"

"Now that Timmy's power has awoken, the darkness that counters it is knowingly awake as well."

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Turner worried, pulling her son to her from his fairies.

"It means that the beings of darkness, being the anti-fairies, will urge this new source of darkness to go after it's counterpart. They may not be aware that it is Timothy, but with any possible source, they see a chance of domination."

Cosmo took hold of Timmy's shoulder. "But-"

"I'm not gonna do this." Timmy broke from his mother and godfather's grasp. "I'm not gonna wait around for anything to happen! I've been doing that for two days!"

"Child, you need to learn how to control your magic." The turquoise hood said. "Your training would take a matter of years if that is what you choose, but for now we must restrain it from being a danger to yourself and those around you."

"And when does that happen?"

"Now."

In an instant, the turquoise elder and Timmy both disappeared.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm wishing everyone the best safety right now. Keep washing your hands! In the meantime, I promise to keep this story going for those who are enjoying it. (If you are still here by the way, thank you:) )**

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

"Where did she take my son!?"

Mrs. Turner marched pass Jorgen coming to the foot of the council's bench. The hooded figures stared back down in startlement, as Jorgen angrily came and used the end of his staff to swift the small human away while turning to face her.

"You puny-!"

"Jorgen," The pink hood warned. The council member looked back at Mrs. Turner. "Our peer is to make sure the child's power is not out of his control. His training has yet to be concerned with, but controlling his magic is another thing. Surely, his use of it so far has not been intentional."

"Of course it hasn't!" Mrs. Turner said. "But, you can't just abracadabra Timmy around whenever plausible!"

"As if he hasn't before.." Wanda mumbled from behind. The human scowled irritably, turning on her heel to face the fairies that were inched the furthest away from the council. Wanda didn't look back, having crossed her arms and staring angrily to her right.

"I don't need to start again with you." Mrs. Turner snapped. "We've had enough of each other for one day."

"We've been barely known each other for a day." The pink fairy ridiculed. Almost with satisfaction, Wanda looked on with just barely a smirk. "Actually, you've barely known us. We, on the other hand, have known you for quite a while."

"You don't know me." The human hissed. "How could you possibly? Through my son? That's not reliable. Don't proceed to act like you know me when you hardly do!"

"What do you think, that we take Timmy's word on you?" Wanda said. "Cosmo and I have been godparenting for over nine thousand years! We see things, and we know wise parenting when we see it!"

Mrs. Turner gawked. "And what is THAT suppose to mean?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant-"

"Oh, but it's what you were thinking!" Mrs. Turner accused. She stepped forward with a sharpened gaze, raising a sturdy finger. "I am warning you right now, you need to back off."

"From you, or Timmy?" Wanda snapped. "Because I can deal with not having to face you, but don't think for a second we'll stay away from Timmy! He's just as much our priority as he is yours!"

"_Your_ priority? You didn't raise him since childbirth!"

"What does that matter?"

"It matters for everything!" Mrs. Turner fumed. "You take care of your son, and I'll take care of mine."

"We're not fools!" Wanda defended. "We don't just prance around with Timmy like we're one of the gang, we care for him! And quite frankly, we've cared for him when you weren't there to!"

"How dare you-!"

"ENOUGH!" Jorgen roared, quieting both women. "While Turner is away for until tomorrow to come to terms with this, you three will keep quiet!"

"As in," the pink council member said, "you three go home and get comfortable until further instruction. Cosmo and Wanda, if you'd be gracious to invite Timmy's mother-"

"I am not going anywhere with those two! Especially her!" Mrs. Turner pointed to Wanda.

"No argument here." Wanda huffed.

"May I remind you that this isn't about any of you?" The blue hood snapped. "This is about the child. Godparents or mother, none of you are being considerate for him at the moment."

"Nothing we do hasn't not been considerate since the day we met Timmy," Wanda said. "There's a reason why other humans can't know of our existence, but I'm starting to see why parents specifically shouldn't."

"So you could get away with all this without me knowing? And in the end, erase my son completely from my memory?" Mrs. Turner argued.

"We'd be better off if you didn't know any of this!" Wanda nearly flew forward at her peaked aggression, but Cosmo snapped a hand quickly to clutch her wrist.

"So, why not go ahead and do it?" Mrs. Turner challenged. "Erase Timmy from my mind and throw me back to earth, where I could live a lonely life without a husband and son, why'll you get to be selfish for the rest of your life!"

Wanda's eyes widened though she remained angry. "I am not selfish." She growled. "The majority of what I've done in my life has been for others!"

"Oh, please." The human mocked. "Husband, baby, now you want Timmy too? Don't think I don't realize what's going on here! You want my son for yourself, I can practically read it on your faces!"

"I may not know much about you," Wanda said. There was a trembling in her voice. "But do not act like you know me."

"Just crawl back to your perfect marriage why don't you.." Mrs. Turner grumbled, crossing her arms and peering away.

In turn, Wanda froze. That put a turn in the conversation completely and both her and Cosmo knew it. Not because of the rudeness of the comment, but how it applied to them specifically.

Mrs. Turner knew how bitter that was though she still looked away. She was a very compassionate woman, but when protecting her son, the mother defiance came out of her. But, this didn't feel like protection. This was just scared and pathetic.

Through uncomfortable silence, Wanda took her wrist from Cosmo.

"There is no perfect marriage..." she mumbled. Cosmo's eyes fell upon his wife in torment as she quickly turned away and floated to the court hall's exit.

"Hold Poof." Cosmo was quick to say, giving the sleeping baby to Jorgen's large fist.

"Uh-" The large fairy could barely protest as Cosmo went after his spouse.

Wanda slipped through the heavy doors, letting them go behind her. They never fell back into their frames though when she could hear another pair of hands thud against them, holding them still as her husband's gaze watched her from behind.

"Cosmo.." she spoke.

He let the doors close behind him, trailing over to Wanda though she strayed away as she neared further into the empty hallway.

Cosmo thought about any possible chance that in the midst of this situation with Timmy, the male fairy may have been acting up again. Not in the sense that he was goofy because that was something Wanda loved about him. Rather, how his self-proclaimed idiocy had gotten in the way in recent light and badly affected Wanda.

"Am I..am I doing it to you, again..?"

She shook her head. "No, sweetie.." she whispered. "You've been good."

Cosmo frowned. "I know there's a lot right now...but can we please talk?"

Wanda hesitated, wondering if now would be a good moment for this. Momentarily, she thought not, but then nodded knowing she'd want to take advantage of Cosmo actually being focused.

She let her husband take her hand and lead her to a bench. They sat as Wanda rested her hand in her lap while the other remained held by Cosmo's. He gazed at her pale face before gently lifting her hand, softly brushing his lips to her knuckles in a quiet kiss. A blush crawled over her cheekbones.

It was confronted a few months ago, prior to when they decided to have a baby. The thing that seemed to weigh down their marriage more than anything ever had before. All the jokes, insults, drooling over other women. Purely, things Wanda never would have imagined a man as compassionate and loving as her husband to willingly put against her.

Well, not willingly, perse.

Even for a fairy who had grown up facing insults from other fairies, Wanda recently could not seem to get through to Cosmo what he was doing to her. Partially because she didn't want to believe it herself. And in saying to him that he was 'doing it again,' he'd run the same apology by her. But with the cycle repeating, she could only take so much before she lashed out completely.

Cosmo's giddiness, while genuine, also pawned for the fact that he was riddled with anxiety. Mainly from the hardships of growing up, but also not having many to turn to about these troubles until he met Wanda. Despite Mama Cosma's disliking of their relationship, as much as Big Daddy did, Cosmo had specifically grown apart from his mother due to her lack of effort to deal with his anxiety properly as a child. Her domineering nature affected her son quite negatively and had happened most likely out of his father's leave on them before Cosmo could remember. Despite what he was told that Papa Cosma left because of Cosmo's magic handiwork, which was another habit Mama Cosma had, underhandedly blaming her son, Papa Cosma quite obviously left because of his wife's overcontrolling, obsessive behavior. It was unhealthy, and nowadays despite recent confrontation, Cosmo spoke to his mother less and less. He barely let her see Poof since he was born, in fear she might do the same to him.

None of which was Wanda's decision, but she didn't want to see her father any more than Cosmo did with his mother.

Wanda thought, perhaps, that maybe it was just a matter of being taken for granted. Both her and Cosmo had grown so comfortable with the life they had built, and Wanda wanted to believe that he'd just grown too used to it. And maybe, targeting her with these comments was a way of feeling good about himself or asking for attention, though in a terrible way.

They'd come dangerously close, fighting for hours one night in particular. And even if Wanda had gotten her point across countlessly in the span of one night, Cosmo needed to come to the realization on his own as to how much he'd been hurting his wife. And he did, except only after she'd stormed out of their room and into another dorm of the castle to think. It was only after an hour apart had Cosmo realized that Wanda wasn't even in the castle anymore, and it sent him into an abyss of agony knowing that he'd been breaking his heart's wife and that he was gonna pay an insufferable price. Her leave of him.

Or so he thought, for after a few hours she returned to him and his puddle of tears, informing him that she had gone to see a girlfriend just to talk about her troubles.

Ever since then, Cosmo had been treating Wanda in a honeymoon phase. She wasn't complaining. It was surely lovely, and for the man that she could never stop loving, his magnetism was not something she could resist. This was where Poof came to be, as well. Though Timmy's wish allowed them a legal grant, they had wanted a baby before as a part of rekindling their everlasting love. Poof was the product of that, indeed.

But, she knew he was afraid.

"I'm scared too, Cosmo." Wanda spoke gently.

He sighed deeply. "I don't want you to be.." he whispered. "I should be the only one scared..."

"Don't be, sweetie." Wanda said. "We've been working through this together, haven't we?"

"Yeah but-but," Cosmo lifted her hand to hold against his cheek, lacing their fingers tightly together. "I don't want to hurt you, again.."

"If you're this aware of it Cosmo, I don't think you will." Wanda said, lifting her other hand to run through his green locks. He sighed, his eyelids falling heavy as her touch sent him over the moon.

"We're a team." Wanda smiled. "And up until everything that's been happening with Timmy, I've been very happy. Oh Cosmo, you've just been so lovely lately.."

Unlacing his fingers from hers, Cosmo trailed his hand up his wife's arm. He stopped at her cheek, letting his thumb caress her skin in small circles. He then rested a knuckle underneath her chin as he carefully brought her face towards his, parting his lips and closing his eyes. Wanda did the same, anticipating her husband's kiss.

The doors opened before they could, Jorgen leading Mrs. Turner out.

"I'm not just gonna-!"

"Listen to the council!" Jorgen said.

"They're not my council! Do I look like one of your helpless little fairies?"

"They created your world." Jorgen handed Poof with nearly a drop into Mrs. Turner's arms. "So they are indeed your council."

He shut the doors, just as Poof began to squirm and wake up. Mrs. Turner hastily looked down at the fairy baby as Cosmo and Wanda approached, Wanda giving a new set of arms for Mrs. Turner to place the baby into. She looked up at the fairies' awaiting faces.

"Listen, you don't have to take me in."

"Where else would you go?" Wanda shrugged, cradling her son. "I'm pretty sure no hotel around here will let you in without an explanation."

"I suppose not.."

Wanda, as defiant as she was, pushed back her anger and sighed. "Our house is big enough.."

"At the bottom of my son's fishbowl?" Mrs. Turner scorned.

"We have a house here," Cosmo said.

"And if we let you get lost," Wanda raised her wand. "We won't hear the end of it from Timmy."

* * *

Timmy felt warm. He felt revived of energy he had lost from lack of sleep and difficulty over the past few days. With his eyes still closed, his hand trailed the material which he laid upon, absorbed in its silk softness. As he took in a small, composed breath he exhaled with an endearing smile. Sleep had felt more wonderful than it had for days and just how he had wanted it to be. He had been longing to be in his bed after finding out that...

Wait, where was he again?

He'd remembered having been lost in those turquoise eyes when he was presented with one of the rarest sightings. An actual confrontation with one of the council members. Everything had been a blur past that, though he remembered the important parts. Why things had been happening, what the council intended, and what it meant with Cosmo and Wanda.

Timmy stiffened at the reminder. They'd look so hopeful too. Everything was falling into place perfectly for them, it almost seemed. Timmy knew his fairies' bond with him was much more special than past godchildren, they have made that clear. Still, it didn't mean he lost sight of why they were there in the first place. To help him build a better life, not to steal him away for another one.

Although, he'd fallen asleep far too quickly than he remembered. Hope bloomed in his heart momentarily as he thought for the smallest second that maybe it was all a dream. He hadn't actually found out that he was the biggest weapon to universal peace and was actually in his head from a deep sleep. He'd wake up and be back in his regular bed, in his regular house, with his regular parents, and his regular fairies.

The boy opened his eyes, and that possibility disappeared instantly. It didn't seem like his senses were working, for what he was laying upon couldn't possibly be soft. He was looking at grass. Bright, lime grass. He trailed his palm in front of him to confirm his vision, though he still met the softness he had felt. It then occurred to him that wherever he was was probably another backward nature part of Fairy World. Because where he came from in Dimmsdale, the grass certainly wasn't that soft.

He then realized the sounds he'd been hearing that whole time and the coolness of the air that blanketed over his body. Birds chirped, though their singing was drowned out by the white noise of water gently crashing. Timmy turned onto his back, stretching out his eyes in wakening as he breathed steadily at the sight of blue skies above him. Decorated with white clouds that were too perfect, fluffy with not a slit of grey. Taking in another breath of tranquility over the peaceful slumber, he sat up, his vision aligning ahead of him to only see stone. Moss traveled up it with flowers of an arrangement of colors decorating the greenery. His gaze trailed all around as he came to see that he was in the middle of a ravine. The white noise to his right drew his attention to a ravishing waterfall that fell down into a crystal clear pool, where a familiar turquoise figure stood facing it.

"Rest, well?" She asked with her back turned.

Timmy blinked, having made no movement for her to have possibly heard. He reached for his fallen cap, sweeping his hand across his disheveled brown hair before putting his hat back on.

"Yeah." Timmy said. He got to his feet. "Where are we?"

"Elf Lands."

The young boy gawked, looking all around him. "No way."

"One of the more preferable spots." She said. "I should know. Creating these lands was my work."

"But, you're a fairy lord."

"Yes."

"Since when does the council have authority over the elves?"

"We have word over every race of good nature, not by particular race."

The boy came and joined her, following her gaze up the white waterfalls. There was no ruckus to the way the water fell whatsoever, it sputtered gently. The water that trickled bellow in the large pond was so clear Timmy would look down and see the sky above him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She said.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

Giving a side glance to the boy, the elder's wings suddenly lifted her off the ground. She floated to the center of the pool, the hem of her robe and tips of her large wings just barely gliding over the glass water. She hovered in the middle, looking across at the child.

"Your mother and fairies haven't wrapped their heads around the situation."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I haven't either."

"It may take time," she said. "Although, they need to learn how to better get along first. We cannot keep your magic under the radar with them holding you in their grip constantly and tugging you back and forth."

"Do they even knew where I am?"

"I believe not."

Timmy puffed a curt breath. "My mom's gonna freak, y'know.."

"Your godparents and mother's irrationality is something they can deal with. We won't be here for long, but my peers and I will not have you distracted in the meantime. The fighting between your mother and fairies will otherwise hold you back."

"They're not holding me back!" Timmy defended. "They're trying to help."

"They do not know how, yet."

"That's not true-!"

"Hush." She halted. "If you don't endure this with patience, I'll wait until you do."

Timmy crossed his arms and pouted. "Whatever."

"A sleep's worth is all you required." The fairy lord said. "I need your full attention Timothy, you must meet me halfway. Do not be ill-mannered with me."

The boy unlinked his arms and begrudgingly looked to the elder. She stood out of his reach atop the lake. If he were to meet her there, he'd be waist-deep for sure. Although, she hadn't explicitly said what she wanted him to do. Still, a day in seeing that underneath the scary hood was actually a small creature, Timmy couldn't help but be curious.

"You know," Timmy said. "I don't even know where you come from."

She barely moved. "The cosmos."

"Cosmo? But he-"

"Not your godfather, Timothy." The elder said. "The cosmos are what makes up the universe. All eight of us derive from them."

The boy looked on in confusion. "Eight?"

"Our other rulers." The turquoise-clad creature said. "Siblings once, now only enemies. All eight of us were created for harmony in the universe. The other four saw, however, the universe to be a vessel for domination. Thus, darkness was born."

"Your siblings.." Timmy pondered. "But, you guys are the good ones."

"The council and I, yes," she said. "Not the Anti-Fairy Council. Not anymore."

"Wait," The boy said. "So the Anti-Fairy Council, they're not opposites to you?"

"No, Timothy." She spoke gently. "My peers and I don't have dark counterparts, because we are the creators of good nature. The dark council were born the same as us but decided against it. They create black magic in opposition to our creations."

"Why, though?"

The elder said nothing more. Timmy could've asked again, although it seemed that even for a powerful creature, she just didn't know. Maybe some things really were out of reach of the greatest beings to live.

"The council comes from the cosmos.." Timmy said. "So, you guys are like gods then."

"You know your mythology."

"We learned about it at school." He said. "It's the only thing I really understood. Wanda told me and Poof stories at night too, but, she said they weren't actually real."

"Godparents of today." The elder said, almost smiling in amusement. "They've become so invested in the business aspect of godparenting, they deny all else they were taught."

"It's not a lie?"

The fairy's eyes trailed along the water bellow her, then looking up to the sky. "Timothy, the council does not just overlook good nature." She said. "We all come from our own individual aspect. I created greenery in the Elf Lands in aiding the elf race, and the earth was my creation. Your godmother's stories, they are more true than she realizes."

"So it's true then." Timmy determined. "You're the goddess of the earth."

"Yes."

Timmy smiled a toothy grin. "I read about you in my Roman Mythology project. It was one of the best grades I got, your real name is Terra!"

"Child, I'm known by many names." She said. "Some forgotten, some still known in your books."

"Why don't you just pick one?" Timmy said. "Cupid did."

The elder smiled. "I believe Cupid deals a different situation to ours. My brothers and I, we may be called by whomever and what people believe, but we're never identified to one title."

Timmy's grin suddenly faded, as a newer thought occupied his mind. "That won't be me, right?"

Terra smiled. "No, child. Not as long as you choose for it not to be."

He nodded with a slight exhale. "That's a relief.." He shrugged. "So, what now?"

"Relax." She said. "Take a moment to breathe, and when you can, feel your surroundings."

"But, what do you want me to-"

"Do as I say, Timothy."

The boy shrugged again. "Alright," he parted his feet in alignment with his hips, taking a few short breaths. As he did, he clenched his fists and then squinted his face as he stood silent. His face drew red from the tension, and the elder shook her head.

"You're not doing as I say, child."

"I'm trynna feel my surroundings." He squeaked from the pressure.

"Yes, but don't cut off your breathing supply."

Timmy let out a breath, relaxing from the pressure as he slumped in his step. "Y'know, most heroes don't need this much time to activate a stupid power."

"Most heroes do not show where they come from."

"Yeah, they do." He snickered. "The Crimson Chin was an orphan. In issue twenty, they told his whole backstory."

"This isn't fiction, Timothy." The elder said.

Timmy frowned in disappointment. "Cosmo would've agreed.." He then shook his head in mockery. "Also, I can't be this slow with my power! It'll give enough time for the enemies to defeat me!"

"In order to make your power instinctive, you need to know how to call upon it without hesitance." She said. "Let's try again. You see where I am?"

"Yeah..?"

"Bring me towards you without touching the water."

"What? How the heck am I suppose to do that?" Timmy looked all around the large pond.

The elder said nothing more in awaiting his next move, and the boy grunted in irritation. With a scowl, he raised his palms and opened them.

"No, no." The council member said. "You are not trying to gust me backward, you are trying to bring me towards you."

"Then how-"

"Hands to your sides facing palms forward, and stand hips with the part." She instructed.

Annoyed, Timmy did as told and stood stiffly.

"You are not a statue, relax boy."

He unhunched his shoulders, sighing irritably. After a moment's hesitation, he focused his gaze on the elder as he attempted to call upon the power however he may. But in reality, he had no idea what he was doing. Still unable to initiate it, he stopped.

"It's not working," Timmy complained.

"You're too much in your own head, Timothy." The elder said. "Focus on all else but yourself. Act as though it is not about you."

A minute of stillness passed, and Timmy sobered and stood positioned. Taking a hearty breath, he narrowed his eyes towards the elder as he attempted to push his focus out of his mind and onto to the present view ahead of him. Although as he did, in the subconscious part of him, he was still reminded of what made him use his power before.

The first time he had been scared. Scared as to what Francis might just do to him if Timmy were to numb his beatings away by just staying still. He'd been scared that Francis may very well shatter the peaceful environment in Timmy's head that he always relied on when scary, real-life situations were happening. Nevertheless, that deflected Francis away from him. The second time with his parents, though unintended, happened for a similar reason. Their lack of belief in him had crossed his patience and he couldn't take it any longer. But, Timmy never meant to hurt anyone.

It clicked suddenly. The council member in front of him never offered any sense of aggression or manipulation. If anything, she had only been gracious and gentle with her words as to not seem harmful to the boy after hiding behind her hood. Really, there was no reason for him to deflect her away. Maybe that's how his powers worked. Maybe he could bring forth or push back things depending on how he felt towards them at that moment.

Timmy shuttered when a pair of hands suddenly grasped his shoulders, and he looked up at the elder's waiting face. Gasping, he relaxed his palms in near defeat.

"But, I almost brought you over! Why would you-"

"Timothy, you did bring me over."

Looking at her once more, Timmy peered around her. In her path towards him, a trail white particles faded into nothingness. Thinking quickly, Timmy looked down at his palms and felt a leap in his chest as the familiar light faded upon them.

"See?" Terra said. "Instinct."

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Wanda almost forgot what it was like to be awoken by sunlight.

As much as she loved their cozy temporary home during godparenting, anyone could go a little crazy without windows after a while. As Wanda stirred in her and Cosmo's bed from the golden graze of the morning sun that shone upon her from the window to their right, she blinked her eyes open with a happy smile. It felt so good to be home.

Even with their guest staying in the spare bedroom on the bottom floor, Cosmo and Wanda slept soundly in their room that night. Timmy hadn't been the only one who had been losing sleep. And how wonderful it felt to be in their home in Fairy World so sooner than planned. They had bought this house after their starter home, which was once the tiniest apartment, until their funds had increased due to godparenting. Never had a home felt more perfect for a marriage and a family. And now with a little baby in the house, it felt...almost complete.

Sighing contently, Wanda angled her head to her left where Cosmo stirred as he awoke. He hugged a lone pillow to his bare chest, humming contently as he gained consciousness and felt the sun on his face too. Wanda smiled, rolling herself onto her bare stomach and grasped the pillow her spouse held. She slipped out of the loop of his arms and Cosmo frowned. As soon as Wanda filled that space instead though, he grinned. There was much more reassurance between both of them after yesterday's little chat, and how they 'assured the deal' last night.

"I miss having a window.." Cosmo was first to say, opening his eyes.

Wanda snuggled deeper into his arms. "We have Timmy's window.."

"Yeah, but we can't wake up to it and stuff," he said. "All we have is walls.."

"Well, windows or not," Wanda said. "It's good to be home."

She sighed in happiness, and Cosmo smiled against her hair that was let down in a wild array of curls. He looked over her head to the sun out the window. Their view was straight onto the horizon of the empty pink clouds that cushioned beneath the sunrise. Saving for a house in a more isolated part of Fairy World had always been the plan for them. Since forever they pictured having their own private corner while still being close to what they knew.

"I would stay in a room without windows if it meant Timmy could be with us."

Wanda opened her eyes at her husband's rare seriousness. And while he was completely right, it still gave a painful reminder.

"You know she hates us, right?"

"Who?"

"His mother."

Cosmo paused. "Oh," he said. "Well, you more."

"I won't disagree.." she buried her face into him. "I bet she'd rather listen to your ramblings over and over than hear a single word from me again."

"Hey! I don't ramble my ramblings."

"Sure, hon." Wanda mumbled against him, holding him tighter. Her tension could be read for miles, allowing Cosmo to look down at her.

"You okay..?"

She lifted her face to his, her eyes shining brightly in the afterglow of her and Cosmo's little session last night. "I will be."

"Maybe we can make her like us..?"

Wanda gave a half-smile. "Whatever we do, whatever we decide, needs to be for Timmy's benefit. Frankly, I don't care if his mother isn't our biggest fan. We just need to cooperate for Timmy.."

"So, you'll fight with her when Timmy isn't here..?"

"No, but," Wanda snuggled against him. "With Timmy, it's easier to be around her. Maybe this 'getting his magic under control' thing might give him a sense of mind to keep his mother in place."

Wanda let those words sink in, still, she was discomforted as she sighed. "She just drives me crazy.."

"I thought she would be the better parent, though."

"She is." Wanda said without hesitation. "She is, and her husband is lousy for leaving, but I don't understand why she can't just cooperate with us."

Cosmo's eyes grazed the ceiling above them. "Well," he spoke absentmindedly, "I guess she feels the same about losing Timmy."

Wanda opened her eyes, once again enlightened by her husband's rare bestowment of true facts. It was always in moments like this when Cosmo's mind was clear enough with his wife in his reach that he was able to speak thoroughly.

"You're right," Wanda said. "But, that's all I can give her."

"Maybe you're being too mean.."

"I'll stop being mean when she does.."

Cosmo's head shifted, and Wanda felt his gaze on her. She looked up so that their faces were nearly touching.

"..don't fight too much.." he said, sensing her overstimulating pride. "I don't want her getting you all...Wanda-fired-up."

Knowing Cosmo, he hated it when Wanda's anger drove her to irrationality. There was always desperation in trying to prove her point, but rarely, it wasn't always necessary and made her visibly anxious.

"Okay," Wanda nodded, her nose brushing Cosmo's. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

They enjoyed the tranquility until a high pitch crying suddenly emitted from the baby monitor to the right on Wanda's nightstand. Both opened their eyes and pulled away, as Wanda chuckled and Cosmo groaned.

"His majesty, right on cue." Wanda joked.

"So close to sleeping in.." Cosmo whined.

"Give it a few more years, and he'll be the one sleeping in." Wanda said, sitting up in bed. "I'll get him."

She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her, before picking up her wand poofing from their comfortable bed to the nursery just down the hallway from the master bedroom. When she appeared, she made way to the bassinet. Which they particularly had to poof there last night on short notice from Timmy's fishbowl. Brining Poof home to Fairy World hadn't been expected yet as long as they were still godparenting for Timmy.

Wanda made way to the crib, smiling playfully as she cooed in a high voice, "Where's my boy?"

Poof's eyes lit up as he reached too stubby hands. "Poof-poof!"

Wanda fake gasped, lifting her son from the crib and holding him above her. "I found him!"

He giggled wildly, and Wanda brought him down, continuing to bounce him in her arms. She smiled with bliss, looking down at his bright lavender eyes with adoration. Never had a little creature ever seemed so perfect in her eyes, and never did she want to just stay like this forever. Looking into an adorable, innocent gaze that shielded her from all hardships of the world.

Continuing to bounce him gently, Wanda lifted her gaze to the lavender painted room. Her eyes grazed the empty walls, and overall, the empty room. All of Poof's stuff was regularly in his nursery back in the fishbowl, but it just seemed unsettling for Wanda. Weirdly, it felt too soon for Poof to be here. Not because his room lacked baby comfort, but because of what it reminded her of.

If it would be hard on anyone the most when they left Timmy when he was older, it would be Poof. A few months old, and the baby has already grown accustomed to the ten-year-old as if he were his own brother. By the time they left Timmy, Poof would almost be his godbrother's current age. That was too sensitive and too upsetting of an age to find out his godbrother was to forget him forever, and Wanda knew it. Her and Cosmo hadn't planned to bring Poof to this house for the remaining years with Timmy, because they need to give Poof some sense of belief that there was still a good life to look forward to when leaving Timmy. Something special for Poof, that was only his. Cosmo and Wanda barely knew how they themselves would be able to deal with leaving Timmy, heck, how could their precious son?

Looking at these walls though, Wanda just knew they lacked specialty. Not because of the literal emptiness, but no bribery of a room and the perfect white-picket-fence house in Fairy World would keep Poof from what he would have to face. Or, in recent light, what he maybe would have to face.

There was a small whine in her arms, and Wanda looked down. Though Poof couldn't possibly know what she was upset over, his mother's mood was easily noticed as she stopped bouncing him and stopped smiling completely.

"Oh, Poof." Wanda lifted him higher in her grasp as she continued to rock him. She kissed her baby's soft little face. "I'm sorry. Mommy's just a little overwhelmed right now.."

Not a minute later, the entire house came alive with the sound of the doorbell. Looking to the exit of the nursery in confusion, Wanda held Poof with one arm as she reached the other for her wand, pulling up an image of a small clock with a cocked brow.

The doorbell rang once again, barely having waited half a minute after the first. Groaning, Wanda poofed to the first floor with her baby boy still in her grasp as she bounced him. She made way to the foyer just as Cosmo floated down the stairway now dressed in his PJs, rubbing a tired fist to his eye.

"Who is that..?" He slurred.

"Not sure." Wanda said, reaching for the lock and turning it with a click. She then opened the door, only to be greeted with a dashing smile and bright periwinkle eyes underneath a set of well-kept pink hair.

"Wanda! Pleasure as always."

Wanda rubbed away some sleep from her lower lashline.

"Cupid," she said. "We weren't expecting you."

"Not this early.." Cosmo mumbled tiredly from behind.

"Well, as soon as I was called, I came right ahead." Cupid said, making his own way in. "Business has been slow lately, so getting a call about this project is definitely refreshing! Oh lovely place, have you guys changed it since you've come back from earth?"

Wanda closed the door, looking on tiredly and confused. "What're you talking about..?"

Cupid looked between the two. "Well, Timmy has had a turn of events lately, hasn't he?"

Bewildered, Wanda quickly looked between Cupid and her husband. "Uh-well," she said, "Possibly."

Cupid squinted his eyes in doubtfulness. "I don't think it's on the fence, I think it's a yes or no."

Wanda licked her lips in uncertainty. "Depends. Where did you get your information?"

"The council, of course."

"And what did they say, may I ask?"

"I prefer you answer my question first."

Considering his trust, as Cupid was relatively a good friend by now, Wanda nodded. "Yes, it's true about Timmy."

"Hm." Cupid said. "Well, who else am I right? Of all people, I'd expect something like this from the wonderboy wonder Timmy Turner."

"Yes, it's quite astonishing." Wanda agreed. "But..complicates a lot by degree."

"Why would the council tell you?" Cosmo asked. His usual tone of curiosity lacked, and instead, he sounded somewhat defensive. Not that Cupid wasn't loyal, but rather what made him earn the right to blatantly know what was going on with their godchild.

"Because," Cupid was cheeky, not phased by Cosmo's defensive behavior. "I need to know what's happening if I'm gonna help sort out the situation here, aren't I?"

"There's no situation here." Wanda cleared.

The mini-god smirked. "Mm, no, I don't think so." He looked in between the two. "I hear it's started on a rough note with Timmy's mother."

"So?" Wanda dared to question.

"_So_, how do you expect Timmy to be the best he can with you three giving each other the cold shoulder?"

"Why is everyone so concerned with that?" Wanda was exasperated. "We have much higher concerns about protecting Timmy. If you're here for some counseling session for the three of us, you need to consider our priorities. Mrs. Turner, I'm sure, would feel the same!"

"Who's to say you're right when you hardly know me?" A new voice interfered. The three turned to see Mrs. Turner leaning against an entryway's frame, having emerged from the corridor just beyond the stairwell that leads to the guestroom, fully dressed and ready before anyone else.

Knowing she wanted to start the day right, Wanda spoke considerately. "I can only assume."

"Timmy Turner's own mother, in the flesh!" Cupid said, making his way over. He took her hand and shook it. "My, has your boy sure been a helping hand for me and many others. It's an honor."

"Pleasure." Mrs. Turner shook back uncertainly, before retracting her hand. "And you are..?"

"Cupid, madame."

Her head cocked higher in surprise. "Oh," she realized. "I would have expected a-"

"A baby, yes, as the image goes," Cupid said. "But, with your interaction with the council, I assume you've already learned that human beliefs are not at all what they seem."

"What is this about?" Wanda disrupted again.

"You three," Cupid pointed all around him, "need to get on better grounds with each other if Timmy wants to keep his head in place."

Mrs. Turner grunted. "We don't have time for this." She said. "We can put aside our differences for the time being, but we cannot make it our main focus when Timmy is dealing with far too much!"

"For once, I agree with the giant." Wanda said.

"Um, _Hellooo_, this is about Timmy," Cupid said. "Not sure if the council had forgotten to tell you in their endless list of explanation, but you should be able to know that love has a definite role in all this. And who is the love doctor around here?"

"So I was right," Wanda fake mused. "You did come over here for some ridiculous triple couple counseling."

"No," Cupid said. "I'm here to fix your sorry necks. If you don't put this feuding over Timmy to rest, your rivalry may very much become a danger to Timmy along with what is already threatening him."

* * *

"Don't lose focus."

Timmy sat, cross-legged and straight posture, atop the large bolder amidst an isolated grassy field. With Terra not too far from him, he listened to instruction carefully as he held a tentative hand out. His palm facing upwards and his electric blue eyes fixated on the white light that he emitted, holding an assortment of small pebbles freely in the magic that rose above his hand.

"What next?" He asked.

"Don't distract yourself, Timothy." She said. "You're doing just fine, already."

"But, there's nothing else to it! I might as well just throw rocks at a tree."

Her patience drawing thin, the fairy lord waved a hand. A rushing wind knocked the pebbles from Timmy's use much to his surprise, and he looked down at the goddess in annoyance.

"Don't let impatience implore you." She said.

"I wouldn't if you told me what the next step was beforehand!"

"There was never a next step to this exercise."

Timmy blinked widely, holding two open hands to his sides in a state of disbelief. "So I just spent half an hour making rocks float in my hand for nothing?"

"Timothy, there's going to be moments when you solve a problem not knowing first hand the intended outcome." She circled the rock, resting her hands into the bells of her robe sleeves. "Your control over your magic is already remarkable as is. All initiated by the trust you put in my command."

"Well, why shouldn't I trust you?"

The lord stopped in front of the boulder, looking up from the green grass to gaze at the child. "Your impatience derives from you being afraid of the result of something. You prefer seeking out the answer yourself soon enough, rather than having someone tell you."

Timmy blinked. The boy should have known she was going to pull that, bringing up his weaknesses in order to perplex him and get him to learn from it.

"You're a child who has been lied to, repeatedly."

Timmy slumped his chin in his palm, resting an elbow to his knee. "No need to put salt in the wound.."

"Give into instinct, child." Terra encouraged. "Do not feel as if there is always distrust heading your way. Trust that you will not let those lies dictate you, as hard as it may be."

Timmy said nothing as he looked down at the stone he sat upon. A finger grazing it in a small circle. He huffed as to express his loss in belief over ever thinking things in his life would ever be found out the right way. By being told the truth.

"It's hard to trust when I know I'll be lied to again, and again. My parents, Vicky...even Cosmo and Wanda.." the boy paused considering if he were to hold his tongue or not. Deciding against it, he lifted an arrogant gaze. "And the council.."

"We never intended to lie, Timothy."

The child scoffed loudly. "You can say that all you want. I may only be ten. I may not have been alive at the time the universe was created like you, but I can say for sure that I've been lied to more than anyone. And you know how I know? Because I spent ten years thinking I was average and that is as good as it would get!"

The elder cocked her head to the side, somewhat taking on a child-like demeanor as to humor Timmy although she still remained poised.

"As good as it gets." She repeated. "As in, you supposedly are content knowing that you are not fully human?"

"No! I-I mean, maybe-I!" Grunting, Timmy got to his feet atop the large boulder. "It's just complicated! Okay?"

"Still, not being average, gives you a chance of something you may have always wanted rather than settling for a dull lifestyle?"

The boy stared her down, clenching two fists to his sides.

"I don't know! You are so _annoying_!" He argued that last note with a large stomp of his foot. And through his exceeded frustration, the large stomping of his foot brought down a much bigger force than intended.

With a surge of adrenaline, a white beam effused from his ankle and through the large boulder in an immense flash. In following, the boulder cracked straight down the middle and before the boy could process, his feet met air as the thing split open like the mouth of an alligator. Timmy fell with a large yelp, but before his bottom could meet the muddy ground that had been covered by the rock for eons, he stopped just inches above in a frozen hold.

Terra held her hand out firmly, before carefully pulling Timmy forward and placing him on his feet.

"I'd tell you what you're capable of," she gestured to the rock, "although there so many other ways to figure it out."

Timmy dusted himself off. "Yeah, well," he grumbled. "If I'm supposed to train with you until I'm old enough, I think more of that will happen."

"Child, I wouldn't be training you all of your childhood." She assured. "I'm not the only one capable, and frankly, can't do it all myself. You could learn a thing or two from the other council members. And on apart of your academics, it would be wise to reach out to Mr. Solar on your own time."

Timmy grinned mockingly. "That goof who showed up to my room? What's he good for?"

"I assure you, he's much more than the eye meets." She nodded knowingly. "As are you."

Timmy smiled bashfully.

"Now," she looked past him. "Clean up your mess."

The boy shot a look between the elder and the rock. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "You want me to fix that thing?"

"It was caused by your lack of control over your magic." She accounted. "Fix your mistake."

"Fine," he agreed. "But, if fixing objects and making rocks float is all you plan to do for my future training, it's gonna be some _loooong_ sessions."

"Child, this is hardly what your real training would be like." Terra said, somewhat amused. "This is just making sure you don't follow your godfather's footsteps in uncontrollably blowing up Fairy World."

Timmy snickered and turned to position himself before the boulder. He lifted an open palm and focused.

* * *

Tacky, over fabulous. It was all Mrs. Turner could centralize her thinking around. For being in the heart, no pun intended, of Cupid's manor truly out beat the houses Mrs. Turner had read and beheld in her Beverly Hills catalogs. At the same time, it was in the least, maybe the most fascinating thing she'd seen so far in Fairy World. Being in the Fairy Council's presence wasn't as honorable for her as it was for Timmy. Supposedly, Cupid's mansion was probably the only small highlight so far.

She sat in a pink comfy chair, two more to her right where Cosmo and Wanda sat. Cosmo in the middle, while Wanda on the end holding a baby Poof in her lap. Not sure if the green fairy had done that intentionally to keep the feuding between the two women to a minimum. Otherwise, he'd be the awkward rock in the middle of all it.

"He should be back soon, I'm sure." Cupid said, referring to Timmy. "Getting magic under control is hardly the biggest challenge of training in a certain field of magic. He shouldn't be any more than a few more hours."

Wanda shrugged. "I suppose." She agreed. "I mean, it's better than Jorgen grabbing him and racing off to the Fairy Academy for who knows how long."

"Now," Cupid said, taking a seat across the glass coffee table in his own chair from the three. "There is an unlimited amount of things you can learn from love. And in this case, you cannot measure this situation with Timmy by selfishness. Every love has a selfish edge, that's no avoidance. It's a matter of knowing at the end of the day what is best for him."

"That's all I've been doing." Mrs. Turner agreed. She sat up. "And before I'm shunned, let me make this clear. I don't disagree that my son is very comfortable with this world of magic and all that he has been exposed to. But, that doesn't mean he's set out to just uproot his life."

"Okay, fine." Wanda said from her right. "But don't forget that it's fully his choice. And if he wants to fulfill a life here, the council gave him all the tools to do it."

"I do hope you remember that he's ten." Mrs. Turner warned. "As spritely as he may be, it doesn't always count for rational decisions."

Wanda opened her mouth to nearly protest, but then remembered the surreal irony in that. Yes, Timmy sure was witty. But holy moly did he have a habit of making irrational wishes without seeing consequence.

"Well," Wanda leaned back. "I can't argue there."

"Good!" Cupid beamed. "That came to better terms quicker than expected."

Wanda suppressed her impatience. "Cupid, enough with the therapeutic charades.."

"Sorry, can't help it." He said. "Although, being the leading hand in love, I can shed some important light upon this."

"And that is?"

"Happiness is still an important factor in love. As godparents, happiness is your specialty. As a mother, it can be for you as well. I'm not at all here to say Timmy loves one of you more than the other-"

"He seems to have lacked it for me, lately.." Mrs. Turner mumbled.

Cupid paused, awkwardly flicking his gaze to the side. "Okay, well that's something you can definitely spill to your real therapist, sister."

"Is that why you're like this?" Wanda suddenly questioned. Mrs. Turner lifted her gaze in realizing the pink fairy was directing to her and looked to her long right at the fairy's waiting face.

"Excuse me?"

"The whole fact that you feel distant between Timmy lately, and then finding out the reason was that he'd rather hang out in his room with us. Who you never knew to exist. This huge revelation that Timmy has this whole other life you didn't know about. Is that why you look at us like we're selfish?"

Mrs. Turner held Wanda's gaze, although, there was absolutely no sign of anger in it. Neither was there shamefulness. There only seemed to be a calm urgency in her eyes in knowing that the pink fairy had finally looked at the obvious facts.

The human shifted forward in her seat. "Wanda, Cosmo," she spoke gingerly. "You have a beautiful son."

Wanda's surprised gaze shifted between the human and her baby in her lap.

"So," Mrs. Turner said. "I'm sure you would feel the same."

The pink fairy's eyes downcasted as she contemplated from an outer point of view. Yes, she knew Mrs. Turner loved her son, even if in past events it had been hard to see. But in a sense, Wanda had always assumed that Timmy's mother wasn't considering fully what's best for him. However, no one truly knew what was best for Timmy in all this. And in Mrs. Turner's choice to reflect losing her son upon Wanda and her relationship with Poof, it gave some clarity to the fairy.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Wanda admitted. "I'm sorry that you feel as if we're wedging our way between you and Timmy. But, that's not at all what we're intending. As godparents, as a career, as a lifestyle, we were sent to better make Timmy happy in his life in ways which humans can't. As godparents, we care for him. But, with Timmy as our godson, we were so fortunate to earn him in our life. We love your son, dearly. We would never want to hurt him or anyone in his life, but, love does things which make us want to hold on tight. You understand that. We don't want to steal him. I mean, we do, but not with the effect of making you miserable. We just want what's best for him but also don't want to let go of one of the best things to happen to us."

Mrs. Turner had looked away in an attempt to keep her sorrow hidden from the rivaling fairy. Although it didn't matter with Wanda's unexpected plea. The human woman knew she couldn't question the two fairies' love for her son. It was clear that their bond with him was much more than she'd given credit for.

"Then you should know," she responded shakily, "that it wouldn't be easier for either of us to lose him."

"Yes, but," Wanda braced herself. "The upside of him staying with us is that he would still remember you and, if allowed, see you on occasion. If he chooses earth though, in the following years we have to deal with what we've been dreading to deal with since we fell in love with him. His erased memory of us when he's older."

"Is that not a hardship you've already faced with past godchildren?"

"But, it's different with Timmy.." Cosmo said.

"It's too much we're dreading." Wanda agreed. "Having him forget us, it feels like a family member is being torn away unfairly. We can't..we can't bear the thought."

"Then you see what I mean when I say selfish. Don't forget he's my child." Mrs. Turner warned.

"His memory of you will never be lost.."

"Doesn't matter!" She finally snapped. "He's MY SON!"

Very little would have expected what happened next. There was a startling slamming of a wand on the glass table in nearly a shatter, and a particular fairy rose up high from their seat in a peak of heated frustration.

"HE'S OUR SON, TOO!"

Silence amended, as all else but the offender looked on in shock. Although, it hadn't been Wanda.

Rather, Cosmo was the one who yelled.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

The godfather slapped his hands to his mouth, his eyes wide in a shocking realization of blatantly blurting out the truth.

The other three looked up at where he remained. Having flown up high after nearly shattering the table with his wand, Cosmo positioned himself to look dead on at Mrs. Turner's face and yell in total defense of what both him and Wanda have always felt. But never, in fear of how Timmy would react, actually spoke aloud.

Yes, it was spoken from the gut. And yes, both Cosmo and Wanda felt that way. But, this implored more meaning for Cosmo.

Wanda had always been the mother figure with their godkids. Always maternal. Although Cosmo, even as the titled godfather, always took on a buddy role with the kids. It never had been a problem of some sort, it was just the way his relationships with godchildren had always been.

And at first, it was no different with Timmy. Even until today, he and Cosmo were still two peas in a pod. Goofing around, making jokes. However, after it was made clear to both Cosmo and Wanda that they loved Timmy in a way that was different from their other godchildren, the hard-to-see paternal part of Cosmo very much came alive. Still in the sense that he'd never stopped buddying around with Timmy, although, the concern and love for the child was very much there and Cosmo wouldn't have it any other way. Especially now that he was an actual father, to an actual son that he loved dearly, he could really call himself a true parent.

Now, unable to take it back, Cosmo looked all around him. "I..I.."

Mrs. Turner didn't answer, only looking on in shock at the fairy's outburst. She may have not known him well either, but she knew for sure no one had expected that.

Saving Cosmo from the trouble, there was a sudden poof erupting from the left of the room. They turned their shocked gazes from Cosmo, only to be further startled when Timmy emerged from the fading blue smoke alone. The council member who had taken him was nowhere to be seen, most likely having transported the child back and returned directly to her duties.

"Timmy." Wanda said, attempting to hide her shock as she and Mrs. Turner rose from her seats.

"Guys, you won't believe it!" The boy's face shined with an eager smile as he came forward. "I was doing it! I was using magic and I barely messed up! I mean, I did split apart a giant rock, but I fixed it. It was so cool, like this surge of power that rushed right through me!"

Wanda made way to hover in front of her frozen husband, shielding his shock from Timmy. "That's-That's great, sport."

"And, I wasn't scared. The other times I was, but not his time. I think I could actually do it all by myself without being afraid." Timmy turned to his mother. "Mom, you should've seen it."

His mother nodded with a fake smile, seeing as Timmy was quite content with all this compared to when they last saw him. Maybe too content for Mrs. Turner's liking.

Timmy looked between the few quiet occupants. "Sooo," he said, "Cupid's house, why?"

"Oh," Wanda still hovered in front of a frozen Cosmo, taking his hands behind her back and holding them assuringly. "Just running up on some things Jorgen told us to do why'll you were gone. Uh...do us favor sport..? Take Poof and play with him in the next room while we finish up here? He's been fussy a bit."

Wanda couldn't hide her need to edge Timmy out of the room. She was on edge, the boy could tell. Still, with all that'd been happening her behavior was no stranger to Timmy. He shrugged in carelessness over her worry as he reached out his hands. "Okay, c'mon Poof."

The baby giggled with delight as he floated from his mother's arms to Timmy's, greeting the boy by immediately reaching for his hat with a demanding little hand.

"And your mother maybe, too.." Wanda hoped, looking at Mrs. Turner with a yearning hope that she'd take the cue. Mrs. Turner sensed the fairy's need to be alone with her husband and Cupid, and merely lead her son and the baby to the other room while looking back.

The door was nearly shut when Cosmo started.

"Wanda-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean for that to happen." He pleaded. "What you were saying this morning about how hard it is to cooperate with her. You were right.."

"I know." Wanda turned to him, gripping his shoulders tightly. "I know, sweetie. I would've done the same if you hadn't beat me to it.."

"Cosmo, Wanda," Cupid interjected. "You guys need to be careful."

"We're already on her bad side as is, I don't think this would cut it deeper." Wanda assured.

"Not that," the god shook his head. "While love does have selfishness, it can't override everything else. I know Timmy is dear, but I hope you're aware his mother is just as afraid of losing him, too. Sometimes, letting go of those you care for is for the best."

"Well," Wanda took her husband's hand. "We've been preparing for that for a long time, now. Let's try to look at the bright side, even if Timmy can't find it in his heart to leave earth, we're still his godparents. We're still signed to spend the next few years with him."

"No, Wanda, you guys don't get it.." Cupid spoke cautiously. He looked in between the couple with an evident look of despair, knowing he didn't want to be the one to shatter their hearts that were so whole, and so full of devotion to their beloved godson. A love that even he, the Cupid, has kept a satisfied eye on over the fairies' time spent with the boy. The god just couldn't look at them as he told them the truth.

"If Timmy chooses to stay on earth...you guys are done being his godparents."

Everything else around the godparents ceased to exist as their hearts dropped.

No.

Not possible...

It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Jorgen and the Fairy Council couldn't have possibly been that cruel to rip them away from Timmy. Powers or not, he needed them. For goodness sake, was his happiness suddenly out of question now? Just because they wanted him to run his own branch of good nature? They couldn't do that, it was far too wicked and made Cosmo and Wanda sick to their stomachs.

Timmy needed them for happiness. His magic didn't matter to them, they knew he couldn't figure out happiness on his own...he couldn't grow up without their help, they could not subject him to a doomed life. Not over their dead bodies.

It was truly unfair, and a sick form of reverse psychology. The council made it Timmy's choice to lead his life however he may want, but if he didn't choose what they prefer, they were willing to take away certain privileges.

Wanda's eyes poured with steady tears, as she shakily took in an unruly but angry breath. "They-They can't do that to him...to us.."

"Guys, think about Timmy-"

"We are!" Wanda cried. "You don't understand, he needs us in ways his parents can't help..."

Cosmo sniffed loudly, wiping an arm to his tear-stained face as he attempted to float away. "W-We have to tell him.."

"No," his wife grabbed his arm. "We can't."

"But, Wanda-!"

"We can't put that pressure on him, Cosmo." Wanda said. "He has too much already. If he knew, he'd be crushed and he'd feel obliged to stay with us. And.." she paused, knowing for sure what she didn't want to admit.

"Wanda..?" Cosmo questioned shakily.

"His mom was right," Wanda frowned. "We are selfish. We can't make any of this about us anymore. We'll tell him when the time comes but...we need to be prepared in case we have to say goodbye.."

Cosmo's eyes were downcasted, daring to stay that way forever as another tear trailed down his face. "I don't want to say goodbye.."

Wanda ringed her arms around Cosmo's neck, bringing his head in close to hers.

"Listen," Cupid looked at the grandfather clock. "Jorgen asked me to tell you guys to meet with Timmy at the doctor's when we were done here...something about Timmy needing a checkup."

Wanda nodded as she held her husband. "Just get Timmy and his mom there before us, we'll be right behind."

"But, your baby."

"Poof is fine for now, Timmy knows what to do.." Wanda insisted.

They needed a minute to compose themselves, and Cupid wouldn't bother them. He left the room to leave the couple alone in their pitiful state.

* * *

Beyond the earth, across the way from Fairy World in constant orbit, another world laid. Built in the pit of darkness and brought from the clouds up. A world running on the counter lives of Fairy World. All beings and habitants born in contradiction to their opposites that exist. These dark beings that lurk for a redeem of domination that they feel was wrongfully stolen from them. Beings that may love, that may celebrate, that may feel sadness at times, but never do they feel a sense of empathy for anything that is not derived from dark nature. Anything that derives from anything other than black magic to them, is a weak vessel.

In depths of this world, a large spherical domain lies still with very few occupants. It is the prime station where law and order are crafted for this significant part of the universe. Where all decisions are made in support of this wicked nature, and where all oppositions to goodness are granted with the greatest pleasure. Four dark figures stood tall behind their podium. Their faces hidden in the darkness of their brooding-colored hoods, and their crowns a sickeningly black that reflects only the light of the reddened sky. They stand in silence over their current plan of motion.

Something has awoken in the universe. And they were dying to get their hands on it.

No amount of light magic was to ever overpopulate dark magic. Not on their wicked lives. And the Anti-Fairy Council was willing to go beyond any measure of making sure their dark counterpart to this new source of good magic was full-proof. To the extent that it could never die, not unless, it's counterpart was to die with it.

"Now that we're aware as to what the source is," one in a dusty dark fuschia spoke. "We need to know whether it's doable for domination."

"Of course it is," another spoke. "Our siblings discovered it long ago, did they not? Now that it's being used by its rightful owner, we can only ascend its enemy to go and capture it."

"And use it in what possible way?"

Silence amended again, and the council looked to one another in growing agreement.

"We are aware that this _thing_ has faced our race, before."

"Yes, though a mere human will certainly not be the guard that keeps us from our rightful rule."

"My lord, this thing is not a human." One in a sickly green said. "Not fully, by any sorts. It is too magical for the human race, yet too vulnerable for the fairy. It is a split mix of both qualities. Good and bad."

"Still, he's defeated us before."

"Yes, and it makes it clear how to use him." The green argued. "We've tried to avoid his advances in stopping us before, although it seems that he has been our key this whole time."

"How can we be certain?"

"No regular human, nor fairy, could be powerful enough to stop the anti-fairy race so effortlessly as he has."

The four members looked to one another in aware as to the risk it was. Still, every thousand years passing and their yearning for domination increased. They would do anything at this point, and they would allow harm upon anyone as long as it got them where they wanted to be.

"Very well." The fuschia said. "Knowing who his godparents are, it's no secret as to which if our troops are best to call upon."

"No indeed." The green said, before looking to the peer on their right. "Call him in."

The member nodded and raised a hand to emit a flashing arch of black magic to the center of the domain. In the midst of the black spoke, a smaller figure was brought about, floating forward in the emergence of the smoke as he looked up to his council with familiar green eyes that were no different from his parallel.

With a raise of his monocle, he gave a fanged smile. "My lords."

"We won't keep you for long." The fuschia said. "You know why we called you, and you know why you're able to handle the job. You've faced off with the boy, so we should expect that you will no let us down this time around."

"Trust me, your darkness." The green-eyed being smirked. "It'll be more than a pleasure."

The fuschia paused. "For our race's benefit," he said, "I implore you, retrieve the power, and do not let your ego fail us once again. Is that clear?"

"On my life."

The council member nodded. "Off with you, then."

With a large arch of his arm and wand, the anti-fairy disappeared in a cloud of dark blue smoke. Once transferred, he began to make way down a dark red-carpeted corridor in his own castle domain. One of which has been granted to both him and his wife on apart of their honorary actions and generosity towards the anti-fairy race on multiple occasions. Yes, it was surely a treat being a prime trooper for the anti-fairy race thanks to his counterpart being a complete fool to his.

"Anti-Wanda, my dear!" The male anti-fairy stopped to call up a spiral staircase. The dimly lit candles flickered in response to his echo up the chateau. "Make way to the chambers across town and prepare the dungeon, would you love? We need to better prepare for our guest."

Anti-Cosmo continued to float on, before stopping in further ponderation with a sharply risen brow.

He turned back around to call. "And do not bring Foop with you. We don't need his excessive ideas in a time like this!"

The anti-fairy continued on his way down the castle corridor, before coming upon a set of double doors on the far end. With two hands on the dark oak, he grandly pushed them open with grinning exhilaration. Letting them slam behind him, he made straight to a triple shelf in the back that gathered bottles and beakers on end. The room itself was occupied with primarily tables of examination over substances, beakers, other scientific objects, and of course endless stacks of failed plans that have been tossed aside in past events when Anti-Cosmo had been at his worse rage of being defeated once again.

Making way to the large shelves in the back, he touched his fingers tentatively to his mouth as his eyes scanned for his needed piece.

What he was looking for definitely would not have been thought to come in handy beforehand. But now, after learning that one of his worst enemies had been more than just a boy this entire time, possessive with power right under the anti-fairy's nose, he was glad he kept it.

During the Fairy Olympics fiasco, it was no secret that the anti-fairies, much like the pixies, were in shock as to know that the fairies had unbelievably defeated them once more. As well as the humiliation that came with it, haven been defeated by the weakest player on the fairy team, Cosmo. But it was only clear afterward that the fairy team's coach, Turner himself, had once again used smarts instead of strengths. Putting Cosmo against HP and Anti-Cosmo to convince them that the final event of the Olympics, the dash through time, would be a cakewalk as long as they were against that green-haired fool. Therefore, making them only try to defeat one another and siking them out.

Anti-Cosmo's green orbs burned with utter anger at how he'd been so easily defeated by a little boy, far too many times.

In the result of Cosmo's unexpected win, it was no surprise that both the anti-fairies and pixies were completely angered by being outsmarted but also cost of their win. The anti-faires had been truly excited to have crushed the fairies, and on apart of the bet, win Timmy over as the first anti-godchild ever, a key to universal domination. They could not deny though that a deal was a deal, and Timmy wasn't going with anyone but his godparents.

However, Anti-Wanda certainly didn't stand it.

Let it be known, Anti-Cosmo had tried to calm her down and remind her that a deal was a deal. He was in fact much more civil than his wife was. Still, he could not extinguish her absolute anger over it all. Timmy was just bound to be their's after putting Cosmo as his player for the final game, how could the anti-faires have possible been defeated?

It was a surprise to everyone when Anti-Wanda had forcefully tried to grab Timmy after their loss. Both the fairies and anti-faires had to intervene when the child immediately screeched from the feeling of being yanked away. Timmy's godparents, of course, had never beelined so quickly to him and never yelled more profanity at the anti-fairies before. Even if Anti-Cosmo's main focus was pulling his wife away from the child, he certainly wasn't civil himself when yelling back at the fairies. No one would talk to his wife like that.

From trying to take Timmy by force, a huge chunk of his hair ended up in Anti-Wanda's grasp that went with her as soon as she was pulled back. With Timmy finally out of the anti-fairy's grasp and hidden behind the fairies, Wanda herself had nearly clawed Anti-Wanda in anger. Though Cosmo and Juandissimo both came to hold her back until the anti-fairies fled the scene completely.

A chunk of brown hair may have seemed like nothing at the time, but Anti-Cosmo took it for good measure in case. They never knew.

Now though, they certainly did.

His eyes finally falling upon it, Anti-Cosmo reached forward for the bottle that contained the small strands of brown locks. He brought it forward with satisfaction, grinning a fanged smile as his eyes turned into slits. A small, wicked laugh dared to hum from his chest and elevated louder as he floated near an open window. He twirled the bottle teasingly in his hand, allowing the hair within it to topple about before his eyes rose high to the chateau window and rested upon the reddened sky of Anti-Fairy World.

"Timothy Turner," Anti-Cosmo spoke wickedly. He gripped the bottle into a fist. "Let the games begin."

* * *

"Glad to know you're not mad." Dr. Rip Studwell spoke sheepishly with an awkward grin.

Wanda, as well as Cosmo, merely stared back with displeased gazes as they said nothing.

Studwell cleared his throat. "I mean, you understand, I never thought you were an actual prober. I just didn't want to lose my job if it was found out I didn't report suspicious behavior. Not that your suspicious, but-"

"Forgiven. Just get on with it." Wanda growled.

The doctor nodded, raising his clipboard for reading. "His vomiting, fatigue, sensitivity to specific noises, they're all just symptoms to his body adjusting to his magic." Studwell said as he stood close to the examination table. Timmy sat atop of it with his feet dangling.

"But, the magic has been him since before birth." Wanda said.

The doctor prompted the boy to jump down from the table, before pulling an x-ray screen down in front of him.

"Because his biological parents are both human," Studwell said. "He adapts mainly human physicality, apart from his growth, but his physiology is very much fairy."

"What's wrong with his growth?" Mrs. Turner worried.

Studwell pointed at the x-ray. "His pediatrician hadn't been wrong when he said he was a little underweight for his age. When studying the growth of fairy children, we look at the excess layer of magic that surrounds their bone matter. Timmy is still in a growing state even in the fairy spectrum. He's only a little under Cosmo's height, and in a few short years when he's a teenager, he should reach the same level and stay that way. "

"Wait, what?" Timmy came from around the screen. "You mean I'm never gonna be as tall as a real grown-up human, like _ever_?"

"All the more reason to stay here." The doctor joked, "you'll blend right in."

"Studwell." Wanda warned.

He wiped away his smile and again cleared his throat awkwardly as he wrote something down on a pad. "As well, your faggigly gland has still not developed, unlike how a baby fairy is born with it. This is because it clashes with your human genetics, meaning you'll gain it at a later age. To avoid discomfort as you grow however, I'd like to prescribe you to fairytropin."

Mrs. Turner shook her head. "Is that suppose to be some play-on for somatropin?"

Studwell ripped the paper off, handing it to her. "Yes," he spoke curtly. "We may have taken and altered the name of a few human medications, but we've had them long before you."

"Fairies are notorious for bad names," Cosmo added.

Mrs. Turner didn't respond, looking down at the paper. Wanda did the same.

"Doctor," the pink fairy said, looking to him in fear. "Do we know what this all says about his life span..?"

Mrs. Turner looked up from the paper, fear etching it's way over her face though she did not think the same of what the fairies did. Cosmo came by Wanda as they looked to the doctor, fearing whatever response they'd get. If Timmy were to only live the life span of a human, and he was to stay with his fairies, they just didn't know if they would be able to handle that kind of heartbreak when he aged.

"The council manipulated Timmy's birth for a reason," Studwell said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "They wouldn't create an advocate for good nature if he was only to live the life span of a regular human. Trust me, his years are immortal."

The adults would've reacted, but it was better not to with Timmy right there. His feelings were prioritized first and foremost, and they did not want to bend him any wrong way by making him think badly about it.

Timmy's eyes followed the floor in an attempt to process. "That's.." he attempted to smiled in playing it off as not a big deal, although it dropped in failure. It was a big deal, and the boy was not prepared to think of a life that would never end. The human part of him, which he had always thought was the only part of him to exist, was terrified. There was an unspoken part of human nature that expressed how gifted life was and that it must be valued while you still have time. But now, that was blown out of the waters completely.

"That's..scary.." Timmy told honestly.

Mrs. Turner, with all the calmness she could muster, reached a hand to touch Wanda's shoulder. The pink fairy looked to the hand that touched her, then to the human in confusion.

"I need to talk to you." Mrs. Turner spoke seriously as she made way to the door. She gave no ultimatum to Wanda and the female fairy looked at the others before following the human woman into the hallway.

"What is it?" Wanda asked when it was just the two of them.

Mrs. Turner crossed her arms, sighing very defeatedly as she sat on a waiting chair against the wall.

"Who's to say how things are going to end up," Mrs. Turner said. "But, with these kinds of odds...I'm just unsure."

Wanda tilted her head in slight empathy. "Listen, we don't know. And I'm not saying that to make you feel better. Cosmo and I feel the same. You're not alone."

"In the chance though..that you end up responsible for my son.." she spoke quietly. Her head was arched downwards in an attempt to hide the sorrow that bit at her threateningly. As the human sighed shakily, the female fairy came and took a seat next to her.

"You don't know he will.."

"But, if you do." Mrs. Turner lifted her face, fighting back the tears for the sake of savoring her strength. "I need your absolute word."

Wanda dared not say anything further in given respect to Mrs. Turner as Timmy's parent. She'd been in his life the longest, and now, she was giving Wanda a sense of trust for the first time, for the sake of her son's future.

She closed her eyes. "I need you to give him a childhood.."

Wanda felt her breath ease suddenly in talking with Mrs. Turner as the latter finally gave the fairy an encouraging look, though the pain in her eyes did not subdue.

"If it's what he chooses...just make sure he's loved and happy. I'm begging you."

She'd given Wanda permission and the fairy would not pass off this opportunity. The pink creature placed her hand over Mrs. Turner's.

"I wouldn't want to do anything more.."

Mrs. Turner sniffed. "Promise. Not for me, for him."

"I promise."

A moment of silence past in Mrs. Turner's gratitude. Then there was a clearing of someone's throat, and the two women looked to a tall figure that stood over them.

"Jorgen," Wanda said. There was still resentment towards him after finding out that she and Cosmo may just lose Timmy. Moreover, that they had to hear it through Cupid. "We didn't expect you to be here.."

"Something has happened." The larger fairy simply said.

Wanda paled. That couldn't be good. "Oh god, what now?"

"We found him."

"Who?"

"His father." Jorgen said, looking to Studwell's door and back at Mrs. Turner. "Your husband."

Wanda shot her wide gaze to Mrs. Turner, who simply looked up at Jorgen wide-eyed. "Oh."

"Oh?" Wanda retorted from her, then giving Jorgen a wary look. "Why should it matter? Does he even want to be here?"

"He's not here." Jorgen cleared. "Our sources say he went back to the Turner household in search of his wife and son. When not finding them, he began to circle Dimmsdale rapidly in worry."

"And what exactly are you proposing?" Wanda asked, somewhat threateningly.

"Well, if he's willing to cooperate-"

"He left!" Wanda reminded. "He called Timmy a monster, and-!"

"Ahem." Mrs. Turner interjected in warning the pink fairy.

Wanda stopped and looked towards her in doubtfulness. "I know you agree with me."

"Yes," she said. "But, I'd like to hear him out."

Wanda huffed and fell back in her seat, knowing she had no authority in controlling this situation. "Okay fine, it's Mrs. Turner's call I suppose.."

The human stifled a small laugh, and Wanda looked to her in confusion as to what could possibly be so funny. Mrs. Turner smiled gently as she looked back. The pink fairy blinked in surprise, finally having a good look at Mrs. Turner's face after harshly avoiding it for so long in spite of her. She had her son's eyes.

"Tracy." She said. "Call me Tracy."

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on now, time may be eternal, but my patience isn't."

Anti-Cosmo watched as his wife, as well as two other anti-fairies, pinned their forearms to the chamber door of a dark dungeon amongst a stone corridor. As the door rattled violently from something within, the anti-fairies holding it closed shuttered from the impact, looking to Anti-Cosmo wearily. He stood before the door, clutching the bottle in satisfaction.

"We gawt it ready, hun." Anti-Wanda said. "Ah don't think mah arms can take it any longer!"

"I know, my dear." Anti-Cosmo cautioned. He placed a hand over the cork that kept the bottle sealed, wrapping his fingers around it. "On my cue, you three will open it and-"

"Father! Father, you forgot about me!" An overly excited voice intervened. The baby came hither, and his father shook his head in aggravation.

"Foop, lad, now's not a good moment."

"Oh please, please let me help!" He begged. "I am a crucial part of our race. I want a leading hand in capturing that Turner boy! I wanna help dominate!"

"Our lil' button can be great assistance!" Anti-Wanda agreed. "It ain't every day ya get a talkin' bundle of joy."

"It is in Anti-Fairy World." Anti-Cosmo sneered. "Foop, talking at a few months old is not an advantage. Every anti-fairy does at your age, and it makes you no different. You, young man, are not old enough to participate in grown-up tasks such as evil domination. Now, go to your room. You should be napping."

"I know he done chewed out of his crib again," Anti-Wanda said.

"Oh please, a monkey could." Foop snapped. "Please, father!"

"I've heard enough.." Anti-Cosmo mumbled, popping the cork from the bottle. He tipped the bottle's opening over his hand, allowing the brown locks to fall into his palm gently. Keeping an open hand, he nodded to his wife and gently. "Now."

The three anti-fairies took their resistance off the door, flying back to avoid the large slam of its opening. The wooden door crashed against the stone wall, nearly breaking the hinges from the impact. In the opening, a cloud of excess black magic poured out. Within the darkroom, a blacker shadow approached. Anti-Cosmo looked on satisfactorily as the others inched away in nervousness. As the shadow became less blurred and neared the exterior, it became apparent. A large, black wave-like spade of magic poked it's nose out at its sudden freedom. Floating into the roomy hallway in slow caution, as Anti-Cosmo continued to grin. The magic groaned with a dark hiss.

"What..is that?" One of the henchmen asked.

"The reason why Turner has his power in the first place." Anti-Cosmo said, making way to the magic ripplet with an extended palm. The black ripplet slowly approached the anti-fairy in return, little by little, it's nose coming in contact with his palm.

"And where does it derive from..?" the henchman again asked.

Anti-Cosmo raised a palm, before gently touching down on the backside of the wave. As he did, a striking sound erupted throughout the entire room, causing the anti-fairies to clutch their ears in pain. Screeches and cries emitted from the magic. Cries of children.

"Lost hopes and futures of failed godchildren," Anti-Cosmo sneered, stroking the ripplet. "It has given us this glorious thing, that has given Timothy what he requires to counter it."

Reaching his other hand out, Anti-Cosmo opened his palm with Timmy's hair near the nose of the wave. With its attention caught, the black ripplet's nose swerved around the brown locks, poking them momentarily. A low hiss rumbled from it, with the undertone sound of children's cries that sounded much like the moans of lost souls.

"Hate it, don't you?" Anti-Cosmo said.

The wave gargled with more cries of children.

Anti-Cosmo scowled coldly at the locks, that the black ripplet continued to keep it's nose in.

"Find him."

In another start, the black wave skyrocketed through the ceiling with a booming roar. The anti-fairies shuttered from the impact, that created a fresh new hole through the stone ceiling from the magic's outburst. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda rose up quickly, poking their heads out of the hole and watching the black wave rise high in an arch across the red sky. It made straightway for the beyond, leaving Anti-Fairy World in search of its target.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda needed some alone time with Timmy.

Without Poof, who was once again in his great aunt's care, just so his parents could spend time with their godson. Just like old times. And Mrs. Turner, or Tracy accordingly, was more than willing for any distraction for Timmy at this point while she figured some stuff out with Jorgen.

His godparents had taken him to one of the best ice cream parlors in Fairy World, fitted for any real sweet tooth. After everything, Timmy not only deserved but certainly earned a mouthful of sugar. And Cosmo and Wanda felt as though they deserved the treat as well.

They went split on a large sundae, sitting at a round table near the large glass panel of the brightly lit pink ice cream shop. They ate silently, fully invested in the much-awaited dessert, enjoying the perfectly fitted distraction.

Partway through, Wanda put her spoon down, looking once to Cosmo for affirmation. Though it took him a while to realize she was looking at him as he was fully invested in the sundae. But once he realized she was giving him attention, he turned his head with his spoon still in his mouth, looking once to Timmy before back at his wife and nodding.

Wanda's eyes sadly lifted their gaze across the table at their godson.

"Sport," she started. "We're sorry.."

Timmy stopped munching on the dessert, removing his spoon from his mouth. "For what?"

"For leaving you when you were sick, and worst when you were sad." She swept her hand across the table to clutch her godson's. "We should've stayed with you.."

Timmy looked in between his godparents, before clutching his godmother's hand in return. "It's okay, guys. Maybe if you stayed we still wouldn't know what's happening. So it all turned out, right?"

Wanda smiled gently. "Right."

"Y'know," Timmy said, "I get that you guys are worried, same with mom, but don't be. I'm the only one that should be, I have to deal with all these changes."

Cosmo's hopes momentarily flew high. "Changes?"

"With my growth and stuff."

Cosmo slumped back in disappointment, having hoped that Timmy was to proudly announce his leave of earth. "Oh, right.."

"Sorry to disappoint, but," Wanda sported a small laugh. "We can't just stop worrying about you."

"You and me both, Wanda." Timmy said lightheartedly. "I may never be tall, but I've got some magic to make up for it."

"Oh Timmy, you have no idea how glad it makes us to see you handling this much better."

Timmy swallowed a portion of ice cream. "I mean," he started. "For most things, but there's still some stuff I'm not sure about. Heck, I'm still wondering if the council even got any of this right with me. Even after they said that" Timmy paused to wave a hand in dramatic mockery, "I was destined to obtain the power, or whatever."

The boy continued to poke at the ice cream, and Cosmo and Wanda just stared in sad frustration.

It was so hard to get a read on him. While Timmy easily had one of the biggest imaginations, and while he wanted to see things and do things humans weren't allowed to do, at times he'd still express how he just wanted to be normal like everyone else. Every day, every hour, it was always something different. And in a time like this, Cosmo and Wanda wished they could just ask him how he wanted to live out his life. However, he's ten. He shouldn't have to know yet how he wants to live out his life.

It was stupid what the council was making him do.

Although now, it seemed like Timmy just wanted to enjoy his time here with his godparents. And with the chance that Cosmo and Wanda may very well never see him again at the end of all this, they wouldn't argue for a second.

"I think you're pulling it off, man." Cosmo smiled with a flick of his spoon. "Magic _totally_ suits you."

Timmy snickered. "Thanks, Cosmo."

"Seriously! Not all of us can just do magic and get away with it. Say, why do they even let half of us become godparents? Is it because the earth is just SO desperate with their endless list of miserable kids? They gotta keep their numbers lower! We can't just pull any fairy as a recruit. There are some real idiots out there!"

Timmy shared a smirk with Wanda.

The green fairy rambled on. "I mean, I guess if more miserable kids get godparents, it would mean less miserable futures. And that would make them raise their kids better, meaning fewer godparents are needed, and..oh no! What if it means the end of godparenting completely? What will the world become if we-Oops!"

In the midst of his rambling, Cosmo had been flicking his spoon back and forth and it went flying with a giant glob of ice cream in its hold. The spoon nearly came face on to Timmy, but the boy quickly raised a hand to catch it with a rush of magic. It hovered in a faint white hue in front of him, as Timmy directed it back to Cosmo, who took it out of the air with a smile.

"Well, well," Wanda nodded approvingly. "You've certainly picked up quickly."

Timmy shrugged. "I can lift some things, and break a few things, that's all so far really. I'm actually not suppose to be using any magic right now, but you know, doesn't hurt when it's just a little."

"Timmy," Wanda warned though she smiled. His genuine deviousness and crave for a little fun showed for sure that he was still himself, and hadn't been permanently affected by all this. "You're trouble when it's with our magic, I can't imagine what it's like with your own."

Timmy phoned an innocent smile in teasing, before going in for another scoop of ice cream.

Wanda battled in her spoon against his and Cosmo's. "Move over, you're hogging all the chocolate."

The three continued to dig at the ice cream with laughter.

Their enjoyment didn't last forever though, as a large poof erupted in the middle of the parlor. The three jumped from the tranquility of the shop being broken and further frowned at seeing Jorgen approach them from the smoke.

"The council requires your presence. Let's get moving." He said.

Wanda shook her head in disbelief.

"Jorgen, please, can't we have an hour with Timmy to just-"

"I don't think you heard." The keeper of the rules retorted. "The Fairy Council wants you present, now."

Wanda sighed, as she lowered her spoon to the table, looking back at her godchild.

"Sorry, sport.."

"It's fine, let's just see what the fuss is about."

They were engulfed in a large cloud of colorful smoke, and as it cleared they found themselves back in Fairy Court. Timmy was immediately drawn to his mother, quickly going to her side. At the sight of her son, she refrained from biting her nails and extinguished her distraught look as she gave him a smile.

"Hi, sweetie. Have fun?"

"Yeah," Timmy nodded. His mother was much more readable than Cosmo and Wanda. She clearly wasn't genuine with her smile, although with everything, Timmy was in no mood to question it. She'd been in Fairy World for two days, it wasn't like it was a norm for her yet.

Lately, there was something about seeing his mom distressed that set off an uncomfortable feeling in Timmy. In a way that he can't say he's recognized before. The boy looked around him once, before gesturing for his mom to lean down. In question, she kneeled closer to him.

Timmy whispered. "I think I peed a little that day I blasted you and dad across the room.."

Mrs. Turner blinked. After a moment though, she gave a real smile at the sight of her son's joking grin. Tracy ran a hand through his hair. "You're a goof."

"Timothy," the council brought the occupants to attention. Timmy looked. Though the pink hood had called upon him, he immediately looked to the turquoise, seeing that she remained the same way Timmy had met her. Hiding behind her hood in mystery as if she still had the responsibility of being hidden.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We can't keep you from making a decision for long. Although, that's not our concern for the moment. We'll be blunt with you in saying that we've found your father."

Timmy edged away from his mother, coming to the center. "You did? Where?"

"Don't answer that.." Mrs. Turner mumbled.

The pink hood gave an odd look to Mrs. Turner. "Timothy, whether we can get a hold of him or not, we're not going to delay much for any longer. We've given you ten years in the making to lead a normal life."

"I didn't know my life was anything but normal. Maybe if I did.." Timmy trailed off. He sighed before shaking his head. "Whatever. Do you know where dad is?"

"Dimmsdale, he hadn't left."

"Well, I knew that." Timmy groused. "Dad doesn't leave Dimmsdale without planning in advance. He's not that thrilling. Where in Dimmsdale?"

"You knew..?" His mother asked. Timmy's annoyance quickly changed to fury, as his brows dropped. He turned to her.

"Duh. You think I believed what you lied about?" Timmy snapped.

"Oh, geez.." Wanda groaned, raising a hand to her forehead. Here it goes.

Mrs. Turner shook her head gently. "Timmy, know I never meant for you to-"

"What does it matter? You lied, AGAIN!"

"We didn't." Cosmo randomly chimed. Wanda nudged him and he winced. Tracy resisted rolling her eyes, even if it was infuriating to think that Cosmo of all times would choose now to play 'pick your favorite.'

"Oh, AS IF." Timmy hissed at his godfather, catching his fairies off guard. "You two are no better!"

"What did we do?" Wanda asked, not bothering to be civil and bluntly defending herself.

"You lied about dad, too!" He blamed. "Even if you knew. Even after all those times I told you guys I was sick of my parents lying to me, you turned around and did the exact same thing!"

"Timmy, take a breath." Wanda encouraged. The child stayed stiff. "It was a little white lie, you were dealing with enough already."

"Don't pull the 'little white lie' with me. A lie is a lie, and you're guilty!"

Wanda scowled. "You want me to be straight with you? Fine. You were in no shape nor form to deal with any more than you were. You think you would've been able to handle it if we told you?"

"No. But, I'd rather you be honest." Timmy looked between them all and huffed a laugh in disbelief. "Why are you all looking at me like this is news? You all keep telling me to grow up, or live a life in Fairy World, or convince me that I'm some hero, but you can't even look at me and tell me the truth!"

"Oh, for goodness sake." Wanda grumbled. She threw her fists to her sides. "Timmy, you're a kid! You don't know how things work yet, and you certainly won't if you keep questioning us!"

"Questioning you? You mean calling you out for being liars?"

"We're not liars, we're protecting you!"

"OH, enough of the protection excuse! Acting like I can't take care of myself!" He threw his hands outward to his sides. "Look at where we are! The literal domain of good nature. In a world that I've saved a _billion_ times! You were the ones who wanted me to stop doubting my capability, and when I do, you turn around and tell me that I'm just a kid!"

No one said anything, and Timmy stomped his foot.

"Why would you make me a cruddy half-breed, if you can't trust me!?"

"Timmy!" His mother berated.

"Child, we've told you before." The purple hood spoke. "We didn't choose you, the power did. It's bonded to your soul, not your capability as a person."

"Well, that's not fair!" Timmy fumed. "I'm starting to think that it would be easier if I didn't know Fairy World existed! If I didn't know magic existed!"

Cosmo opened his mouth in fear, but Wanda silenced him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so out of here," Timmy huffed, turning around and beelining to the court exit. "If anyone else feels like lying, don't bother."

Mrs. Turner stepped forward near his path. "Timmy, sweetie, wait-"

"We'll go," Wanda said, just as Timmy slipped out of the room. Cosmo and Wanda followed where he had left, catching up with him just as he made way to Fairy Court's exit to the outside world.

"Timmy," Wanda called as he marched down the marble steps. His godparents floated atop near the exit, and seeing him not slow down from their call, continued to follow him down the stairs.

"Timmy!"

"Go away." Timmy grumbled as he continued to walk away to his right once on the ground. Fairy Court stood atop a large plain of pink clouds higher from the rest of Fairy World, so Timmy was presumably walking towards nowhere but empty space.

"You can't be on your own," Wanda warned as they continued to follow him.

"Why not?"

"You know perfectly well why not!" The pink fairy seethed. "You're a source of magic that's different from the rest of Fairy World. You're a walking target, you need to better consider your safety!"

"My safety, my safety." Timmy mocked, continuing to walk. "Why don't you tell me something new, for once?"

"Young man, STOP!"

He halted at Wanda's screech, turning around.

"Oh sorry, was 'young man' referring to me? The last I checked I was just a kid."

"You're being a brat." Wanda hissed.

"Rich, Wanda. REAL RICH." Timmy argued. "How'd you like to find out Poof was half-human and had to be reeled down to earth for eternity?"

"Do not bring your godbrother into this!" Wanda raised a finger. "Maybe if you recognized all of this as a gift rather than a misfortune, you'd have a better attitude about it!"

"Don't tell me how to think of this!" Timmy yelled.

"You're the one who can't admit it." Cosmo expressed his annoyance, matching Wanda's displeasing look.

"Admit what, Cosmo? That I'm one of you? That I'm a freakish half-fairy!?"

"You can't admit that you're torn!"

"Of what!?"

"You wanna be with us, but you're scared!" Cosmo huffed. "You're SCARED!"

"So what if I am!? It makes sense!" Timmy said. "I know how much I've stressed you guys out! I know what I've caused with my crazy wishes! What're the odds that you'll realize taking me in is a huge mistake and will drop me back down to earth!?"

"Timmy, we would NEVER." Wanda's voice was hoarse. She was still angry, but there seemed to be a sudden plea underneath her frustration. "Don't think for a second we ever would want rid of you! Don't think we would so carelessly throw you back! Don't think we'd get tired of you! Timmy, we love you more than you could know!"

"What difference would it make, anyway.." Timmy peered away sulkily. "You guys leave your godchildren one way or another."

"You're different!" Cosmo defended.

"And how would I benefit being dragged along with you to your future godkids? How'd you explain me to all of them?"

"Timmy, you haven't grasped it." Wanda said. "Us taking you in means we're done with our godparent duties. You'd be our new priority."

"You can't be serious," Timmy said. "There's no way! You guys said yourself so many times you wouldn't want to be anything else but godparents! It was the purpose you felt you were made for!"

"Well, maybe we have a new purpose now." Wanda said, looking upon her godson in certainty.

Timmy shook his lowered head. "I can't do that to you guys. I can't make you give up your whole life for me."

"You're not making us do anything. Timmy, we've made this decision ourselves. It's up to you for how you want to live your life. Remember we're not forcing you to do anything, either."

"Wanda-" Cosmo worried. His wife grasped his wrist in silencing him. They couldn't object Timmy to stay with them, even if they wanted it more than anything. Even if they would never see him again. They could not, repeat not, decide this for him.

"I can't deal with what I am." Timmy scorned, still angry. "Whether it's for the rest of my life or the next few years I have you."

His godparents then felt the truth rise up again. Certain before that they would not tell Timmy that they wouldn't be his godparents anymore if he went back to earth with his mother. Something they were bound to keep quiet so that Timmy could make his decision without conflict.

But, not telling him would be another lie.

And Timmy had made it clear. All he wanted from them was honesty.

"Timmy," Wanda started. "We'll tell you the truth because we know it's what you want."

He looked to them confused.

"If you go back to earth, we can't be your godparents anymore.."

It hurt admitting it, and stung them even more to see the worry rush over Timmy. Though he erased it from his face quickly, not wanting to alarm them. Timmy stared blankly, before raising his eyes to the sky. He shook his head with a fake, disbelieving smile as he gave a bitter laugh in loathsome. "Well, isn't that just perfect."

"Timmy.."

"Oh no," he raised two hands. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Too bad it's just too little too late."

"Timmy, for better or worse," Wanda said. "We will never give up on you. Not like your father.."

Timmy's eyes could've easily burned through his fairies, before looking away and crossing his arms. He opened his mouth and mumbled with a sharp tongue.

"I hate you.."

Their faces paled.

Replaced with only hurt, the fairies stared in disbelief at their godson, who refused to look at them. They couldn't express how frustrated they had been with Timmy moments ago, but it seemed like Timmy could to them. With dire honesty.

Waiting for him to take it back, it didn't seem like he had nothing more to say. Wanda sighed heavily.

"Okay.." she said. "You need some time alone. C'mon, Cosmo.."

They turned and floated away, Timmy finally looking and watching them go off in riddance. They were low in their floating, and Timmy couldn't help but roll his eyes. Oh, boohoo. As if this was as hard on them as it was for Timmy. They didn't know what it was like, and neither did his mother. They couldn't wake up and handle this situation any better than he did if they were in his shoes. Why should they act as if they have a feeling of pain as big as his?

_Because they love you too much._

Timmy's eyes widened at the sudden voice in his head. It spoke to him, easily interpreted as his own subconscious thoughts. But, it felt too close and too loud the way it had been projected in his mind. Like something had spoken it directly to him. In sudden realization, Timmy felt a presence behind him.

He turned around, barely able to convey a reaction at the sight of a large, black shadow towering over him. Not before it swooped down low in a large hiss and tied its end around Timmy's ankles, yanking the boy to fall flat on his stomach and scream for his godparents in terror.

"Cosmo! Wanda!"

The fairies turned around. At the sight of Timmy being lured off quickly, they gasped.

"Timmy!" They flew after him.

As the thing dragged Timmy along, the boy clawed his hands into the pink clouds in desperation. It gave little to no help whatsoever, as he gasped out repeatedly in a state of panic. Every so often whimpering as the thing would speed up and toss him around in dragging him by his ankles at high speed. Even at the fast pace it was going at, he could see Cosmo and Wanda racing after him sheer hysteria.

"I wish it was gone!" Timmy instinctively yelled.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, both stars beaming brightly and shining against their vicious glares at the darkness that was luring back their godchild. After the audible ding though, their wands wilted in failure, and panic again washed over their faces.

When Timmy felt no effect from his wish, he again gasped out as the thing picked up speed. He yelled out in panic, continuing to claw at the ground and watching his fairies further away from him as the darkness increased its pace.

"Guys!"

"Timmy, hold on sweetie!"

His heart hammering in alarm, Timmy attempted to look back at the thing dragging him. His thoughts clicked as he raised an open palm. Pale fear still etched over his face, he shot a beam at the darkness. It hissed loudly, causing Timmy to shutter, but the black ripplet didn't so much cower from the blast.

In another instance, a magical blast came shooting down upon it, and Timmy turned his face forward. Cosmo and Wanda had further caught up at their high-speed chase, urgently launching magic blasts at the darkness in wretched hope of freeing their godchild.

_We're allowed to take drastic action, as long as it means your safety from an oncoming threat._

The reminder of Wanda's rule flowed through Timmy's mind in a panicked attempt to calm himself. Though, as their magic did nothing of aid in chasing off the darkness that dragged Timmy, he continued to breathe hitching gasps as he clawed the clouds speedily.

"It's not working!" Cosmo yelled in dread. He slapped his wand's end to his palm many times as they chased their godchild, making the star twitch in a flash before he raised it above his shoulders to launch another beam with burning eyes and gritted teeth. Preparing to strike, Cosmo's eyes flicked to the horizon, and his face fell in horror. An upcoming edge that fell into the empty universe was not far along. And in seeing the darkness luring Timmy towards it, Cosmo didn't think twice.

"No!" The green fairy dove forward from the air at Timmy, landing on his stomach as he grabbed the child's right arm in desperation. Cosmo scrambled to his feet just as Wanda swooped down and grabbed Timmy's other arm. With their feet firmly planted, the fairies tried to yank Timmy back, who remained in the air with his ankles still locked tightly by the black ripplet.

"Let go! Let go!" Cosmo cried out as him and his wife pulled at Timmy.

The darkness let out a large hiss, causing all three of them to wince from the shrilling noise. Echoes of crying children cried in their ears and Timmy's eyes widened. Knowing exactly where this thing was wanting to take him.

"No, I don't wanna go! No!" Timmy cried out.

His fairies' eyes turned glossy at their godson's plea, and no longer able to withstand the brutality, Wanda yelled out. "Please don't take him from us! PLEASE, HE'S ONLY A BOY!"

Another tug pulled Timmy back, and the fairies' grip surely slipped more from Timmy's wrists. The boy whimpered in fear. His godparents' grip tightened around his wrists the more he was tugged back by the roaring ripplet. Their grip was too strong to be ripped away from so easily, meaning one thing.

If they don't let go, they may very well be dragged with him.

"You..you can't.." Timmy tried, quivering as the darkness pulled at his ankles harder. His fairies' grip ringed tighter, their nails desperately beginning to dig into his wrists.

"Sh, it's okay.." Wanda, though terrified, attempted to soothe him so that he didn't fear being taken away. "We won't let you go.."

"But-"

"Just-Just keep holding on." Cosmo attempted to tug Timmy back, his feet sliding beneath him.

The darkness tugged again, shifting all three of them. Cosmo and Wanda let out quiet gasps as it forcefully yet slowly dragged their feet along the ground as Timmy was pulled. The boy's eyes widened, knowing for sure they weren't strong enough. And even if one would reach for their wand, it would loosen their grip long enough to let the darkness take Timmy in a flash.

As their breaths hitched with desperation, the godparents' nails dug further into Timmy's wrists. The boy tensed, but not from the sensation. From knowing that they really weren't going to let go, and that would only mean the worst for all three of them. The boy just couldn't let that happen. His fairies couldn't bring themselves to release him, but he could.

The darkness tugged at his ankles and his godparents gasped out the more they were roped in. Timmy lowered his eyes, not being able to look at them as he opened his palms in their grip.

Wanda was the first to notice and then Cosmo. "No, Timmy, no don't-!"

"I'm sorry.."

"TIMMY TURNER, DON'T-!"

A small eruption of white bounced them back, and in an instant, their grip was freed of Timmy's wrists as they flew. They came screeching upon the pink clouds, only to look up at the sound of Timmy's echoed screaming as the darkness had lured him back completely.

"TIMMY!" His godparents howled, flying over to the edge of the clouds and throwing their gazes over it. They were met with only the silent, starry universe bellow them. The darkness had run off and had taken Timmy, their Timmy, along with it.

Their gazes were caught above them from a pink dot that floated down from the impact. The familiar cap nearly fell over the edge completely, though Wanda reached out and caught it. Stunned, she shakily brought Timmy's hat to their line of vision as the crisis heavily sank in and ripped Cosmo and Wanda's hearts free from their chests. Timmy had been taken.

Their godchild.

The son of both their hearts.

Wanda collapsed into Cosmo's arms, as they both indulged in tears.


	15. Chapter 15

Nearly_ two years earlier..._

_The first couple of weeks of an assignment were what the godparents liked to consider the 'icebreaking' weeks. While the obligatory rules, regulations, and of course fun were easy to develop fast with a new godkid, it was always a matter of time until their godchild warmed up to them._

_Cosmo and Wanda's newest godchild Timothy, or 'Timmy' as he was mostly called according to his file, seemed to be getting used to having them around constantly. For a child who seemed to dislike sharing, being an only child, his fairies were seemingly the only ones he was very willing to share with no questions asked. Still, he was careful in speaking with them due to a shyness that came up every so often. It had only been under two weeks, so they were not exactly a familiarity to the boy. It was understandable to the fairies, and the boy's true colors would become apparent the more he warmed up to them._

_Timmy sat on his bedroom floor, flipping through an art book he handcrafted for a school assignment. An audible ding ran above him, and he looked up at the two shining smiles that greeted him and he gave a polite one in return._

_"That looks really nice, Timmy." Wanda said. "What is it?"_

_"For school," the boy spoke shyly. "We have to make an art book about ambitions and stuff."_

_He flipped through the pages silently, and the fairies noted how despite the beautifully decorated cover, the pages were mostly blank._

_They sat down, too. "Well, where are all your ambitions?" Wanda asked curiously._

_He shrugged. "Haven't thought of any."_

_"None..?"_

_"Nope."_

_"But, there's plenty you like to do in your spare time." His godmother said in an attempt to help. "Doesn't any of that give you dreams?"_

_"Ambitions, or dreams? Because those are two different things."_

_Wanda tilted her head curiously. "How's that?"_

_"My teacher said ambitions are goals that can actually happen," he said. "And that dreams are for fools."_

_"Oh, well that's not true at all." Wanda said. "A dream, ambition, they're all the same. They derive from what your deepest desire is, what your deepest passion is."_

_Timmy scratched under his nose, shrugging in disbelief. "What if I don't have any passion..?"_

_"You do, you just haven't found it in you yet." she pointed the star point of her wand to Timmy's heart._

_"And if you really don't," Cosmo said, plopping onto his stomach and placed his elbows to the floor as he rested his chin to his hands with a wholesome grin. "That's what we're here for!"_

_Timmy stifled a small laugh, though he continued to graze the blank pages. "It's just hard when everyone else has ideas but me."_

_"Oh, you'll find it sport." Wanda assured. "We didn't know once that we wanted to be godparents."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course. Our families didn't let us dream. My father wanted me to stick with some boring corporate job, and Cosmo's mother, well..." she looked at her husband._

_"She wanted me to stay home and play Maja with her." Cosmo said with a dull tone of complete boredom. He crossed his wand's point across his neck while rolling his eyes back and sticking his tongue out in a fake way of personifying death. Timmy again laughed._

_"But the more you're exposed to a world outside the walls of your bedroom, outside the walls of what you're family introduces to you, you find that something," Wanda explained._

_"A world outside.." Timmy thought, giving a glance to his window. His gaze trailed back to his fairies as he eyed the wands in their hand. "Like the world you guys come from?"_

_Wanda paused in uncertainty. "Well, there won't be much there that'll catch your passion. Not to worry though, we're drawn to the things that we're good with, but mostly, that makes us smile."_

_"No wonder you decided to marry me." Cosmo teased as he inched his face to her's with a devilish grin. Wanda playfully pushed him, though he sprung right back and kissed her. Timmy made a face, looking away in disgust._

_"But," Timmy said. "You guys wanted to be godparents, and that's down on earth. Couldn't a human want something in another world, too?"_

_Wanda gave a crooked frown. "I'm afraid that's not how it works, sweetie."_

_Timmy looked down. "So much for dreaming.."_

_"Oh Timmy," she smiled gently. "There's nothing up there you would want. Trust me. It's much less of heaven and more of an image of heaven. We're here to help you, and you will find your destiny down on earth where you belong."_

_"But, how do I know my destiny is something I want?"_

_"Sweetie, your destiny is made up of the thing you want. It is what you're destined to do because it's attracted to your heart and soul. So unless you lack a beating heart," the pink fairy smiled, "I think you're good to go."_

_"Does that mean I could never do something like...travel through the stars?"_

_"We're your fairies now," Wanda laughed happily, as both she and Cosmo lifted their wands with smiles. "The stars are only a wish away."_

_Timmy considered it, before shaking his head. "Maybe tomorrow."_

_Wanda tilted her head again in sympathy. "Remember sport, we don't just grant wishes. If you wanna talk, we're here to listen."_

_"Timmy!" His mother called from downstairs. The three looked to the closed doorway. "Come say hi to Vicky!"_

_Timmy rolled his eyes. "I'll get back to you guys on that one." He said as he got to his feet and made way to the door. As soon as he left, Cosmo looked to his wife as they remained sitting comfortably on the floor._

_"You know, he doesn't seem as troublemaking as his file said he was." Cosmo pointed out._

_"I think he has yet to show it, dear." Wanda said. "He doesn't know us too well yet. Trust me, I can see the frustration reaching his breaking point every time that awful babysitter comes over."_

_"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. He then snorted. "I mean, we did get a kick out of it the first night we were here."_

_"Of course, did you see the wishes he made to mess with her? I'm surprised the babysitter came back." Wanda snickered._

_Cosmo smiled, then looking over to the book and reaching a hand to swipe through the pages. He stopped sharply, looking at something before his brows flew high as he pointed. "Hey! He didn't leave it all blank. He wrote something."_

_Curiosity fled over Wanda as she reached forward for the craft book. A small message in red crayon graced one of the pages, and as the words lead on, she was surprised to see what Timmy wrote was actually about his godparents. Not directly though, and Wanda relaxed in knowing their godchild was smart enough to keep their existence hidden even through talking about them._

_She read on._

_'I made two new friends. They're different. But, good different. I can't tell mommy and dad though, they wouldn't really get it. I hope my new friends like me though because I like them a lot. They come from a place that's far away and much better than here. Dimmsdale is okay, but not that fun. Everyone says it is, but it really isn't._

_'I don't know what my dream is, and I don't think I have one. But maybe my friends can help me. They make me happy, so maybe they can in some way tell me what my dream is since they have that power. They could make one for me. Mommy once said that me and dad are her dream. I don't know what that means, but maybe this is the same as that. My friends do make me happy so I guess it would make sense. But, they also help me a lot. And they make me want to see and do more stuff than I ever thought I wanted before they came. I'm worried that they want me to give something in return. But I'm eight, I don't have anything that they would want. They're too good and cool and nice for that. But it's awesome what they do to help me. If anyone's gonna help me with dreams and stuff, it's them.'_

_The writing style was average enough for an eight-year-old going on nine, but even through it, Wanda picked up a trace of maturity that Timmy gave off. Their godson, even if a rascal in his devious and playful nature, had this undertoned maturity to the way he saw the world. Neither Wanda nor Cosmo could say that they remembered any godchild of their past that was like that. Not at all. _

_Wanda smiled in admiration at the page. "I think we have a special one here, Cosmo.."_

_. . ._

Wanda opened her eyes. The pink luminescence that they held were glossed in tears that only streamed in a mess down her face the more she stood unable to speak. Her gaze didn't dare leave the tile floor, as the cries and yells at this point were only buzzing.

"How could you do this!?" Mrs. Turner wailed in tears. They stood in the empty corridor of Fairy Court, Tracy repeatedly shouting at Wanda as Jorgen stood nearby as an onlooker.

"I'm sorry.." Wanda whispered.

"You were supposed to protect him!" Tracy continued, trashing out as she yelled. "You're the fighter, you're the one who wouldn't stop fighting me until you had made your point! How could you let them take my son!?"

The pink fairy still didn't look up as she closed her eyes and trembled. "We tried using our magic..." she attempted to explain herself. "The thing, it grabbed him by the ankles. It was too fast for ordinary black magic...Timmy couldn't even charge it off...we had no choice but to hold on to him...and-and we would've stayed like that if-"

"If what? If your idiot husband hadn't tripped, or something!?"

The insult against Cosmo went right through Wanda, as she hugged her own arms. "Timmy forced us..."

"Forced you." Tracy snarled. "You two have been alive for nearly ten thousand years, but you couldn't resist the magic from a ten-year-old boy?"

Wanda sniffed, lowering her head in shame. "I'm sorry..."

"That won't cut it!" Tracy's voice broke as she wiped the back of her forearm against her teary eyes. "I gave you my blessing to watch him, as long as he was safe! You did this! You let him go! And to think I was actually starting to trust you! Who was I kidding? I'LL NEVER TRUST YOU, AGAIN!"

There was a beat of silence before Mrs. Turner let a large sob loose and fell to her knees. She buried her face into her hands, digging her nails into her hairline as she cried uncontrollably. Her back hitching and trembling with every gasp of air. Wanda dared not look in her direction, sure that if she were to she'd lose control completely of her own tears and break down again. She didn't look at Jorgen either, though the pink fairy could feel his heated gaze directed towards her. One of shamefulness. Knowing that he felt as if Wanda was one of his worst failures he could ever possibly have trained into a fairy godparent.

Needing the familiar comfort, Wanda turned around to reach for her husband. Only to look up in startlement that he wasn't there at all. She hadn't heard him leave. Without looking back at Tracy, who continued to cry, she went to seek her husband outside.

Upon slipping out the doors, Wanda spotted the familiar green hair that sat further bellow on the marble steps in the late evening. Her wings carefully carried her down as to not startle her spouse. Wanda's heart only bled as she neared Cosmo and she picked up his muted sobs. He shivered silently with his crying, his gaze narrowed down towards something within his lap. When she came way to be just behind him, Wanda peered over to see that Cosmo cried over Timmy's cap. Desperately gripped in Cosmo's hands as he clenched his tear-stained face in staring at it.

Wanda settled herself on the step to his left, momentarily giving Cosmo the space he needed as he let his tears wet the worn-out cap. Wanda's eyes fell upon it, immediately recollecting how much that thing had been through. It went where Timmy went, took whatever beating Timmy took, and whatever success he had. Even if he used to hate it. Use to claim that it was a typical 'girly' color, that hat developed with Timmy. He wore it with pride. So much that Poof would take it and wear it to be just like his godbrother. The cap was a token in itself. A token of all Timmy had done.

As Cosmo continued to cry, Wanda shifted over and looped her arms around his torso. One of her hands settled on his chest, the other his shoulder where she rested her lips as she closed her eyes. A silent plea for him to stop his heart from hurting.

"I'm s-sorry..." Cosmo choked. One of his hands left the cap as it snapped itself to Wanda's hand against his chest. "It's my fault..."

"Cosmo.."

"I should-should've tried harder..." he admitted in guilt, shakily gripping Wanda's hand against him. Her knuckles kept knocking against the blade of his necktie from his uncontrollable shaking.

"If it's your fault, then it's my fault too..." Wanda whispered against his shoulder.

Letting a sob slip, Cosmo no longer was able to take it as he turned to his wife and threw his arms around her middle. With his face buried in her chest, Wanda held him tightly, resting her face into his hair. Whispering that it would be okay. As big of a lie as that was.

Cosmo cried openly, the domain of Wanda's arms being the only place that he could seem to do that. He bunched the back of her yellow blouse into his hands as he shook abruptly, his voice waving unevenly. Her hands trailed his back gently, tolerating his tight grip on her and his tears wet her shirt. She shushed him softly, knowing that if he didn't subdue soon, she might just break down again. She couldn't let herself do that, she had to be the strong one. Always. Or else, what would she be?

It was long minutes until Cosmo's cries had softened. With his left ear pressed to Wanda's chest, he looked outwards with lidded tear-stained eyes as he breathed shakily. Wanda cradled his head, running a hand through his green locks soothingly with her mouth pressed to his hairline, her eyes closed in calmness.

With his arms still around her middle, Cosmo shifted his head to her shoulder as he sighed. "I'm sorry.." he said, apologizing for his behavior.

"Sweetie, you have all the right to feel this way..." Wanda whispered. "I do, too."

"I can't believe we let him go..." Cosmo said, on the verge of tears again.

"We didn't," Wanda said. "You saw what he did, he forced us back. Which is why none of it is your fault, Cosmo. We did everything we could..."

The green fairy nodded against her shoulder, his arms tightening around her torso. "What do we do, now?"

Wanda opened her eyes. Cosmo looked at her face from where he was cradled in her neck, hoping to god that his incredibly smart woman would have a plan of action to get Timmy back. She always knew what to say, she was Cosmo's balance. He couldn't think of something, but she certainly could.

Wanda's face lacked confidence, however. It was only wretched with her own guilt and her own pain as she slowly shook her head. "I don't know..." she shamefully admitted.

Cosmo sniffed, not daring to let go of her.

"God," Wanda's voice broke as she suppressed her tears. "We turn our back for two seconds and he's gone..."

"I wish this never happened..."

"Me too, but that thing came out of nowhere.."

"No." Cosmo shook his head against her. "I wish Timmy was never this way..."

Wanda looked to her husband as he finally pulled away, wiping his nose with his sleeve and holding Wanda's hand tightly.

"Cosmo, he isn't this way by choice.." Wanda swept away his tears from his face.

"I don't care." Cosmo aggravated. "I wish he was normal, I wish he was just human...even if we only had a few years with him like our other godchildren..."

Wanda nodded and placed her other hand over Cosmo's as she held it. "I won't disagree.."

"I thought you wanted him with us, too..?"

"I do." Wanda breathed. "More than anything, but.."

She looked down sadly, as their hands intertwined tightly as her tears started up and began to wet her own lap.

"I want him to have a normal life..." she said. "I want him to have a house, a good job that pays well...I want him to fall in love, to get married, to have kids of his own, to have grandchildren, to live happily..."

She shook her head sadly. "But he can't..." she bit her trembling lip. "He can't...because he's not destined for it. He will never have that life because he will never be normal no matter what wish he makes. We've been useless to him all along...all he's ever done is give Fairy World hope. All he's ever wanted was a life no human could ever have...and we stupidly tried to keep his head out of the clouds, when it turns out that's where he's always belonged..."

Wanda took in a short teary gasp.

"Cosmo, we've failed Timmy worse than any of our godchildren..."

One of Cosmo's hands left Wanda's, as he held her face and wiped a thumb across the tears trailing her skin.

"I don't wanna believe that..."

Wanda closed her eyes. "Believe it..."

There was a long pause. And Cosmo's voice, very evenly and soothingly, ran through her ears.

"He wouldn't want it without us."

Wanda opened her eyes and looked up at her husband.

"I mean..." he said. "What would fairies be to him, if he didn't know we existed...?"

As the blatant truth slapped Wanda in the face, she established a faint smile as her hand held Cosmo's against her cheek. He continued to stroke her skin with his thumb, his eyes shining with an affair of thought as he looked at his wife.

"Wanda," he said. "Can..can I tell you something..?"

He was wanting to speak his mind, Wanda could tell. Though that was something that would be mentally too hard on him. Right now he was drained of energy, so his wife wouldn't want him to tire himself.

"Cosmo, it's okay..."

"Please?"

It was important, and Wanda couldn't steer away from that. "Alright.."

He let his hand trail away from her face. "I...I love Timmy, and.." he swallowed. "I know you think you failed him...but you're still Wanda.."

His unconditional belief in his wife's ability to do anything was becoming tired for Wanda. She knew he had so much trust in her, but she just wasn't always what he thought she was. "Cosmo, I don't think you're understanding..."

"No." He denied. There was a defiance in his eyes. "I know what I'm talking about, Wanda.."

Seeing how desperate he was to explain whatever he was getting at, Wanda nodded in letting him continue. He lifted her so that they were off the steps and floating in front of each other.

"What I'm trynna say is..." Cosmo waved his hand in a circular motion, fighting for the words to release from deep within him. They always seemed to freeze when talking with Wanda. Yet at the same time, she made it all the easier.

"I'm listening." She encouraged softly.

"Godparents are assigned to certain godkids that they fit with," Cosmo blurted. "And because there's two of us, they have to fit both of us. If we never...met, we wouldn't get the godchildren we've had. We wouldn't have gotten Timmy."

It was then apparent that Cosmo was not essentially leading to referring to Timmy's value, but to Wanda's. The latter felt helpless to answer but knew she didn't have to as her husband's words sailed on their own. She was so proud.

"And on top of that, so many other things. Poof, I..I love him so much.." Cosmo nodded. "We only would have him because we found each other. I mean, Timmy wished for him, but we still.." he paused, "You know what I mean. And then..so many other things that have made me happier because of you. Heck, maybe I wouldn't have been a godparent if it weren't for you."

He gave her one of those looks. One of pure endearment that reached out for her and her heart pounded as it did so many years ago when they were younger. Wanda smiled at her husband's loud, wordless need for her.

"Thank you for being my whole life, Wanda."

Boom goes the dynamite. Instant fireworks within her, though she managed to keep the outside thrill to a minimum in height of their horrible situation. Wanda ran a careful hand through his shaggy green hair just as he loved, resting it to the side of his head and bringing her lips to his cheek. She kissed him twice.

"And thank you." She spoke as she pulled away. "I wouldn't have it without you either."

"So, I guess we're even?"

Wanda beamed a quiet smile, nodding. "I believe so." She said. "And right now, one of the greatest things to have happened to us needs us. And I'm certain that we need him just as much."

Cosmo didn't hesitate to agree. "I won't rest until he's home. With us."

"Cosmo," Wanda looped her arms to his neck, letting herself weigh against his shoulder. "Please tell me that...Timmy becoming ours forever won't make you regretful in the long run. We'll still be his godparents but we won't be...godparents, anymore. I need to make sure you're okay with that."

Cosmo, in turn, wrapped his arms around his wife. "If it's a life with Timmy, it's definite."

She lifted her gaze to his, her breath stolen by his sudden bestowment of words.

"Well, now you're just showing off." She teased.

He kissed her gently.

They would've stayed like that forever if the loud sound of a blaring horn hadn't forced them to abruptly tear apart in startlement. Eyes wide in shocking confusion, their gazes shot to the sky as to where the beeping sound came from. A fairy truck flew through a puff of a pink cloud above, flying down a twisted rigid motion. The truck's pipe puffing out what flight magic it had left in an odd, breathless sound as the truck flew around abruptly and shakily. Momentarily, flying over the white marble steps and far too close to Cosmo and Wanda, as Wanda hit the deck and brought Cosmo with her. They looked from the ground to where the truck finally landed in a heavy fall, the horn blaring and beeping. The driver's door was kicked open by a boot, and a gruff fairy in a light blue worker's jumpsuit and a five o'clock shadow stumbled out.

He pulled out his keys and turned the truck's beeping off, before kicking at one of the tires. "Stupid ol' thing.."

The driver shoved the keys into his pocket, looking beyond him at Cosmo and Wanda. "Hey you clowns, any of you seen Jorgen?"

Wanda paused and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Inside." She said. "Why?"

"Unless your Timmy Turner's godparents, it ain't your business."

Both their eyes widened as they flew forward. "Wait, wait, wait!" Wanda stopped. "We are his godparents!"

"And I'm Mariah Carey." The driver huffed. "Lemme see some id, then I'll belive you."

The pink fairy scowled. "Listen, you have no idea what we've been through. Frankly, we should be questioning why a fairy such as you should have any business knowing of our godson."

"Oh relax, I don't give a hoot about your kid. I'm just the delivery boy." He said, turning towards his truck.

Delivery boy? Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a look as a small spark of hope bloomed in their chest that this fairy might've somehow rangled Timmy back to Fairy World. They flew over to the truck, anticipating the driver as he unlocked it to open it.

"Jorgen told me to bring the guy here." He opened the doors, and Cosmo and Wanda came from each side to peer in. Their hearts easing in disappointment that it was not Timmy, but their jaws dropping in complete shellshock.

A human in a shirt and tie sat bundled in the corner of the truck. His hands were tied together with ropes and a handkerchief was around his mouth as he yelled muffled profanity from behind it. He looked on at the fairies with a disturbing look in his eyes and he continued to yell, his well-kept black hair and large stature not going unnoticed by either Cosmo or Wanda.

Mr. Turner.

Wanda turned and glared at the driver. "You kidnapped him?" She angrily asked.

The gruff fairy scratched his chin in satisfaction. "Jorgen told me to get this human 'ere, he didn't say how."

Cosmo took out his wallet, clawing his hand into it and throwing a bill at the driver. "Here's a buck, now fly along," He said, forcing the fairy to go. He took the offered dollar and floated off with a huff and grin.

Cosmo and Wanda hesitated, before directing hardened glances to Mr. Turner. Scowling, they raised their wands to remove the bands and gag from the human. He shuttered from the resistance suddenly being removed and looked to the fairies threateningly.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Cosmo and Wanda scowled, as the pink fairy leaned forward.

"Timmy's in trouble, so you better shut up and listen."

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

"_Hello!?_ Anyone!"

Timmy's voice was only drowned out by the lifeless stone of his square cell. Abandoned to the corner and weighed down by shackles on his wrists and ankles, he looked up at the tall ceiling that taunted him with its absolute stillness. Bringing one of the heavy chains over his knee and dropping it to his side, he wobbly got to his feet and held the stone wall for support.

"Hello!" Timmy yelled at the wooden cell door across the way. Upon it, there was a square window sealed with bars, and beyond that, only darkness.

Although, even in the windowless room, the surroundings were no stranger to the boy. But even in the domain of Anti-Fairy World, there was no telling what kind of monstrosity he was stuck in this time.

A stinging feeling suddenly grasped his wrists, and he hurriedly tried to push the cuffs on his hand in easing the pain. Upon looking at the marks that occupied his wrists, he let out a crippled sigh. He'd been avoiding looking down at the fingernail markings on his wrists in the past hour that he had awoken. It only reminded him of all that had happened that got him here in the first place.

He attempted to stick a finger into one of the cuffs and rub the markings on his skin. Even if it would do very little, the pain was little by little getting on his nerve and becoming burningly itchy. Timmy knew Cosmo and Wanda never would've meant to hurt him, even with such small markings of their nails. What pained the boy was knowing that the marks were reminders of his fairies desperation only moments before he had forced them back despite their protest, and the utter horrific looks in their eyes that Timmy could not unsee from his mind. Like he's confirmed, the eyes of fairies really were hauntingly beautiful, and could not so easily leave the mind.

He just couldn't bear to think about what would happen if they were reeled along with him. The anti-fairies certainly didn't want anything with his godparents, so Cosmo and Wanda's unwelcome appearance with Timmy wouldn't be good for either of them. The boy denied it before, but he knew now, his gift was much more valuable than he'd been recognizing. Enough in which a greedy race such as the anti-fairies would fight tooth and nail for, and willingly knock his godparents to the dirt.

Timmy shook his head in adamancy, trying to remind himself that forcing them back had been the right decision. He could figure out an escape on his own, he knew it. Cosmo and Wanda have had belief in him before, so it shouldn't be any different now. If anything, that fact that it was made clear that he too was a magical being, should give his fairies more confidence in their godchild. Timmy may have been reckless, but when it came to battling his endless list of people who hated him, he knew what he was doing. And hey, was he good at outsmarting some fools. With his own magic, how could he not be unstoppable?

Grabbing hold of one of his chains, he squeezed it tight in breathless preparation. He then tried to reel all his focus out of his own body and onto the grimy cold chain that held him down. Just as Terra told him when handling any target. His eyes were locked on it with a complete absence of movement, risking the pain of a headache as he fought for focus too hard the longer it led on without any sign of his magic coming to his aid. As his hands produced nothing, he angrily gripped the chain with a shakiness, before letting it go in defeat.

"Crud."

So much for being born with universal power.

The boy jumped in startlement at the sound of a lock clicking. The sickenly sound of the door opening echoed throughout the tall room and Timmy watched in fearful anticipation as it creaked open.

Upon the being's entrance, Timmy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised..."

"You and me both, child." The anti-fairy gave a fanged smirked.

The boy crossed his chained arms across his body, leaning against the back wall to assume a casual position. Anti-Cosmo was no threat to him, after all. "And I assume, you know what's been happening?"

Anti-Cosmo mused a wicked smile. "Not entirely." He floating further into the cell.

Timmy rattled in his heavy chains, attempting to lug forward. "Don't be cheeky, how'd you know to come after me?"

"Oh calm yourself, I'm following orders from my council." Anti-Cosmo shushed. "And since you and I are a pair to face-off often, I was put as the head of this operation."

"And how, exactly, would your council know?" Timmy snapped.

"That's for you to mind, lad." Anti-Cosmo noted. By now, he knew how to get under the boy's skin and smiled in satisfaction at the disturbance growing in Timmy's eyes as he was weighed down in the corner of the room. The boy shook once more in the chains as an indication of hostility.

"If my arms were free, you'd be toast by now." Timmy threatened.

"And you'd be skipping out of here like a mirthful schoolgirl." Anti-Cosmo mused. "Oh, how much of a delight it must be for you now that you have your own magic. Not having to rely on those two fools for everything you could possibly want."

"Yeah, it's been a _real_ treat." The boy mumbled.

"Timothy, Timothy." Anti-Cosmo floated up, setting a sense of dominance as he looked down at the helpless child. "You must think your entire life is in shambles."

"Don't even try it, fancy pants." Timmy warned. "You're the least threatening thing I've faced so far.."

"Yes, I'm sure being dragged face-down was punishment enough." Anti-Cosmo said. "I am as well sure you've been well acquainted with your little playmate."

He was beating around the bush, and it was infuriating to Timmy. He knew the anti-fairy was no idiot, he had a plan in his back pocket but he would not so easily spill it to the boy. Being held in chains was enough to throw Timmy over the edge. Especially knowing that whatever scheme the anti-fairies had, Timmy was no doubt the core of that plan.

Unlike Cosmo and Wanda though, Timmy's first instinct in a situation was not to panic. Rather, find any possible way to get the answer he was looking for. While the past few days have been beyond terrifying and an emotional rollercoaster as is, Timmy always prioritized looking at the facts before jumping to conclusions in severe situations. Ironically, wishes were his only weak spot. He was more analytical than anyone who knew him could see. Even those who kept him in check the most, like his godparents.

Anti-Cosmo was not one to give straightforward answers. Although, this time in meeting him was different. Rather than Timmy being an obstacle, he was the thing the anti-fairies wanted. Timmy's role was different now. He was both an enemy and a treasure. He'd no doubt be manhandled by the anti-fairies with his magic, but carelessly with his health and security. If the anti-fairies sought domination, Timmy was essentially a tool.

A tool who was loudmouth, which he knew Anti-Cosmo hated.

If he wanted answers, Timmy would have to play dumb.

"I was passed out, lard head. What d'ya expect when you're dragged across the galaxy?" Timmy challenged in return. "So are you gonna tell me what that black shadow was?"

Anti-Cosmo shot a knowing glance across at Timmy, shrugging to provoke the child.

"You should know." He spoke evenly. "Since you seem to be the chosen one in all this."

Shoot, he was on to him.

"Let me guess, the lives of kids that YOU destroyed?" Timmy accused, going back on his plan.

"HA!" Anti-Cosmo's laugh ate up the stillness of the room, piercing roughly through Timmy's ears and making his heart leap in fright. "Oh, you mindless child. We don't destroy the lives of godchildren, that's on them."

"Wanda said all darkness originates from the anti-fairies."

"Well then, your godmother clearly isn't as smart as she's built up to be."

"Then how do you explain the godkids that have lost their godparents?" Timmy retorted. "How do you explain all those kids that were ruined forever until they aged? The darkness that is made from it, that made me who I am! I'm basically the creation of all other kids who's lives were completely ruined!"

"There it is!" Anti-Cosmo cackled. "There's that wallowing self-pity I like about you, Turner. It's a good thing you think so little of yourself, it'll make our project a lot easier."

"Stop trynna stray from the point!" Timmy once again lashed out, shaking in his imprisonment. "How? How are the anti-fairies not the reason godkids lose their godparents too early?"

"We have nothing to do with the godparenting field." Anti-Cosmo made clear. "If a child and their fairy are separated too soon, that's on them."

"How?"

"Through the ridiculous amount of rules the fairies make." The creature hissed. "Truthfully, lad, a godchild's loss of their fairy isn't always their fault. In many cases, it is the godparent's fault."

With the chains wrapped in heavy loops around his arms, Timmy lowered them. "What're you talking about? Godparents wouldn't let their kids fall apart. The fairies are the leading hand in good nature."

"And humans are the leading hand in craftsmanship." Anti-Cosmo differed. "But does that give every human authority to hold a hammer?"

"I don't get it.."

"Oh, Timothy." He cackled once more. "You surround yourself with fairies constantly, that you're entirely blind to the fact they are far more imperfect than you can see. Take a look at your godfather, you think he is a prime example of the so-called 'perfection' that fairies are?"

In sudden defense of Cosmo, Timmy again tried to lug forward from the chains. "Cosmo isn't a bad fairy!"

"Yes, and neither is Wanda." Anti-Cosmo said. "Yet, she was the one accused of being a prober."

"Even if I knew what that was, I'd say you're wrong."

"Once again, Timothy Turner speaks louder than he thinks!" Anti-Cosmo spoke to the emptiness of the cell as he faked applause.

Timmy only scowled in loathsome as the anti-fairy turned towards him.

"Probers, child, are living proof that not all fairies are what children make them to be in fairytales." He said. "They used to experiment on their godchildren in exchange for cold cash from the pixies."

"Oh please, you expect me to believe that?"

"You don't have to." Anti-Cosmo considered. "But let me ask you this child, with all the lies Cosmo has told, you think I as his counterpart would make any of this up?"

Timmy's face fell into vacantness.

"That's what I thought," Anti-Cosmo derided. "Not all anti-fairies seek domination, as weak as those few are. Just as not all fairies believe in good nature."

Timmy looked up. "Then what does that make me?" He asked. "Because humans are definitely not perfect."

"Doesn't matter." Anti-Cosmo sneered. "The fact is that you're a half-breed. And that's something no race would want to claim as their own."

Timmy's hands rolled into fists as he launched forward in a feeble attempt to shoot a blast, though nothing came out. He tugged forward and let his arms outstretched behind him, the chains showing no sign of budging.

Anti-Cosmo laughed at his pitiful state. "Let's face it, Timothy. Your time constantly spent with the fairies will never get you to where you want to be."

The child eased his tug at the chains as Anti-Cosmo cocked his head to the side. "You'll never be a real fairy."

He leaned forward.

"And you'll never be a real human."

Timmy lowered his shackled wrists.

"So, what are you really?" Anti-Cosmo decided. "A boy who's just chasing the impossible? Or a boy who can never live, because frankly, you don't belong anywhere."

Leaving Timmy without so much a word in defense, Anti-Cosmo made way to the cell door. He put a hand on it, stopping momentarily, before turning around and looking at the child. Timmy's gaze was cast down, obliterated from his wits entirely.

"But don't worry," Anti-Cosmo sneered. "We have a special little spot for you here. Oh, but I should mention it's because we're interested in your magic. Not the pathetic boy who's attached to it."

Timmy's hands laid limp to his sides in quietness.

"There is no fairytale, Timmy. Only reality." The anti-fairy lugged open the door. "And don't bother using your magic. This cell is power-proof." Anti-Cosmo slipped out quickly into the dark hallway.

It closed with a large slam, and Timmy weighed his back against the stone wall. He slid down with his gaze drawn forward as the heaviness that had been weighing down in his heart for days, as harshly as he has tried to push it aside, returned to taunt him once again.

Bringing his chained legs to his chest, he buried his face into his knees.

* * *

"Tracy.."

Mr. Turner sighed in relief as he walked towards his wife on the platform of the Fairy Court entrance.

She glared daggers in return, and no one was prepared for her next decision. When Mrs. Turner suddenly jerked her hand across his face, a sickenly sound emerged of a palm striking skin as Mr. Turner arched back from the hit. The two onlookers' eyes widened, though Cosmo and Wanda had to restrain the urge to grin like goofs. Lord, how long they had wanted that to happen.

"Where. Have you. BEEN." Mrs. Turner demanded.

Mr. Turner held a hand to his face. "Where have I been? You kicked me out!"

"That is a poor technicality!" She blamed. "You could've stayed and fought, I gave you that option! But you left because you were scared of our own son!"

He heatedly looked to his left in anger, still holding his face.

"Where have you been!?" Tracy demanded once more.

Mr. Turner's hand left his cheek. "My brother's."

His wife shook her head in spite. "Pawning for a ride out of town no doubt.."

"I was never gonna leave Dimmsdale." Mr. Turner argued. "Not without you two, I was hoping to find somewhere to go and bring Timmy with us. Somewhere where we could figure out whatever is going on."

"Well, I've done plenty of that without you." Tracy crossed her arms. "I'm exactly where I need to be for those answers, with helpers of my own, thank you very much."

Mr. Turner looked around at the floating beings once, before speaking to his wife in a low whisper.

"Honey, are you aware that your helpers are a couple of elves..?"

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"We're not elves!" Cosmo complained with a throwing of his fists to his sides. "We're fairies."

"Touché.." Mr. Turner mumbled.

"You don't have any right to be here, so you're lucky for us to be hearing you out!" Wanda snapped.

"And who exactly are you two to have any say in this?" Mr. Turner eyed the two fairies in judgment, taking Wanda's word with little to no care.

Mrs. Turner sighed, motioning a hand to the fairies with a dull look. "Hon, meet the reason for our son's happiness."

The tall man arched a brow. "What now?"

"His godparents."

Mr. Turner's eyes lidded in disbelief as he looked once more to the fairies. They stared back in bitterness, waiting to see what smart answer the human would have for them against his wife's word.

Timmy's father looked back at his wife. "And you expect me to believe that?"

Mrs. Turner, in mockery, snorted.

"Todd." She said.

He blinked.

Tracy threw her arms in the air. "Look at where we are! Does this look like earth to you, _idiot_!?"

Todd shook his head, unfazed by his wife's anger. "Trace, what is going on. Why is Timmy in trouble?"

Tracy could barely answer before the doors of the courthouse came swinging open. Jorgen emerged, his gaze immediately falling upon Mr. Turner as he clucked in scornfulness at the sight of him.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." He said. "Well, let's get going."

Jorgen began to march forward, Cosmo and Wanda immediately following.

"Wait, but what-" Todd tried, although his wife grabbed his arm and dragged him along, still unmistakably angry, as they followed the fairies.

"I informed the council of the transpired events, and they've put me in charge of this operation," Jorgen explained as they walked. "We'll start at Fort Jorgen and work our plan from there. This trip won't be as easy as past ones with Turner have, so we'll need to be better prepared."

"So, we're gonna get him back?" Cosmo asked hopefully.

"Supposedly," Jorgen said. "I told you he had yet to be in trouble. Although, it doesn't mean it couldn't have been prevented..."

Wanda didn't dare allow Jorgen to hold blame against them. "Jorg, you can point fingers at us all you want. But, you had the chance to tell us from the beginning."

"The council would have berated me."

"Like I care." Wanda huffed. "We all could have known about this sooner. I see no reason why the council had to keep it a secret. So don't blame us for slipping up."

Jorgen stared forward in anger as he walked. "You are so lucky I'm humoring you after losing Turner, or you'd be burnt to crisp right now."

"It's appreciated..." Wanda mumbled.

The Keeper of the Rules wasted no more time as he brought his staff down in a strike to the cloud surface, engulfing all five of them in a mist before they vanished from the outside and were brought forth to Fort Jorgen.

With the smoke clearing, Mr. Turner latched onto his wife in fright at the change of scene. Mrs. Turner shot him a look, and he immediately retracted himself in embarrassment.

Jorgen walked further into the room aligned with shelves of blueprints and weaponry, drawing himself to a stack of blueprint rolls at the end. He trailed his fingers along the shelves in search, before falling upon what he needed and swiping the blueprint out from the shelf.

"It's a long shot." Jorgen said. "But, possible."

"Getting Timmy back?" Tracy asked.

"Knowing where they're keeping him." Jorgen set his staff side, before unrolling the blueprint with a large shake, puffing a cloud of dust to blanket over the other four and allow them to cough as they tried to clear the dust out of their systems.

Placing it on an examination table and flattening it with his hands, Jorgen motioned for the others to surround it.

"Our plans for Abracatraz. Fairy World's maximum-security prison." The Keeper of the Rules explained. "We originally built to keep trespassing anti-fairies locked away."

"I suppose maximum security indicates near impossible?" Wanda said.

"Yes." Jorgen growled. He pointed to the plans. "We built it as a quadrilateral, four corridors along the interior, with a larger holding space in the middle. That's where the majority of prisoners are kept. At the back corridor, however, there are three specific chambers outside the main room that is shatterproof to our more threatening prisoners."

Wanda ran a hand over the plans with a growing smile. "Brilliant."

"I don't understand, what does this have to do with Timmy?" Tracy asked.

Wanda looked up from across the table. "Don't you get it? If we have this prison here, Anti-World has the exact same one."

Mrs. Turner blinked. "Gee, bite me."

"So, so Timmy has to be there, right?" Cosmo hoped.

"In one of the heavier chambers, yes." Jorgen said, indicating to the three in the back. "His magic is foreign for the anti-fairies, so they'd want to keep him under maximum control."

"So, it's just a matter of getting past them, is that so?" Mrs. Turner tried.

"Not quite." Jorgen said, trailing his finger to the right corridor. "This hallway is implemented with mechanical traps, as to trick magical intruders into thinking there is no magic to harm them that they can't sense."

He pointed to the left corridor. "And this hall, there is magic. One that can short out any fairy's magic, or in the case of a different creature, potentially paralyze them."

Jorgen stood up, crossing his muscular arms as he studied the plans. "Which means as well, Anti-Fairy World will have the same set up."

Wanda held a hand to her chin, tapping it in consideration. "This may be a long shot, but would that mean the prison in Anti-Fairy World would have opposite corridors? The paralyzing magic being on the right side?"

"I don't think they're that opposite.." Cosmo tried.

Wanda looked to the Keeper of the Rules. "Jorgen?"

His eyes studied the paper in thinking. "Perhaps, but you won't know until you face it." He leaned his hands back down to the table. "Either way, you two bumbling idiots will take the magic corridor. Even if it's a risk of shorting out your magic, it's better than sending one of these two."

Jorgen motioned to the humans.

"Wait, wait, wait." Mrs. Turner said. "You think I'm gonna sit back and wait for them to get Timmy? Absolutely not."

"You wouldn't make it through," Wanda said. "We're fairies, we can sense oncoming magic. Also, it will only short us out, it could paralyze you."

"Then send me through the mechanics." Tracy pointed to the right corridor. "Someone can guide me. There has to be some way, you can't use magic to make me a god-darn earpiece? I'm not sitting and waiting."

Wanda looked down at the blueprints. "Well, I guess we could-"

"No." Jorgen said.

"And why not?" Tracy snapped.

"I said this trip won't be easy," Jorgen said. "The Anti-Faires have implemented security like us. If we poof from here to Anti-Fairy World, our arrival will be noticed under their radar. We'd have better luck traveling to earth by foot first, and then leaving in a poof from there. They can't sense arrivals from the earth. And if their prison is anything like ours, the use of magic within those walls will be sensed. The only form of magic that could be used while in those corridors is any means of self-defense, but that's it. There's no poofing Timmy out of there."

"But, that's impossible!" Wanda said.

"Which is why," Jorgen said. "Only you two are allowed in."

"Jorgen, you might as well cover is in stake's sauce and throw is into a lion's den." Wanda said. "We can't get through without some kind of guidance!"

"As long as they sense magic, you two are on your own."

There was a pause. Until a new voice was added.

"Can they sense wireless technology?"

The four looked towards Mr. Turner. He stood the furthest away looking at the others in waiting.

"Wireless tech." Todd repeated to their confused stares. "If we need earpieces and such, I've got it at the house. My uncle was on the Special Weapons and Tactics Teams for the FBI."

Mrs. Turner shook her head. "Todd, that technology is tricky. Would it even work?"

"We'll make it work." Wanda slapped her wand's end to her palm. "We'll renew it with our magic, it'll be good as new."

Considering it, Tracy looked to Jorgen.

He sighed irritably, taking hold of the blueprint and rolling it. "Fine. But we have to get moving." Grabbing hold of his staff, Jorgen motioned with the end of the blueprint. "This way. We'd better prepare to make way to the Turner house before all this."

Mr. and Mrs. Turner were quick to follow Jorgen, as Cosmo and Wanda did as well, though they were much slower. In silence, Wanda made a grab for Cosmo's hand in an urge for him to look at her. As he did, she gave a knowing smile, attempting to somehow give a promise that their dependence on Jorgen would work.

Her husband smiled in return, and the fairies carried on to the exit of Fort Jorgen.

It suddenly hit them like a strike of lightning, as soon as they passed the border of the front door.

Stopping in their tracks completely, Cosmo and Wanda tore their hands away from each other as they both let out a choked gasp. The feeling reaching out from deep within them and causing their eyes to grow ten times their size.

At their sudden halt, the other three stopped and turned around. One look at the fear in their eyes, Mrs. Turner's concern came instinctively.

"..Cosmo, Wanda, what is it?"

The feeling in the fairies was an alert that they definitely knew, but could not say they remembered.

And it was a long minute until they realized what it was.


	17. Chapter 17

Timmy sat motionlessly as an anti-fairy doctor examined him in the corner of that grimy jail cell. Anti-Cosmo stood patiently at the door in guard, watching with intent as the doctor would examine a part of Timmy or his body's behavior and note it to the leader floating in the doorway. Timmy's eyes were cast to his left as he laid his head discouragingly against the corner of the stone wall. He let the doctor do as he may, knowing that moving would not make a difference.

After detaching the velcro cuff of the blood pressure monitor from Timmy's upper arm and lowering his t-shirt sleeve, the doctor pulled out a thermometer. "Open, please."

Still looking away, Timmy parted his lips so that the doctor could stick the tool into his mouth. The boy closed his lips around it in holding and they waited. Timmy still refusing to look up and wondered about all the possible plans of action and outcomes he could think of. What if he were to take the thermometer and poke the doctor in the eye? Better yet, use it to pick the locks of these god-awful magic proof cuffs and make way for the outside. Just enough so he could turn back and give both the doctor and Anti-Cosmo a little taste of half-breed magic.

Still, he didn't move.

The thermometer beeped, and the doctor took it out to examine.

"Well?" Anti-Cosmo requested impatiently.

"His fever hasn't regulated yet." The doctor explained. "His body hasn't adjusted to his magic."

"And how long will this be carried on for?"

"The fever should die down, with proper necessities." The doctor explained, putting his tools back into his bag. "The regulating of magic, in general, will only take a few years to better adjust."

"_Years?_" Anti-Cosmo bickered. "How so? Does this take away from his use of magic?"

"No sir," the doctor assured. "The magic is still very much there."

"Will it interfere?" Anti-Cosmo asked. "I don't care if the fever will submerge with our use of his magic, but will it get in the way of my operation?"

"No, but his health-"

"Is what?" Anti-Cosmo asked in warning.

The doctor paused, giving a look to Timmy who still looked away, and then to his leader. "Nothing, sir."

"Pish posh," Anti-Cosmo waved off. "As long as the magic is running freely, the extraction will be simple."

"Extraction?" The doctor questioned. "Anti-Cosmo, sir, I don't think you understand. You cannot extract the magic from him, it functions within him. Whether it drives him to death or not, the magic cannot exist outside of him. He doesn't carry it, he is made up of it."

Anti-Cosmo leaned against the doorframe with a crossing of his arms. "Oh phooey, I was excited about that part." He said. "Ah, no matter. We'll simply have to reroute it somehow."

"Would it not be easier to just derive him into dark nature?" The doctor proposed. "indoctrinate him so that he may be a victor for darkness on our side?"

"Nonsense," Anti-Cosmo said. "While it's something I've considered, I've come in contact with this little runt to know that his mind is not so easily tricked. Even under extreme circumstances, he'll find a way out of brainwashing. We're better off keeping him as a living vessel in this cell while rerouting his magic into our usage. He's simply a houseplant that we'll have to water on occasion."

"Sounds fine." The doctor nodded.

Anti-Cosmo observed Timmy once more, whose eyes didn't leave his side in the whole session. They'd been that way since returning to his cell.

The anti-fairy smiled. Oh, how glorious it felt to knock the loudmouth boy to his worst.

"Doctor, get this boy a hearty meal. If we need his body in health, we'd better do it right."

"Yes, sir." The doctor obeyed, making way to the door and past Anti-Cosmo. The counterpart's green eyes didn't leave Timmy as he laid moping in the corner. It wasn't even that he was trying to avoid Anti-Cosmo's glare. Rather, he just didn't care to look to him.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Anti-Cosmo taunted.

Timmy sat still.

"Oh, what's the matter, Turner? Cat got your tongue?"

The boy said nothing.

"You're smart enough to know, Timothy." Anti-Cosmo said. "Fairy World is only an image of heaven, the real thing hardly exists. And you were born on earth, you should know that the wretched planet is only pure chaos. You're not only a mix, but you're also a mix of two pitiful species."

Anti-Cosmo made way into the cell, nearing Timmy. "But, as I said. Neither would want to claim a wretched half-breed as their own."

Timmy's gaze, though cast down, remained emotionless.

"Oh come now, Turner. You're taking away the fun. Where's that irrational anger of yours?"

Timmy shifted in his seat, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his arms upon them as he continued to peer to his side.

"That thing spoke to me.." He muttered, referring to the shadow that had lured him to his prison. "I heard it before I was taken..."

"Did you, now?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"How did it do that..?" Timmy ventured, though he still averted his gaze.

"You share something with it that most counterparts don't, Timothy." Anti-Cosmo explained. "A sixth sense. Since you were made in counterpart to this darkness, rather than the usual way around, it's a different nature for you. You heard it because it is made up of godchildren who have lost their godparents. Those godchildren who are long gone by now. Their souls are speaking to you, begging you to do better for other godchildren who are much alive and suffering a similar faith."

"..what, speaking to the dead?"

"If you want to put it that way," Anti-Cosmo said. "Merely what is left of their miserable lives. Haven to grow up without their godparents' aid and dooming them forevermore until they eventually become old and pass."

"As if I wasn't depressing enough..." The boy mumbled.

His thought current suddenly changed lanes, and he once again thought of his godparents in the midst of this mess. How they must've been taking everything on their end right now. Moreso, how he left things off before ripped away unfairly.

"I told them I hated them..." Timmy whispered into the empty air. "Cosmo and Wanda..."

Anti-Cosmo paused in consideration, floating about the cell with his hands clasped behind his back as he shook his head in disapproval. "Well, that's certainly not gonna stop them from coming for you." He looked at the boy bitterly. "Not to say I'm looking forward to their arrival, but I certainly know your godparents."

The boy still wouldn't give him anything, and the anti-fairy was becoming less enthused with the situation. Not that it would help in any kind of way with his plan, but mocking Turner, it was sweet revenge for all those times he had made a complete fool out Anti-Cosmo.

"I mean," the anti-fairy teased. "If they did show up, it certainly wouldn't be good for either of you."

There was a moment's hesitation before Timmy turned his head.

"What d'you mean?" He asked dully.

Anti-Cosmo pulled his hands in front of him, holding his wand as he twirled the stem in his fingers while the black star point twisted against his other hand's palm delicately.

"Tut, tut, Turner." He spoke rather bitterly, the previous playfulness vanishing in almost an instant. Timmy, though he still moved very little, tensed in sensing the anti-fairy's sudden motive of aggression. "We can make jokes all we want, but you know that it's different this time around."

Timmy continued to hold his knees to his chest, his eyes flicking to the floor and back.

"Well, do you?" Anti-Cosmo demanded.

Timmy again said nothing.

"The Anti-Fairy Council are the patient type," he said. "But after a few thousand years, you start to grow impatient when you haven't yet claimed what is rightfully yours."

Anti-Cosmo neared forward to the child in the corner. "I've been the nice guy too many times now, Timothy. I am certainly not going to let you and your foolish pair of godparents foil my brilliance any longer. One more strike and my treatment by my council is swiped. Everything, I've built for my family, gone because a stupid, insignificant, human-fairy CHILD FOILS IT!"

His voice rashed out, nearly rattling the stone cell as Timmy's eyes grew wider in his abandoned corner. Looking at the anti-fairy in quiet fear as he neared closer, gripping his wand to his side as it beamed a threatening dark blue.

"You've had your fair share of wins." He growled. "It's my turn. And if that means causing a little damage to your godparents, so be it."

Timmy carefully lowered his knees, sobering an amount of courage. "You wouldn't hurt them.."

"Would I?" Anti-Cosmo challenged. "There's little to nothing you know about me, Turner."

"No, you're a tacky freak. Even you're not that low." Timmy muttered. "Besides, hurting them would hurt you."

"Oh, you want a lecture about the counterpart nature of fairies and anti-fairies?" The anti-fair sneered.

Timmy scowled as Anti-Cosmo again neared closer to him. He floated to his front, but not so much near the boy that Timmy could reach for him from his chains holding him down. The anti-fairy lowered his feet to the ground, again resting his wand's end to his palm that glowed threateningly. His eyes masked with pure hostility, that the child could not say was a look common with even Anti-Cosmo.

"I can take them to the greatest measure of pain.." Anti-Cosmo hissed in a low voice, capturing the child's eyes in his as he turned a sickly white. "I can, and if I have to, I shall. I have the capability to make them suffer at the worst possible extent, and not a drop of their pain could harm me nor my wife. The only extremity, the only thing that our counterparts share with us, is death itself."

Anti-Cosmo leaned closer to stare into the boy's petrified eyes, the older creature's sickenly breath lingering against him. "I may not be able to kill them, but I can bring them to the closest thing..."

As Timmy's face solidified with only terror, he slowly shook his head. "You're lying..."

Anti-Cosmo reeled back slowly, his black wings lifting him into the air. "I'll say it again Timothy, I don't lie..."

With a sheer rush of adrenaline and panic, Timmy lunged forward at his feet, reaching two clawing hands though the chains held him back. "NO! Don't touch them!"

Anti-Cosmo let a cruel smile loose at the child's state of panic.

"Don't!" Timmy continued to lash out in the heavy chains. "You stay away from them!"

Watching the child with evil satisfaction, Anti-Cosmo hardly paid attention to the doctor who had returned with the tray of food. The fellow anti-fairy's eyes growing wide at the child's state of anger as he carefully set the tray down at a short distance from him, before quickly leaving the room.

"Just remember Timothy," Anti-Cosmo said. "As long as they're your godparents, they'll know where to find you."

Anti-Cosmo merely laughed as he made way for the door, before turning back.

"Oh," he said. "But, you know who can be treated with the death penalty?"

Timmy halted in the midst of his thrashing. Anti-Cosmo feigned a hostile smile.

"Your mother."

He slammed the door shut.

"_NO!_"

The boy jolted forward in a sickenly thrash of pure rage, as his shackled foot came swinging out of bounds and against the metal food tray. The food and drink flying across the cell, and the water glass coming in impact with the stone wall and shattering to bits, but barely drowning out Timmy's continuous screaming and howls of protest.

"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Timmy yelled in hostility. "STAY AWAY FROM HER! FROM THEM!"

He continued to scream, his barely audible youthful cries only a blur of sadistic yells as he tugged at the chains, nearing to twist or roll a joint at the risk of it. Though, he didn't stop in what was a behavioral pawn for only fear. Pure fear for those he loved the most in the entire universe.

With another yell, Timmy fell to the floor, unable to resist the chains any longer as they wouldn't budge. He landed on his hands in knees and breathed big raspy breaths before those breaths elevated into audible cries echoing amongst his cell, and he rolled onto his bottom in misery. Crying into his arms against his knees though it did a poor job of muffling them. Even aside all that had happened to him, he felt more ruined and more fearful than anything amongst that prison of his own torture.

He couldn't break out on his own. And knowing his godparents, knowing them and their stupid adamancy to keep him safe, he knew they were coming for him. They were coming for him and he wouldn't be able to stop it as long as he was imprisoned in this cell. As long as he couldn't use his magic. As Anti-Cosmo said, as long as they were his godparents, they'll know where to find him.

Timmy's head snapped up.

As long as they were his godparents.

Timmy couldn't believe what he was suddenly thinking. The audacity of it, even. Never had it been something he would ever, ever consider. Not on his life. Why would he? The result would only be the worst outcome for everyone. But in this case, possibly, the best. The sad truth was that Timmy would not escape on his own. All he could depend on was the hope that his godparents would locate him in Anti-Fairy World and come storming in to save him at any cost. His fairies had never let him down, and they were not about to.

Then again, he remembered why he pushed them back in the first place.

Anti-Cosmo wasn't a threat to him before, but after that confrontation, he knew the evil creature was not kidding him or anyone this time. Anti-Cosmo's patience was fed up, and he wouldn't let anything keep him from universal domination this time around. Even at the extent of pain and death. It was a new low. Even if Cosmo and Wanda could put up a fight, they wouldn't see it coming. And Timmy's mother, how would she defend herself?

Timmy stifled a small cry, looking up to the ceiling and closing his eyes to compose himself. Thinking it through before he made any rash decision. It was a price he'd be paying for the rest of his life, he knew what the loss would mean. But if he was to be stuck in this cell for all of eternity, what would it matter? It was the equivalent to a loss anyway. And if he weren't to go through with it, he might pay a more terrible price that would later cause him regret for not doing this.

"Cosmo, Wanda.." Timmy said. "I'm sorry..."

Looking to the empty air of the cell once more, Timmy sighed and wiped his tears. The pain would subdue soon, he knew it would. Even if it were to be replaced by confusion and fear, it would hurt much less. It was the only thing he could do to save his godparents and his mother. Taking another breath of composure, he whispered into the cold air.

"_I'm happy, and I don't need my fairy godparents anymore..._"

Seconds after the words left his lips, Timmy blacked out.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

"..Cosmo, Wanda, what is it?"

Mrs. Turner had asked it willingly, for the fairies' faces turned to terror within seconds without any explanation as to what crossed their minds within that moment. They stared forward and the others looked around to see what could have possibly stolen their breath. Although, it was apparent that they weren't terrified of anything they had seen.

Rather, what they felt pummeling in their guts.

It was like a switch had been turned off. A magical link that ran through them constantly that just suddenly evaporated into nothing as though it never existed. A connected feeling that kept them close to their godchild even if light miles away. One to know that he was out there and had that belief that they would be there for him at any cost or situation.

Had they been on earth, it would have been a broader sign. An undecided trip back to Fairy World that told them they were done with their duty. But being in their homeland already, the sign wasn't so visible to the eye of what had been torn away from them.

And then it hit them.

"NO!" Wanda croaked, jolting forward and raising her wand high. Cosmo latched over to her, both of them watching with large eyes and burning intent as Wanda desperately tried to pull up and image of Timmy's location like she always could. Her wand only envisioned static, showing no link left. She shook it again with a grunt, but nothing. No privilege to see what was no longer theirs.

"No, no, no, no!" Wanda threw her arm down and attempted to fly forward in desperation. Cosmo had grabbed her around her middle, and she scrambled in his arms and took in an unruly breath as she refused to believe it. "NO!"

Cosmo as well shuttered in unbearable suffering, and after a moment of Wanda's wild frail, they both sank to the floor in quiet tears. Both their heads dropped as their spirits shattered to pieces from what they had feared for far too long, that had come too soon.

"What's going on?" Mr. Turner demanded.

Jorgen looked from the godparents to the humans that stood in worry before them. "It's done."

Tracy, fearing the absolute worst possibility for her son, held a hand to her chest. "What-What is?"

"Turner gave them up."

Mrs. Turner's gaze fell upon the faires that gripped one another.

"But that means he-"

"Won't remember any magic or sign of fairy life that has ever crossed him."

"Why-Why-Why would he do that?" Cosmo hiccuped, unable to contain himself as his and Wanda's silence broke into uneven cries. His arms constricted around Wanda even tighter as they kneeled a crying mess amongst the others.

Mrs. Turner looked to Jorgen for affirmation.

"My only guess," the larger fairy spoke. "He doesn't want us to find him. Although, it's too late for that now."

"Oh, Timmy.." Wanda moaned as she buried her tear-stained face into Cosmo's shoulder.

"Why wouldn't he?" Timmy's mother asked.

Jorgen looked beyond the lights of their world. Though Anti-Fairy World was far across the earth and near impossible to see from where they stood, he knew what direction it was in. He knew what laid teasingly across the galaxy from them.

"Because the anti-fairies are willing to do anything to keep us out of the way. They're not fooling around this time, and Turner knows it."

Wanda choked a large sob, causing Mrs. Turner to look back at the two fairies. The small creatures stood helplessly on their knees as they held each other, their eyes constricted shut as they quivered uncontrollably in a commotion of suffering. Their crying didn't subdue and no one said much else in allowing the godparents to grieve over Timmy's forgotten memory of them. Everything, they've ever treasured with him, gone in the blink of an eye.

Another godchild, over and done with too soon.

For once, Tracy momentarily forgot about her son's safety, as she frowned in sympathy for the two weeping fairies

* * *

No recollection as to what had happened in the first place to suddenly feel so empty of emotion. That's all Timmy remembered.

He hadn't the faintest clue what he had felt prior to regaining consciousness. It was big enough to know that something had been wiped out of him completely, that was for sure. Timmy laid flat as his eyes opened in a blink. They narrowed in confusion towards the high ceiling, as it brought no familiarity whatsoever. Not like the empty ceiling of his lifeless bedroom. Exactly where he last remembered being.

Sitting up, nothing certainly rang a bell when he took in his surroundings. At least not at first. Looking every which way at the dark stone cell and then at the shackles and chains that kept his wrists and ankles weighed down. That was enough to shake him to his very core, especially when he hadn't remembered how he could have possibly woken up to be in this kind of situation. The last he remembered, he'd been home. Crying about something or another. After all, his father had up and left without any reason nor explanation as to why. Even if his mother had been assuring Timmy that it wasn't his fault. Although, Timmy could see right through her. And besides, the sadness he felt over his father felt long ago. The sadness he felt before falling unconscious, which he couldn't put his finger on, must have had some reason as to why he was in what was basically a prison.

Then, one of the more common issues in his life rang a warning in his head. In realization, Timmy scowled.

"Vicky!" Timmy snarled, shakily getting to his feet in resistance of the chains. "Vicky, if this is some sick joke-!"

The boy nearly stumbled forward from the chains sturdiness against the corner wall, momentarily shooting a look back at where they remained attached. Sighing loudly in frustration, Timmy looked towards the cell door across the way.

"I don't know how you managed to do all this!" He yelled in calling. "But, you're sick! And just wait 'till mom sees it!"

Timmy again pitifully tried to tug at the chains. He should've known. His last memory was a haze, but he knew for sure, Vicky was a part of his life that wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Frankly, any other kids would be scared out of their skin to wake up in this kind of situation. But, not Timmy. Chains weren't occasional with Vicky, but they weren't any stranger either. He'd only end up in them in situations when Timmy had more of a mouth than usual. But really, with everything Timmy had been dealing with, school getting harder and a recent beating from Francis, he couldn't possibly have had the energy lately to give Vicky a piece of his mind.

"Vicky!" Timmy called in anger. "Vicky!"

A shadow passed the door, and a second later there was rusty clicking of the lock.

When Anti-Cosmo reentered, he looked on displeasingly.

"Are you finished with your antics?"

Timmy froze as he merely looked back with big eyes.

"I'll take that as yes." Anti-Cosmo said. "Well, while I have you calm. We might as well get this show on the road. I think we've been holding off long enough, don't you?"

The anti-fairy turned towards the outer hallway and gave a snap of his fingers, then motioning with his hand hurriedly as two other anti-fairies, including Anti-Wanda, came in lifting a heavy trunk with their wands as they carefully made way to the other end of the cell, Anti-Cosmo watching their work.

"What are you?"

Anti-Cosmo paused, flicking a row upwards as he turned at the question.

"Excuse me?"

Timmy's eyes looked him up and down. "What are you..like some devil bird?"

Anti-Cosmo lidded his eyes. "Screamed yourself a peg more stupid there, Turner? You know perfectly well what I am."

The boy lifted his chains in reference. "Whatever. Vicky did this, didn't she? Are you one of her varsity friends? You can tell her that I'm not even gonna wait until mom gets home to let her know that she's been locking me up like an animal!"

Anti-Cosmo crossed his arms. "I'm not sure who you take me as Timothy, but this little act is not succeeding. You're not going to escape these chains by force, and certainly not by persuasion."

"Persuasion? You're keeping me hostage in my own house!"

"Confines child, do you seriously think you're on earth?"

"Where else would I be? Mars?" Timmy ridiculed. He then succumbed to literal fear. "_Oh god_, did Vicky figure out how to send me to Mars?"

Anti-Cosmo shook his head in bafflement, and then his brows suddenly flew up in realization.

"Timothy," he asked genuinely. "Did you give up your godparents?"

Timmy blinked. "My what?"

Anti-Cosmo looked to be more surprised than he had in a long time, quickly looking towards Anti-Wanda and the other anti-fairy who as well seemed to be equally shocked. Not that they cared in the slightest as to what it meant, but the relationship between Timmy and his godparents was apparent, and not something that even Turner's mortal enemies would see him so easily give up.

"Well," Anti-Cosmo spoke in uncertainty. "It won't help your cause. They've certainly figured out where you are by now, so it would be too late. Although, perhaps not knowing them would ease your pain if they foolishly deiced to get in my way."

"Hun," Anti-Wanda spoke up nervously, looking between her husband and the trunk. "Maybe this time ain't the dealbreaker.."

"What now?"

"Let's bail.."

Anti-Cosmo was appalled. "Dear! Do you hear yourself? Do not let this child's will-power deceive you! If he wants to foolishly give up his ticket to happiness, that is on him and no one else!"

Anti-Cosmo avoided his wife and Timmy's stares, as he crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze towards the door. "Now open the dratted thing."

Anti-Wanda shared a look with the other anti-fairy, before beginning to unlock the trunk. Anti-Cosmo hesitated, and in a crave to regain his powerful mark, sobered before floating over to Timothy.

"I'd stop tugging at those chains before you sprain an ankle." He said, his gaze drawing up before pointing to a high point in the cell. "The only way to unlock them is to reach that lever which you have to fly to. And in the unfortunate case of being a half-fairy, you certainly haven't gained flight."

Timmy couldn't keep up with what the creature was saying and just shook his head. "You're not working with Vicky, are you?"

Anti-Cosmo pulled out his wand. In a puff of black smoke, the object in his hand was replaced by a syringe that alone sent chills down Timmy's back at the mere sight of it. Without any chance to even yelp or cry out, Timmy's arm as grabbed by Anti-Cosmo's as the creature brought the needle thrusting down and into the child's opposing shoulder, as Timmy cried out in second of pain, before going stiff.

"It'll make this process easier if you're not fidgeting around." Anti-Cosmo spoke, still gripping onto the boy's free arm. The child's posture shrank, as he heavily began to close his eyes and sink against Anti-Cosmo's chest.

The anti-fairy brought a hand to the back of the child's head. "Much easier."

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

After dawn the next day, it was time they headed out.

Yesterday's events alone, losing Timmy and finding out the horrid realization that he gave up his godparents only hours after, wasn't exactly a great motive for Cosmo nor Wanda. Though both Mr. and Mrs. Turner's patience had been wearing thin, thanks to Tracy's sympathy specifically, the night was needed for Cosmo and Wanda to pull themselves together. It wouldn't give them much luck to set off on this rescue mission so heartbroken and out of place anyhow.

Jorgen had made it clear that poofing to Anti-Fairy World wouldn't do the rescue team much luck. Not as long as the anti-fairies were adamant about keeping Timmy for themselves. They had security for any arrivals from Fairy World. But, not from earth. It was their only shot to make way by foot to the planet to get what they need and leave from there.

Cosmo and Wanda felt wildly unconfident after losing Timmy's memory. The plan was barely foolproof and they were diving headfirst into it. Then again, with time slipping so soon, who knows what those anti-fairies could be doing Timmy across the galaxy at that very moment. Especially when magic no longer exists in the boy's mind. He could be terrified out of his wits completely. Even with the downfall of losing him, Cosmo and Wanda had not stopped thinking about what he could be doing in the back of their minds. If he had been locked up, if he had hopefully been left unhurt, if the anti-fairies had somehow found it in their hidden hearts to give the boy some hospitality and distract him from what they wanted from him. Maybe they weren't entirely cruel, but then again, these were just hopes of Cosmo and Wanda. They couldn't say they ever knew the anti-fairies to be sympathetic. Mrs. Turner had as well hoped the same, but Cosmo and Wanda knew the race unlike she did. They could wish all they want, but nothing would be assured until Timmy was in their reach. They needed to leave now.

But, there was still the matter of Poof.

Standing at the gate of Cupid's manor, one of the locations closest to the path leading to the Rainbow Bridge, Cosmo held Poof as Wanda handed off important essentials to Cupid. Jorgen and the Turners awaiting and loading a Fairy Military land cruiser with supplies a few feet away.

Cosmo bounced his son in his arms. "And who gets the keys to Cupid's pink Porsche..?"

"Dada!" Poof squeaked.

Cosmo raised his son high with a smile. "That's my boy!" He brought him down back into his arms and hugged him tightly, the small bundle resting easily against his father in a quiet giggle.

"On your life." Cupid called from his gate. Cosmo frowned in disappointment.

Wanda handed a bag to the mini-god. "Baby formula, bottles-uh, make sure to test the milk on your wrist first. Some of his raddles, binkies, he prefers the yellow, and-"

"Wanda." Cupid reached a hand to her shoulder. "I've got it."

She paused in nervousness and then clasped her hands together. "Thank you again for doing this. My aunt is dear but has to make way back to Fairy County by this evening. And..we had you on short notice."

"Oh, it's the least I could do." Cupid waved off. "Who'd better the job than-"

"Cupid! _¿Cómo es esto?_" A voice called from the doorway. A familiar fairy resident came floating down the path with a hand up high, clutching a long list that trailed behind him as he made way to the onlookers at the gate. "You did not tell me Ivy had been added to my list of admirers."

Cupid rolled his eyes. "Juandissimo, that list adds to itself. I don't have time to keep track of your desperate followers when I have more important matters in the business."

Cosmo floated over with Poof in his grasp, giving a look of spite. "What's Magoo doing here?"

"Easy, green devil. We meet a lot to discuss Juandissimo's...endless list of loans if you will." Cupid then grinned in excitement. "Also, it's soap opera night! All My Biceps season finale."

"Ay, and we're both Team Everwish." Juandissimo agreed.

Wanda bit her lip uncomfortably. "Well as much as leaving my baby with you two to watch my sister's tacky show doesn't sound reassuring..." she nodded. "It's good to see you, Juandissimo."

"Yeah, great.." Cosmo mumbled.

"Wanda, mi flor, my deepest concerns go out for you and your _tonto _husband about Timmy.."

"I see the news is going around easily," she momentarily narrowed her eyes to Cupid. "But, thank you."

"Sí, and though I am here on account of soap binging with Cupid, I will stay and aid. It is the least I can do."

"You know about child care?" Wanda arched a brow.

"I was a godparent."

Wanda looked at him in lack of confidence and scratched the back of her head, considering it.

"Don't take this the wrong way Juandissimo, but you do know you had a reputation in godparenting for always looking after the children who...fended more easily." She said. "Cosmo and I, we've always been paired with kids who needed more of a parent's presence."

There was a whistle in calling, and the four occupants turned and looked across the way at Jorgen and the Turners who waited by the land cruiser for the godparents to join. Cosmo and Wanda looked back at Cupid and Juandissimo hesitantly, then down at Poof.

"Wanda, Cosmo, is there anything I can do, _por favor_?" Juandissimo asked.

Even with all they had been through, Juandissimo was a good fairy. A gentle heart that he had definitely been hiding. He developed as a friend more and more each day. The given jokes about getting back with Wanda still popped up, though they weren't necessarily motivations like they use to be. By his behavior, it was clear he was moving on and genuine about helping out as a friend. Not as a bid for Wanda's affection.

And like many, he too had a lot to thank Timmy for.

Cosmo urged not to roll his eyes. It was about time.

"No," Wanda said once again. "Really, but still, thank you."

"If I'm gonna stay put with your baby and Mr. Muscles," Cupid said, "you think you could leave Timmy's hat? I noticed that Poof calms more easily with it."

Wanda and Cosmo considered it, looking to the pink cap Wanda held.

"You might need to get by another way." Wanda said, raising it for indication. "We need it."

Cupid nodded in understanding.

"I wouldn't worry." Wanda said, taking Poof from Cosmo in exchange of the hat. "Poof fusses, but he doesn't drag on."

The baby looked at his mother and kicked his feet in joyfulness. Happily and obliviously blind to anything that had occurred. The only possible thing coming to the baby's notice being that his godbrother had been absent for quite some time. And even if that was one of his worst dislikings, Cosmo and Wanda's attempted smiles for Poof kept him from questioning it.

Wanda stared into the big lavender eyes.

"Cupid," She brought her baby in close to her chest. "Please...keep him safe."

Cosmo came around and ran a hand over Poof's head, looking fearful to latch away as well.

"He won't be out of my sight for a second." The mini-god assured. "He's more than safe here."

It was hard separating from a newborn baby for a long period for the first time. Not counting the day when he was born and kidnapped within hours. And of all things, on a reckless journey to save their lost godson. Considering all the fear they had felt for Timmy, it was no surprise that leaving Poof here felt incredibly uneasy and worrisome for Cosmo and Wanda.

"Baby.." Wanda whispered, lowering her lips to her son's head and closing her eyes. "Mommy and daddy love you so much.."

He was an infant, but his parents felt surreal guilt for how everything with Timmy had taken consideration over Poof away lately. Though there was not much that could help that cause, for Timmy was in extreme danger and that couldn't be counted as unfair. But, Cosmo and Wanda needed to somehow give that reassurance.

"We haven't forgotten about you, little man.." Wanda whispered as she and Cosmo held him in a huddle.

Poof squirmed in their arms, his big eyes falling upon the hat that Cosmo held against his grip on the baby, who waved two little hands.

"Tim-ee?"

Wanda smiled gently. "That's right sweetheart, Timmy needs us.." she said. "And we know you'll be right here waiting for us.."

"Poof-poof!" He squealed.

Both his parents gave him a touching kiss, before Wanda unwillingly handed Poof to Cupid, not letting go until she was sure that the god had a safe hold of her baby and that he wouldn't dare to let him go.

She pulled away, relieved to see that Poof didn't make a fuss.

"He'll be fine." Cupid assured, again.

"Please make sure." Wanda again said, not letting herself go as the thought alone of being separated from her baby for too long was starting to make her think she'd be better off staying. Cosmo and Wanda didn't move as they watched Poof, who looked at them in return from Cupid's arms.

"Cosmo. Wanda." Jorgen called in impatience.

The parents looked at their baby in worry.

"Don't you two worry about a thing," Cupid said. "And go save that wonderboy before I do."

With the kick of encouragement, Wanda took Cosmo's hand. Looking at their beautiful son with endearing smiles, they began to make way for the awaiting group in knowing that their baby was in good hands. And rather, much safer than if he were to come along.

"Guys, just remember when you find Timmy," Cupid called once more.

The godparents turned around, and the love god nodded in encouragement.

"Love leaves memories no one can steal. No one."

With that final note, Cosmo and Wanda paused in uncertainty, before making way to the land cruiser, as Juandissimo and Cupid made way back to the manor's entryway. Poof looked over the god's shoulder with bright curious eyes at his parents. The baby let a whine slip and reached a small hand as his parents climbed onto the back of the cruiser before Cupid disappeared into the house with him.

"Let's move, we don't have a lot of time." Jorgen said, starting the ignition. The Turners sat in the open back with the range of supplies, as Wanda and Cosmo sat at the edge with their feet dangling off. Watching Cupid manor edge away in gloom as Jorgen made way to the Rainbow Bridge not too far along.

"Wanda?" Cosmo asked.

She looked at him.

"What's a _tonto_?"

* * *

"Hurry up, will you?"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"If you don't pick it up, we're both toast-"

At the large slam of the opening of double doors, the blood of both anti-fairies ran cold, turning with sickly complexions to face Anti-Cosmo has he stood displeased midair, hands firmly on his sides as he barely batted an eye at their pitiful state of exhaustion.

"And what, foretell, are you two doing?" The green-eyed creature asked combatively.

One, hesitant on his plan of action dropped the headset from his grip onto the desk. The wall they faced away from portrayed a large variation of monitors, all monitoring every bad event occurring at that exact moment on earth, as well as every other domain of Anti-Fairy World.

"Nothing." Anti-Juandissimo, a rather thin anti-fairy with a small-forming gut around his middle, spoke sheepishly.

"Doesn't look to be nothing."

"We're strengthening our borders." Anti-Binky, an anti-fairy with a much more aggressive demeanor, admitted. "We're trying to help your operation."

"If you wanna stay of assistance to this operation, you will continue to follow orders." Anti-Cosmo shoved his way past the two, looking at the process of handiwork they implemented all over Anti-Fairy World. He turned to look at them. "How did you two manage to get in here, anyhow?"

"Anti-Jorgen is no restraint," Anti-Binky spoke.

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand, and in an instant, the work of traps and other border implements all over the monitors of Anti-Fairy World disappeared.

"What're you doing! We need those!" Anti-Juandissimo exclaimed.

"You buffoons need to reevaluate your loyalty." Anti-Cosmo spoke. "As head of the operation, I take the calls and you follow. I won't allow anything to go behind my back that may jeopardize our chance of domination. And certainly not by you clowns!"

Anti-Binky looked irritated. "We're trying to save your butt."

"You're being stupid, that's what."

"They're out there!" Anti-Binky threw a hand to the monitors. "They're coming!"

"Who?"

"Cosmo and Wanda!" The bald creature said ferociously. "As long as that boy is in our clutches, there is no stopping them from coming! We were trying to strengthen our borders to hold them off while you keep prancing around and making a mockery of the kid!"

"I'm warning you," Anti-Cosmo spoke carefully. "Do not label me as some fool. The council chose me as the head of this mission, not you two. I am already running a risk as is. If this plan blows, I lose everything I've worked for! My chateau and my name incrested as this world's leading hero! My family and I will be thrown to the dirt of the streets if I fail again!"

"Then you better start packing, because you're digging your own grave buddy."

"How's that?" He hissed.

Anti-Binky spat a laugh. "You are such an idiot."

Had the green-eyed creature not been cut off so quickly, who would've burst into flames.

"Coming after the kid was the worst thing you could've done, Mr. Genius! Those two godparents are gonna stop at nothing to get him back, and you're gonna be the doormat they walk all over! We were trying to prevent that, but it seems like we can't! You're finished!"

"How dare you-!"

"And just wait until they've seen what you've done to him." Anti-Binky again laughed, as Anti-Juandissimo stood as a nervous onlooker. "I'm telling you, it's your funeral. You'd be better off backing out now, because the pink lady and her idiot husband are just as much underestimated as that kid Timmy is."

"And why exactly are you suddenly siding with the mortal enemy?"

"I ain't siding with anyone, I'm just spitting facts." Anti-Binky flew forward, dangerously coming close to Anti-Cosmo as he looked at his leader in pity, Anti-Cosmo lifting his chin conceitedly in an attempt to show prosperity.

"Look at you." Anti-Binky hissed lowly under his breath. "You're so full of it. Telling Turner that his godparents don't stand a chance against you. C'mon now, let's face it...you don't stand a chance against them."

"Rubbish. They're a couple of fools."

"You haven't come close once in defeating them. And now here you are, on the brink of losing everything. But as long as that kid keeps losing faith, and welfare, and his mind, the harder those two fairies are gonna come after you just for that."

Anti-Cosmo hadn't torn his gaze from the henchman, but as Anti-Binky suddenly snagged the flattened collar of his coat in a fist, a small breath escaped past Anti-Cosmo's lips. His eyes remained brightly furious and his nose almost twitching in a desperate refusal to believe what he was hearing.

"They shouldn't be scared of you...you should be scared of them."

His anger boiled too high, Anti-Cosmo drew a hand back, before giving a backhanded slap to Anti-Binky across the face allowing his grip to release from him.

"Get out before I feed you two to the wolves!" Anti-Cosmo berated as Anti-Binky stumbled backward in the air from the hit. Once his balance was regained, he drew his hand away from his face and looked to Anti-Cosmo, unfazed.

"Fine. Wouldn't want to be caught in this mess, anyhow." Anti-Binky said, before shooting a look to Anti-Juandissimo. "Let's go."

The henchmen disappeared in two clouds of black smoke, and in a pit of burning anger, Anti-Cosmo swung around with a thrust of his arms and a large roar, clearing the desk clean of its supplies as he shoved it all off. His palms met the desk, his arms constricted like steel bars as he lowered his head in composure, though underneath his hunch, his eyes remained wide and lit with anger.

In wrath, the anti-fairy looked up at the screen. His eyes were drawn to the monitor showing the exterior of Anti-Abracatraz. His teeth gritted tightly and his palms rolled into fists against the desk before he forcefully pulled out his wand and left in a cloud of smoke.

Once gone, he reappeared in a narrow corridor. Immediately drawing to the middle cell his eyes remained fixed on. Flying forward with his wand gripped tightly, nearly denting the unbreakable bondage of the stem, he again raised it and yelled as he brought it swinging down and unlocked the heavy lock with a magical swipe.

Kicking the door open Anti-Cosmo barely made note of the progress made so far. The dark spurs of black magic had carefully risen out of the trunk and surrounded Timmy's unconscious body in gentle loops.

The anti-fairy nearly threw himself against the floor as he landed on his hands and knees above the fainted child with a hitching breath of anger, his face aligned with the side of Timmy's head as he whispered raspingly into the boy's ear.

"Listen to me, you rat and gutless child. I am not a pon, nor a target in any of this. I am the one who makes the calls and you are the one who falls under them. Your memory may be gone but that is not slowing me down. You are not a genius, I'm the genius. Your silly tricks, and games, and smart-boy nonsense, that's all over now. I've had it with failure and I've had it with being told that I'm going at it the wrong way. Nothing I do is wrong, nothing I plan doesn't not consider the possibility to take this pathetic universe into our hands, nothing I do isn't for the consideration for my wife and son. You. Are. Vile, Turner. You have ripped me unfairly of my rightful ways far too many times and have drawn my patience dangerously thin. You're lucky I didn't feed you to fire the minute I met you. No thanks to your godparents, who are the last people to scare me. Got it? They have nothing that'll keep me from my win, and they are the ones who should fear so much the existence of the anti-fairies. When I've begun with universal sovereignty, they'll be the first to tremble under the Anti-Fairy Council's name, begging for their welfare to be spared. And all your little human companions, they'll barely stand a chance."

Wretched from the rath that gripped on his torturous heart, Anti-Cosmo grunted with another act of aggression as he made a grab from the child's hair. Bunching it in a shaking hand as he lowered closer to Timmy's ear.

"You're finished, Turner. Your days of good deeds for the fairy race are numbered, and you won't ever have the chance to fulfill the life that you were never worthy to have obtained in the first place. I will say it again and again until my voice runs raw. You don't belong anywhere. If there was anything I could do right now, I'd slap you awake to force your ears into hearing all this. But our plan is still taking full-force, and I wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize it. Let alone let you, nor Wanda, nor my ridiculous excuse for counterpart Cosmo, ruin it. Not even my own wife. My love, bless her soul, who I will willingly keep light miles away if it means keeping this plan absolute. As you lie here, with that pile of lost souls of godchildren take root in you, looking four your source of magic, I will wait patiently Turner. As long as it means one other thing. Watching you lie here hopelessly without anything your aid. You are the thing I need yet despise the most. No one else can accomplish that but you. Even if I had the chance for the first human cross-breed to be the most prosperous kid, I'd keep you. Because it would mean your torture and your sacrifice. Not mine, Yours..."

Still cuffing the child's hair psychotically, Anti-Cosmo looked up to the high ceiling of the cell with a menacingly disturbing smile.

"And Cosmo and Wanda's, too..."

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

"I hate this."

"Cosmo, shush.."

"No." The male fairy protested quietly. He eyed the back of Mr. Turner's head as the human placed the assortment of mini appliances on the coffee table in the Turners' living room. The travel back to earth, though brief, had probably been the longest stretch of silence any of them had ever endured. And certainly hadn't made matters better with Cosmo constantly looking over his shoulder hostilely at Mr. Turner. Especially not when Wanda had to keep nudging at him to the point where Cosmo's stares didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Mrs. Turner and Jorgen were listening to Mr. Turner's explanation, while the godparents, stood the furthest and looked the least impressed.

"At least I was never the dumbest one in this house..." Cosmo mumbled. "But, he's talking all this fancy-schmancy tech stuff, and it's making him look smarter than me."

Wanda sighed steadily. "They're both less ditzy than they seem, so what?"

"I don't believe it." Cosmo grumbled. "I'm way smarter than that guy. But Jorgen listens to him faster than he does with me?"

"Jorgen knows you, he doesn't know Timmy's father," Wanda whispered, her eyes remaining on the humans surveying the gadgets. "It makes less gateway for judging him."

"Doesn't matter, Timmy's dad isn't saving him. We are."

"Cosmo, we need his help.."

Cosmo huffed scornfully under his breath, peering away in loath. Wanda gently shook her head. It's not like she was anymore happier that Timmy's father had returned either, but in the least to say, she certainly wasn't anymore angrier than Cosmo was about it. She could somewhat empathize since there was definite rockiness she'd had with Timmy's mother lately. Sort of as a way to claim the honorary spot as Timmy's 'better' mom. Which at this point, Wanda didn't know on what grounds she and Tracy were with each other. But, Cosmo seemed to have a much more stubborn hatred for Mr. Turner, or as recently discovered, Todd.

"Why is he allowed here, anyway?" Cosmo mumbled.

"It's his house."

"No, why are we letting him help us? He left Timmy." The green fairy reminded. "Am I the only one who remembers? _And I'm the dumb one!_"

"Cosmo-!" Wanda urged through her teeth, as the others looked to the green fairy and his yell. Wanda made no eye contact with them as she grabbed the cuff of her husband's sleeve and brought him further away from the small group to another corner of the room.

"You need to take a breath." She urged.

"Then you tell me, Wanda." Cosmo snapped. "Why should he be allowed to be here?"

"You want my honesty? He shouldn't." Wanda agreed. "But if you were listening at all in Jorgen's fort, you know that we can't pass through that prison corridor with magic. We need mortal technology, it's the only way we can be guided through."

"I'm getting a soda." The green fairy spoke irritably as he uncrossed his arms and began to beeline towards the kitchen.

"This isn't our house." Wanda warned.

"We've lived here for two years.."

"In our godchild's fishbowl. Cosmo-!" Wanda called through gritted teeth. He had already disappeared into the other room, and Wanda turned back to the group with another sigh, edging closer to listen.

"Wireless earpieces." Mr. Turner said, placing the small assortment on the table. "Only four, but uh, I guess we could do teams. Each person takes an inductive coil too, which is the wire hanging around your neck with the mic. It's also attached to the power supply crone and cellphone. I have a few velcro belts, but pockets can work too.."

Wanda's gaze trailed the table. "So..how does it work?"

"Beats me."

She rolled her eyes. "Super."

Mrs. Turner sighed in worry. "Oh, how are we supposed to work any of this?"

"Isn't there an instruction manual or something?" Wanda asked.

"For FBI equipment?" Mr. Turner said. "Now, it's not grocery store walkie talkies. It's professional technology."

With a doleful look, Wanda arched a brow at Todd.

"We'll get it working, It's similar to what we have at the Fairy Military." Jorgen waved off. "We have bigger things to worry about."

"Right." Wanda said. "How do we get to Timmy?"

Jorgen again took out the blueprints, rolling them out and flattening it on the coffee table as Tracy cleared it of the gadgets. Jorgen crossed a hand over the two long corridors the right and left of the rectangular setup.

"The hallway with the traps I can guide a human through, as long as you take it step by step and listen to everything I say."

"But, we need someone to give Cosmo and I the okay for the magic corridor." Wanda said.

Jorgen grunted irritably. "Fine then, I'll do that instead." He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Turner. "Can you read blueprints?"

"I'm a realtor, of course." Mrs. Turner said.

"I'll travel through, and you guide me." Her husband said. "I'll get Timmy."

"Todd, I don't know, this looks dangerous," Tracy observed the traps. "Maybe I should go."

"No, I'm not taking that risk." Todd defied.

His wife shook her head. "Todd, I'm not-"

There was abrupt shuffling in the kitchen, and the four looked towards the room then back.

Tracy opened her mouth. "I'm not that-"

Loud clanging in the kitchen continued. Wanda closed her eyes with a head shake.

Mrs. Turner looked back at her husband. "I'm not some delicate-"

The rustling from the kitchen came much more abruptly. Tracy looked towards the entryway in startlement.

"Oh my god, Cosmo, I'm gonna kill you." Wanda meant to edge away, but Tracy stopped her.

"It's okay, I'll go help him." She said gently. "You should probably renew that tech stuff with your magic like you said, anyway."

Wanda pursed her lips, then pulling out her wand. "Right."

Tracy nodded, leaving the other three as she walked across the living room to the entryway of the kitchen. Upon entering, she rested a hand against the frame. Watching and listening as a rustling occurred behind the open fridge. There was a subtlety of angry mumbles coming from behind as well. A bob of green hair popped up, and coming out from the fridge Cosmo angrily kicked the door closed with a soda in hand. Barely even noticing Mrs. Turner as he floated to hover over the kitchen table. He opened the can of soda with a loud hiss and click of the tin, before brining it angrily to his lips for a sip.

With his back turned, Cosmo stood motionless in the air. Tracy herself felt unsure whether she should even bother or not, as moments before it sounded like he was juggling pots in here, only to find he'd only been rumbling for a soda can in the fridge.

She turned to leave but stopped in seeing Cosmo reaching for his back pocket. Mrs. Turner only then noticing the luminescent fuchsia-pink that stood out against the black of his pants. Cosmo tugged at the flap of Timmy's hat on pulled it out of his back pocket, bringing it around to hold in front of him and place it on the table. Tracy looked from the hat to Cosmo, with no particular thinking of his action as he just stared down motionlessly at the worn-out cap. With him faced away from her, there was no telling what he intended. Nor why he left the room in the first place. Especially at a time like this.

"Why'd you let go, buddy..."

Mrs. Turner looked up at the quietness nested Cosmo's voice, sensing his immediate yielding to sorrow. Ever since her husband had turned up, Timmy's godfather had been much quieter and much more brooding. Certainly not unnoticed by anyone, but through Wanda's stares in return, it was definitely not normal of him.

Tracy herself had been so caught up in trying to piece everything together, and what it all meant for Timmy. And in his kidnap, desperately try to do what she can to bring him home. Amongst it all though, she's had regular exchanges with Wanda. Even if still angry at the pink fairy for letting her down and letting Timmy be taken, Mrs. Turner was slowly realizing how she and Wanda weren't that far off from being similar. Certainly not from the exchanges they had.

Although, she hadn't said much to Cosmo.

Cosmo lifted the can for another sip, and Tracy edged in. "Would you like a glass?"

The green fairy jolted in startlement, coughing up his sip. He quickly wiped his mouth as he looked towards the entryway. Mrs. Turner hadn't expected such a jump from him. Even for a loud fellow, he was exceedingly skittish.

"Uh, no thanks...I like the can."

Mrs. Turner paused before she walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat to the right of the table. She motioned to the empty chair, and Cosmo hesitantly looked down at it before sitting as well. Or more, hovering over it in seating. Both sat in silence, and Tracy awkwardly tapped her nails against the cloth surface of the table.

"Are you still mad at Wanda?"

She looked up. "Well, I-"

"Because if you are, it was both of us. I mean, we really, really tried. That thing was just-was just-"

"I understand." Tracy stopped. "If you two said you did all you could, then I don't think I have much else of a choice but to believe you."

Cosmo nodded. "Sorry that I yelled in the middle of your living room."

Tracy breathed a small laugh. "That's quite okay, our living room has heard worse yells in the past as you could imagine."

"I guess.." he said, pausing in a moment of consideration. "Sorry I yelled at Cupid's, too.."

She paused and recollected what had happened at Cupid's. More matter of the fact, that no one had actually addressed what happened at Cupid's since then. There wasn't really much to discuss, as it had been made clear what both Cosmo and Wanda felt. Fairly enough, Tracy didn't want to necessarily talk about the fact that there was another living couple that was quite content in saying that her own son was like one of their own. No parent was prepared for that, especially when knowing that Timmy was exceedingly close with his godparents. And neither had she expected it, either. Cosmo hadn't talked much to Tracy before, but since his little admittance, barely. Even after expressing more truth than Wanda in one outburst. Maybe that was what was so different between the two fairies. Wanda may have had a way with speaking one's mind, but Cosmo knew how to spur the truth.

It hurt, it truly did. Knowing that her son may love them like his own parents other than his actual mother and father. A part of her even thought at the time at Cupid's that maybe Timmy forgetting his godparents would be for the better. As selfish as that sounds. If it meant not letting what was rightfully her's taken away so unfairly.

But after Timmy did lose his memory, and seeing how it nearly killed Cosmo and Wanda, Tracy refused to have those thoughts anymore.

"It's fine." She said. "You were only admitting what Wanda couldn't already."

Cosmo ran a finger over the rim of his soda can, eyes cast down. "You think?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I know we've had our spats, but, she means well."

The green fairy lifted the half-empty soda, twirling the liquid inside gently with a small rotation of the can. "I know she won't say, but...she'd like to hear that."

"Really?"

Cosmo shrugged. "I don't know much, but I know Wanda." He said. "She hates disapproval from anyone, even enemies."

"I suppose I fall under that list."

"No," the fairy shook his head, having the confidence to shift his gaze to the human. "She also won't admit that she wants your approval."

Mrs. Turner looked doubtful. "How's that?"

Cosmo stood silent, biting his tongue. There was never line drawn in his speaking, so he never knew when it was appropriate to stop. But, there were many things Wanda wouldn't admit. And if it meant better for her and everyone else, Cosmo would take that risk.

"Because it means being closer to Timmy."

Tracy contemplated over it, but still shook her head.

"What would it matter?" The human dismissed. "She said herself, you can poof to his side whenever plausible."

"Not anymore...but still, I don't think she means it like that.." Cosmo said. "She means-"

"Yes, I can understand what she means," Tracy said gently. "I don't think there's been one thing done by either of you without Timmy in mind."

"We're his..." Cosmo trailed off. "_Were_ his godparents.."

Tracy downcasted her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. "If there's any way to help regain his memory..."

Cosmo brought the can to his lips. "That's Jorgen's call I guess.." he took a sip. "Or the council's.." He put the can down, recognizing how Mrs. Turner seemed to be a little restraint in asking anything else. Maybe because Cosmo's tone was rather dull, and it didn't make him sound interested in anything.

The fairy sat up straighter in worry, that wasn't true at all. He'd give anything to get Timmy back and regain all their precious memories together. And if Wanda was giving a fighting chance to be on better levels with Timmy's mom, heck, Cosmo had to also.

"Wanda thought you might've hated her," Cosmo admitted, causing Mrs. Turner to turn her head up in surprise. "I-I'm not saying you do, but, that's what she thought."

Tracy's eyes traveled in ponderation. "I mean...she wasn't my favorite when I met her. But I never had any reason to brutally hate her. I said some things I shouldn't have.."

Cosmo snorted. "Yeah." His small smile vanished at Mrs. Turner's questionable look. "But, I could have helped more.."

"We don't need to argue this point, you're doing everything you can."

Cosmo sighed. Oh, how far off that was. "No, that's not true."

Mrs. Turner cocked her head to the side.

"If I was doing more," Cosmo said. "We'd all be in much more trouble."

"Why's that?"

"Because I mess everything up."

Tracy frowned. "Oh, I'm sure that's not true-"

"No, it is." Cosmo spoke pitifully. "For someone like me, gotta put limits on these things, y'know."

"Cosmo, no, that's no mentality go by." She disagreed. "There's certainly not someone who messes everything up, and I'm certain I'm not the first to tell you that."

The green fairy's eyes saddened, thinking of all the times Wanda had picked up his broken pieces for him. "No, you're not.."

Tracy gave a crooked smile. "Then I suppose you haven't reached your limit. Because messing up and stopping after you fail isn't doing everything you can. You keep going, that's doing everything you can. And I know you are, because you're the one sitting in my kitchen waiting on the rest of us to go and get Timmy back."

"Yeah..waiting..." Cosmo falsely implied. Tracy looked at him somewhat knowingly. It didn't take knowing him to understand what he was thinking. But it was easy to know he'd only started acting this way as soon as Mr. Turner stepped foot into Fairy World.

"You don't have to like my husband." Mrs. Turner said. "But you'll somehow have to handle being in the same room as him."

Cosmo hadn't looked up, slowly shaking his head. "Then why are you letting him stick around?"

"I haven't forgiven him for anything.." Tracy said. "But if he's certain about helping get our son back, well then.."

The fairy exchanged a look with her, and in quiet consideration, he carefully took hold of Timmy's hat. Swapping it from his left to right hand and giving it to Tracy in a small motion. She looked at the cap before carefully taking hold of it as Cosmo let go.

"Wanda said.." Cosmo spoke. "Maybe we could take turns.."

Mrs. Turner ran a delicate thumb over the hat, sighing tearfully. She looked up and nodded at the fairy. "Thank you."

"Tracy," Speak of the devil. The tall man quickly entered. "I think our...guests..got it working."

Mrs. Turner gave one last look to Cosmo, who nodded in a sincere thank you as well before Tracy got up from the table.

"The sooner we get it working, the sooner we'll get our son back." Mr. Turner said.

"Oh, so he's your son again?" Tracy snapped, quickly walking past her husband with the hat firmly in her grip.

"Tracy." Her husband called irritably. He shook his head in the doorway, looking Cosmo as the table who quickly cast his gaze away angrily. Todd made way to the table, reaching for the chair where his wife previously sat. He'd barely sat down before Cosmo quickly jumped up, poofing the soda can away and storming over to the entryway.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Turner asked, causing Cosmo to stop dead in the air. The fairy floated stiffly, clutching his wand in a tight hand as it momentarily glowed a threatening red. As Cosmo let loose with an unsteady exhale, the light of his wand dimmed. He turned around with narrowing green eyes.

"You hurt Timmy again, and you'll be hearing from me." Cosmo said.

He stormed out, making way back to the living room. Wanda hovered nearby, and upon seeing her husband, floated over to meet him.

"What's wrong?" Wanda immediately asked.

Cosmo shook his head. "Nothing."

Wanda hesitated. She sighed gently and taking her husband's hand, poofing the two of them up a floor higher. Cosmo stopped in looking around at Timmy's bedroom, then back at his wife.

"Cosmo," Wanda spoke delicately. "We've been over and over this, they're still his parents."

"You heard what I told him?"

"Yes, I heard!" She aggravated. "You can't threaten him like that."

"He left!"

"I know he did! The thought of letting him near Timmy after everything he had said to him, I-" Wanda stopped with a sharp breath, closing her eyes. "I don't want him around, but we can't take away anything that might hold us back from saving Timmy."

"We've been fine saving Timmy in the past alone." Cosmo reminded. "Or just taking care of him."

Wanda grunted from her husband's stubbornness, turning in facing away as she lifted a hand to her aching head. Cosmo sill stared at her, angrily narrowing his eyes though he breathed steadily to compose himself.

"Wanda, he belongs to us."

She said nothing, and that's what aggravated Cosmo. Like Tracy had said, he was just admitting what Wanda couldn't. Because unlike her, Cosmo didn't see the consequences in anything. He only saw the good of what could be. Looking towards the bed, Cosmo made way before carefully sitting himself down onto the comforter. Thinking how the last they had been in this room, their presence was just barely unknown in this house, as it was supposed to be. As soon as everything had been figured out, it all started going south. But at the same time, got Cosmo to admitting things he never thought he'd have the chance to admit.

He looked to his right and took hold of Timmy's pillow. Bringing it onto his lap as he rested his palms against it with a long sigh.

"This room is so empty without him.." Wanda said.

Cosmo nodded though his wife still faced away. Shrinking in his posture on the bed.

"I'm just so scared..." The male fairy admitted in a whisper. "How are you not scared..?"

Wanda turned around to look at her husband. Those eyes he upheld were one of a scared little boy, begging for answers. A part of Cosmo she knew but hated to see. It broke her heart and only reeled her forward as she gently flew over to him. Taking his face carefully into her hands, her eyes didn't leave his.

"I'm terrified..." she said.

Cosmo looked at her painfully. "..what if he's hurt?" He squeaked.

Wanda again said nothing in fear.

"..he doesn't even remember..he won't know where he is.." Cosmo continued. He dragged the pillow off his lap as he clung his hands to Wanda's arms as she continued to hold his face. "I thought magic was supposed to help the world..."

Wanda's eyes drew away from his face. "That depends on which hands hold on to it..."

Cosmo let his face fall to her shoulder. "It's not fair.."

"I know, darling.." Wanda brought a hand to the back of his head. "But, there is nothing so strong that can keep us from saving him. Nothing that I won't let, and I know nothing that you won't either."

"We'll stay together, right..?" Cosmo asked against her. "We'll get him back together..?"

"Yes, sweetie, I won't leave your side." His wife spoke. "We've always been a team..."

Cosmo pulled away, wiping an eye.

"What is it..?" Wanda asked.

He nodded with a sniff. "I just love him, a lot.."

Wanda's lips curved into a small smile, as her hands again trailed to his face. She brought her lips forward to gently plant a touching kiss on his cheek, before resting her face against his soft skin and closing her eyes.

"Cosmo," she said. "You're wonderful."

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is a little longer, to make up for the previous one being so short!**

**. . . **

**. .**

**.**

* * *

The ether forced Timmy into a toxic, unnatural slumber. But the magic that engulfed his body kept him under even after the drug wore off. Awakening his subconscious as it took root, but keeping him under so that all that was around him ceased to exist. He saw twilight and felt nothing else.

Delirious, the boy's lids flickered gently as he stared skywards. When only dark greeted his awakening, he again blinked in order to regain perception. The spark in his mind collected suddenly that he was actually staring perfectly at his surroundings. The dark didn't obstruct his view, it was his view. Timmy grazed his hands to his sides and arched himself upwards, still seeing nothing. The dehydration in his throat and emptiness in his stomach was numb, and he momentarily thanked the new surroundings for taking that away. This aching in his head ceased as well, and the weight on his wrists felt like it had been lifted as he brought his wrist to cuff in his other hand and rub in soothing.

His wrist.

Timmy shockingly looked down. He was chain free. A shaky gasp escaped him as he jumped to his feet and bolted forward. Towards nowhere, really. But that didn't concern him as he knew had to stumble amongst something. The freak that chained him must've moved him while he was under. He'd stumble upon a door eventually. Although, it only took a few seconds for the boy to come tire with running into an endless void and stopped. At least he had the freedom of stretching his legs after what felt like ages.

With his hands palming his bent knees, Timmy looked up with a scowl. "Hey, bat wings!" He called. His voice bounced back in an echo from the void. "When does this end, huh? I already don't know what I do to deserve Vicky and Francis in my life, but I've never even seen you before! Where am I!?"

Nothing but his echo answered. Timmy stood straight and ran two hands through his grimy hair. Looking down at himself, for once, he felt disgusted to be so dirty. If it wasn't rightfully earned from a backyard session of amateur football with Chester and AJ, what significance did it earn? But no, he had a pungent odor from sitting in that cell for who knows how long, his clothes, smears of dirt from the floor, his hair beginning to string from grease, and a ring of sweat occupying his shirt's neckline. But at least the pain of hunger and lack of sunlight had ceased.

"Come on," Timmy called. "Come on, dude! What have I ever done to you!?"

That specific echo rang longer than the others, and he listened to it fade into nothingness in dull defeat. But as he concentrated on the noise, he began to release that amongst the echo, a faint white noise bornt out of it. A small wind, giving Timmy a crave for freedom. He ran forward again, looking for the source of wind. From the hinge crack of a door or something of another. He stopped violently in his tracks when the sound got smaller, nearly tripping off his feet completely. In a moment of composure, he began to pace backward trying to gain the noise in earshot again. Trying to gain a sense of direction as to where it came from. The noise, though the source was unknown and unlocated, gradually became louder again and Timmy huffed a breath into a smile.

"Come on..." Timmy said as he walked backward at a cautiously slow pace. His hands carefully outstretched. "Give me a door, and Vicky won't hear a peep from me for a month..."

The noise became more adamant and Timmy's smile faded. It wasn't wind.

The commotion had become less of a whistle and more intelligible an actual voice. A wavering one that was pitched enough to be mistaken as the wind at a distance. Practically a whistle as it broke unevenly in squeaks and hitching breaths. Someone was crying.

"Hello?" Timmy's tone instantly changed. "Is someone else there?"

"Hello?" It responded.

The voice was small, easily interpreted as a child. Timmy hitched a breath in excitement. "Hey!" Timmy called. "Hey! Where are you?"

"Over here."

Timmy turned around.

Where nothing had been before, a white dot took shape. Placed where Timmy had been not long before. But he didn't question it as he ran forward in desperation, overly happy not just to see another person. But another kid. He slowed down in reaching them, seeing the white dot materialize into the actual person. Hunched on the ground and facing away.

"H-Hey!" Timmy breathed. "Did he take you, too?"

The kid remained on the ground. At least, he thought it to be a kid. There wasn't a single hair on their head, and they were barefoot. They were draped in what looked like..? Like...

"Dude, why are you wearing a sheet?"

The child turned their head, eyes following the ground before brokenly looking up Timmy standing above them. As the child did, one look at their face, Timmy wished to take back his form of addressing.

"It's my hospital gown..." the girl spoke.

"Hospital?" Timmy asked. "Is that what this is all about, am I in a coma or something?"

The girl's eyes were tearful. "You haven't seen Luna have you..?"

Timmy's brows creased. "Who?"

"P-Please." She rolled onto her knees, tears falling in crystals across her face. "It wasn't my f-fault. I didn't mean too..."

"What wasn't?"

"The nurse was just adjusting my sheets..." the little girl cried. "I-I asked Luna if we could go back to the poppy field, but she said I should rest. I d-didn't want to go for long, just for a tiny while...I was just tired of the room. Luna told me I wasn't being considerate, and I never had been. I told her I didn't want her anymore...but, I didn't mean it...I never meant it..." Her voice drifted into a shaky whisper.

Timmy, though confused, looked on in worry. "I..I don't get it.."

"Please, you have to help me find her. Please, _Timmy_."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I-I need-need L-Luna..." The little girl cried, pressing her grimy hands to her face.

"Okay...okay," Timmy kneeled down. "Don't cry, I..I'll help you get out of here."

"N-No..." she wept. "Luna..."

"Is Luna your sister...?"

Her hands left her face, and the gown-clad girl shook her head. "M-My fairy..."

Timmy's eyes clouded with vacant disbelief, though sympathy still had first resort. "Okay..." he humored. "I'm trying to get out..you can come with me."

"Luna..."

"We'll find her after, but, we gotta go. The freak with wings trapped us in this place, c'mon..."

The girl crossed her arms over her thin body, shaking her head in protest.

"What's your name?"

"Antoinette.." she said. "I need Luna.."

"Okay, well, there's no one here but you and me. She's probably outside, or something."

"I can't leave without her.."

Timmy croaked a sigh in frustration. "Okay, fine. I'll go find her and come back to get you."

The boy stood up to turn and leave. A shout of fear left past him though when an icy hand seized his wrist.

"_NO!_" A voice erupted out of Antoinette. One that was the furthest from a little girl. Timmy shuttered in fear, trying to pry his wrist free though her grip tightened. His face falling to horror as the tears once lining the girl's eyes were replaced with a black, terrifying mist.

"_TIMMY TURNER,_ _HELP US!" _She roared in a venomously raspy voice. Her grip tightening and digging her nails forcefully into Timmy's skin. The boy hollowed out in fear and pain. Tugging his wrist desperately as she continued to snarl and hiss in trying to bring him closer. He hitched his breath in fear.

"Let go of me!" Timmy yelled tugging his wrist back.

The girl emitted a demonic growl. "_HELP US!"_

The boy fearfully slapped his other hand to the one that trapped his wrist. As soon as the skin of his palm met her gripping hand though, his sense of feeling regained as a burning sensation struck between the two and caused both to shriek. Timmy winced his eyes shut from the burning, but rounded in shock as a stream of grey smoke emitted from where he touched the girl.

Antoinette pulled back with another shriek, and Timmy shuttered in fear at the sight of grey running up her arm and leaving cracks in its trail as her skin hissed from the burn. Her black eyes looking from her skin to him, and she reached her arms forward and ran for him. Timmy stumbling backward before falling on his bottom and desperately scooting away. But by the time she reached him, the burn had emitted to her whole body, and cracks ran up the entirety of her skin.

"Help...Us..!"

She crumbled to ashes, and Timmy could only scream in terror.

. . .

Amongst the cell in his chains, Timmy's unconscious body shuttered.

* * *

Amidst the rocky mountains on the border of Anti-Fairy World, there was a faint eruption.

The arrivals were silent, listening for any other sign of life that was sure to give them a bitter welcoming. However, the area was soundless. Amongst a concaved edge of the mountain, behind a rock wall, a woman clasped her hands to the surface and peered over.

"It looks...deserted." Mrs. Turner said.

Wanda's head popped up from behind the rock as well. She looked down the edge of the mountain and came in contact with the wall of Anti-Abracatraz. "We're at the edge of the prison, I doubt civilians are allowed here."

"Don't let that mislead you."

The women turned around to face Jorgen and the others. He and Mr. Turner attached the velcro belts to their waists as they fastened the power crones and cellphones in the pockets.

"They may have guards at the entrance." The keeper of the rules looped the wire and microphone around his neck, before lifting the tiny earpiece to his ear. "But we can't take any chances of sneaking in anywhere else, you could end up smack-middle of the rigged corridors."

"Fine." Wanda said, waving a hand quickly. "Just give me the doohickies."

Mr. Turner did his own adjustment of the gadgets, tossing two belts to both Wanda and his wife.

As Wanda taped it around her waist and adjusted the wire attached to the equipment, she looked down at herself. Cosmo came around to meet her, drawing his wand from his pocket in nervous preparation.

Jorgen pulled the two fairies aside. "Remember, use your magic only-"

"As a form of defense." Wanda nested the earpiece into her ear. "We know."

The larger fairy looked over his shoulder momentarily, stealing a glance at the humans before settling his stern gaze on the godparents before him.

"I can't promise I'll be available constantly. Turner's mother may be able to read blueprints, but I know what lies within those walls better than anyone. Guiding a human through needs more of an effort than two fairies."

"We understand," Wanda said. "If all we have to deal with is avoiding some magic stimulation, we should be fine. We don't need assistance for that."

Jorgen pressed his lips into a thin line in hesitance. "You were right."

Wanda's eyes widened. She was certain that in over nine thousand years Jorgen had never spoken those words to neither her nor Cosmo.

"About what?"

"The anti-fairies will take any measures necessary to make opposites to our world. Because they despise us, but mostly for trickery. You need to take the right corridor, I guarantee it's the one lined with magic like you said."

Wanda looked to Cosmo over her shoulder. He too seemed disbelievable.

"Yes, sir." Wanda agreed.

The larger fairy looked down at the two of them, his face one of displeasure and more familiar to Cosmo and Wanda. He shook his head disapprovingly. "I thought least of all for Turner to be the chosen one in all of this. Let alone you two to be the godparents responsible for a fairy half-breed."

The fairies looked down, guilt-ridden.

"You two bumbling idiots might just be the most deranged set of godparents I've ever had the displeasure of training."

Cosmo and Wanda didn't look back, expecting their leader's common disparage.

He shook his head, "but never have I met any fairies who cared about their job more than you."

They looked back up in surprise.

"Go save him, or so help me, you'll be spending the next ten thousand years at the Fairy Academy."

Cosmo swallowed. "Yes, sir." He echoed his wife's words.

As Mr. and Mrs. Turner adjusted their equipment, Tracy unrolled the blueprints before her. Laying it out flat on the rocky ground as she sat on her knees. Observing it with stern focus, Todd stood up behind her. Knowing she was avoiding his gaze rather than actually making any essential planning.

"Honey-"

"Todd, please, let's just focus on getting Timmy back."

The man looked to the fairies behind them, and seeing them occupied, he kneeled next to his wife.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." He admitted. "I know that those things hate me.."

"Those things are living people. And Timmy is exactly like them." She spoke with a sharp tongue. "As odd as they may be. Why do you think we traveled halfway across the galaxy with a bunch of fairies? I'm done trying to make sense of everything, I just want my son back."

Todd sat down. "Tracy, I know no apology will earn your acceptance, but...I don't want Timmy to get hurt because of what I've done..."

Tracy stopped staring at the blueprints and looked to her husband.

"I'm an idiot." He agreed. "Life was going so well for me, I forgot that doesn't apply to both you and Timmy. And...I don't care if he has fairies that watch over him. I'm still his father, and I haven't been a good one lately..."

"Maybe when this is all over, you'll give him your office as an award..." she spoke sarcastically.

"Oh for goodness sake, Tracy." Mr. Turner argued. "For someone so concerned with only getting our son back, you seem fine to keep reminding me of what I did wrong. I know that I messed up."

"Yes, you did." She spat.

Todd's eyes softened in spite of his wife's cold demeanor, falling upon her face.

"I can promise you one thing," he spoke softly. "I'm not afraid. I may have been once, but I'm over it. I don't expect you or even Timmy to forgive me...just don't leave it like this before I go in there. We don't know what I could run into-"

"Don't do that." Mrs. Turner said. "You'll be fine."

He nodded. "I know." he swallowed. "Tracy, darling, you and Timmy are everything to me..."

"Todd.." she shook her head.

"You don't have to believe me." He said. "Every good thing I see in our son is from you. I didn't have anything to do with it...he's all you."

With a sparkle in her eye, Mrs. Turner's lips curved into a faint smile. Her hands left her lap and framed her husband's face, bringing her head in against his in a gentle kiss. He returned it, and as they pulled away, he mirrored her smile.

"I hear you." She said. He held a hand to her cheek.

"Ahem."

The Turner's looked over to Cosmo and Wanda, who waited not too far along for Mr. Turner. "It's time to go."

Todd gave a small nod, looking to his wife once more before drawing his hands back and lifting from the ground. He followed Cosmo to the mountain's flat edge, as Tracy approached Wanda.

"Be careful, okay?" Mrs. Turner said.

"You too." The fairy agreed. "We'll be in and out."

The human looked to her left pocket, tugging at the flap of her son's cap that stuck out after holding onto it since Cosmo returned it. Taking the hat in both her hands she stared down at it as she handed it to Wanda. The fairy carefully took it in return.

"In case he needs help remembering."

Wanda attached the cap's buckle to the belt loop of her pants.

"I trust you," Tracy said.

Before Wanda went to meet with the rest of the rescue team, she squeezed Tracy's hand in return.

Meeting Wanda at the slippery edge of the mountain, Cosmo and Todd looked downwards. The slope edged all the way down the left of the main entrance into the prison center.

"Looks safe enough." Mr. Turner said.

"Yup." Cosmo agreed.

"Hold it, you two." Wanda stopped. "For all we know there are guards down there, we don't need to get caught at first hand. I'll go first and give you the okay."

The men didn't protest as Wanda sat on her bottom and began to scoot herself over the edge. On the slope of the mountain, she edged little by little with the palms of her hands and feet linked with the ground. Taking very little movement, one of her feet suddenly gave way, and with a gasp she slipped downwards. Sliding down the rest of the way.

"Wanda-!" Cosmo called in worry.

She reached the end and fell forward with a yelp, landing face-first behind a bush of blackthorns, nearly piercing herself from a near miss. She groaned from the impact, rolling over onto her back to face the red sky above. She scowled at it angrily and sat up.

"_Wanda? All good down there?_" Todd's voice ran through her ear.

She rubbed her shoulder in pain. "Yeah, off to a great start..." she levitated slightly off the ground to peer over the bush. The entryway wasn't far along, so she'd been lucky to have not been spotted by the two guards that stood watch.

"It was a near miss, they could easily have seen me," Wanda spoke. "Come down carefully."

There was no response on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Watch out!"

Wanda took a large blow from behind as two bouldering impacts hit her at once with audible yells. Falling flat once again, she looked up at where they had landed nearly completely over her.

"I'm working with two morons.."

"Hey, what's going on over there!" A gruff voice called from beyond the bush.

"Shoot." Wanda pushed herself out from under Todd and Cosmo. She peered over the bushes and saw that two anti-fairies' attention had been caught from the sound of Cosmo and Todd's grand entrance. They left the door and quickly approached the bush.

"Jorgen, Jorgen we're already caught what do we do?" Wanda spoke.

"_What? What did you idiots do?_"

"Eat spikes!" Mr. Turner suddenly yelled. Wanda and Cosmo both ducked in fear as Todd took a lone branch and swung it across the open air above them. The sound of two anti-fairies choking out in impact was heard. In a startling revelation, Cosmo and Wanda looked over the bush at the two anti-fairies, now out cold.

Wanda looked at Mr. Turner. "What the heck was that?"

"They're the size of my son." He retorted, dropping the branch and standing up. "What's some magic against a little muscle?"

He made way from the bush, Cosmo and Wanda in following.

"Told you we might need him," Wanda spoke to her husband.

Cosmo was the least impressed. "Yeah, well, we haven't gotten Timmy yet.."

Wanda shook her head and lifted a finger to her earpiece. "Never mind, all good on this end. The guards are down, we're heading in."

Walking up to the door, Todd didn't hesitate in grabbing the large hoop handles and tugging it open with a large grunt. The double set opened with a long creak as the three stood in motionless staring at the dark interior. The doors came to a halt in a thud, yet the red skyscape of outside let little to no light in anyhow. It was dim but just dim enough for the fairies to see another set of doors across the way that led to the main chambers of the prison. Implemented against a wall that led along either direction.

"I guess we're splitting off early.." Wanda said, being first to venture inside. She looked both ways in caution, though the interior felt more empty and more hollow the further she let herself in.

"Hope you're right when you said that the traps are in the left corridor..." Todd agreed as he and Cosmo edged in as well. "Otherwise, I'm toast."

"I got word from Jorgen. You're just gonna have to trust me."

The man looked to the long left of where he had to go, then to the fairies who waited to split off.

"I'm in earshot if there's a problem. Stay low." He said to them, turning to leave.

"Why'd you come back?"

Todd stopped where he was, turning back around. Cosmo stared at him coldly.

"What?" Todd asked in disbelief.

Wanda arched her head back in frustration. "We don't have time for this-"

"Why'd you come back." The green fairy asked again. It was evident he wouldn't let Mr. Turner anywhere near his godson's rescue until the fellow man answered him in return. Mr. Turner looked once to Wanda, who looked rather uncertain, and back at the green fairy.

"Father to father," he said. "You should know."

"That's no excuse."

Todd didn't seem angered in the slightest from the way Cosmo had been treating him. That was what wretched Cosmo, thinking that he may have not been taking this as seriously as he seemed to be. And Cosmo was not prepared to save Timmy on simple hope that the boy's father had his whole heart in this rescue. Not at all until he heard it.

"Because I couldn't stay away." Todd responded. "So if you don't mind, I'm gonna save my son whether you're happy I'm here or not."

Wanda interfered quickly before Cosmo could argue. "Good luck."

"Likewise." Todd said.

The man disappeared into the darkness, and Wanda tugged at Cosmo's arm.

"C'mon." She encouraged, leading him down the right of the corridor. The front hallway didn't have much depth, and they reached the other end within a minute. Coming to where the long hallway awaited them.

Cosmo clutched Wanda's hand in nervousness, and she squeezed it in return.

"Jorgen, we're here." Wanda spoke into her mic.

"_I hear you._" He responded. "_As long as Turner is on the other end, he's not going anywhere. Don't rush this._"

"We don't know what they've done to him, I'm not slowing down anything." Wanda protested.

"_Wanda, listen to what I say. We take drastic actions in Fairy World to keep intruders out, you can only imagine what they do here_."

Wanda sighed. Cosmo looking at her in waiting.

"Okay. We've got it."

Both fairies drew their wands, slowly edging in.

"Wanda, how do we know-"

"You should feel it instinctively, Cosmo. Just think of your training."

Cosmo's hands shook with his wand aimed outwards. Sweat yielding his hairline as the tip of his wand glowed faintly in forging some light for him to see. Anticipating his fairy instincts to set off at any moment. But even then, how quick could he be? Wanda had far better instincts than he did ever since the academy. They were trained militarily in case of any threats down on earth. Now was no exception.

"I can't feel anything, Wanda." Cosmo spoke nervously.

"Sh, sweetie."

"But-"

"Cosmo!" Wanda grabbed hold of his arm and threw both of them against the ground in panic. Cosmo looked up to watch a dark blade of magic fly over them in an attempt to have hit him. Wanda groaned loudly as she lifted him from the ground.

"Cosmo..focus."

"But, I didn't feel anything."

"What?"

"I didn't feel it coming. Except for you pulling me down.."

At that very moment, there were large tremors that surrounded them. Cosmo and Wanda turned away from each other in quickly raising their wands combatively. Though the sound was quick to end as soon as it started. Wanda jumped back in startlement against Cosmo as a rush of wind ran by her face, watching as a black blade hit against the wall and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She hadn't felt that coming in the slightest.

"I told you." Cosmo whispered.

Wanda held her wand higher. "It knows we're intruders, keep going."

The fairies made way deeper into the lengthy corridor, no other sign of magic seeming to hit them as they floated for what felt like minutes.

"Maybe we should go faster." Cosmo said in a low voice.

Wanda held her wand in a batted position over her shoulder, her eyes slit as the faint glow from her wand twinkled against the heated gaze that her pink orbs gave off in the darkened hallway.

They floated for another few minutes.

And luck couldn't describe how fortunate Cosmo had suddenly been.

His wand had been raised at the perfect angle as he held it combatively to the left of his head. So when a magic beam came to strike him, it hit his wand's end that protected Cosmo like an impending shield. The dark blade disappearing with an audible ding from the impact of Cosmo's wand.

He and Wanda stopped in startlement.

"I definitely didn't feel that." Cosmo said, looking down at his wand.

"What is going on?" Wanda asked. "We're succeeding through dumb luck, that can't last long."

"Why can't we feel it?" Cosmo asked.

It was a long minute of ponderation before worry washed over Wanda's face.

"No, no, no." She worried. "We're such idiots!"

"_What? What's going on?_" Jorgen asked.

"Jorgen, we're in Anti-Fairy World for crying out loud!" Wanda said. "We can't sense this magic, it's black magic!"

Cosmo looked behind him at Wanda, but his gaze soon fell beyond her in growing worry. "Wanda-Wanda!"

She turned around to see that where they came from was no longer accessible. Evidently large shock waves of black magic shot across the corridor's entryway fanatically in erratic patterns, the blasts slowly increasing faster and faster and making way along the walls towards Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda whipped around. "Cosmo! GO!"

The fairies took off, racing down the long corridor in panic as the blasts increased their pace, trying to catch up to its targets. The fairies flew fast, arms outstretched as they desperately longed to meet the end of the dreaded lengthy corridor.

Cosmo, who remained ahead, looked behind him in fear.

"Don't look back Cosmo, keep going!" Wanda encouraged desperately.

Unbeknown though amidst their panic, Cosmo wasn't looking back at the danger, but rather at Wanda.

He continued to look between the beyond of the endless corridor and his wife. The black magic gaining on her though she didn't look back. As Cosmo's fear for her being behind him rather than his fear for his own safety began to take over, his flying subdued less and less.

At the notice of his slow pace, Wanda shook her head adamantly. "Cosmo, faster!" She yelled.

He looked back and forth in panic.

"Cosmo, keep go-!"

A magic blade instantly took Wanda at the side of the head, and she fell to the floor with a heavy thump.

Cosmo came to a screeching halt midair.

"_WANDA!_"

For a moment, she was motionless on the ground.

It was barely two seconds between the time Cosmo was in the air to have descended to the ground, just avoiding the overhead blasts by a stray hair on his head. He plummeted towards Wanda with open arms as he desperately threw himself over her against the ground to further be shielded by any blasts. On all fours, he dragged her off to the side with an arm holding her limply underneath his body, as he crawled underneath the hovering blasts that continued to go over their heads. He perched her against the wall in sitting as he kneeled by her front.

"Wanda, oh geez-Wanda!" Cosmo shook her shoulders. Her head bobbed down in her blackout.

Her husband took in a sharp breath in fear, pulling her into his arms.

"W-Wanda..don't..." he whispered as he swayed back and forth on his knees with her in his hold. "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay..."

She croaked a small sound as she regained consciousness, having been out for only a few seconds. "I'm fine...Cosmo, I'm okay.."

He pulled back with a shutter.

"I'm okay..." she repeated with a small wince. "My magic is just shorted out..." She pulled out her wand and held it in both hands, watching as the star point twitched in an attempt to regain power, before dying out completely.

Cosmo's first instinct, no doubt, was to panic. But knowing Wanda, knowing how she'd _want_ to handle the situation rather than however she may, was to look to the best way out of the situation.

"It's okay," Cosmo nodded in nervousness. He pulled out his wand. "It's okay, we've got my magic still. I can fix it."

"No, sweetie, remember.." Wanda spoke tiredly. The shortage of her magic caused her great frailty that she could feel pummeling in her system. "It doesn't work like that.."

Cosmo lowered his wand in frustration, and even as mature as he would try to act, he couldn't hide the pout that came from his height of vexation. They stood there, and from having cowered to the ground, the blasts overhead of them stopped from their targets suddenly out of sensation. The fairies stood still, and as Cosmo continued to look down at his wand with disappointment in both himself and the stupid rules, Wanda put her hands on top of his.

"I'll only slow you down..." she said.

Cosmo lifted his eyes to her's in worry.

Wanda took in a breath, regaining awareness from the hard hit. "Go find him.."

His wide eyes didn't leave her face, and he shook his head in protest, his green hair bobbing as he did so.

Wanda lifted a hand to his face. "Listen to me.."

"Are you nuts?"

"Listen to me." She urged. "I know you think I won't, but I will. We'd have better luck if we split up just for the time being."

"Wanda..."

"Hey," she smiled gently. "They can't sense me anyway, I've got no magic to trigger an alarm now. I'm practically invisible."

She was trying to find a way around his stubbornness. And Cosmo, in his truly underestimated mind, knew it. Not because he knew common sense, but because he knew Wanda. Whom he was just not prepared to leave at the most incapable she's ever been. He was never prepared to leave her, no matter how immensely and beautifully strong she was.

It took years for Cosmo to understand that what everyone else thought of him and Wanda didn't matter. Cosmo's heart oozed with love for his wife. And the love she bestowed upon him in return, made him feel as close to heaven as he could get. The male fairy meant everything he attempted to say when they lost Timmy to the darkness. His life would not be what it is, would not have fulfilled it's absolute glories, if it weren't for Wanda. Cosmo loved Timmy unconditionally, but he certainly would not have him without his wife. Their godchildren, every single one, were matched with Cosmo and Wanda as a team. Not one or the other individually. Cosmo had all to thank Wanda for by nearly being at his side through everything. Especially sticking with him when had acted so dumbly and carelessly and put their love aside for a matter of making jokes to feed his stupid pride. It made him wonder why in all the universe she would choose to stay with a low life like him. Just as when they were in their adolescence and Cosmo didn't think he'd ever have a shot with her, while so many other fairies of higher quality loved Wanda as well.

But, Cosmo loved Wanda in ways that other people could never.

And Wanda wanted him just as much. Cosmo just didn't know how to Wanda he was the ultimate winning in her life, and exceedingly the rarest and perfect of souls she had earned, but never thought she deserved. Wanda still stayed, because hardships wouldn't matter. She couldn't stop loving him and would fight to get things right until it killed her.

That is why anyone who dared, let alone thought they could hurt Wanda, immediately owned Cosmo's darkest hatred forever. That included himself, even if he'd never dare want to hurt his love. And even with their godchild in danger, Cosmo was still not prepared to leave his wife like this. Not on the little green fairy's life.

"I'm not leaving you." Cosmo protested.

"Then I'll go back the way we came." Wanda said, trying to find a curve around her husband's stubborn devotion to her safety. "Cosmo, Timmy needs you."

"And you need me." Cosmo defied. He wouldn't deny it. Having Wanda in his life the longest, he came to learn over years of experience that Wanda needed Cosmo exceedingly in ways that are blind to the eye.

"Right now," she whispered. "I need you to carry on. If I come with you, it won't do any good. I'll just slow you down without my magic."

She reached her hands to her waist, detaching the velcro belt and then looping it around Cosmo's waist, attaching it tightly and making sure the crone and cellphone remained secure. She unlooped the inductive coil from her neck and put it around his.

"But," his large eyes blinked as Wanda took out the earpiece and brought it to the left of his head. "But you need it, to get back.."

"You need it more Cosmo, to find Timmy." His wife said, settling the earpiece in his ear. Her hand trailed to his cheek, stroking it gently. She looked down the long corridor and pointed. "You can make it by yourself if you army crawl the rest of the way. Don't fly, it'll make you an easy target. But-But watch out for the end, Jorgen said there was magic there that acts like a trip-line. It could short out your magic just as easily."

"What about you?"

Wanda sighed, wondering if Cosmo had paid attention to anything she was saying. "Cosmo, I keep telling you I'll slow you down. And for all we know, Timmy's life may be hanging on a thread. I'll just go back the way we came and lay low. I'll wait as a lookout out front for you guys."

"Promise..?"

"I promise." She gripped her hands to both sides of his head, bringing his forehead against hers as she closed her eyes. "Don't you dare go and do something stupid..."

His hands gripped her upper arms as his eyes closed too. "I won't."

"Don't get into harm's way." She said firmly. "Grab Timmy and get out. I don't care if he doesn't remember. You take him and you two come straight back to me."

"Okay.."

Wanda's brow creased in worry as she breathed shakily against her husband.

"Bring him back to us.."

He nodded heavily. "I will, Wanda.."

Cosmo opened his eyes to look at her's. A moment of gazing into the precious pink they held, he tilted his head in anguish.

"Lamb chop.." he whispered as he leaned in.

They kissed fervently. Gripping to one another desperately and breathing choppily into it. Their eyes constricted shut as tears threateningly squeezed out, knowing they needed to leave one another, but just couldn't.

"I love you.." Cosmo whispered against her lips as he continued to kiss her.

Still holding his face to keep his lips to hers, Wanda carefully got to her feet with her husband's assistance. They broke apart breathlessly and Wanda's hand ran through Cosmo's hair once.

"I love you, too."

A moment of silence passed as they held on to each other.

Wanda nodded.

"Go."

She unlinked herself from Cosmo too fast for his liking, and he silently gasped. He remained on the ground as Wanda inched herself along the wall from where they came. She looked back, urging for Cosmo to continue with a hand wave though he didn't move. He wouldn't budge until she willingly walked out of his sight.

She continued along the wall, edging more and more and got faster the bolder she got. Cosmo's eyes didn't leave her until he no longer had any choice, as her figure eventually disappeared into the darkness.

And he was alone.

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

It felt like an eternity, itself.

However long Cosmo spent army crawling his way across that dreaded corridor, he hoped his wife hadn't put a time front on this desperate rescue for their godson. The green fairy tried to go as quickly as he could. But the wavering memory of Wanda telling him to not do anything stupid, flickered in the back of his mind constantly. Forcing himself to not lose sight, because he knew if he did, it could mean the worse for Timmy. And Cosmo would never forgive himself for that. Every minute spent crawling on that grimy floor, was pushed aside for the better. There was no telling what they've done to Timmy, so Cosmo was decidedly harder on himself than necessary.

The overhead blasts hadn't been triggered once since Cosmo's parting with Wanda, and that was hopeful enough. He wouldn't do anything to risk getting hit or caught. Even with Mr. Turner going about Timmy's rescue in the alternate corridor, Cosmo wouldn't believe Timmy was okay until he reached him himself. Mr. Turner could flatter himself a hero however he wanted, but that was little of Cosmo's concern. He just wanted Timmy, and he'd crawl through ten more of these corridors for him now that he completed this one.

Completed..?

Cosmo looked up in startlement.

He actually made it.

Reaching the border end of the hallway, Cosmo dragged himself forward before it and let his face fall to the ground in excruciating exhaustion. Breathing raggedly from his upper body pain and the aches in his hands that did all the work. He lifted his upper half off the ground and gave a hearty breath of relief, composing a small smile. It soon faded though, remembering his work was not done. Find the cell...there were three. But before that Wanda had said...

...Wanda said..

Cosmo paused and bit his lip in worry.

What was the next step?

With a grunt of irritation, Cosmo knocked a fist to his forehead. _Don't do this now, you idiot. Don't forget a small, stupid detail. _

"Don't you dare go and do something stupid..." Cosmo repeated quietly, mad that that had been the only thing he remembered. Don't do anything stupid, but what had she instructed? Wanda had explained to him, but, he'd been so concerned with her safety he probably glossed over it.

No, it had to be somewhere. Closing his eyes, the green fairy scrunched his face together in a distressing way of remembering. Searching his mind as much as possible to hope a key term, or something would pop up out of the blue.

"Aw, nuts." Cosmo worried. He again knocked a fist to his head repeatedly. "No, no, no, no."

Why was he so stupid.

_Don't you dare go and do something stupid..._

Right, go about it smartly.

Do something smart.

But, how could he if he couldn't even remember what he was avoiding?

_Recollect._

His brows flew up at the sudden pointer in his head. But he quickly jumped onto it before he'd forget that too. Recollect...from where? They were fleeing from the black magic on their tail, him and Wanda. He'd been wildly worried about something. It was what got them caught. He kept looking behind him, but it wasn't at the magic. Why would he be worried about magic? Well, it was chasing them, and it was black magic and everything taught to them at the academy underlined keeping hands off of black magic-

Cosmo shook his head. Focus.

Why would he look back then? He knew what was chasing him. It's not like he could forget that. There was no reason to look back. Was it because Wanda had been shouting? But he hadn't done anything wrong! He was just looking back at her because she was closer to the black magic!

Oh.

Wanda was dangerously close to it. Way more than Cosmo in the least. He didn't know how that had happened, because they were seemingly close by each other's sides before the black magic hit. Whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit. He didn't like how close she was, and he didn't like that she was behind him. She should've been in front so he could keep her in eyeshot the whole time.

He should have taken the hit, so Wanda could go ahead and save Timmy.

She was way more capable than he was.

But, he was the one who kept looking back. And Wanda had to shout at him to keep going. It took away her focus from getting away herself because she was concerned for Cosmo. It was his fault she got hit.

Cosmo's eyes met the ground. It was always his fault.

He didn't remember anything he had said to her when dragging her to the side. The male fairy was guaranteed that his heart had stopped in the entirety of the few seconds Wanda blacked out. Even if death by a small hit of black magic wasn't guaranteed, Wanda had fallen to the ground as if she were dead seconds after being in the air. The blade hit her so hard you could hear the impact against her head over the sounds of the rest of the magic rushing after them. And she was out cold.

Cosmo fearfully clutched his chest at his heart running too fast.

They talked for a good few minutes. He didn't want to leave. God, no. Not on his life could he leave Wanda so incapable. She was so strong, but seeing her so weak was disheartening and painful for Cosmo. But, he needed to go. He needed to, Wanda kept saying that he needed...

He needed...

..needed...

...no, he wasn't the one.

_Cosmo, Timmy needs you._

Timmy was.

"Timmy...I-I can't remember..." Cosmo worried. "I want-I need to help you...I don't wanna be stupid..."

_Don't you dare go_ _and do something stupid._

"I don't know..." Cosmo's voice shook.

This whole journey to come here and the fairy was stopping at a simple detail. One that any fairy could remember. But, not Cosmo. Not the big idiot. Not the scapegoat. Not the laughing stock. He couldn't handle a trip to Anti-Fairy World to save the only godchild he's ever seen as his own son. The only godchild possible to be his own son. One lousy, stupid trip across the galaxy made him forget a stupid detail that was keeping him from Timmy. A stupid detail on a stupid trip!

This whole stupid trip!

Stupid trip.

trip...

trip?

Cosmo's eyebrows flew up.

"Tripline!" He suddenly yelled.

Made of magic, avoid the tripline at the end made of magic.

Cosmo jumped to his feet and leaped over the border between the dreaded corridor and into the open air of the second hallway. Not letting himself touch the ground as his wings lifted him in levitation, and he let out a long groan of relieving pain from laying flat on that ground for so long.

A groan escaped past his lips, relishing being off the ground and back in his element as he floated. Opening his eyes, he flinched from the glow that greeted him, seeing that the hallway was lined with barely lit beacons mounted along the entirety of the left wall. His eyes adjusted, and his hand trailed down his dirtied button shirt, stopping with a jolt at the feeling of the velcro belt strapped around his waist. He looked down, almost forgetting that he was geared up all for a silly mic and earpiece.

Speaking of which.

"J-Jorgen?" Cosmo spoke nervously, holding a finger to the piece nestled in his ear.

There was a pause on the other end. "_Cosmo? Where's Wanda_?"

"She..She got hit."

"_What?_"

"She went back to stand guard."

"_And do_ w_hat? Wait for Turner to free himself?_"

"No..I'm gonna get him.." Cosmo reminded.

There was another brief silence.

"_We're doomed._"

Instead of sheepishly agreeing, Cosmo merely scowled. He didn't bother to give a response as he tore his finger from his ear and drew his wand in venturing to the new hallway with fiercely lidded eyes. For some reason, the reminder that there were three cells at the end was fresh in his mind. Maybe because he'd been reminding himself exactly that in his army crawl to get here, not wanting to forget anything that would keep him from Timmy.

"Three...cells..."

In the dimness of the stone, icy-cold hallway, it suddenly became apparent how minuscule this hallway was compared to what he just dragged himself through. He sighed in thanking the fairy lords that maybe Timmy might be an easier find than anticipated. His heart raced in realizing just how close he was, and as soon as he stumbled upon the first prison cell door, he threw himself against it with his hands clinging to the tiny barred window.

"Timmy-? Timmy?" He asked hastily. "Timmy?"

Cosmo did what he only knew to do, and stuck his lanky arm between the slot's bars. With his wand in hand, he made a faint glow for a searchlight and frantically twisted it all around as his eyes did a scan of every inch of the cell he could see. But the darn thing was empty.

Retracting his arm out of the cell, he grunted loudly in frustration and slammed his hands against it. Before carrying onto the next cell not too far along. Grabbing onto the bar with one hand as he came to a halt, he stuck his wand through without hesitation.

He flicked his wand a few times to regain the glow, but undoubtedly, Cosmo met the unexpected.

As soon as his wand met the open air of the cell, a violent vibration ran through the entirety of Cosmo's wand and trailed up his arm. He extracted his wand in shock, but the magic brought forth with it allowed his wand to rocket out of his open hand and fly against the opposing wall of the corridor like a fiery arrow. Hitting against the wall with a loud shackle and then accelerating to the ground before juddering against the floor and stopping.

Cosmo looked at his wand in shock but was not uncertain.

"Timmy."

He looked back to the cell and clasped the bars with both hands, reeling his face in close as he tried his best to make out anything with the room. His eyes scanned the floor, but the inside was windowless with the only source of light peaking in from the corridor's fiery beacons that were blocked by Cosmo's shadow. Nevertheless, the fairy's eyes roamed the interior in search of anything. He'd almost glossed over the fact that the room was exceedingly darker than the last. He squinted his eyes in trying to look upon the interior, and the more he did, it soon dawned upon him that he wasn't just looking at a lifeless room. He was looking into literal darkness. He retracted with a small breath of fear.

The entire room was clouded with magic.

The fairy yanked himself forward again, now desperately trying to survey the room the best he could. However, there was no use. Not without another light source. Retrieving his wand, Cosmo thought again to put it through. But, it would be gusted back once more if he did. He'd be better off sending in some light himself to clear the room and see.

Cosmo raised his wand in preparation, before stopping in a jolting reminder. Surprised, more so, that he actually remembered the one rule Jorgen had made clear. No magic in any means necessary unless it was for a form of defense.

...but, Timmy could be in there.

. . .

Screw it.

The fairy whisked his wand, sending a green ball of energy between the bars of the cell window. The ball gusted gently to the center of the cell, and Cosmo quickly grasped forward again to look. Once centralized, the small light source crackled into a small firework-like eruption, lighting up the room for a good few seconds.

That was all the time Cosmo needed to spot a small bundle in the corner. Swaddled in rustic chains and dark blades of black magic. The body it was feeding off of was out cold.

"Timmy!"

The light died down in the room.

Cosmo raised his wand with a shutter, the star point glowing red threateningly in preparation. He yelled out aggressively as he brought it swinging down against the heavy lock on the door. Giving a damaging strike to it, though it did not break off. Cosmo raised his wand and did it again, weakening the lock more. He did it again, and again, his motions becoming faster and heavier. Until the lock could no longer withstand the breakage and split in half from one final strike of Cosmo's heated wand.

Cosmo busted through the door, only to be met with a striking pound from the black magic within. He felt as though he had stepped into a typhoon, as the magic whisked him to the far left to come crashing against the stone fall. Cosmo fell with a striking yell of pain, his wand fleeing from his grasp. Cosmo painfully rolled onto his knees and saw nothing as the black magic swarmed in gusts of winds in every direction. He sought out for his wand, feeling the ground beneath him and venturing into the center of the cell. He trailed across fearing that he may never find it and he'd be doomed to save his godchild. Although, as luck would have it, he found it where the magic had intended to whisk it to. The furthest away from him. Cosmo made a grab for it and shook it in an effort to make a glow once more. The black magic he was engulfed in attempted to pry it away, although Cosmo tugged back and kept it closed to his body as he encouraged the wand to glow. Still on his knees, Cosmo shifted forward and jerked back when he landed on the abdomen of someone familiar. Timmy unconsciously hollowed out in pain, though he remained asleep.

"T-Timmy.." Cosmo worriedly said, surveying the boy. "Timmy, please wake up."

The magic was too far rooted for the boy to wake up from his trance. Cosmo shook him in pleading, but came to his senses that this entire cell was undeniably cursed. He needed to find the source that was making it do so.

Getting to his feet, but not making an attempt to fly after last time, Cosmo pointed his wand out carefully though he kept a firm grip. He surveyed the entire cell by turning around with the light shone forward looking for something. Across where he had originally been whisked too, there was a trunk.

Cosmo quickly ventured forward.

Coming upon the chest, the magic that surrounded the room was pouring out of it. And getting larger by the second. Cosmo carefully extracted one hand from his wand and reached forward for the trunk's lid.

When his hand touched the corner bumper of the delicate wood, a blade of black magic quickly wrapped itself around his wrist with a muffled growl. Cosmo screamed out, feebly attempting to pull his wrist back though the magic didn't let go and tightened its grip. It forcefully attempted to pull Cosmo into the trunk, recognizing him as a source of light magic it wished to feed off of. Cosmo kept pulling desperately in fear, completely outstretched as he looked back at where Timmy remained. Pointing his glowing wand to see that his godchild remained heavily unconscious although pain occupied his face. The black magic rumbled and hissed as it wrapped more and more around him.

Cosmo's brows slowly met his lids.

With his wand still pointed in the center, and his wrist clasped tightly as he was slowly dragged on his feet along the pavement, Cosmo let out a yell that uplifted into a roar as his wand's point began to glow brighter and brighter. The yellow it obtained fading quickly as green shone from it. Cosmo yelled loudly in raising it higher, and soon enough, the entire thing erupted with a green explosion. The blackness screamed in pain as it was engulfed by the excruciating light. The beam that was wrapped around Cosmo's wrist snapped off, and Cosmo came falling forward.

He turned onto his bottom, as he fearfully watched that the magic he had ensued eat up the black magic. And the darkness that could get away, retreated into the trunk in fast winds, blowing quick past Cosmo as he held an arm to his face from the abrupt movement. Soon enough, the entire room was occupied primarily with Cosmo's magic, and the darkness had been cornered back to the trunk. Cosmo extracted his arm, watching fearfully.

Suddenly, all magic stopped in a burst.

Playing out before Cosmo's eyes, he watched the trunk fall heavily shut and shuttered at the sound.

The room now empty, Cosmo quickly stumbled to his feet and lunged forward for the trunk snapping both locks closed and then retracting from the trunk in fear. He floated back into the air, breathing heavily and grabbing the knot of his tie as he loosened it in an overwhelmed state. He realized then how much is abdomen hurt, and looked down at the velcro belt he was still wearing, occupied with the power supply crone and cellphone that was digging into Cosmo's gut after being shifted from the impact of the wind. Cosmo tore the belt off, throwing it to the ground and as well ripping off the wire and his earpiece. Disbanding all of it.

Cosmo still breathed heavily, looking back at his godchild who laid flat. The fairy flew forward and landed on his knees near his side.

"Timmy!" Cosmo worriedly shook him. "Timmy, don't!"

Cosmo took hold of one of the chains attached to his godchild's wrist, his eye trailing to where it was embedded in the wall. He looked up, seeing that at the furthest point near the ceiling a wooden lever stood untouched. He dropped the chain and flew high to grasp it, weighing down all his weight on the dreadfully heavy thing before it yanked down quickly.

The cuffs around Timmy's wrists and ankles busted open, leaving dreadful red rims around his wrists. Cosmo came crashing to his knees again, taking hold of the child around his middle and holding his head for support.

"...oh, Timmy.." Cosmo sniffled.

The boy was awfully pale and looked parched. Cosmo lowered his ear, to find that Timmy was still breathing though it was barely audible and raggedly. Cosmo pulled back, looking at the boy's face in dread as he held him closer and lowered his face to the top of the boy's head.

"I'm here.." he whispered against the boy's hair, closing his eyes. "I'm here, I'll never let you go, again..."

Cosmo felt incapable to get up. Whether Timmy was unconscious or not, the fairy couldn't run as Wanda had told him. Cosmo was unsure as to how well Timmy was and it gripped his godfather's heart and squeezed it torturously, anchoring him in place. It was the feeling of knowing that Timmy's pain did bring Cosmo pain, much like if Wanda or Poof were to be hurt. And he hadn't been there to shield the child from it, to step into harm's way to keep him protected as his godparent.

"I'm sorry..." Cosmo gently whispered as he pulled back. He lifted Timmy's hair out of his pale face with a careful hand. "I'm so sorry, Timmy..." the fairy choked helplessly.

There was a moment where Cosmo just stared woefully at Timmy. But after a few seconds of threading his fingers gently through his hair, Timmy's brow slowly creased above his closed eyes in regaining his senses.

"Timmy..?" Cosmo gently asked, encouraging him to wake up with a small shift of the boy in his arms.

"Mm..?" he gave a mumble in affirmation. The slits of his eyes began to crack open, in revealing the gorgeous blue underneath as his vision align in seeing Cosmo's strikingly fearful eyes on him. "..yeah..?" he croaked.

All other actions of Cosmo were ceased, and in a jarring sensation of relief, the fairy took hold of Timmy's face with one hand and pressed a kiss firmly to his head.

It was something Wanda would have done, but that's certainly not why Cosmo did it. Nor why he hadn't often done it before. Because no godparent, nor father, could begin to sympathize with Cosmo on just how overly relieved and grateful he was that his godson was okay.

At the feeling of the fairy's lips pressed to his hair, Timmy's eyes turned to saucers. Flicking up to where Cosmo remained for a good few seconds in startlement. Nearly right after the fairy pulled away, Timmy ungripped himself from his arms and scooted away across from him. Staring in evident fear. Cosmo remained on his knees as he stared back at his godson in confusion of the fear that crossed the boy's eyes.

Until Cosmo remembered that Timmy had absolutely no idea who he was.

"Sorry, I-"

"Who are you?"

Cosmo felt his heart clench. "I'm Cosmo.."

The boy's face lacked recognition.

"Timmy, you have to remember..."

Timmy's eyes looked him up and down. "You look just like him.."

The fairy's brow creased. "Like...who?"

"That bat-wing guy." Timmy said. "With the monocle and suit and stuff, he looks a lot like you."

The dropped hints made it easy for Cosmo to know who Timmy was referring to, and his shoulders sagged. Being associated in the slightest with that monster was one of the things Cosmo despised the most.

"Oh.." Cosmo nodded with a distant stare. "Yeah, him.."

"Are you guys brothers?"

"No," Cosmo despised, getting to his feet and striding forward. "Timmy, we need to get you out of here." The fairy made a grab for Timmy's wrist in an attempt to bring him along to the cell exit. But, the boy quickly snapped his wrist away.

"Hold on! I don't even know you." Timmy defied.

Cosmo took to the air again, looking down at his previous godchild in sadness. What else could he have possibly expected? That Timmy would somehow remember as soon as he laid eyes on his godfather? It didn't work that way.

"Where'd you come from, anyway?"

"Fairy World."

Timmy paused, before scoffing. "Yeah, right.."

"N-No, really! We're all came to rescue you and bring you home. Wanda was gonna come to, b-but she got hit, and-"

"Who's Wanda?"

That seemed to hit harder. "Your godmother...she's done everything for you. For us."

The fairy was evidently hurt, but Timmy could not give sympathy even if he tried. There was no telling where this guy popped up from and Timmy was not prepared to just trust him merely because he said he could.

"Look, I really don't know what you're-"

"Timmy?"

Cosmo and Timmy turned towards the doorway.

Then, the boy couldn't believe his eyes.

Mr. Turner had shown up a mess since Cosmo last saw him, meaning the corridor he traveled through was certainly no picnic either. Still, despite the dirtiness of his clothes and sweat gleamed upon his face, the man looked relieved at the sight of his son.

Timmy blinked as his eyes turned glossy, a hopeful feeling running through his core. "Dad..?"

Mr. Turner kneeled down, and Timmy went racing past Cosmo and to his father to boulder into his arms.

"You came back.." Timmy mumbled. His father hugged his son with a gentle nod. Relief nested deeply in the man's face as he ran a gentle hand against the boy's hair as he sighed deeply.

At the sight of the two, Cosmo achingly looked away.

"Timmy, are you okay? Are you hurt?" His father asked.

"No.." His son said, not leaving his arms. "..dad, where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Todd said. "But, we're gonna get you home. Okay? It's over now."

"Not yet," Cosmo mumbled.

Mr. Turner looked from his son, though he still kept a grip on him.

"We have to get back through those hallways." Cosmo pointed to the outer corridor in reference. "It's gonna be harder with Timmy."

"Well, speaking of exactly that, I've been trying to contact you."

The fairy's eyes widened, briefly throwing a glance to his disbanded earpiece and equipment. He looked back nervously. "You have?"

"Yeah, I would've gotten here a lot later if the entirety of the traps didn't disappear."

"What?"

"Half-way through, they all just vanished." Mr. Turner said. "Your boss doesn't know what it's about, either."

Before questioning it, the atmosphere around the three shifted instantly. Sudden tremors within the stone of the complex raised out of nowhere. The ground beneath Timmy and his father shook with subtle movement, causing both to reach out for the open air in balance. Cosmo, though mid-air, grabbed the wall for safety as the tremors beckoned into the air around him as well.

After a few seconds, it stopped, and Cosmo nervously looked forward.

"We gotta get out of here."

Todd grabbed Timmy's wrist, bolting out the door. Cosmo quickly flew behind in following, whisking the door shut behind him as they made a beeline for the right down back the way Mr. Turner had come from. Speeding down the corridor, Cosmo quickly caught up to him and Timmy.

"But, how do we know-"

"Look I'm telling you," Todd said in their run. "The traps vanished into thin air."

The boy who ran underneath the other two's line of vision frowned in uncertainty. "Dad, I don't know if that's possible.."

"Timmy, not now-"

"No, seriously. Maybe they were just rigged or something, nothing can just disappear."

"Yeah well, get ready to face the works, sport.." Cosmo mumbled.

As they came to a halt at the end of the corridor, they looked down the deadly lengthy hallway where Mr. Turner had traveled from. Cosmo breathed anxiously as the hallway was dimmer than ht one had traveled through, prone as to why they were equally difficult to travel across, considering haven to dodge traps in this kind of lighting.

"How do we know?" Cosmo asked again.

Mr. Turner hesitantly let of Timmy's wrist. "I don't see why it should have changed."

"Dad." Timmy worried, keeping him from stepping forward.

"It's alright, son." He briefly looked to Cosmo. "I'll go. If I take a hit, just do whatever it takes to get Timmy out of here."

Cosmo was in no mood to take orders from Todd. Although, from the sound of those tremors, it didn't seem like they had a lot of time.

"Sure." The fairy said curtly.

The human took a lanky step into the hallway, edging that foot in more and more to see if it triggered any reaction. The hallway was deadly silent as Cosmo and Timmy looked on in anticipation of anything. Unsure as to what is expected out of what was presumably an empty corridor. Still, Mr. Turner trod lightly, stopping a few feet in as he felt a particular edge of the ground with his foot. Hitting the stone pavement to see if an invisible trap would be triggered. And then tapping the same wall beside it.

While they watched Mr. Turner fumble around with slight impatience and worry, Cosmo hesitantly looked to his right at Timmy. Lowering himself from the air so he was only at a slightly higher level. The boy's eyes watched his dad steadily as his previous godfather cleared his throat.

"Timmy," Cosmo said. "I know this won't make sense. But, in case things don't change back to the way they were. Just know that...Wanda and me...we love y-"

Timmy cut him off without listening.

"Look, you seem like the kind of guy who knows his way around here." The oblivious child spoke to the fairy, keeping his gaze on his father who trod down the corridor. "Do me favor and keep an eye on my dad and his..._heroic_ acts on our way out of this place? He gets into a lot of trouble. But, uh, you seem like the kind of guy who might be more level-headed."

Cosmo sighed.

After another brief moment, Todd stopped. "Look, I tested a bunch of corners that I remember from the blueprints. I think we're good to go."

Cosmo ran a bit of sweat from his hairline with his grimy hand, exhaling deeply. "Let's get out of here."

They bolted.

Running down the hallway with hitching breaths and adrenaline from absolute fear of the dreaded place. One, Timmy could no longer withstand the hostility of the place for, well, however long he had been here for. Cosmo couldn't think what is to happen if they were to stay behind any longer. There had been no sign of anti-fairies since the guards outside. And Todd, aside from saving his son, good god he couldn't get out of this hellish world fast enough.

They ran like their lives depended on, hope blooming within them the closer they neared the halfway point of the corridor. A small smile slowly engulfed Timmy's face as he could practically see freedom in front of him. He'd been sitting in that hole forever, and with his father back and whatever that other thing is, he was ready to bust out, to break free, to finally get a sweet, sweet taste of-

A black eruption of smoke expelled out of thin air right before them, and they halted.

It cleared, and two anti-faires, one of the pink eyes and one of green, stood guard.

Seeing Anti-Cosmo in familiarity, Timmy swallowed. "You?"

Mr. Turner and Cosmo edged in front of Timmy, shielding him from the menacing creatures.

Anti-Cosmo floated forward as Anti-Wanda neared behind him. Although, she was considerably defensive as well. More even, as she carried what looked to be a cannonry-like device. Todd and Cosmo pushed Timmy further behind them.

"I hope the journey here was well." Anti-Cosmo mused.

They didn't say anything, their eyes locked coldly to the creature.

"I will admit, it was quite a show watching you tread through these halls just to reach the child."

The intruders still did not say anything, combatively quiet, not daring to edge away from Timmy.

"But, you know, when Mr. Frankenstein over here," Anti-Cosmo gestured to Mr. Turner, "was spending all his precious time with the traps, it became a bore. So we just defused them completely."

"Were you watching us?" Todd demanded.

"Through our surveillance. We cover every inch of Anti-Fairy World." Anti-Cosmo crossed his arms as he surveyed Todd in amusement. "I will say, meeting one of Turner's parents came to be more exciting than I pictured. I am starting to see where Timothy gets his eagerness comes from. I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

The anti-fairy looked to his counterpart.

"And you, Cosmo, good to see you as always."

"Don't talk to me." Cosmo spat.

Anti-Cosmo's brows flew up. "What a change of heart, indeed! I'd expect that from your wife, but certainly not you."

"Honey, can we get done with it, already?" Anti-Wanda eagerly asked. She raised the black-shone weaponry higher. "I wanna aim for tacky boy's face."

Cosmo didn't dare leave from shielding Timmy, although, fear violently ran through him as his wife's counterpart aimed that thing directly to him.

"Now, love." Anti-Cosmo eased. "We're not going to take drastic measures. Not unless necessary. I think we can all agree we're here for one thing."

Anti-Cosmo clasped his hands together and smiled. He looked almost too genuine, except for his eyes. The way they were slashed with nothing but menacing impatience, they said it all.

"Lads," he said. "Give us the boy."

Cosmo stared daggers as he raised his wand. "I didn't come all this way, and go through that stupid corridor, just to lose Timmy again.."

Anti-Cosmo grinned. "You're not going to tell me you didn't at least have a little fun? Even after I dug endlessly just find the plans Fairy World's Abracatraz corridor traps? And then made an exact copy of it in our own domain just for your visit! You really should show some more gratitude, Cosmo."

The fairy arched a brow. "What?"

"Oh come on, now." Anti-Cosmo sneered. "We don't need to implement foolish security measures like Fairy World. Only in this situation, when it means cutting off the smartest one of your rescue team and leaving it up for you two morons to save Timmy."

Cosmo blinked in realization. "You-You set them for Wanda?"

Anti-Cosmo flicked his brow in ego. "Unlike your opposing wives, you two foolish men always seem to get by through sheer dumb luck. It's always been your wives who seem to take the consequential hit for you. They would be much harder to fight off. I hesitated on the use of some silly traps, I prefer better taste than that. But, I will admit, Fairy World's engineering in Abracatraz is quite impressive for capturing all races magic and non-magic. You two I could stop with a wave of my wand, but, I figured I would need something more complex for the smarter brains of your group. For your lady friends. Enough in which..." Anti-Cosmo looked to his counterpart smugly, "...they would definitely take the hit for you."

Cosmo swallowed in nervousness. "Wanda didn't...it was an accident. She didn't save me..she got hit by accident.."

"Did she?"

Cosmo's eyes left his counterpart as they flicked every which way in perplexion.

"How'd you know we would know about the traps?" Mr. Turner asked.

The anti-fairy huffed. "Our fairy friends are no geniuses. We know that they compare their world to ours as a way of analyzing our way of life. As long as that jarhead is in charge, I knew he'd go about this activity using resources he is familiar with."

"And how would you know how they work?"

"Because you repugnant mortal. We spent eons in that jail after crossing Fairy World borders once too many times." Anti-Cosmo snapped. "Enough time spent in the sack you pick up on things."

The intruders stood still in fear. Though Timmy couldn't know of the nature of the plan, as he had nothing to remember anything by. But in the insignificant excuse for the brains of Cosmo and Mr. Turner's, they realized the audacity of Anti-Cosmo's plan.

They were wrong.

This was the trap.

"Now," Anti-Cosmo continued more threateningly. "Do I have to ask again for you to hand over Timothy, or will my wife and I have to take more drastic measures?"

Anti-Wanda raised the cannonry.

"You'd kill us for Timmy?" Todd spat.

"Oh relax, this weaponry can't kill you. It'll paralyze you, and short out those two's magic."

Anti-Cosmo pointed to his counterpart and the boy. Timmy looked from behind his father and finally scowled. He had enough.

"Look, buddy!" He snapped back as he came out from behind Cosmo and Todd's shielding. "I don't know what you're big obsession with me is, or what kind of idiot you must be to think that I'm magic, but I'm sick of it! My head hurts, I'm tired, my mouth is dry, I smell, I've been having weird dreams, I don't know where the heck I am, I'm done! So let us out so I can go back to my already stupid life before the police show up! You called them, right dad?"

His father licked his lips nervously. "Timmy-"

"Oh, Timothy. If only you knew." Anti-Cosmo scorned. "Just what you're capable of. And all you've been exposed to beyond what humans know, gone just like that. Amazing how something of such big importance in your life could disappear with your say so. And for what? To save your pitiful godparents?"

Timmy's eyes were one of extreme displeasure as they narrowed at Anti-Cosmo. Looking at him in wrath as he shook his head bitterly. "I still don't know what you're talking about.."

"Take a look at your godfather."

Cosmo looked up inadequately, having contemplated too hard.

"Not much of a sore sight for eyes." Anti-Cosmo said. "Frankly, if you ask the rest of Fairy World, they'd probably express the number of times they had fled at the sight of him. Yet you, Timmy, were never one to regret having him as a godparent. While that's a commitment in itself, it must be because you two share the same degree of carelessness. Tell me boy, do you have any idea who this man is?"

Timmy hesitated to look at Cosmo, before reeling his eyes away from the anti-fairies to travel up to the floating being to his side. Cosmo fought to not look at Timmy, but it could not be helped in any way as his eyes met the child's. Timmy almost flinched in surprise from the hue green they upheld and how they were illuminatingly abrupt in the dimness of the hallway. That was..not normal. No eyes were meant to be so bright in all that Timmy had ever seen. It was almost..haunting. But, Timmy followed the question as he stared into Cosmo not for his eyes, but for the familiarity. For something recognizable. But even if Cosmo's eyes were one of a wonderous sight, in the middle there was just no recognition Timmy could put his finger on.

There was nothing.

"No."

Cosmo didn't tear his gaze from Timmy.

"Enough jawing!" Anti-Wanda complained as she dangled the weapon helplessly in one hand. "Me and mah hubby 'ere have waited long enough to get this show on the road! We ain't about to let Tim-buck-tooth over 'ere ruin it! Especially when we need him the most!

Anti-Wanda loosely held the weapon by its handle and lazily aimed it forward. "Y'all had yer chance!"

Her husband put two hands up. "Love, careful with that thing now-"

"Timmy!" Mr. Turner demanded.

His father's vast hand came in contact with Timmy's chest like a bulldozer, as he was hurled back at an exceedingly strong and protective speed. Giving Cosmo just enough time to catch him from the impact and for both of them to strikingly look at where Todd remained.

Anti-Wanda had already pulled the trigger.

An exceedingly sharp, black blade cannoned out and beelined for Mr. Turner just as he thrusted Timmy behind him. Coming to face the weapon's aiming path sternly as the horrid thing launched at him, and the entirety of his bravery was replaced by en excruciating feeling of pain as the thing met his chest and nested deeply within him. He hunched back with a large cry of agony as his eyes shut. The blade quickly took root, and then evaporated from his chest into nothing. From the feeling, he knew;

Paralyzation was not the means that he met.

The moment Todd was standing to the moment he was on the ground all seemed to slow down in Timmy's eyes. "DAD!"

He scrambled out of Cosmo's grip with hitching breaths of terror, thrusting himself forward as he came to land in a scraping halt on his knees near his father's side. Mr. Turner clutched a tight hand to his chest, refusing his son's attempt to pry his fingers away. The weakness though made him give in as Timmy tore his hand off. Giving a silent gasp at the sight of a wretchedly torn black hole in the middle of his father's chest. Oozing with black magic, and, trickling with blood.

"Dad, you're.." Timmy worried shakily as tears threatened the back of Timmy's eyes. They glossed over the wound. "you're not p-paralyzed, you're.."

"It's okay, Timmy." Mr. Turner spoke gently, carefully putting his hand over his son's on his chest.

Cosmo hovered over, looking in shock.

"But.." Timmy's face was already drenched.

Todd's expression was rather doleful yet calm, and it was plummeting a nauseating and fearful feeling in Timmy's core. Sinking deeper and deeper as the boy couldn't tear his gaze from his father's in knowing through a silent exchange what was intended by his father's calmness.

"Dad..get up."

Mr. Turner hesitantly looked to his wound.

"Dad..."

His eyes tearfully met his son's. "Timmy, listen to me.."

Timmy took in a large sob. "_No!_"

Todd swallowed. "Timmy, I-" he stopped abruptly as he was overwhelmed with a cough from the impalement. The haunting black magic taking over his system quicker by the second as his wound pulsed with an abrupt shaking of his body. Timmy kept his hands strapped to his father as he shook and sobbed at the sight of him with a clenched jaw and slitted eyes that tried to resist his tears.

"Timmy," his father coughed. "I..I know none of this makes sense, but it will soon..."

Todd couldn't resist it any longer, and let his head fall back from holding it up painfully. Timmy let out a small cry.

"What..what..?" Timmy demanded.

Mr. Turner raised a steady hand, barely off the ground, and pointed. "You need to go with him..."

He gestured to Cosmo who stood helplessly away from them. Timmy refused to look anywhere but his father though as the man coughed in a struggle to gain breath as his system slowly kept declining every time he breathed in. The feeling showing no pity for the human as the magic was starting to weigh him down and make him feel as though he was sinking into the ground. The blood came out in very little amounts, although, the blackness pouring out of his core like asphalt was a terrifying sight in the mix. Timmy's breaths hitched.

"Do..something.." Timmy pleaded. He looked around at the others. "Someone please do something!"

The onlookers, including the anti-fairies, stayed still as there was nothing to be done. Timmy shuttered in painful agony as he looked back down at his father and shook his head in refusal. "Dad.."

Todd reached the same hand to his son's face. "I'm sorry.."

Timmy shook abruptly, clenching his father's shirt in his hands.

"Whatever...this means..." Todd choked unsteadily. "Timmy...just...just...just be happy..."

"Dad..."

His hand drifted from his son's face.

"_Dad, please..._"

"_..I love you.._"

The light left his eyes and his head gently rocked to the side.

"_DAD!_"

The boy wailed uncontrollably for his father as his voice broke into dreadful, uneven breaks. "_NO_!" His face fell to his father's abdomen as he gripped helplessly to the man's shirt. He took in an unruly gasp of air against him. "Dad, you have to get up! Wake up! Wake up, now!"

His father's face was lifeless and awfully pale, and Timmy continued to shake him though he pleaded out for someone. "Someone do something!" He tearfully demanded, his eyes daring to leave his father as they trailed before him. Slowly rising up to the anti-fairies. Timmy stared at them through his shedding tears, hitching madly as he could make out the single impression they had in staring upon the boy and his lifeless father.

They were horrified.

Their pink and green eyes were wide in terror as their blue skin had dialed down a few shades in paleness. Anti-Wanda slowly dropped the weapon from her grip as it landed on the ground with a startling thud. Her hands held at a distance in shock of her move. Anti-Cosmo's eyes looked from the dead man to the boy who wailed over him, Timmy staring back.

"P-Please.." Timmy begged.

Anti-Cosmo's eyes gleamed.

In fear, he grabbed his wife's wrist and raised his wand, both disappearing.

Timmy continued to cry and looked back down at the man that laid motionless. Mr. Turner's body ran cold, and Timmy's face fell against him again as he continued to bawl for his father to wake up.

Cosmo breathed shakily in uncontrollable tears of his own, gripping his arms around himself as he watched his helpless godson wail over his father's body. The fairy's emerald orbs were wide in terrified disbelief as the man, who he once considered the rival of his fathership over Timmy, laid dead on the floor of the anti-fairies' domain. The one that Cosmo had tried so hard to keep Timmy wary of, worried desperately as to how the man would truly break Timmy's heart in his lack of love for him. But as always, Cosmo was very wrong.

Timmy's dad truly did love him.

And he just paid the biggest sacrifice to prove it.

Timmy's cries picked up audibly into his father's earpiece and transferred to the system outside the castle walls.

As the two spectators listened, Mrs. Turner's face was white as she shakily brought a hand to remove her earpiece. Jorgen looked to her, as Tracy dropped it to the ground and shook uncontrollably.

Before collapsing into a faint.

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

Cosmo shielded himself in terror as the debris of the concaving domain fell to his far left. The old stone and copper piping collapsed in an eruption of dust as it blocked off where they had escaped from only minutes before. Cosmo fearfully looked back, then towards the remainder of the corridor as things began to cracking in different edges and nooks of the building. Cosmo had been correct before when the tremors started, knowing deep down something wasn't right for once. And now, they were in the pit of chaos as the prison was beginning to break down.

Watching cracks trail along the ceiling stone, Cosmo gasped frantically as he tore his gaze down to his poor godson. Sobbing over his father's body in pleading for him to wake up. Cosmo blinked madly as to process. But sadly, it had been long enough.

"Timmy, we have to go." Cosmo said, then flinching from the sound of debris falling in the distance. It sounded as though it was tracing up to them.

More debris fell, nearly dropping over Timmy though Cosmo struck a wand forward and crumbled the rock to pieces before it could reach him.

"Timmy!" Cosmo demanded in panic.

"Shut up!" Timmy barked as he tore his sobbing face from his father's chest to the fairy. His eyes were clenched in an attempt to gain more vision than he had already lost from the blurred tears. He couldn't withstand the aggression anyhow though and fell back to his father. His cries audibly loud and painful though the crumbling of the prison walls easily drowned them out.

"We need to get out of here!" Cosmo said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Timmy hollowed out sorrowfully.

The fairy's eyes were brought to the ceiling when a sharp sound greeted him. A larger branch had formed out of what was already cracking and trailed along the entirety of the ceiling. Beelining for Cosmo and Timmy and not looking like it would withhold any longer.

"I made a promise to Wanda." Cosmo's eyes left the cracking ceiling, to Timmy. "And your father."

Cosmo forcefully swiped Timmy by his shoulders and tore him from his dead father. The child screamed in panic and protest as he scrambled in Cosmo's arms though the fairy didn't dare let go. Cosmo immediately taking flight down the hallway as he kept Timmy tightly in his grip and resisted Timmy's swats and kicks and screams of terror as he refused Cosmo's clutches.

"Lemme down!" Timmy cried with a hoarse and tearful voice. He swatted Cosmo's side hard in defiance. "Stop it! Stop it! _Dad!_" Timmy's cried painfully against Cosmo. "I-I want my d-dad!"

Cosmo forcefully blocked out Timmy's crying protests in order to not let his pain distract him from getting his godson back to safety. Tightening his hold on the boy as he flew faster in opposite to Timmy's demands.

The boy's wiggling slowly subdued as he cried louder and longer, staring tearfully over Cosmo at the ground they left behind. The ceiling from before gave in and fell to bits as it blocked the last little given view the boy could ever see of his father.

Timmy's tearful face laid limp against Cosmo's shoulder, looking out to where the wall had fallen. He reached a small hand. "Dad.." he no longer could withstand it was he buried his face into Cosmo. In the flight to safety, Cosmo's hand grazed Timmy's shoulder. The fairy hunched over as he dodged small bits of fallen debris, the collapsing of the prison not slowing down and certainly not gonna stop when they reach the front. Cosmo flew faster in terror, seeing the ending point of the corridor gaining on them. Reaching it in desperation, Cosmo came to a sharp halt as he nearly flew flat against the wall greeting them. He made way for the front doors, hoping to god Wanda was where she was as promised.

As soon as Cosmo kicked open the doors and the red sky greeted them, The fairy didn't think twice in racing up to the pink dot that sat at the base of a large bolder in waiting. Wanda scrambled to her feet in overstimulated sight of her husband clutching their godchild, her magic not yet restored by the mere look of it.

"Timmy! Cosmo, oh thank-"

"We have to get out of here!"

"What? Where-?"

"Away from here!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with them in their flight.

They bolted for the dead, open field beyond the walls of Anti-Abacatraz in panic. The husky rock ridden field surrounded by nothing but walls of mountains to the far opposing sides as civilization wasn't for miles. Bathed in the red sky as the ground bellow was heated from the heat of Anti-Fairy World. As they flew, Timmy refused to look up from Cosmo's shoulder.

The godfather flew fast in a panic with his wife's wrist in his grip and his other arm looped around Timmy's middle. Cosmo's breaths uneven and raggedy the faster he flew and the more his wings ached from the pressure he was putting on them to pick up speed. Fluttering back and forth once or twice to gain speed as he began to sweat from the fear and sneaking exhaustion. As Wanda merely fumbled around with her arm locked tightly by his terrified grip, she looked up.

"What is going on!?" She yelled.

"It's gonna collapse!" He panicked.

"What?"

"My-My wand, it's in my pocket!" Cosmo yelled with his hands full.

"I can't, Cosmo! My magic is still-" Wanda's eyes left her husband as she looked in horror at their behind. "Cosmo!"

He fearfully looked behind as well, his breath hitching. Anti-Abracatraz met its final state as the entirety of the prison began to concave inwards completely. Collapsing and raining with a large grey cloud of debris. As the dust and remains came storming down at a high pace, Cosmo attempted to fly faster. The eruption trailing quickly and vastly along the dead field in their direction.

"Cosmo!"

"I'm going as fast as I-!"

An abrupt force suddenly took Cosmo from behind and flew him out of sorts.

Storming around in the debris the three screamed in panic as the dust began to clog their breathing and they lost sight of the world around them as they spun rapidly in the harsh winds. Their entire surroundings ceasing to exist and replaced with a harsh grey. The force was so abrupt that sure enough, Wanda's grip on Cosmo broke off and she went flying in another direction with a yell.

"Wanda!" Cosmo reached out, though this further made him lose his grip on his godchild as well.

"Help!" The boy screamed out as he disappeared into the dust as well, and Cosmo gasped out for him. The storms took control of his flight pattern completely and Cosmo was no longer in control as he was whipped around like a fly caught in the wind. Tumbling around helplessly until he was blown to the rocky ground with a startling impact. Hitting it with a thud as he curled up his knees underneath him and placed his hands over the back of his head in shielding. The remainder of the dusty debris rushing past him at an exceedingly fast and abrupt pace. Cosmo remained curled in fear and protection, desperately waiting it out and desperately hoping for the two people he loved the most to remain safe.

The winds subdued, and Cosmo lifted his fearfully lidded eyes.

Peaks of red began to poke through the grey as it calmed down. And within a long minute, the entirety of the winds stopped and the rocky field was blanketed in debris. Cosmo hastily remained on his knees as he looked every which way, before spotting Wanda hunched over not too far along. He lifted off the ground to go to her as she coughed the dust out of her system.

"Wanda! Wanda, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-" Wanda coughed a bit more. "I'm fine..."

Cosmo nodded, as he looked around. "Where's Timmy?"

Wanda carefully got to her feet. "T-There.." she pointed with a small cough. "T-Timmy!"

The boy remained a few ways behind in the dust, sitting motionlessly with his back turned. His gaze was cast down though Wanda paid no attention nor care as she came racing up to where he sat, throwing herself around him protectively.

"Sport! Oh, Timmy!" Wanda cried, kissing him atop of his head continuously. "Timmy...I'm so, so sorry. Everything's gonna be okay, now. I promise."

Cosmo sadly approached from behind, watching as Wanda pulled away and sought for Timmy's face as she lifted it in her hands. Though Timmy's eyes didn't meet hers. Freshly fallen tears remained a part of his face and Wanda's lips parted in worry as she examined his complexion with bright, worried eyes. Knowing that he was deathly afraid and unknowing as to who she is.

"Timmy," She said softly. "We're here to help.."

The boy cried silently as he reached his hands to Wanda's wrists and pulled them off. Scooting away as he fought for space from the stranger before him. Wanda's sad eyes only etched with concern. Wondering what could cause her godchild so much pain.

Until.

"Where's..." Wanda looked beyond where the wrecked building remained in the distance. Her expression turning to more concern than it already was as her eyes widened in horror. The godmother looked to her husband for affirmation. Cosmo was silent as his wife's eyes looked to him in question. With a face of defeat, Cosmo slowly shook his head no.

Wanda breathed quietly, lifting a hand to her lips in shock. She carefully looked back at her godchild with a soft gaze. "Timmy..."

"Leave me alone..." he cried quietly with his face buried in his knees.

Wanda lifted to her feet, walking to her husband as he met her level. Both looking to their godchild. "Did they..?"

Cosmo again nodded.

Wanda silently choked in another breath and sought for Cosmo's hand. Watching silently as Timmy cried against his knees in the repercussions of his father's untimely death that Timmy had been ripped away from far too soon for a child's need.

They would have stayed like that for longer if a rumbling in the distance hadn't arisen. Cosmo and Wanda looked back in the direction of where the civilization of Anti-Fairy World was for miles. A shadow of some sort rose upon the horizon, and the fairies feared it might've been another cloud forming. Until the audible rumbling escalated into screams of terror as it got closer. Soon to realize that an entire population of anti-fairies was flying this way.

"Cosmo, Timmy!" Wanda yelled. The godparents abruptly grabbed their godchild and fumbled to a nearby bolder, having no other choice but that. They reached it in a struggle with Wanda having to walk and Timmy being limp in his walking from receding to silence in his mourning. As they reached the boulder they huddled against it though it remained in the direct path of the anti-fairies. Timmy squished in between Cosmo and Wanda as they huddled to each of his sides, right as the creatures began to fly over in screams of fear. Cosmo and Wanda curled their heads in against Timmy's.

A large shadow graced over them made of millions of the residents that flew away. All of them sounded as though their lives were hanging on a thread as they fought to get as far away from Anti-Fairy World as possible. In the midst of the terrorized yells, few were picked up by the occupants of the rock.

"He's gonna unleash that thing all over!"

"We have to get outta here!"

Cosmo and Wanda hugged Timmy tighter from the overhead of anti-fairies rushing up and around the bolder attempts of getting away quickly and going who knows where. Timmy too hugged the arms that were around him in fear, barely having the faintest clue as to where or who he was stuck with, but fearing for his life after watching his father die because of these creatures.

The anti-fairies sounded more terrorized than they've ever been as they fled. And while Cosmo and Wanda were not to be concerned with anything but keeping Timmy from their clutches at the moment...

"It's gonna destroy all of us!"

Wanda looked at Cosmo. If whatever they were fleeing from scared them, it would certainly scare a couple of fairies.

Eventually, the long crowd of anti-fairies met it ends and the creatures flew off and out of sight. Cosmo carefully pulled away from their huddle and lifted himself off the ground to gaze over the bolder at the empty field.

"Where could they be going?" Cosmo asked as his eyes grazed the horizon.

"Probably Pixie World." Wanda spoke from the bottom as she held a terrified Timmy. "They'd offer them sanctuary, for sure.."

Cosmo reeled back down from the rock.

"What would they be afraid of?"

Wanda frowned in fear. "Whatever knocked down the prison, I suppose.."

"You think..._he_ did?"

Wanda shook her head. "Anti-Cosmo wouldn't break down government property." She said. "Was there anything else in there that you found? Anything?"

Cosmo nodded adamantly as he remembered clearly. "That thing that took Timmy, it was holding him down or something. I put it back in the trunk but it was a lot bigger than it was in Fairy World."

Wanda gently let go of Timmy and stood up. "That's exactly it, then. It's angry and looking for Timmy, Anti-Cosmo released it after you two fled."

"Or it released itself.." Cosmo feared.

The pink fairy swallowed. "We have to stop it."

"But, your magic."

Wanda pulled out her wand and held it openly within her palms. Sighing in vexation, she raised it high and attempted to conjure a spark of magic. Her wand puttered in a pitiful attempt giving somewhat of a spark before dying out again.

"I don't have a lot." Wanda said, lowering her arm. "It's coming back too slowly. But I have enough for you to recharge it if you-"

A piercing uproar traveled across the field at an immense volume, causing all three the clutch their ears painfully. Cosmo strikingly rose up again to peer over the rock, seeing that a shadow edged over the horizon once more in approach. The darkness looking almost as big as the sky itself as it ate up all light surrounding the dead rockiness of Anti-Fairy World.

"We have company."

Wanda quickly kneeled by Timmy's side. "Timmy, sweetie, do not leave from behind this rock. Okay?"

Timmy clutched his knees to his chest fearfully. His tears were dried in large streams against his muted skin though he gave Wanda a subtle nod in obliging. Wanda quickly turned to her husband and tossed up her wand.

"Let's go," Wanda said already running out from behind the rock. Cosmo quickly followed behind as he began to create friction in rubbing the two wands together, initiating small sparks of magic. They reached the focal point of the field as Wanda fearfully stared down the shadow that approached.

Cosmo chafed the wands together. "Wanda-"

"Don't stop, Cosmo." His wife encouraged as she didn't tear her gaze away from the darkness. "...where are Jorgen and Tracy?"

Cosmo fractured his wand repeatedly against Wanda's as he initiated the same yellow spark over and over but nothing more than that. He quickened his pace though it gave him the same reaction and he looked up at the darkness that was descending closer over the rocky field. Roaring horrendously in seeing the two light magic sources that stood in the open field and began to beeline for them.

The green fairy burningly looked back down. "C'mon, you stupid thing!"

"Cosmo.." Wanda worried as she watched the black wave storm over.

It heightened to sky's length. Shadowing over ever crevasse in its path. Wanda watched as the horizon's figures completely disappeared under the storming magic's shadow, and she stiffened every time the thing would hiss and roar and rumble like a cyclone and monster wrapped in one. Years of inactive wishing and lost hopes embedded in one wave of black magic that now sought out for any good nature to destroy. It painted its trail in the pitch black and blanketed over the field as it approached. It traveled, almost teasingly, at a cautious pace. Though it did not slow down and continued to uproar heavily as Wanda watched fearfully and Cosmo sought to regain his wife's magic so that they may both fight. So that they may create a stronger opposing force. He looked up from the wands and in seeing the wave come closer, he fearfully looked down and quickened his pace.

Timmy watched from behind the rock.

It was like hell itself. Nothing but a darkness that stormed over to the opposing fairies in the middle of the battlefield. Even in a grungy world, it was more terrifying. More powerful, more menacing, more destructive, more hungry for anything it could get its hands on. Never anything the boy thought to be possible but it was there and looked like it would turn anything to ash that dared challenge it.

Timmy looked to the two fairies.

They were like dots compared to what they were up against. As the pink lady stood guard, though she did not seem to have the same capability as her husband, the green guy kept attempting to recharge their power though nothing of any sort seemed to be working. Though they seemed like the bravest of souls to be fighting in this circumstance, Timmy could not surpass the fear that was on their faces. Even with the intention of stopping that thing, by the mere look of them, they were like sacrificial lambs. Pawns for slowing down evil, but certainly not the forces that could stop it.

"Get out of there.." Timmy said.

His eyes trailed back to the darkness descending. It was eating up every light source in the blink of an eye without any destruction being thrown against it in return. And as it picked up its pace and thundered and roared at its opposers, Timmy only got more frantic.

"Get out, it's not worth it!"

They failed to hear him. Timmy firmly pressed his lips together, before his hands left the sanctuary of the rock.

Timmy ran to an open center of the field a few ways behind where Cosmo and Wanda remained. Knowing not to get their attention if it were to stop them from whatever they were to do and stop the darkness. Timmy stood guard in fear as his eyes kept switching back and forth between the black wave and the fairies. Maybe they would surprise him, maybe they would perform something he'd never seen before and prove to be a bigger force than this evil. That had to only be it because otherwise, they were only sacrificing themselves.

The wave began to storm over quickly.

"Cosmo, hurry!" Wanda yelled.

The green fairy picked up on a larger spark as he kept chafing the wands together desperately.

Timmy only looked at the black wave fearfully as it stormed over with thundering noise. He cupped his hands around his mouth as he called. "Hey!" He called. They did not turn around. "Hey! Are you crazy!?"

They could not hear him under the noise that the black magic volumized in sync to its approach. The wave would not slow down, and Timmy nested his worried gaze back to the creatures that stood in the center. It was then that Timmy began to realize that they didn't look they belong in this world. They looked too...happy. Not in an emotional sense but the way their colors shined against the approaching shadow and the blood-red of the sky, it made them an obvious unfit. Timmy knew that he'd bring brought here where he passed as an intruder, but it seemed as though these two were no different.

Although, their colors were indeed something else.

Why he was to think this in the midst of chaos, it was unbeknown. But his gaze was lost in their hypnotizing colors and weren't to leave even if he tried. The adamancy that the colors screamed out to Timmy was soothing in his eyes. More soothing than he had felt in a long time. He didn't want to look anywhere else, but as the colors called and teased him with a satisfying perception filled with bliss, he found rather he couldn't look away. In the pit of an abyss, it was the only light keeping his head over water.

..In the pit of an abyss, it was the only light keeping his head over water...

Timmy blinked.

Where had he felt that before?

His life was definitely one that could be described as an endless abyss. Day to day he felt like the shackles that remained around his ankles were being weighed down more and more due to it all. Every passing of a name, and a punch, and a bad grade, and brutality, it added to the weighing shackles. It made walking every day become harder and harder. Timmy had to drag his feet endlessly just to survive a day through his netherworld. If they were to get any heavier, he might just fall down and never get back up again.

Now, he was in what could only be the literal abyss. A world of hatred and danger everywhere he looked. Peace and joy must have been but a novelty in a place like this for it to be so cruel. To keep Timmy locked up in literal shackles, to beat him, to tear his own father away from him...

It was another form of the abyss he was experiencing. One different from his back home.

But, in the midst of it, those colors shined so brightly.

The pink lady was vibrant with her rose tint. It reminded Timmy somewhat of the fuschia he often wore, although, this was much different. It was more bright, and pretty, and warm, and gentle, and soothing, and...

Timmy blinked again.

The fella's green was something too. Much more electric compared to any other that Timmy has ever seen. The brightness it shone was almost thrilling if anything. It gave him a weird feeling of having something look forward too though no particular thing could exist at a moment like this. Still, the green was filling the boy with assurance and...a longing for amusement.

..In the pit of an abyss, it was the only light keeping his head over water...

. . .

The colors were the only thing that filled him with a happy feeling in this abyss.

The green one had shown up and freed Timmy from the clutches of a cell. Where he was abandoned to a corner and weighed down by shackles only to brew in his own misery. That reflected real life more than Timmy could express. The shackles, literal or the people around him, kept him in that hollowing misery. In this world, these creatures had shown up and freed him from it no questions asked. And before facing the suffering of his father's death, he actually felt free.

But, that didn't explain exactly why the colors were so comforting to him.

The fairies remained centered.

Cosmo gave a few more strikes of his wand against Wanda's with a yell of frustration. Wanda's wand flashing with an abrupt glow every time he did. His wife remained guard though her arms were outstretched in fear as the darkness was now incredibly close.

"Cosmo!" Wanda panicked over the insufferable winds and howls of the black magic.

"Almost...there!" Cosmo struggled.

His wand came swinging down once more, and the opposing wand suddenly beamed brightly.

The magic shocked through her and Wanda took in a fiery breath. Her wings lifted and she soared off the ground as she retrieved her wand from Cosmo. The fairies raised them both high with an audible ding.

The wave reached them.

It mightily roared and sent a wind as strong as a hurricane, though the magic it conjured only affected the tiny fairies' grips on their wands as they were strikingly flown out of their grasps and out of sight amongst the blackness.

"No!" Wanda reached two hands forward.

The wave roared once more.

Both fairies plummeted to the ground from the impact to fall flat. Fearfully sitting up and shifted to one another desperately as they clutched to their spouse. Their brightly shone eyes surveilling up the entirety of the black wall of magic that peered down on them. Gaining to engulf them completely.

Timmy gasped silently as he watched the two helpless fairies fall victim under the darkness. The dreaded thing lowering to take them for itself. Panic ran through the boy as he sought to do something. Help the colorful creatures escape somehow.

Help the colorful creatures...

Help...

Help his colors.

No. It didn't make any sense. None of it did. There couldn't be any comfort or familiarity derived out of any of this. None of this was a familiarity to him because he had never been here, nor seen their faces before. Seeing something beautiful didn't make it yours to claim. Don't mistake it for something that automatically belongs to you.

Don't make that mistake Timmy!

Don't do it!

_No, Timmy, no don't-! TIMMY TURNER DON'T-!_

Timmy's eyes widened with a shaky gasp.

He knew that voice. It was familiar, and terrified, and begging of him to not go through with what he was going to go through with. But, it was not this. It was something else. The voice was familiar...the voice was...it was...

It was one of theirs.

The darkness gained on the creatures. Timmy regained the voices in fragments.

_Undo the wish! Oh gosh, Timmy! Undo it!_

There was no clear recognition, but Timmy knew...

_That's it..you're okay..._

He knew...

_I'm sorry we don't know what's happening. _

What did he know?

_You're..not a full human. _

"What?"

The darkness got closer to the creatures. Lowering it's threatening clutches on them as it threatened to engulf them completely and never let them see the light of day again. Timmy's mind was completely clouded with broken fragments and he desperately longed to remember the closer the black cloud gained on the fairies.

He stopped.

"The black cloud..." he muttered.

An unfinished stripe of memory circulated in the back of Timmy's mind. One that he could not recall, but certainly remembered.

..._like a black cloud. One that was there to destroy the habitats and beauty that Timmy knew..._

That Timmy knew what!?

...habitats.

...beauty.

The shadow cast over the fairies, and they looked away in fear.

_Only an image of heaven..._

Timmy knew of a heavenly place somewhere that had beauty and habitats. The black cloud...it was louring to destroy these creatures. Creatures of their kind. It was louring to destroy the beauty and habitats that Timmy knew...

_..that Timmy knew Fairy World to be._

The boy was struck as he looked towards the tint of green and pink that remained from the shadow that had just barely engulfed them. Them. The fairies. They were real. They came from a world far away. A place that was only an image of heaven though still a paradise in Timmy's eyes. A place that belonged to him in the clouds. A place he felt he could escape to. A place he loved threatened by darkness, which could easily hurt him as well.

Another memory poked through.

_Hurting his dreams._

_Hurting his chances of adventure._

Timmy's eyes widened.

_Hurting his family..._

It all came rushing back to him.

Every detail playing out like the speed of lightning as an illuminating rush flashed over the boy's bright blue eyes in a surge of remembrance.

"_COSMO! WANDA!_"

His power illuminated out of him as he outstretched his arms in pure panic. Emerging from his palms in a white eruption with his chest drawing forward as well from impact, as the magic soared across the dead field in a rushing wave towards the offender that dared threaten his godparents.

Cosmo and Wanda had turned around in shocking revelation at Timmy's terrorized call for them, and at the sight of his magic coming forth like a swinging blade, they dropped to the ground as it came in contact with the blasted dark thing and knocked the entire wave back for near miles.

Cosmo and Wanda lifted themselves off the ground, looking to where the black magic was knocked back.

And then at Timmy.

At the sight of him gaining on them, it only confirmed what they had hoped within that mid-second that he called to them with a sense of familiarity. It wasn't just that he had called to them, it was the recognition that they had picked up in his voice.

Nearly jumping out of their skins, the fairies rocketed off the ground towards their godson, as did he. They met in the middle in a jarring impact as they threw their arms around him with withered cries of relief as he pleaded out to them desperately.

"I don't hate you! I don't hate you!" Timmy cried in their arms. "I never hated you, I swear!"

Their cheeks were guttered with tears, though wide smiles engulfed the fairies' faces as they gripped onto their godchild tighter than they ever had before.

"Timmy.." Wanda wept. "Oh, thank g-goodness..."

"I'm sorry.."

"No, no, no." Wanda said as she and Cosmo pulled away quickly. Both fairies kissed Timmy's head fervently, unable to contain themselves. Wanda pulled back after kissing him on his hair once more. Her thumb ran back and forth on the boy's cheek, adoration washed over her face as she breathed raggedly in complete relief. "We're so sorry we let this happen.."

Timmy let a sad smile loose with his face in Wanda's hands, as he wiped his tears with a fist. "Can we just...call it even?"

Though they smiled tearfully, they were still branded with complete shock. "How..how do you remember..?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know.." Timmy breathed, still smiling.

It was near impossible but in the back of Wanda's mind, the circumstance of what's too strong to break rang as the possibility. It was undeniable that what Cupid had said was right. Love leaves memories no one can steal.

His fairies yanked him back into their arms, tearfully and utterly diminished. "Oh..we love you.." Wanda whispered.

They stayed like that for a good while, as dangerous as it may have been in the middle of an open field in Anti-Fairy World. But the trio had never felt so whole as they did right now in reuniting property. Now that their Timmy had been rescued.

After a few moments of relishing in the familiarity of his godparents' arms, Timmy opened his eyes. "Guys..dad..."

His godparents as well opened their eyes, though they didn't dare let go of Timmy. Wanda brought her hand to the back of his head. "Timmy.." she spoke softly, lost as to what she could possibly say. "Timmy, your father did love you..."

He sniffed. "You think you guys could...?"

Wanda looked to Cosmo, who had already been waiting for her gaze. Heartbreak was nested deeply in her husband's eyes as he didn't know if he had it in him to hurt his godchild anymore than he already had by yanking him away from his dead father nearly minutes before he even remembered who Cosmo and Wanda were.

"No Timmy, we can't..." Wanda said. "I'm sorry..."

Their godchild remained stiff in their arms for a long minute, before pulling back. "We need to stop them."

Wanda and Cosmo, as well as they knew Timmy to be faking his strength, nodded in agreement.

"What do we do..?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy reluctantly broke from his godparents' grip on his arms and edged past them to look where the shadow had been thrown off to.

"I can't destroy it."

"Well, neither can we." Cosmo said.

"No, I _won't _destroy it." Timmy cleared, turning to look at his godparents floating above him. "It's my counterpart, it would be as bad as destroying one of your anti-fairies."

Wanda nodded. "You have to keep it at bay, just like the council said."

"But, how do I do that?" Timmy asked. "We're already in Anti-Fairy World where it belongs. No matter where I go, it'll just follow me."

"Because you may see it as a counterpart, but it doesn't see you that way," Wanda said. "Aside from the darkness it holds, the souls within it are attracted to you Timmy."

Timmy paused in consideration. "You're right." He said. "That thing is jacked with a bunch of passed godchildren, I need to get past the darkness and to them. I already have once."

Timmy waited, looking to his fairies that merely looked back in adamant agreement.

"You're not gonna tell me it's too dangerous..?"

"Why would we?" Cosmo asked.

"Because, you would have before."

"Timmy, we'll never stop worrying for you, but," Wanda nodded. "This is your mission, and we can't hold you back from that. Not anymore."

"What about you guys?"

"We'll stand watch." Wanda claimed. "I have a feeling our counterparts aren't entirely done trying to get you, so we'll make sure to keep them at a distance."

As Timmy's mind opened a floodgate with everything he remembered before erasing his memory, his heart dropped in eternal fear as he reached two hands out in warning with a sudden shout.

"No, that's a terrible idea!"

Wanda looked perplexed. "Why, what's the matter sweetie?"

Timmy lowered his hands in fear as to contemplate. "He said...he said..he'd hurt you. It doesn't matter if you're alive, he could still hurt you guys without hurting himself or his wife as long as neither of you are dead. And...and they got dad..."

"Timmy, listen to me." Wanda latched her hands to both his shoulders. "We won't let them do a thing to us. As long as it means keeping you out of harm's way, our job protecting you will never be finished. And your dad did just that, as well..."

"I can't lose you guys..."

"Sweetie, look at me." Wanda lifted his gaze. "If you can do it, we can."

Timmy gently broke from Wanda's grasp and looked beyond to where the shadow had been cast too. "I don't know if I can, though.."

"Timmy, you're-"

"Just because humans make craftsmanship, doesn't mean they can all hold a hammer."

"What..?"

Timmy grunted in irritation. "Fairies enforce good nature, but not all of them are good..." the boy's shoulders weighed down as he shook his head in disbelief. "Fairies aren't perfect, but humans are definitely no better...so who knows if I got the worst or best of each race?"

Wanda exchanged a look with Cosmo, and they floated lower to Timmy's level.

"You're right sport, fairies aren't perfect. No one is." Wanda said. "We're people, too. We make decisions and mistakes of our own like humans. Our race doesn't determine our morality, and it doesn't for you either. You're a good person as is, Timmy."

"Anti-Cosmo was right.."

"What? How?"

"I'm not a real fairy or a real human. I can't belong to one place if I'm in both worlds, I don't have more power than one or the other.."

The boy looked at his fairies in lost.

"So who am I..?"

Wanda looked at her godson with stern admiration. She looked down the cap that still remained on the belt loop of her pants and detached it. Striding forward, she fitted the cap onto the boy's head. The fairy held his cheek, brushing his hair out of the way and then holding his face in her hands.

"You're Timmy Turner."

She looked him in the eyes.

"And no stupid prophecy or race can take credit for that."

Timmy's mind wavered for a moment as he carefully reached a hand to Wanda's against his face. Urging her to gently drawn back as he took a step backward in ponderation. He looked up at his godmother again. Then to Cosmo, who also nodded in affirmation. Timmy soaked up a breath, standing tall as he nodded in return.

"I'll be back."

Wanda smiled gently. "We know you will."

Timmy turned to gaze at the field of view where the edge of the town laid. The peak of the shadow formed in the distance once again for a second return. Though as determination etched over Timmy's eyes, he lowered his cap as he wouldn't let it make it that far. He made a bolt for it, leaving his godparents behind.

"Good luck, sport.." Wanda said as they watched him run out of sight.

A few ways behind them, a familiar occupant slid her way down the slippery edge of the mountain in desperation. Landing on her feet she ran across the open field with hitching breaths as she sought out to find her son. She fled across without any care as to getting caught before the familiarity of the green and pink immortals came into her line of vision.

"Wanda, Cosmo!" She called.

They turned around and their eyes widened.

"Tracy," Wanda made way to meet her as Cosmo followed. "Tracy, I'm sorry we couldn't contact you-"

"Where's Timmy?" She asked as she reached them. Her face looked dim and all out of sorts. Like she'd just walked through fire in trying to reach them. Although the pain in her eyes was no stranger and Wanda's heart pitied what the woman could only be feeling. The fairy couldn't imagine the agony. Wanda dared not think what it was to be like for herself, it was too unbearable.

Todd.

"Tracy.." Wanda said gently. "I'm so sorry.."

The human's soft eyes held Wanda's sincereness close to heart, as Tracy's head craned downwards. She felt as if her very heart was bleeding and that she'd choke if she were to give in to it once more. To blackout again only this time not wake up from it. It had taken far too long already to stop weeping and jump into retrieving her son. This was not happening to her, it couldn't be. Especially after telling Todd that he'd be okay, she'd let her husband walk right into his own death.

She reached a hand to her face to stifle a small choke.

"Tracy.."

"Please, tell me he's okay.." Mrs. Turner hung on to the last string of hope that her son was still out there. He was all she had left, now. If he were to be gone too...

"Yes," Wanda said kindly. "He's absolutely fine. He's perfect.."

Tracy breathed shakily as she looked up in startling relief.

"Where's Jorgen?"

Tracy wiped her eyes as she clung to herself. "To..warn the council of everything.."

Wanda nodded. A mortal's death caused by darkness was certainly not going to go by easy by the Fairy Council.

"Where is he..?" Tracy asked, looking past Cosmo and Wanda for her son.

The pink fairy looked to her husband, carefully. "Listen to me, okay?" She said as she looked back at the human. "This is his battle."

Tracy closed her eyes in pain. "Wanda, please...my son.."

The fairy saddened at the human's pain. "I know. But, only he can do this.."

"Wanda-"

"Tracy." The fairy took hold of her hands, as she directed her gaze into her eyes. "He can do it."

Mrs. Turner looked beyond Wanda's shoulder to the open field in search of her son, and back at the fairy who's gaze didn't leave her's in certainty. Cosmo came trailing behind Wanda, looking to Tracy as well.

"Trust us. Swear?" Wanda asked.

Tracy swallowed. Whether she believed it or not, she didn't have any choice. "Swear.." she said quietly.

"But, what do we do?" Cosmo asked.

The three stood silent.

"You could start by giving us the boy..." A new voice rang**.**

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

Timmy's hands and arms felt like ice as he trudged through a broken mid-town in Anti-Fairy World. The wind blew in every which way as he went down the broad street road. The sky pitch black and violent in a blustery whirlwind as thunder and lightning came whenever it pleased. Holding a hand in front of him to gain vision as the other pressed his cap to his head to keep it from flying off.

The entirety of the village was empty. Fled of its occupants in fear of this magic that was not in their control. By the looks of the deserted and crumbled buildings, it seemed as though residents wouldn't have last long had they stayed. Timmy himself could barely keep up in the harsh winds. His eyes were the only thing that shone brightly amongst the musty wind. Slits of an ice blue that were cast only forward. Not daring to look back. The winds became harsher the more he ventured forward, although the abruptness distracted Timmy from his fear as nothing could be focused on but the wind. The grey and storming gale that showed no mercy although it did not have the upper hand of knocking Timmy off his feet. If anything, it encouraged him to come forward in impatience, but Timmy resisted as long as he may.

In arriving what he could only assume was the town square by the sudden openness, Timmy resisted keeping his hand as a guard, and widened his vision. Trailing his eyes forward to a higher point. The center of the winds mended from the dusty grey into a deep black in the middle of the town square in a building-high vortex.

Timmy lowered his hand completely, staring down the dark magic with a calm look of reverence. He didn't hesitate to walk forward carefully so that he faced it on, just barely gracing the border of the black magic. It too didn't make any abrupt movement in staring at Timmy. The boy's serenity rang strange to the darkness, although indicated that he was not gonna make a run for it.

It stared at Timmy hungrily.

The boy didn't frail and wiped his forehead free of cold sweat. Parting his feet in alignment with his hips.

The darkness gurgled at him in a warning.

Timmy let his hands rest by his sides. Scrunching them together once, then aloud his palms to open and face forward. All while staring down the darkness and taking in small, slow breaths in anticipation as he chose to leave his head. Focus on all else but himself. As a wise elder once told him.

The darkness was not something he wanted to fall under the clutches of, nor something he wanted to obtain. However, it had something he wanted and had let him in once. Surely, he could allow himself in. After all, this was his parallel.

"I wanna see, again."

The enchantment arose in a small glow in his palms, lighting brighter as the white shone gently and blew smaller winds through Timmy's hair and garments. The darkness didn't enjoy the light that arose and began to roar louder in aggression. Though it didn't move as it had nowhere else to be, for all it ever wanted was in front of it, as small as any mortal child but as powerful as a regular fairy.

With his magic charged to its full extent, it suddenly launched forward in two bright beams from his palms as they remained to his sides. Rocketing in bright, broad beams as it aimed also around the vortex, that screeched with a disturbed shrill from the resistance. Timmy shook with an impact as the black magic was brought about stronger than he anticipated, though his magic did not vanquish even in the shakiness of his open palms.

The force was too strong for a small boy, even with magic and the darkness suddenly sought to get away from him for once. Timmy would not let it go without what he needed though, knowing he had many to set free if he were to be a free boy once and for all. He'd lost too much time, memory, and breath on everything. An immortal life didn't mean anything to him, any second could mean anything wasted. So far, that had proven to be more than right with a heavier cost. His father was that cost.

His limbs shook, and his magic did as well. The darkness was stiff in Timmy's hold but was as still as a rock at this point. Timmy started to become evidently frustrated as he fought to push everything that had happened to him deep down, but it could not be resisted as a tear left his eye.

The darkness calmed.

Timmy's palms still shook. "Please..."

The black magic did not seem to draw forward but softened in Timmy's grip. With the door suddenly wide open, Timmy's look of longing was suddenly long gone as he scowled in fighting determination. Thrusting the thing forward with all his might as it roared in defiance. The darkness came in pact with Timmy like a barricade.

And erupted.

Falling backward from the mighty blow, Timmy yelped out. Stiffening in impact from the heavy ground although he felt barely anything. He didn't need to open his eyes in knowing he just about took on his counterpart and won this round.

But, the game was not over.

Lifting himself up, Timmy found to be exactly where expected. A familiar, dark abyss he had been trapped in no more than an hour before Cosmo's rescue. With examining eyes that looked every which way of the dark, Timmy rose to his feet. He did not hesitate to call upon his search.

"Antoinette." He called. "Let's chat."

A few seconds went by, and Timmy kept quiet.

"You're back."

He turned around in the startlement of her reappearing so soon. The little girl looked no different clothed in her hospital gown. But, her change in manner was definitely not who Timmy had met her as.

She was angry. And he didn't blame her.

"Where are the others?" Timmy asked.

"What others?"

"The other passed godchildren, where is everyone?"

"Here."

"Where here?"

"_Here._" Antoinette shook.

Timmy held two hands up. "Okay, okay." He said. "Why'd you lie before?"

"I didn't lie..."

"Yes, you did." Timmy argued. "About your godmother."

Pain washed over Antoinette's eyes, as her angry demeanor broke. "Luna.."

"Listen." Timmy said gently. "I wanna help you, I do."

"Luna?"

The boy thought to preserve the idea of Luna still being around for her goddaughter's sake. But, lying would be a risk. And it's certainly never been received well by Timmy in return. He knew that as a godchild himself.

"No," he said. "She's not here."

"But, we'll find her right?"

Timmy felt inclined to protect the girl's feelings, as he understood exactly how she felt. Holding onto that hope that her godmother was waiting for her behind some corner somewhere with her arms open as safety to run into. Timmy knew that feeling all too well with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Antoinette, Luna is not coming back." Timmy regretted to admit.

Her lips formed an angry pout.

Timmy sighed. "She's gone."

"Gone where?"

"I don't know. Maybe with another kid, or maybe somewhere else. But," Timmy paused in consideration, nodding in certainty. "She did everything she could to help. I'm sorry everything ended badly, but, that's what I'm here for now."

Antoinette's eyes burned angrily through Timmy. "You're supposed to help.."

"And I will," Timmy said. "But, I can't bring her to you."

"Why?"

"You know why.."

"I don't see why not."

"Antoinette, you're dead."

The fire in the girl's eyes died out.

"Even if she wanted to keep you, she had no choice," Timmy said. "Maybe when you were still alive she could have had a fighting chance to get you back. But, it's too late now. You know that."

Timmy stepped forward and reached a hand. Antoinette shuttered away in fear. Timmy as well feared what touching may cause in hindsight of last time. But, the way things had played out, Antoinette was far from herself. Her soul was manipulated under the darkness but still calling for help. And now that the dark magic was under Timmy's control, maybe she wouldn't get hurt.

"That's what I'm here for." The boy said.

"You could bring me back?"

Timmy's eyes saddened, and he slowly shook his head. "No."

"But, you can try?"

"No, I can't, I'm sorry." He lowered his hand, directing his eyes down in sorrow as he thought of his father. "Trust me.."

Antoinette frowned woefully.

Timmy shook his head as he looked back at her. "But, I want to help how I can."

Antoinette had become less of a glooming figure in the darkness of their surroundings, becoming brighter by the second as she fearfully stepped closer to Timmy.

"The darkness keeps us trapped." She finally admitted the truth.

"You can't move on to a better place?"

"I don't see how." She said. "You can't destroy black magic."

"But, you're not part of it. You're just trapped." Timmy said. "I can free you from it, but there was to be something that shows me how. I can't figure it out on my own. I need you to show me because it's keeping me trapped too."

Timmy reached his hand out once more, and Antoinette hugged her arms to her body in fear.

He frowned. "Please, show me..."

The girl looked at Timmy as if he were brutality not be trusted. But he, in return, looked at Antoinette in more certainty than he ever had before. Not afraid to face what may hurt him more than he already was, or maybe, what might give him some clarity.

Antoinette raised a small hand, though she twitched it back in uncertainty. Timmy reached his hand assuredly. She watched his open palm, rubbing her fingers together in the nervousness of what a single touch could do to her once more. Timmy would not say or do anything else to help her until she gave him what he needed to do so. That risk had to be taken.

She reached her hand forward and touched her fingers to his.

* * *

"You have no right to be here.." Wanda said as she chose to shield herself in front of Mrs. Turner. The human fearfully looked at the anti-fairies that had greeted the three in the rocky field. Anti-Cosmo angrily shrugging his jacket off his shoulders as he removed it and threw it to the ground in preparing for a brawl. Looking more unhinged that he's ever seemed to be.

"Our world," Anti-Cosmo spoke in a menacing tone. "Our battlegrounds."

"For what sorts." Wanda spat. "You've done enough damage already. As if killing an innocent human life wasn't enough?"

An uncomfortable silence suppressed Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, both of them looking as if bad memories reeled in their minds that they seemed to worrisome to admit. Forever frozen in time and never to come back from this again. Never, no matter what attempts they could make to come back from it. Humans were so fragile, and they dangerously played that card too much. They pushed it overboard and Anti-Cosmo could do nothing but shake his head in intolerance, his eyes looking as if they could be shattered like glass as he fought to stay robust.

"We never meant for it to go that far..."

"You should be locked up, you animal."

"Murder was never part of the plan!"

"You threatened Timmy by saying you'd kill Tracy!"

"We were never going to!" Anti-Cosmo said. "Ever heard of the concept of bluffing? We were never going to kill any humans, and we certainly were never gonna kill that one!" He pointed a long arm behind him towards the rocky remains of what was once a prison. "It's not our fault!"

"_Not_ your fault!?" Mrs. Turner shouted, restraining her tears as only pure anger ceased her in avenging her spouse. "The Todd I loved never asked for any of this, and now he's paid insufferably! I don't care what mistake you made, you caused it!"

Anti-Cosmo said nothing. In a sheath of insanity, Mrs. Turner lashed forward.

"_YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND_!" Tracy cried in enraged pain.

"Tracy!" Wanda yelled grabbing her hands in trying to stop her.

Mrs. Turner only tugged back proceeding to yell profanity. The anti-fairies, though eternally scared for their own safety, looked on in caution. Anti-Cosmo shifted his gaze from them to Cosmo, who watched Tracy and Wanda worriedly in lack of interference. At the feeling of his counterpart's gaze on him, Cosmo directed his gaze forward to Anti-Cosmo.

"And you," Anti-Cosmo said. "Maybe if you had let Turner grieve over his father a little longer, you could've used your own magic to save him."

A slight scowl crossed over Cosmo's face. "That's not true.."

"Unproven." His counterpart disagreed. "But possible. Yet, getting Timmy out of there was the plan wasn't it? Listening to what your wife had specifically instructed?"

The guy was trying to hold blame against Cosmo in an attempt to protect him and his wife, and the fairy knew it. A man like Cosmo knew what it was like to be the epidemy of making mistakes and brutally blamed for it. But even so, if something wasn't his fault, he knew it deep down.

He clenched a fist as Anti-Cosmo continued.

"I mean, as someone with such a lack of intelligence as you, I'd understand why allowing your wife to call all the shots would be a simpler plan. Still, you couldn't even get your godchild out of a prison. A prison that reflects the same back in your own world. How could you allow such a tragedy to happen to his father?"

"Honey.." Anti-Wanda warned. "It's okay, I'm the-"

"Timothy gave you two up in an attempt to save you." Anti-Cosmo shook his head. "You should have taken that as a warning. Whether you knew he was here or not, he did that to keep you at bay. Yet you came, and exactly what he had feared came true."

"This isn't my fault.." Cosmo defended.

"He tried warning you, Cosmo. He truly did." The evil creature continued. "So maybe you'd be better off giving him to us."

The fairy's fist tightened, his nails digging threateningly into his palm. "Never."

"Why's that?" Anti-Cosmo turned his gaze towards his wife in a smile. "He'd be better off here anyhow. Certainly not with you as his godparent. And Timothy, well let's face it, the boy doesn't belong anywhere. Not earth, not Fairy World, not even-"

Anti-Cosmo's world suddenly became stars, as a bouldering impact came in contact with the right of his face like a rock. The anti-fairy fell back and out of the air with his wife yelling and looking down at him. Anti-Cosmo looked up in a daze, barely having time to register before Cosmo again came diving down on top of him, and the two proceeded to rough house.

Wanda's focus was fearfully torn away from Tracy to her husband. "Cosmo!"

She tore away from the human's grasp, but couldn't even act before Anti-Wanda tackled her around the middle and to the ground in an attempt to protect her own husband. The fairies and their counterparts angrily proceeded to fight the living daylight out of one another.

Cosmo gasped out as he stumbled to his feet, holding a hand to his nose as it gushed with blood uncontrollably.

"Come on, then!" Anti-Cosmo shouted in challenging, as he too wiped the blood from his mouth. "Let's see how much of a brawler you are!"

The green fairy hadn't stood a chance before Anti-Cosmo charged at him in return and the two continued with the violent antics. A few feet away, their spouses were no less brutal as Wanda had managed to wrangle herself over Anti-Wanda. Eyes burning brightly as she held the wiggling anti-fairy down by her shoulders. The fairy momentarily looked up in consideration of where Mrs. Turner remained, and Wanda's face fell in horror to see that the human had vanished.

Tracy had taken off, and Wanda knew exactly where to.

"Tracy, no-!"

Wanda was twisted to the ground opposingly by Anti-Wanda.

The pink fairy struggled to free her wrists from her counterpart's grip. "Why're you doing this?"

Anti-Wanda stared down at her in spite, showing disgust. "I'm tired ah promising my baby everythin' we want and never gettin' it."

Wanda scowled. "A little advice." She said. "Don't promise your baby the world's worth. Especially when it doesn't belong to them."

Her parallel gritted her teeth angrily, raising a fist to come swinging down against Wanda. Though the fairy managed to turn her head in time for Anti-Wanda to hit the ground and hollow out painfully. Wanda took advantage and pushed her counterpart off her, stumbling into the air just as Cosmo untangled himself from his brawl with Anti-Cosmo as well. Cosmo jolted through the air in pain to come latching over to Wanda and grip her in need. Anti-Cosmo came to aid his wife back into floating, and they looked angrily to the other married couple who stood far from them.

"Right, then." Anti-Cosmo said as he held his wife's arms. "We all know how to settle this, and it's in a more dignified way of battle."

Wanda, who also held Cosmo, nodded. "I suppose so."

"I just hope you came prepared because when we're done with you two, we have a comfortable cell prepared for Timothy in our own abode."

Cosmo abruptly pulled his wife further away.

"We can't keep them off, we lost our wands."

Wanda fearfully wiped her nose clean of blood as she looked on at the anti-faires. Her eyes twitching to the far left in ponderation for any given solution. She swallowed, and with slight fear but determination pummeling in her stomach, she turned in her husband's grasp.

"We don't need them." Wanda said.

Cosmo's bloody brow creased in confusion "How?"

"Our wands are just an instrument for different magic." His wife gently reminded. "But we're still magic, Cosmo. Think about Timmy and how he's gotten by lately."

"But, Timmy's different..."

"But he's still a fairy, half-human or not," Wanda said. "The magic he performs might be a little tweaked, but it's still very much fairy magic. He's derived out of our kind, Cosmo. He's one of us, which means by same nature, we can act upon our magic a similar way."

Cosmo fearfully clutched her hand and eyed the anti-fairies. "We haven't been allowed to use that kind of magic since the academy. We could...we could get out licenses revoked..."

Wanda paused. "Cosmo," she coaxed.

He looked at her.

"We're already done being godparents.."

His eyes saddened, urging to look down though Wanda kept his face up with a gentle hand.

"But we're not done being there for Timmy."

Cosmo raised his hand to hold her's against his face, fearfully closing his eyes. "I'm.."

Wanda tilted her head.

He opened them again as they looked deep into his wife's. "I'm scared.."

He'd come so far, and yet he was still so terrified. Wand understood completely as no amount of tasks she carried out as the responsible one of the relationship could ever make her less scared than she was every day of her life with her nutcase husband. But, that didn't mean he couldn't do this.

"I know," she whispered. "But you can still do it, we both can."

Wanda's hand left his face as she turned to the anti-fairies who stood ready with wands in arms. She left her husband in the background as she approached the creatures completely wandless.

"It's dangerous to bring a knife to a gunfight." Anti-Cosmo mocked, noting how she had no wand.

Wanda's face was neutrally fearful as she raised a closed palm to chest's length, looking down as she opened and closed her fingers in an attempt to call upon her magic in ways which she had not done for centuries. As nothing came alive in the few seconds of her opening and closing palm, she flicked her hand in building frustration as she was reminded that she was simply calling her magic like she always does. It was her power, not her wand's. She was a fairy after all, wasn't she?

"Oh please, take your time." Anti-Cosmo said. "Meanwhile, I'm sure Timothy doesn't mind forever being trapped in an abyss."

Wanda's wide expression turned into a deep scowl. She crossed her fist over her chest and opened her hand once more to reveal an illuminating glow of pink held in her palm.

Cosmo watched in wonder and looked down at his own hand.

Anti-Cosmo didn't buy her threat. "I see hanging around with a half-breed has taught you a few things."

"I wouldn't call this taught," Wanda said, raising her other hand that had no trouble bringing forth magic quicker. "I'd call it, getting to our roots."

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand over his shoulder as his eyes turned to slits. "Game on, _nag_."

Cosmo's eyes widened.

A half-second later, his brows furrowed and he clenched his jaw as he brought forth an illuminating ball of green in his own palm.

* * *

As soon as Antoinette's fingertips grazed Timmy's, the boy closed his eyes in fear of the worst outcome. But, he opened them again only to realize that the girl remained whole and did not crumble from her stature. The boy looking shockingly from her hand to her face. They were bonded through trust with no fear between them.

"What-"

Timmy disappeared in a white flash. The blackness around him lifted away and changed scenery to somewhere far more different and far more obscure. In the least, Timmy found himself somewhere very particular but at the same time far from familiar.

A road, in the winter night.

"Antoinette?" He called, as he looked up at the falling snow. The narrow road was surrounded by pine trees blanketed in the heavy white, and the place was deserted. Timmy looked every which way and hugged his arms, though the cold didn't seem to bite him as he would have expected. "Antoinette?"

He unlatched his hands from his arms in disuse, looking around as nothing rang familiar to him at all. Perhaps though, he wouldn't recognize anything because the answers to saving these lost souls would come from their past, not his own. Perhaps he was in Antoinette's memory or any other godchild's for that matter.

A light suddenly gave way from the far end of the road, and Timmy looked towards it. Raising a hand over his eyes as he fought to see what was blinding him as it approached. The light broadened and blinded the boy more as he could barely see.

When the sound of tires rolling along the snowy pavement became evident, Timmy gasped as it was too late to make any sudden movement. He hunched over in fear of the headlights and held his hands to his head, but to his surprise, the car passed right through him.

Timmy shot off of the ground, looking to where to vehicle rode off to, immediately catching a glimpse of the cubicle top of the old station wagon. Or in this case, what seemed relatively new.

That was his car.

"Wait!" Timmy shouted, beginning to run in the direction it had passed to. It was already going at a slow pace due to the storm, so maybe he'd have a chance in actually catching up. As luck would have it, a few ways down he caught up to it as it went slower than it already did in passing him. He jogged behind as the car began to near to its far side of the lane, most likely in letting another car pass. But by the looks of this road, it was a wonder why anyone would choose to travel somewhere so isolated in such harsh conditions.

No other car came in passing, and Timmy attempted to look into the car windows, though he couldn't see the occupant driving in the dim night, with the added constant passing of the windshield wipers clearing the falling snow.

It became evident that something was definitely coming to pass, as a different light source illuminated from the other side of the car. Timmy kept to the back of his family station wagon in following, wanting to make sure that he didn't miss any detail of whatever it was that Antoinette brought-

An exploding sound erupted and Timmy fell back with a scream of terror.

An abrupt force pounded the family car and sent it skidding across the road uncontrollably. Timmy fearfully got to his feet and watched as it spun out of control with shattered glass and bits trailing from it. The car came to the far left of the road and before it fell off its wheels to go tumbling down the snow slope, a body was ejected from it to fall flat against the cushioned snow. The car fell down the slope, and the now evident woman remained very still faced down.

Timmy breathed heavily from being scared completely out of the erupt hit but stopped his breath short in catching sight of the familiar mop of brown hair that rolled over onto her back and clutched her pregnant stomach.

"Mom!"

It was a memory, but that didn't stop Timmy from running to her.

"Baby.." she groaned fearfully.

"I'm here! I'm here, mom." Timmy spoke instinctively of her call as he kneeled very close to her side. Though she didn't say it to him, and he knew it. He attempted to rest his hands on her though they passed right through anyhow. His eyed fixed on her pregnant belly in shock as she was literally glowing in that section. _He_ was glowing.

Another small eruption occurred by Timmy's face and took him by surprise, as a new presence had appeared an inch away from him. He scooted backward with a shaky yelp.

Timmy was shocked to see exactly what his mother had feared her whole life hover over her. Though the elders were far from a stranger to him. The purple hood was so much more close than Timmy imagined, it was no wonder his mother had been traumatized for ten years. He looked to his mother, but it was evident she was having trouble gaining vision of the figure from the impact of the crash and the light he held in his hand that was blinding her. And after a moment, she blacked out completely, much to Timmy's worry.

The figure soon enough finished whatever he was doing, and lowered his hand as the light died out. Timmy watched as the hood carefully tucked a hand under his mother's head in raising her carefully, the boy somewhat defiant of him touching his mother after nearly killing her, but the elder kept his other hand at bay to his side. The being's face remained well-hidden as it always did. Still, it looked at the unborn child that she carried.

"Dark magic is something that will never vanish." The being said with a soft, prompting tone. "You are your own entity of good magic. The darkness that is your parallel is a different nature than other anti-fairies. You are chosen by this good power, though it has not yet taken force. We do not understand what your darkness wants, and we will not until you are ready to know who you are. Humans are a wonder of nature. And while many may see them as brooding, unreasonable, and valueless, they are the most extraordinary creatures to live next to the fairy race. You're another lead, you're another hope. Help us if you will."

Timmy's heard it all before in different renditions. The same junk and prophecy he was told that made him so special and far from average. It was more than a broken record at this point and a wonder to Timmy why Antoinette would bring him back to where it all started if he were just to hear what he'd been told all along. The praise for being so different, that it didn't even feel unique of him anymore. It just felt like they were prompting him to be someone he wasn't entirely sure he was. He watched his mother's face dolefully in thinking how all the nonsense for a small kid like him hast cost so much for her. Just for the sake of stopping evil.

"But, you are a godchild, and that comes before anything else."

Timmy stopped in confusion. Looking back to the elder, there was an unfamiliar gentleness that differed from the gods' usual way of poise and superiority as he cradled Timmy's mother. In uncertainty, Timmy's brow slowly creased.

"It does..?" The young boy asked though he could not be heard.

"You will be different." The purple hood continued. "But the unfortunate situation for my siblings and I is that it is not our choice to bend you the way we prefer. We have a priority to keep peace in the universe, but we have a priority of making sure our godchildren are prioritized. If you choose to disband us one day and stay on earth, we will not stop you."

Timmy blinked widely.

The elder carefully brought a hand to Mrs. Turner's stomach.

"You have fairy blood." He said. "But, you are a godchild before anything else."

The revelation hit Timmy.

He could have turned his back on all of this as soon as he found out, couldn't he..?

He could have said no, and choose to have a sub-normal life on earth. Living forever, but still carrying out his days however he pleases. It wouldn't have made a difference in his happiness anyhow. His happiness had seemingly been out of the question in all of this and he'd been angry about that. But, the council was more genius than he'd realized. Timmy's fortune was _literally_ out of the question, because it was just that important. It had been made sure that happiness would be accountable for Timmy long before he was born. This was never a plan to give Timmy a happy life by being a hero. His destiny was in his own hands. Being normal would never be a reality for Timmy, but being unhappy wouldn't either. No one ever said normal was happy, anyhow.

"The council doesn't give up on any godchild until it's too late." The god spoke before he vanished into nothingness, leaving Tracy abandoned in the snow.

Timmy once again came by his mother, attempting to touch her though his hands fell right through again. "..I'm free to choose." He spoke to himself before fixing a smile on his mother. "Mom, do you hear that..?"

The third time around he attempted to reach for his mother's hand, only to see that he could feel it's softness this time. Refusing to question it, he closed his eyes gently and clutched it tightly.

"I just don't know.."

He opened his eyes again, only to gasp out to see that his mother vanished. But, he still clutched a hand. Looking up startingly, Timmy started at a smiling Antoinette as they kneeled in the black abyss and clutched each other's palms tightly.

"Antoinette..." he said. "But, it doesn't make sense how I could save you..."

"It does, Timmy." She spoke kindly. "We're already there now that the darkness can't control us, it's just a matter of getting out."

Timmy swallowed. "Us?"

Antoinette let go of his hand and rose to her feet. Timmy followed, looking around him once before staring down at his open palms. He looked at the girl for confirmation who nodded in assurance. Timmy looked back down at his hands.

Bringing them together in a tight hold, he sparked a small flash within them before rocketing his hands upwards towards sky height, letting his magic fly high before erupting into a firework that lit up the entirety of the abyss, and turned it into a dome of bright light as dozens upon dozens of figures suddenly emerged all around Antoinette and Timmy. Millions of children stood all around, all with different garments, different manners, derived from different time periods. But, they all looked to Timmy with the same sirene smile of gratitude.

"How does it make sense, though?" Timmy asked.

Antoinette smiled. "You're the only godchild who will ever get to choose happiness without magical aid. Because you are a magical aid yourself, Timmy. You're a victor for the rest of us. You can save the happy endings that some godparents couldn't afford to. But, even if you don't choose it, you won't be subjected to unhappiness yourself. That would be cruel and unfair. You have freedom Timmy, always remember that."

"You guys didn't get your happy endings, though.."

"Timmy this isn't about us, anymore." Antoinette said. "This is about all the other kids who could end up like us."

She looked around at the others.

"But thanks to you, we can finally move on." She said. "So you gave us freedom."

Antoinette came forward, clutching Timmy's hands tightly as she suddenly leaned forward and heightened herself on her toes. Kissing Timmy on his head as the action urged the boy to close his eyes gently.

"Thank you, Timmy Turner..."

He remained with his head down for a good while, before gazing up again.

And they were all gone.

Replaced with the now emptiness and quiet buzz of the corrupted town square, though a dark figure remained where he last saw it. The large black wave, now awfully still as its nose point at the top wavered like a tree blowing gently in the small winds. Seeming almost derived of all it's previous violence to move anywhere. The red of the sky was visible once more, and the black ripplet simply stood in staring down at the minuscule boy. Timmy stared at its stillness and stepped a foot forward in berating.

"Shoo." He ordered.

The wave remained motionless, before it lifted off the ground and flew up and beyond Timmy. Flying across him in retreating to another corner of Anti-Fairy World. The domain in which it belongs, and which it would stay far away from its counterpart.

Timmy didn't watch it go off, as he only stared forward at the broken, black marble fountain that had been blocked by the wave. Rubble surrounding everywhere though the town square, even in Anti-Fairy World, was more peaceful than Timmy had even given this world credit to be.

The boy took in a long breath and raised his face high. Closing his eyes and exhaling deeply as he relished the gentle breeze that passed over him.

"Timmy!"

His eyes snapped open.

"Timmy, sweetheart!"

A smile engulfed Timmy's face as he turned around. Along the horizon of the road, a tall figure ran towards him and he made no mistake in running towards her as well.

"Mom!" He called.

"Timmy, my darling!" She opened her arms only for her son to come bouldering into her hold as she squeezed him tightly. A world's relief lifted from both their hearts as they spun around once with him clutched in her arms. A feeling of euphoria in having one another once again.

Timmy's arms remained around his mom's neck tightly as he buried his face into her shoulder. Mrs. Turner sighed tearfully as the adrenaline of their hug dialed down and she gingerly ran a hand through his grimy hair.

She kneeled down to let him out of her embrace so she may get a good look at him. "Oh, you're a mess.." she laughed lightly.

He smiled tearfully in return. "Mom..you came..."

Tracy pulled him back against her and kissed his head. "Oh sweetie, did you ever doubt I would?"

The boy snuggled deeper into his mother's arms. Nestling into her as the feeling of her arms felt so relieving in which Timmy could put being the hero on hold, a simply let his mother hold in comfort once more.

But even in the world's relief, Timmy had to face the consequence.

"I'm sorry, mom..." he said. "I didn't mean to bring dad into this.."

"Sh.." She didn't let go of him as she let her face fall to his hair. "Timmy, your father was a very brave man...I'm so sorry I hadn't been there for both of you, sweetheart. He loved you. He didn't want anything bad to happen to you...and he did just that..." She paused as she fought to keep the simple memory of her husband from causing an unbearable ache on her heart.

"I wish he was here.."

She closed her eyes, tears falling softly as she held her son. "He is..."

The abandoned town was silent as the mother and son held each other close. The silence was no longer felt like disturbing loneliness and instead felt more tranquil, yet still empty with one crucial family member missing. At least not in a physical presence, but still very close as the breeze almost wrapped around them in an embrace.

* * *

As soon as Cosmo had drawn his magic nonchalantly unlike the few tries it had taken Wanda, the anti-fairies had become less self-possessed and more worrisome.

Anti-Cosmo was one to already say a lot of bad stuff about Cosmo, but coming after Timmy or Wanda or Poof was an action Cosmo would never forgive him for indefinitely. This time was different though because even in calling Wanda by the one thing Cosmo use to use consistently and dangerously against his own wife, it was more so an insult on Cosmo's behalf. Reminding him about what had cost him the biggest fight of his marriage and felt like was the nearest possible action to losing his wife. Because he was just that careless. He'd just gotten Timmy back, he was not about to be reminded how much of a screw up he was to lose him and his wife in the first place.

Although, it was still an insult on Wanda, and she quickly beat him to it.

With a shout of rage, the pink fairy thrusted her palms forward. Causing an emission of a large pink ripplet to swarm across Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda, who had already drawn two eruptions of black magic, though it barely stood a chance as it diminished in thin air and the two of them tumbled backward. Barely having time to react as Cosmo came swarming with his own strike of magic that the two countered with their wands, attempting to deflect the large eruption back to Cosmo. Though he and Wanda dodged the counteraction and both launched their own magic once more.

Both the anti-fairies were knocked back by the harsh winds, as their wands flew out of hand. As they stumbled to the ground, Anti-Cosmo lifted himself while clutching an aching head to look up at the approaching fairies.

Wanda waved her hand free of the excess magic, as it went out in a soft fizz. "It's over."

The anti-fairy looked all around him at the dust and debris that he laid in. The remains of what was once Anti-Abracatraz laid nothing ut a sea of dust and rock that Anti-Cosmo simply couldn't believe the sight of.

"How could this happen..?" He spoke quietly, lifting his head.

The fairies weren't reassured in the slightest. "Forget it," Wanda said. "It's never worked, Anti-Cosmo. It never will. You've caused too much already, and for nothing in your benefit but your own downfall. We're taken Timmy home, and we'll be sure he never sees the likes of you two, again."

Anti-Cosmo, with genuine curiosity, looked to the godparents with uncertainty.

"And what if he returns to earth?"

Wanda nodded. "Then we definitely want you staying away if we can't be there to make sure you do."

Anti-Cosmo's eyes remained on Wanda's stone gaze, and then gently rose to the sky. Watching as the red of his homeworld swirled gently in different swatches of the color from the clouds that danced in the far distance. The aroma of old stone and rusted metal filled the air, the taste in his mouth only blood. It tasted like he'd been choking on his own torture. It tasted like defeat.

"Our fortune.." his wife worried as she scooted to her husband and clutched his arm.

Anti-Cosmo's demeanor finally broke as craned his head downwards, lifting a hand to his eyes. "We're done for..."

Wanda showed little tolerance for their pitiful state. "Then I'd go rest in your precious abode when you have the chance."

"We'll be knocked down from our privilege..."

"Might teach you something," Wanda said as she urged both her and Cosmo to edge away from the creatures. Fearful that the woeful couple's loss of privilege as the elite advocates for anti-fairies would cause them irrational anger. "Like valuing what's important.."

The anti-fairies paid no wariness to the fairies, as they reached for their wands. Holding one another tightly as they fought to poof out of there while holding their beloved tightly. And vanishing for isolation while they still had it.

As soon as the smoke was rid of, Wanda and Cosmo both collapsed to the ground with moans of exhaustion and pain. To have stood as walls in protecting their godchild's path had been more than a bigger fight for both of them, and too much to carry on their backs.

They looked from their limp positions at the destruction that had been caused. All from the mere act of fighting over a small boy. The godparents rose to hover again much closer to the ground in frailty as the field remained sorrowfully quiet. The world disbanded the majority of its occupants, with the two intruding fairies standing in the middle like they owned the entire universe around them. Astonished over how big of the lengths they would go for their Timmy.

And the lengths for each other.

Turning their gazes from the vast horizon to their spouse, they looked upon each other as though the trek had been far from a millennium's length. Though the events had merely happened in a few days' time and hadn't taken mercy on them once. They both looked a mess, they both looked beaten, bruised, cut, winded, drained, quenched. But, they still both looked at each other with the same ache of desperate need.

Cosmo and Wanda threw their arms around one another and kissed fervently.

More frantically than they had in a while, as their relief paid no absence in showing one another just how okay they were. That it would be okay, no matter what. That even in the means to however this would end with Timmy, in the long run, they would be okay.

They exchanged kiss after kiss until Cosmo had lovingly begun to kiss Wanda underneath her jawline. Both silent and liquid in each other's arms as Wanda sighed shakily in utter relief as he kissed her. He pulled his lips away from her skin as they clasped their hands close, and let their foreheads fall in a touch.

"We never know how things end, anyhow." Wanda breathed. "We won't let this ruin us..."

"For our boys.." Cosmo said.

"For our boys." His wife agreed, kissing him once more.

"Guys?"

The fairies broke their deep gaze and looked to the arrivals with their hands still clutched. Timmy stood with his mother, holding her hand tightly as he stared at his godparents in complete revelation.

Wanda still held her husband close. "Did you..?"

Timmy beamed. "You know I did."

His godmother gave a tired smile. "Oh, sport.."

Cosmo and Wanda carefully approached, and Timmy let go of his mother's hand to be brought forth by his godparents into a hug. The fairies feeling more tranquil with Timmy added to their relief as they held him close and dared to stay that way as long as possible. Tracy watched tenderly, staying close by, although she couldn't have been prepared for when Wanda suddenly grabbed her wrist and yanked her down to their level. Hugging her tight as well.

In the pit of a hellish world, Timmy felt more alive than he had for days. As the hate and sorrow left his heart he felt only love surrounded by those who cared for him the most. Who traveled to the ends of the universe just to save him, all while also letting him go. Timmy felt more than loved, he felt trusted. His family had believed in him all along, it was just a matter of, well, what he would want for them as well. To stay safe and just forget about the anecdotes.

With his face buried in the confines of his family's arms, he realized that a new cloud of fairy dust slowly began to engulf the huddled family. He blinked in confusion as he looked to both Cosmo and Wanda, though they hadn't been the ones activating it as they continued to hug Timmy with their eyes closed. Timmy watched the fairy dust dome over them, and before the seconds could reach a minute, they were all suddenly swept away. Removed from the arms of his family, Timmy nearly gasped out in protest, but in a mid-second, he found himself light miles away to a much more familiar change of scene. As his feet touched the ground of the rainbow platform Timmy's gaze wandered up and all around him to the starry sky that greeted him. He smiled at it, feeling as if he had a long time coming in having a reunion with him and the stars.

In looking for answers, he looked to his far left to where he knew the Rainbow Bridge led to Fairy World. The land of clouds wasn't for a few ways away but Cosmo and Wanda had reappeared on that end, looking to be confused as well at Timmy standing at a distance from them. Jorgen had shown as well, standing behind them. Timmy quickly switched his gaze, seeing his mother stand to his long left.

Looking at the division, Timmy came to the realization.

When there was a known presence standing behind him, he turned only to feel like he was slapped in the face by the single stare of striking blue eyes looking right at him.

"Terra?"

Having show her true form once more, she smiled. Then looking to the other three that stood behind her at the same height in counter to their usual presented form. The familiar eagle-like wings that matched Terra's left the restriction of their robes as they all drew their hoods back.

"Timothy," she spoke kindly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm..." he was nervous. "I'm..."

"It's alright, child." The pink council member approached, with his hood drawn back revealing his pristine dark skin.

Timmy downcasted his eyes as everyone else was beginning to realize why they were brought forth. As Cosmo and Wanda looked upon their conflicted godchild, they reached for each other's hands carefully. Looking at their spouse with an evident look of worry, but strength as Wanda nodded to Cosmo in confirmation.

It was time.

Timmy closed his eyes. "I can't..."

"Timothy," Terra spoke gently. "You aren't doomed forever if you feel as if your heart does not belong here. We would never deprive you of happiness when you've done nothing out of sorts to lose it.."

"I've done plenty of out of sorts..." Timmy shrugged.

She gave a crooked smile. "But, you've done much more good for us than bad."

Timmy exhaled deeply. He was a troublesome boy, but heck, he could not deny that he would never be the same again after all of this. There was no denying that he was never meant to go about his days not knowing what lived beyond the clouds surrounding humankind in protection, but that was far off from saying he was to belong there as well. His heart bloomed in knowing he couldn't deny that the clouds were a part of him. Even before he knew them to be. However, the earth was as well. In ways which he would have given up in a heartbeat the minute Francis had started pounding him against the pavement of the schoolyard. Or the minute Vicky had begun kicking him to bed by seven. Timmy stood on the fence of too great a decision as he actually stood on the literal borderline between two worlds that both were his. Forever his. The decision couldn't be made. It was too broad, too fast, too much for only...

...for only a boy.

"What would I know..." he mumbled in pity for himself. "About knowing where I belong..?"

Wanda and Cosmo frowned sadly.

"Possibly because you do know?" Terra ventured though doubt was far from her mind. She knew Timmy's desire. "And you're simply scared of making that decision?"

"Maybe.."

He just couldn't do it.

"You're loved by all those surrounding you, Timothy." Terra said. "There is no decision you can make that will make them love you any less, you should know that. There's no price to pay but knowing your place. Simply knowing."

The god looped a hand out of her bell sleeve and raised it to the child's face. "You know, Timmy.."

He was silent as Terra drew her hand away. Mrs. Turner and his godparents both looked on worriedly.

Timmy looked up with a stern look.

"I do."

They held their breath.

Paying no more time, Timmy suddenly bolted for his mother. Throwing himself into her arms as she caught him in startlement.

Cosmo and Wanda brokenly clamped their eyes shut and looked away. Fighting the tears.

"Timmy.." Tracy spoke in soft surprise. "Are you sure..?"

"Yes," he said as he drew back and held his mother's arms that remained on his shoulders. His smile was broad and his mother only searched his face in confusion as her brow creased. He ran a delicate hand up her bare arm as he took in a tearful breath of air.

"I'm sure,"

Timmy took her hands into his own as he looked at her in certainty.

"That I need to stay with Cosmo and Wanda."

His godparents gradually looked up from their feet in utter shock. Tears trailing steadily from their colorful and wonderfully bright eyes.

Mrs. Turner hadn't looked away from her son. Slowly, her face morphed into a soft, sad smile as she nodded. "I know you do, sweetheart..." she spoke quietly.

He looped his arms around her as he buried his ear into her chest. "Mom.." he said. "What about you, though?"

She ran her hands through his hair. "Hm?"

"I don't want you to be alone.."

Tracy took hold of her son's face, running a thumb delicately across his cheek as to wipe his steady tears away. She kissed his forehead for a long time and pulled away as she only smiled.

"You're my whole world, Timmy." Mrs. Turner said. "I promised since the day you were born that I would fight 'till the ends of the earth to keep you happy. And I know I haven't always well kept that promise. I really haven't. Timmy, I swear...if there was one thing I could do in my life over it would have been to be there for you more. But, I will always be your mother. Always. And the only way I can be happy is knowing that you are happy first and foremost. And if that means staying here with two fairies who I know love you just as much..." she nodded, "who am I to stop you?"

He breathed a tearful laugh as he wiped his tears. "I promise to come visit.."

Tracy faltered with a small sob, pulling her son in again.

"I love you, mom.." his voice wavered.

Mrs. Turner brushed away her tears as she whispered against his hair. "I love you, Timmy. So much." Reluctantly, she pulled away to look at him once more and kiss his soft, tearful face. Tracy's eyes looked over her son's head at the fairies that stood far along, looking almost too shocked to believe it themselves. Smiling, she looked back at her son.

"Go on."

Timmy grinned and let go of his mother's grip, bolting the other way.

Indeed, the floating beings could not believe their eyes as the boy gained on them. He ran towards them with an openly wide smile though they still stayed frozen in thinking that it was not actually happening. As Timmy got closer though, their gaped mouths slowly transitioned to smiles as Cosmo grabbed Wanda's wrist and his wife covered her mouth tearfully.

They realized it was real, and oh god, their hearts could not take it.

Cosmo and Wanda barely gave Timmy a chance to finish his trek to them, as they swept him right off his feet. Daring to never let him go again. With her chin rested on her godson's shoulder, Wanda opened her watery eyes to look at Mrs. Turner smiling sadly across the way at them. Wanda's lip quivered as she mouthed a simple 'thank you.'

"I love you, guys..." Timmy whispered. "I know I should say it more often..."

Cosmo shook his head frantically, tightening his hold on him. "You don't have to.."

Timmy sniffed. "So if it's okay then...I have a wish.."

Wanda stifled a happy laugh as she pulled away, wiping her undereye. "Sly move, Turner."

Their godson squeezed their hands tightly. "Except, it's not for me."

**To be continued...**

**(Next chapter is the final!)**


	24. Chapter 24

_10 years later..._

A woman of her late twenties sighed irritably while twisting the filter handle of the cappuccino machine behind the coffee counter. Pushing a loose strand of hair from her messy bun behind her ear, she pushed harder in an attempt to get it to twist. When it finally gave way in a 'clunk', she'd nearly shuttered in thinking she broke the machine. Looking at her work though, she nodded approvingly.

Only to see she twisted it the wrong way.

She huffed loudly from behind the coffee counter as she wiped her clammy hands on her apron. Turning to look at the rest of the cafe as waiters and customers went about their business as if it were another happy day. She sighed in envy just as her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

The woman pulled out her phone to read a text.

_We've got the truck outback._

She nervously looked around her, before texting back.

_You're here during the day!? You'll get me fired!_

_Hey, we had a deal, babe._

The woman looked up, tapping her forefinger against her phone anxiously. She looked down at another buzzing.

_You made a deal for delivery._

_At night, when it's safe._

_Sweets, if you don't take this truck now, you can forget about payment. You can forget about everything._

Her nails dug into her phone, and suppressing a grunt though she was evidently fearful, she texted in agreement.

_Okay, just let me finish my shift._

_Whatever._

She sighed audibly loud, just as the door to the backroom behind the counter came swinging open. A man wearing a similar apron and a visor looked at her irritably.

"Emily, would you please stop lagging around?"

The woman slipped her phone into her back pocket. "Sorry, Nick."

Her manager shook his head before gesturing beyond the coffee house to the outside. "That guy asked for you to clear his coffee."

Emily looked from where Nick pointed to beyond the glass panel of the shop. A young man sat alone at one of the outside tables, reading a newspaper silently. Emily looked back at her manager.

"Why? I didn't serve him."

Nick shook his head. "Please, do what I say?" He disappeared once again into the back. Emily just downcasted her eyes as she left behind the counter to snake her way through the crowded shop.

Making way to the glass door, she opened it with the audible bell and looked to the man who sat alone at an outside table in the midst of the downtown area, reading the paper silently.

Thin looking fellow. Slightly broad shoulders, but slim. Not necessarily unhealthy, but the kid couldn't be too far into his twenties yet by the mere look of him. His brown hair had fallen over his slim, peachy colored face. But even from afar, the striking blue his eyes beheld could still be spotted behind that curtain of chestnut locks.

Emily approached. "Done with your coffee?"

He looked up from the paper, a small smile etching across his lips.

"Yeah, I think so." He said. "Can I get the bill?"

"No problem." She said, preparing to turn away.

"Uh, but before you do."

Emily looked at him again.

His eyes flicked gently to her name tag and back. "Emily?"

She looked down momentarily and shrugged. "That's me." The man nodded, although he didn't say anything in addition. Emily bit her lip awkwardly. "Was there something wrong with your coffee?"

"No way, not at all." He waved off in a sprightly manner, folding his paper and placing it onto the table. "You've worked here for a long time?"

Emily blinked. "A few short years." She said. He nodded as he brushed his hair out of his way to better reveal his face as he smiled. Emily alone was taken by the suddenness of his delighted grin. It was a bright, wide-tooth smile that you didn't always see on the basis. His teeth were perhaps the remnants of what used to be an overbite, as Emily once had the same when she was younger. But it was charming, and even, quite beautiful how wide his grin was. Emily couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry, do we know each other?" She asked as he hadn't said anything else.

"No, we don't." He assured. "At least, you don't know me."

Emily stared at the man with growing worry. Momentarily looking around as to make sure there weren't any nearby occupants before she talked in a low voice to him. "Listen, if you're with the boys, they know I can't make delivery during the day. It's too risky. I'm already doing everything I can."

He gently shook his head. "I'm not with their group." He paused as he desired to look at her eyes directly, speaking in a calm and even voice. "I'm here to help."

Emily's brow creased. "Are you a cop?"

"Not exactly." He said as he shifted in his seat. "This only concerns you though. I understand help hasn't been easy, but, to get by this you might just need to take the risk of leaving it all. I understand this town is all you've ever known, but Karter and Jaxon aren't going to let you off the hook any time soon. Not any less than your parents did."

She blinked worriedly, clutching her hands close to her gut. "How do you know all that..?"

"I just do." He said. "Emily, you have to get out of here."

The waitress held his gaze for a moment before she succumbed to complete irritation. "Listen, that's great and all. But, doesn't help my case. If I had a dime for every time that someone-"

"Hey," he said calmly. "I said I was here to help."

"How then?" Emily said stubbornly.

In saying this, the man's eyes carefully flicked to his hands he held underneath the table and back.

"Have you considered going back to school?"

Emily turned to look at him in shock, again. Lost as to how the kind stranger still knew so much about her. "I mean, yes. But, it's money."

"There are scholarships."

"Yeah but," she shook her head. "I couldn't get by with my family history. I'll be shunned."

The man then lifted his hand from underneath the table, holding a paper out to her. "You sure?"

Her eyes looked from him to the envelope. Hesitantly, she took it from him while still eyeing the man's calm stare. Clutching it in her hands, Emily carefully opened the flaps with a rip, digging her hand inside before pulling out the paper and tossing the envelope onto the table. Emily unfolded the paper, and the man watched as her eyes grew twice their size.

Emily looked back at him, stunned. "University of-"

"If you're still interested in economy."

"Yes!" She suddenly shouted in euphoria. "I-I mean, I didn't think I'd hear back from them. Are you from the admissions office?"

"You could say that."

Emily clutched the envelop, vigor crossing over her face in a moment of actual hope. Before it quickly died out and she frowned in worry. "I can't go anywhere as long as those guys are on my tail..."

"Don't worry about them." He said. "They won't bother you, again."

"No, you don't understand-"

"Emily, they won't," he said once more. The young man pointed to the admission letter. "Go, and I promise they won't. The deals, the deliveries, the bad payment, you're never gonna hear from any of it again. Soon you'll forget about all of this."

The guy carefully motioned his hand in front of him as he repeated once more; "Forget about all of this."

A twinkling light clouded Emily's eyes, before clearing. She shook her head with a small wince and then smiled broadly.

"Sorry sir, here I am going on about my scholarship. Just a good day to be happy, you know?" Emily said, completely oblivious. "Were you done with your coffee?"

He smiled warmly. "Just about." Fishing a hand into his pocket, he pulled out some cash and placed it on the table. Lifting from his seat, he nodded. "Keep the change."

"Oh, thank you." She continued with a beam, peering down to collect the money. Just as she did, she looked back up and her face dropped. The man had completely disappeared. Looking around her in confusion, she looked back down at her letter. Grinning joyfully before slipping back into the coffee house with the empty mug and change.

Along the alley that led to the back of the building, the man walked.

Tim looked behind him to make sure it remained clear at the end of the alleyway that led into the open street, before looking forward again. His eyes narrowed forward as a light array of cloud-like smoke began to conjure from his feet and travel up the remainder of his body until he was engulfed completely.

The smoke cleared, and suddenly the man was twice as small. Looking no taller than a human child as he continued to stride forward wearing a fuchsia leather jacket with a star-like crest patched on the shoulder of his left sleeve as a symbol of honor. Underneath the jacket was black clothes and combat boots. As well a golden crown polished to perfection, floating delicately atop his head.

Joined to his back, were two small and delicate wings that lifted him gently.

Reaching the end of the alleyway, a truck remained as promised. It's back was open as two men sat on the edge in waiting. When Jaxon saw the tiny creature approaching, he huffed.

"Hey, kid. This isn't the playground."

But in seeing the adult-defined features of his face as he approached, as well as his floating, the man shot up.

"Wait, what the-?"

The half-fairy waved an arm and suddenly the human took flight across the way from the truck, to come landing across the ground in a blackout.

Karter jumped up. "Hey, holy-!"

Tim again waved an arm, and Karter jolted from a wind-like sensation, before falling backward against in the truck platform in a faint. The tiny creature stood still in watching for any more movement, and in seeing none, continued forward.

Approaching Jaxon, who laid the closest, the creature raised a hand to the man's face. A bright light illuminating gently from Tim's palm that shone another light to gently bloom from the temples of the man's face. Wiping the memory of both Tim, and Emily, from his mind completely.

In doing so a second time to Karter as well, Tim then looked to the loaded truck. Thinking into consideration, he waved a hand and a cloud erupted around the entire thing. Replacing every stocked substance with mountains of the most playful thing to come to mind, bags of cotton candy.

Timothy snickered to himself. He lifted his right wrist to uncover a star-shaped watch from under his sleeve, pressing an activation key.

"Wanda?" Tim spoke into it.

_"Hey sport, how'd it go?"_

"Just about wrapped up, here." The young half-fairy said, looking around at his handiwork. "The fellas won't remember a thing, neither will she."

_"Good to hear."_ His godmother spoke from the other end.

"You did make sure to contact Tinsel about it, right?"

_"I'm planning to, but,"_ Wanda paused, _"Sport, you know contacting their old godparent isn't a requirement."_

Timothy nodded. "I know." He said. "She'd want to know, though. I know you guys would if it were me."

_"Of course.."_ She said in understanding. _"You'll be back, after?"_

"Yeah, I shouldn't be too long at my mom's," Timothy said. "I have something old to pick up, and she also said there's news she has."

_"I hear wedding bells."_ Wanda sang playfully, poking at Mrs. Turner's relationship with her boyfriend.

Tim chuckled. "We'll see."

_"Make sure she got my flowers, too."_ Wanda said.

"Will do."

There was a small pause. _"We're proud of you, Timmy."_

"Thanks." He arched a brow "Also, Tim." The boy preferred.

She snorted. _"Not in our book, fancy pants. And you know it."_

Timmy shook his head, "I'm hanging up now."

_"What's definite is definite, sport!"_ Wanda continued to tease.

"Okay, Wanda." Her godson humored with a smile.

_"Tim or Timmy, just be glad we haven't gotten to Timothy!"_

"Okay, bye!" Timmy laughed as he hung up.

Continuing to chuckle to himself, he disappeared in a poof.

Reappearing in a new area, he turned around to face his place of arrival. Timmy looked upon the familiar suburban house with a sense of pride. Hovering in the middle of the paved walkway, the white panels and scarlet roofing didn't look any different since his last visit. Never had it looked any different since childhood.

Timmy made his way up the walkway. Arriving at the familiar lavender door, he knocked.

"It's open!" A familiar voice rang from the other side.

He smiled to himself at the call from his mother and twisted the knob.

Entering, his mother sat at the coffee table of the living room, wearing a woolen white cardigan with her hair pulled back into a loose tail. She was occupied in cutting a delicate ribbon to loop around a vase that held an assortment of beautifully colorful flowers. Check on Wanda's delivery.

"Hey, mom." He said.

"How's my little man?"

His eyes lidded in defense. "Well, that part was unnecessary."

Tracy chuckled as she lifted from her seat. "You know I'm kidding." She said as she approached her son as he floated up to give her a much-needed hug. Pulling back, Timmy ventured towards the coffee table.

"Wanda will be glad to know you got them." He said in referencing the flowers.

"Oh, they're lovely." Mrs. Turner said as she tied the ribbon around the vase. Lifting it, she ventured to the dining room as her son followed. "I feel like she may be dropping hints about something though."

"Yeah, she's not very subtle." Timmy chuckled as they walked through the archway and his mother placed the flowers in the middle of the dining room table. "..but, is that what your news is?"

"No, sweetie." She said. "Not to disappoint."

"By the way, did you find dad's old cassette player?"

"Yes, I left it in your old room." His mother said. "Can I ask why you're so interested in that old thing?"

Her son paused in consideration and then shrugged. "Just for a small project I'm doing, no big deal."

Tracy shook her head. "Well, the flowers are wonderful." She said. "Tell you the truth, I think Max would be the one for Wanda to talk to if she's so invested in dropping hints."

Timmy grinned at his mother's teasing.

Ironic how the man she had chosen to be with happened to be the middle child of Jo's three children. Max, divorced from his first wife after being separated from her for so long. While much saner than his mother, he had small similar tendencies of seeing the magic in the world as well. In a way not quite like the maniac Mr. Crocker, who was still chasing those beliefs. Max was no skeptic, although like any human, didn't quite believe the exact existence of fairies until Tracy came into his life. His belief, of course, granted by Jorgen so that he may have some relationship with Timmy and not be lied to about Tracy having a half-breed son. She was lucky to happen to find him.

At least, that's what Timmy told his mother.

The wish had been full-proofed, and forever untouched by anyone. When Timmy was ten, he did not simply request that Cosmo and Wanda craft any man for his mother. No, it needed to be real. It needed to be the real thing. It needed to be love.

And as Da Rules stated, a godchild cannot wish to interfere or create true love.

But there was nothing said about not finding it.

Which is why it was untouchable. Because Tim neither made nor wanted to destroy this love. He wished for his mother to find it. Though that was something that could have easily been done without magic, as it's life in general, the Timmy ten years ago nor the Timmy of now was in no agreement to allow his mother to be alone.

"Mom," her son said. "I'll love dad forever. But, for you to have found Max is what I'm most grateful for."

She turned from the vase, looking to her not-so-young boy anymore and beamed gently. Ten years in the making, the action had somehow never been discussed. But, she simply knew. There was no reason to discuss it, still, she felt as if her son just needed her honesty.

"Timmy," she said. "I know what you did."

"What did I do?"

"Meeting Max was no coincidence, sweetheart." Mrs. Turner said. "And I know you know that."

Timmy too, was not surprised by his mother's knowledge. "I do."

Tracy smiled in mutuality, letting go of the vase's ribbon and approaching her son. She grasped his shoulders gently. "How'd I get so lucky to have someone like you looking out for me? Even when there are so many others that need your help more?"

He flicked his brow. "Always room for everyone."

She smiled.

"So, if you're not marrying Max," Timmy said. "What's the news?"

Tracy drew back in uncertainty. "Timmy, I'm.." she gave a crooked smile. "I'm selling the house."

Her son's face came alive in shock. "What?"

She frowned in expecting his reaction. "We're moving upstate."

Timmy blinked. Moving upstate had been something his mother discussed casually before, but he didn't figure she would with Max until retirement.

"Oh." He simply said. "..since when?"

"We only just decided, the house isn't on the market yet." Tracy said. "Timmy, I'm sorry this is so sudden."

Her son reasoned with fairness. "Mom, I haven't lived here in a decade. It's okay."

Tracy's brow creased. "Really?"

The young half-fairy beamed. "Really." He assured.

"It won't be for a while." She said. "This house will definitely need a spring cleaning though. There might be some things in your room you'd wanna keep or at least give to Poof."

"He'll lose his mind." Timmy snickered. "I'm actually...gonna go check it out for a sec."

Tracy nodded gently. "Okay, sweetie."

Timmy turned to leave the dining room and quickly made way to the foyer where he started his way up the stairs. Floating above every step that hit him with a different level of nostalgia. He'd swear he was ten-years-old again being sent to his room on account of a threat made from a familiar babysitter. Even a decade after, it amazed him how the mere familiarity hit an uncomfortable nerve within Timmy.

Reaching the second floor, he floated down the hallway to the furthest end to meet the open door of his old bedroom. That door had remained wide open ever since.

Timmy stepped into the doorframe.

His eyes blinked at the familiar interior and its emptiness. In his move years ago, the majority of his stuff was brought along with him. But, essentials such as the bed, dresser, desk, they all remained in the exact same spot as Timmy ventured in.

The bedroom was still less than it was when he left ten years ago though, even in his visits. All the familiar knacks of comic books, action figures had dissipated as Timmy collected all his belongings, but soon enough were those handed down to Poof who would've gladly taken any knack that belonged to Timmy. The borderline was that even for a room that had always provided sanctuary, it still felt distant from what it once was.

Timmy looked towards his nightstand, pausing on that note.

The goldfish bowl still remained there in all the years. Though emptied, and of course rid of the castle that Cosmo and Wanda moved around as a temporary home, it was still there. Never had it been put to any use, never filled with real goldfish, yet Mrs. Turner kept it. And Timmy was thankful she did.

The half-fairy made way to his bed and lifted the old cassette recorder his mom had promised to find, taken a seat as he held it.

He understood how these walls once made him feel kept from the rest of the world. Reminding him almost on the daily what a single twenty-four hours would bring him from the start of the day up until he returned to this bed only to endure it all over. He smiled at how those hardships seemed so small to him now.

Yet at the same time, these walls shielded him from everything painful. Offering him sanctuary in ways that Timmy couldn't say it always had, even now at an older age. There was memory in this room, that filled him with high and low emotions pummeling in his chest at the mere look of it. Reminders of the happy moments that would happen in counter to the bad things, the comfort received when he was at his worst, the echos of laughter from old memories that still seemed to bounce off these walls.

Looking at the midsection of air above his bed, he'd swear he'd seen Cosmo and Wanda reappear all over again to lighten his heavy heart on a day when he thought he could no longer take it. To have Cosmo make him laugh until he was no longer in control of his own body, to feel clarity when Wanda spoke words of enlightenment that made things seem much clearer to him. To have both of them make him smile when he needed it, or hold him tight when the tears of a once ten-year-old boy couldn't withstand the attackers in his life. All that had been before life now, but now with those same fairies forevermore. Grown-up under their eyes and remaining a part of a world they shared. As they were always meant to be.

Timmy stared at the fishbowl.

He gently smiled.

* * *

They once wanted a house outside the crowded section of the towns of Fairy World, and that is how they kept it.

A charming, yet beautifully lit home on a lone patch of the clouds in the rural pink-cloud suburbs. Two-story, fit for their family. Wanda hovered in the middle of her open white marble kitchen, sorting through a stack of mail. The kitchen separated by an island that mended into a wall right next to the entryway hallway. Following along the light pink walls lead to an open space where the living room was, the right wall embedded with the broad wooden staircase to the second floor. And then archway from the living area to their dining room, which shone brightly from the glass patio doors aligning those walls that led to their rural back area of the house. A plane of pink clouds that looked into the bright lights of the universe from Fairy World.

As Wanda continued her assortment through the mail, leaning a hip against the marble island, the front door opened.

"Wanda!" Her husband's voice revived the silence of the empty house. Wanda smiled as he came around and met her in the kitchen.

"What?" She laughed, putting down the mail.

Cosmo held his arms open in shellshock. "You weren't in your office, waiting for me."

His wife shook her head. "Cosmo, we've been over this, I don't teach at the academy on Fridays."

Cosmo lowered his arms in remembrance, knowing that Wanda's schedule was less routinely as a professor at the Fairy Academy. Cosmo, himself, only worked a few days the week as well, but in a different department of the academy. There was only so much time he had to see Wanda.

"Right."

"How long did you wait?"

"I didn't!" He said, pulling out a bunch of brass keys. "I used the extra keys."

Wanda arched a brow. "I never gave you.." her eyes widened. "Cosmo, do those belong to maintenance?"

At her tone, Cosmo fearfully hid them behind his back. "Maybe.."

His wife merely smiled gently, as Cosmo came to sit at a barstool at the middle island of their kitchen. "How was today?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo shrugged. "There's some tests for a new method for godparents disguising as pets." His eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. "Oh! Heavier shackles, that's what I wanted to tell Blaze, before! The bubbly drink was too 'floaty' for parrot-disguised godparents. Where's a pen? I need to write this down."

Wanda smiled half-heartedly. While she couldn't get enough of Cosmo being passionate about what he does, the requirements for his job always made her a little wary for his safety. After all, being an experimental advisor for different appliances, charms, and general faggigly gland uses was no easier a job than her being a professor, let alone dangerous. And the experiments that went on in his department of the academy did bewilder Wanda quite a lot. She was teaching old methods, Cosmo was as a testee and researcher for new, all out of sorts ones.

"Just promise me you won't use the garburator as a workshop, again." Wanda said.

The front door opened again, and the married couple looked as another member of the household wandered into the kitchen to meet them. With his backpack slung over his shoulder, a ten-year-old fairy boy entered, sporting a purple long-sleeve with black stripes as well as black pants and purple high-tops. Atop his head, there was a familiar worn-out pink cap that was also topped with his respected fairy crown. Underneath the hat, a shag of lavender curls just as wild as his mother's. And two bright lavender eyes that looked up from under them.

"Hi Poof, how was school?" Wanda asked.

The boy made way for the fridge, opening it. "Pretty good," he said from behind as he pulled out a soda can and shoved the fridge closed. His mother eyed the crown that was layered on top of the old pink cap, smiling in amusement.

"Poof, sweetie, is the hat and crown a new look you're trying to flaunt?" Wanda couldn't help but ask.

"You said I should wear my crown." Poof held a hand to his head smugly. "And I am."

"With the hat?"

"Yeah," her son grinned as he floated past his father at the counter. Cosmo ruffled a hand against his son's hair and Poof continued to the stairwell.

"Where're you going?" Wanda asked as she pulled out a stack of plates from a high cabinet.

"To get my game!" Poof called.

"I sure hope you'll be helping with the table!" His mother continued to call, though there was obvious reprimand in her voice.

"Yup!" Her son said once last time.

Wanda shook her head and laid the plates onto the counter, looking at her husband across the way who only smiled with satisfaction at her. She laid her elbows to the counter in mirroring her husband, as Cosmo took her fingers gently into his hand.

"How can he be so unlike Timmy yet like him?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo only beamed at his wife. "Beats me."

There were a lot of extinguished worries when it came to their ten-year-old. Having been concerned when he was born that he would grow up with no fairies his age, Poof's birth definitely took that toll on the rest of Fairy World. Jorgen's door had almost been torn to bits by the high demands that fairies are given the freedom once again to have their own children since Cosmo and Wanda could. Whether fairies were immortal or not, the choice of having a family never had a time limit. Now, Poof was the firstborn of a whole new generation of other fairies. Giving less for his parents to worry about since the past.

"He really is a bit of all of us," Wanda said before looking at her husband. "What would you call that?"

He grinned broadly. "Poof."

She raised a brow. "Okay, smartie."

Cosmo only looked at her with loving eyes and raised her fingers to his lips. Kissing them softly.

Wanda happily intertwined her fingers with her husband's. "I'm actually pretty excited to visit the Elf Lands with Timmy tomorrow."

"Me too." Cosmo agreed. He clutched her hand tightly. "I miss not always seeing you."

Her eyes turned a soft pink. "I know, I miss you too." She said, rubbing her thumb along her husband's hand. "But, I'm no less than happy to see you after any of my lectures, you know that."

"Oh yeah," Cosmo nodded adamantly. "I can't wait to see you after work. I'm just glad the hard part of it passed, and that we have lunches in your office and other stuff between, too."

Wanda shrugged playfully as she began to lean in. "I guess all the time separated makes it more fun.."

Cosmo bit his lip in excitement and drew forward as well to capture her lips against his.

A cloud erupted as Poof reappeared downstairs with his game console in hand. "Oh gosh, again?" He said in disgust of his parents' kissing. They pulled away to look at him with smiles as he proceeded to the living room couch.

Another faint eruption came from beyond the front door, and it soon opened. Timmy entered, clutching the cassette recorder close to his side as he closed the door with a sigh of relief.

Wanda looked at him from the kitchen. "Hey sport, how'd it go?"

"She took the offer," Timmy said. "As long as those guys don't remember who she is, she's safe from them."

"Well, that's good." Wanda said. "But, I was referring to a potential announcement...?"

Timmy leaned against the counter with a small smile. "Sorry to disappoint Wanda, but mom's not having a wedding any time soon."

"Darn." Wanda said. "Then what'd she say?"

Timmy licked his lips. "Oh, nothing important."

Both his godparents didn't look convinced in the slightest. Timmy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"What'd she say?" Wanda asked, again.

Their eldest son shrugged gently. "She's selling the house."

Cosmo jerked up in surprise. "What?"

"I mean, not for a while." Timmy assured. "Its gonna need some work, and probably clearing out of some stuff...but, yeah."

Wanda gave a crooked frown. "You okay?"

He nodded. "A little shocked, but, I'm good."

"Okay," Wanda agreed, turning to the rest of the kitchen. "I hope you still have enough hosting energy, though. Jorgen and Nana Boom Boom are still coming over for dinner. Where's the rotisserie? Cosmo, could you check the garage?"

Cosmo disappeared, and Poof looked up from behind the couch.

"Nana Boom Boom?" he asked with a hint of fear. "Every time she comes over she tells me my eyes look like purple sweet potato or something."

Timmy grinned at his little brother. "Crown and the hat, Poof?" He couldn't help but note.

"Hey," Poof warned against Timmy, adjusting what was once his older brother's cap on his head. The hovering crown above it shaking from Poof's adjustment. "I'm not the only one that does it. Everyone at school does."

"I can see I'm starting to fall out of trend." Timmy joked as he turned to Wanda.

She snickered. "You're the one who let him have that old cap."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm outgrown."

"Cool it mister hot-shot, you're still our boy." Wanda berated playfully.

"I'm legally an adult." Timmy teased in return.

His godmother smirked. "Give it another six thousand years or so, then I'll believe you."

"You got engaged at twenty-three!" Timmy laughed.

"Hey! We waited at least a little while to get married. Besides, you still sneak Poof your old comic books when he should be doing homework!" Wanda grinned. Timmy froze in a moment of panic, and Poof matched his look in looking up from the couch.

"Yes, don't think I don't notice." Wanda smiled as she turned on the kitchen faucet

"I told you!" Poof blamed.

"Sh!" Timmy berated through gritted teeth.

Cosmo reappeared. "Found it," he held the rotisserie and brought it to set on the counter next to where Wanda washed her hands. He turned back around to take a seat at the island, again. "Poof, what's with the supernatural history book on your bed? Couldn't fall asleep, or something?"

Poof shot up off the couch in shock, a grin engulfing his entire face. "H_istory of the Unknown?_ It's here!?"

The boy was once again gone in a cloud of lavender.

Wanda looked to Timmy. "You're doing?"

Timmy shrugged playfully. "Lucky that Poof doesn't ask for much." Still holding the old cassette player to his side, Timmy looked down at the device. "I'll come help set up in a sec, I just need to do something outside real quick."

"You sure you're okay, honey?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, I'm," Timmy looked at her welcoming eyes and smiled. "I'm great actually."

The half-fairy's bug-like pinions carried him past where Cosmo sat. His godfather momentarily stopped his older son with a hand warmly clamping his shoulder.

"Proud of you." Cosmo didn't hesitate to tell him.

Timmy smiled and clutched his parent's arm in return, before continuing to make way to the back doors at the other end of the house where Cosmo watched him off.

With their godson gone, Wanda came to meet Cosmo again now that they were alone.

"I'd still like to take you up on that offer." Wanda winked.

Cosmo held her hands, though his eyes were distant.

"What?" His wife sensed.

Her husband avoided her eyes. "I didn't think.." he searched for words. "You know, having him even after so long, him growing up is still...still..."

Wanda reached a hand from Cosmo's grip to touch his face. "I know. But, every time spent with him. God, it's worth it." She stroked his cheek gently. "I feel like we'll blink and Poof will be the same soon."

Cosmo shook his head. "How long has it been..?"

Wanda smiled. "Ten years, baby."

Her husband clutched her hand against his face. "Already?"

Wanda breathed a delicate laugh. "Even after the thousands we've been through, I believe so."

Cosmo looked up, finally locking eyes with his wife. Falling deeply into their pink as he risked never leaving her gaze again by the mere look of her face. His thumb caressed her hand held against his cheek, and he just sighed in bliss.

Wanda looked on worriedly. "Cosmo," she ventured. "Does this have something less to do with our boys and more with us?"

She'd not once never been able to read him, and Cosmo didn't hesitate to tell her the truth. "I dunno why I'm thinking of it now, but, I just don't want to make the same mistake again, Wanda."

They had been together for so long, yet, Wanda knew it was the most emotional moments that never ceased from Cosmo's mind. Ten years ago, well, they were just about that.

"A little bump in the road," Wanda said. "We had a rough patch, but we promised for better or worse and we did exactly that. Why are you thinking of this all of a sudden?"

"I haven't always kept it since we fixed things.."

"Really?" Wanda questioned. "I disagree. 'Nag' and such will still come up, but it's how it use to be a long time ago before things were bad, remember? When it was actually funny and didn't hurt?"

"What if it doesn't become funny, again?" Cosmo worried.

Wanda tilted her head. "We won't let it. I know we won't. Sweetheart, why so-"

Cosmo took hold of her face in his hands suddenly and brought her forward for a strong kiss. His lips ceasing her and she stiffened momentarily before melting at her husband's charm. Whatever he was worried about, Wanda knew it wasn't as broad as he was making it out to be, but she couldn't deny his worry as his lips gently parted from hers.

"I think," Wanda whispered. "Now that Timmy's really getting a hand with his new role, you're worried the change might bring about old habits."

Cosmo stared worriedly. "I guess."

"Cosmo," Wanda's eyes softened. "I love you."

His heart fluttered.

"And whatever doubt you have, I've seen before. You worry how change will affect everything, and I've seen it with our godchildren, with Timmy, with Poof, with us...but, you're handling it amazingly, puddin'."

Cosmo's gaze became loving. He took her hands back into his own. "Then I'm glad you're always there to remind me." She smiled at him, and he caressed her hands. "I love you, too."

Outside the patio doors, Timmy floated along the pink patch of clouds in their quiet backyard.

Nearing to the edge as he came down from the air to sit comfortably and place the cassette recorder in front of him. untangling the wired microphone that was attached to it as his fingers began to gently graze the buttons of the old technology. His fingers brushed over a signature of ownership on the corner, Todd Turner.

Taking in a small breath, he pressed record and looked towards the frontal sky of Fairy World that mended into the outer universe.

"Hi," Timmy's voice was barely audible. He cleared his throat in a loss as to where to begin. "I visited my old home, today. I already planned to sit down and make this, but, I hadn't known that mom was gonna sell the house."

"It's alright, though. I could understand why a big house is a lot with less living in it now. But, looking at my old room really made me think about how simple life was back then. For both me and my godparents. I really didn't know what to expect out of life so soon, and neither did they. But heck did it sure make a difference we all really needed."

"Y'know, not to say that Cosmo and Wanda asked for any of this. But, I'm sure no one asks for most things in life. Sorry...I know this is coming off as a lot of babbling. But, I just need to put this somewhere before I'm distracted with another one of the million things I have to do. But, you know, my godparents definitely wouldn't have expected change after millenniums of godparenting. That goes for how they make a living now, as well. They accompany me regularly on trips, especially to Elf Lands and other ally worlds for peace parties and social agreements between races. And when I go down to earth for godchild missions, they're my contact for regular reports. But there was still a matter of finding independence in their own thing. And, heh, I guess paying the bills and putting food on the table."

"Wanda hadn't really known what she wanted to do for a while. But, turning towards the Fairy Academy had been the right choice. Especially with everything she's ever taught me, Poof, and Cosmo daily. Not to mention being so quick when it comes to picking up things on her own, it only seemed perfect that she turned towards becoming a professor. For a while she even mentored with Jem, that's a funny story. But hey, now she's got her own office with her own name on it. Talk about moving up the latter, right?"

"Cosmo definitely took a little longer. I think he thought less of himself when it came to looking at something else to do other than godparenting. It amazes me how even after everything astonishing he's ever done, he still doubts himself. But, he eventually found interest in other stuff. Uh...stuff he's skilled in per se. Interest is kind of a low bar for Cosmo since just about everything fits under that. But, he found out he had an interest in experimentation at the academy. Kind of perfect, huh? Cosmo has never hesitated to be the guinea pig for anything, and his answers are so honest given for good research. Which is why it just fits him so well. Still, I really don't think any of us could have been prouder for him going after that. Well, maybe Wanda the most."

"I think the hardest part for Cosmo and Wanda was that their careers, aside from associating me and my missions, no longer mended into their marriage. Even if they both work at the academy, they don't see each other constantly. When godparenting it was, you know, all day every day. So, that was definitely the hardest part for them. But hey, it doesn't make them feel anything less. If anything, I think it's made them better. That's really what I admire the most."

"Poof is doing good, too. Now that there's a whole new generation of fairies growing up, I think he's found his element in being a normal kid. Which is all I want for him. Cosmo and Wanda had really been worried about him growing up without any kids his age, but as soon as other fairies began to have kids of their own, as the rule for no more babies was disapprovingly protested out, it became less and less of a worry. Now, we're just about looking at a newly added population of kids. Poof though, god, I wish I was as brave as he was at his age. He has his doubts and downfalls obviously, which I remember all too well, but he looks at life with a confidence I never had. Knowing that he will take on the worst and best for the indefinite of time, all while being the most chill little dude I've ever met. I looked at life with such a fright when I found out I was immortal at his age. Then again, that's kind of a norm when you're born a fairy. Been only half, I guess it was a bigger deal for me."

"But, I don't feel afraid of living anymore. Unlike regular humans my age, I'm early in my element. I know where I belong. Which if I was mortal, might seem scary, and if anything, forced. But, forced…isn't something that applies here. The life embedded on me wasn't forced…because…because.."

Timmy held the mic a quarter inch from his lips, the copper wire brushing his skin lightly as he gripped the tool in ponderation. The young man's eyes attached to the earth's glow against the dark sky bellow. The black of the galaxy was tinted gently from the pink sky of Fairy World above it, that mended gently into the dark universe bellow where the earth was centralized. The split of the two skies defined the magical border blind to the human eye, but clear-cut to the half-breed perched on the edge. The glow of the earth danced in Timmy's eyes and filled him, finally, with clarification.

"Because my position as a godchild came before anything. When I was ten…I…I just couldn't put into words how badly I wanted to close my eyes and reopen them somewhere else. You could imagine that Cosmo and Wanda's power was only used for my benefit, like any godkid. It didn't matter if that was their job to make me happy, I just became so dependant on their magic that I couldn't not use it for myself. It was only when I realized who I am that I began to understand why I've always felt so dependant on magic. Even in the next ten thousand years, when my days in Dimmsdale will be a novelty, I won't forget how much that kid just wanted to belong so desperately. The magic I hold can only live within me, because, I hold that belief and outlook that our different worlds exist as components for each other, not enemies. Most fairies don't believe that a place like Anti-Fairy World could ever agree to peace. I'm still convincing Cosmo and Wanda. Without any of this, I wouldn't want this kind of life if it hadn't belonged to me to begin with. I've always had the freedom to choose, but, I could never turn away knowing there are forgotten godchildren out there who need my help. Knowing that there is as well darkness to fight off. Maybe if I had been human I wouldn't want it. Even after everything ten years ago…I still wonder why it was my essence and embodiment that this magic was attracted to, or more so, belongs to me. I think I've concluded that, because I hadn't been born yet when it…well, practically made me, it's nothing skillful that I have that made me what I am. Terra told me a few years back that my soul, in the most simple terms, was distinctive from other humans. Enough in which it could be sensed when my mother carried me. My wish, my desperation to belong, that all came after. If I had been born the way my parents would have expected me to be…I still would have been different. I still would have had the same problems I always had. I still would have been granted Cosmo and Wanda, although, my life would be entirely something else by now. I can't even imagine what my life would be like if I didn't know any of this existed. If I wasn't who I am."

"It may sound egocentric to say that I'm unique. But at the same time, you could get that it was difficult to find out that I was different from the others. Even now, living here, I differ from the locals in basic features. But despite it, magical properties of different kinds can get away more easily here than on earth, where magic has to remain a fantasy. At least for a long time. I'm only unique by being the embodiment of two completely different species. Other than that, the person I am is just…well, exactly what Cosmo and Wanda wanted me to know I was. A person who was defined by lessons through growth, not through magic."

"The thing with life is that we're always going to be questioning the 'what if' scenario. My life…just goes to the far extremity of that. In all of humanity and fairy life, magic has never been used the same way it was to create me. So, you'll definitely have to forgive me if I question the events of my life every here and there. Or wonder how I've come to be the granter of my biggest wish to belong to the clouds this whole time."

"But life and wishes are part of the same genre. Wanda had been right when she told me years ago that your destiny is in your heart, it's not the same as any given future, it's made up of what you aspire to be. And I'm lucky to have obtained it, unlike all those godchildren who died after living a life that did not get a happy ending. I know it sounds ridiculous, but is there any questioning what's ridiculous at this point?"

Timmy paused with the recorder still in hand, carefully turning his gaze towards the back patio of the household. Wanda carefully arranged the place settings around the table, adjusting them to her perfectionist's liking. Though it could have easily been done with a flick of her wand, by the smile on her face, Wanda couldn't be more satisfied with her work. Poof sat at one of the end chairs, swinging a foot onto the table as he read his new book absentmindedly. Infuriated, Wanda flicked his foot off and said something incoherent in scolding as Poof got up from the chair to float to another end. His father passed him and gave him a little nudge in pride, noticed by Wanda as she shoved Cosmo in scolding as well. But, not before Cosmo seized the hand that had pushed him away and pulled Wanda from her work and to him in a kiss, keeping her for himself. Poof rolled his eyes with an evident groan of disgust, and his parents pulled away grinning like idiots at their son. They kissed again.

Timmy smiled.

"I don't know what it is that gives me faith in universal peace becoming an actual reality." He continued. "I don't know if it's fairies' good nature. Or humans and their accomplishments in development as the only race without magic."

"I don't know if it's the love that Cosmo and Wanda share. Anyone would be beyond lucky to find love as remotely close to that pair I'm proud to consider my own parents. In nearly ten thousand years those two hadn't left each other's sides despite everything they had ever been through. I can't even imagine to ever accomplish everything they've ever done in my own life. The love that they have reminds me that they are the literal definition of soulmates, and thanks to that, I have this life. They learned what love was when they found each other at a young age, and since then, I think they've learned that if they can be together, then geez, anything is possible. Thanks to their love, they have a love for me as well. And Poof. I feel home with them. No matter if we live in the clouds, or in a bedroom, or a fishbowl. They're my home."

"I don't know if it's Poof, either. I look at him and admire how he's smarter than I ever was when I was his age. Yet at the same time, he looks at me with an admiration I've never received from anyone. And even with the downfalls that I've had, he just continues to look past it and insists that I am the best brother. I disagree because he's the best little bro, but I can't look past the influence I have on him. Tell you the truth, I didn't really give up that hat. Poof had been after that old thing since he came into this world. And if it gives him a reason to have pride and feel like he could strive in his new generation of fairies, then that hat belongs to him now. It doesn't matter what he'll end up doing when he's older, he's gonna flourish."

"Neither do I know if it was my father's sacrifice. The proof that he had more love for me than I ever gave credit for, and that his last chosen action ever in his life was to save me, after thinking that he didn't want anything to do with me. I feel shameful of myself to ever think my father was not the kind of man someone should be. I use to dread the idea of becoming like him. But, his bravery goes to prove that he was a better man than I ever gave him credit for. I had been so wrong. And at that time, even angry. Angry that I hadn't seen it, but mostly angry with the fact that I hadn't stopped it. Stopped the anti-fairies. They've rarely come to face me since then. I've only had to clean up a portion of their work on earth every here and there, but I rarely see the ones who accidentally caused the death of my father. Because I know they feel guilty for what they've done. I still remember the look on their faces. And even if Cosmo and Wanda would disagree, and mom, I've learned to forgive both Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. Not because it's at all fair that I lost my father. But because even if it was the worst low they ever hit, even if an accident, it was the first time I could tell they had sympathy for me. And for that, I forgive them. Because they're proof that no matter what kind of dark nature their race enforces, they can change...there will be change..."

"..I don't know if it's my mother."

Timmy paused.

"She never gave up on me. Even today with Max, a life with someone she deserves, she still hasn't given up on me and never will. She'd always known since that night of her car crash that there was something different about me. But her goal was never to change me, it was to find out what it was and make sure it meant the best for me. I can't thank her enough for loving me unconditionally. I would not be who I am without my godparents, but I would not be who I am without her either. Even if fairies are a novelty to humans, when she found out about what I am, she didn't hesitate to face it head-on. To stand with Cosmo and Wanda. Even if that was a rocky road in the beginning. Mom, if you're listening...I love you. Your constant fear of something happening to me came true. It came true because here I am. But, you didn't hesitate. Not once.."

"There are so many other things that make me wonder. Like Jorgen. That big jarhead and his adamancy constantly keeping us in line. Meeting him as a kid, it was easy to assume he was just a hothead, but I have a lot to thank him for as well. Cupid, Juandissimo, and all those other fairies I've befriended, I value the odd but best relationships I have with them. It truly makes me feel like I have acceptance from everyone here. Chester and AJ, who I know were the ones I had to leave without telling the truth, but the fact that they still contact me without knowing what I am gives me hope that maybe one day I could share this all with them. And the council..."

Timmy again stopped with the recorder still in hand, stifling a small chuckle.

"The council...well, I think they believed in me the most. They never had any doubt that I couldn't do anything. So...I don't know what it is that gives me hope in making this universe what it should be, which is heaven itself. But, the belief that all these people ever had in me is enough to get me there. Truth be told, I don't think it's a matter of finding where you belong. I think it's a matter of knowing where your happiness lies. And even if I left earth as a kid, I just knew that my heart belonged somewhere else. Maybe I didn't know about who I actually was for the first part of my life, but my heart did. It always longed to be in the clouds. And when Cosmo and Wanda came into my life, my mind soon became aware of the emptiness in my core. Driven by the fact that Fairy World exists as a part of me, and that's what made me long after it once I knew it existed. Faith and future draw a fine line, but there's still a difference. Maybe I had been so unsure about uprooting my life to Fairy World when I was ten because I thought that it would be letting others choose for me. Or, disappointing those I love by leaving them. But, I just knew what my faith was once it was offered. If you're listening and you really don't know what your life is meant for, when it comes, you just will."

Timmy looked proudly amongst the bright earth bellow him. With a steady beating heart, he turned his gaze once more to his household behind him. Wanda knocked at the glass of the patio door, motioning for Timmy to come inside with a smile.

The young man nodded, grazing his fingers over the buttons of the cassette. "You really will."

He clicked stop.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**Oh my god, ahhh!**

**Soooooo, I always have a lot to say so PLEASE bear with me.**

**Aside from a few things, I'm still glad about how this story turned out. I did write another FOP series before this, called 'Fightin' Flightless.' If you happened to read it, thank you so much. However, I personally prefer this to be my bigger story. Just because I put more thought and time into it. And as per always, I like to address a few things revolving around the characters in the story.**

**I'm gonna address the OBVIOUS. I know that Mr. and Mrs. Turner were SUPER out of character for this entire thing. I know I didn't really follow a lot of Mr. Turner's 'idiot nature.' Most of all though, I made Mrs. Turner seem like she was putting in more of an effort for Timmy's sake than she actually would, but here's the tea;**

**I always thought Mrs. Turner had a bigger concern for Timmy compared to her husband. Yes, she was often part of the jokes about Timmy 'weighing down their social life,' but it was more Mr. Turner. I feel like Mrs. Turner more so went along with it, and I just thought that would make for such a good underline for her character of being someone who's definitely been through something and often listens to voices around her rather than making one of her own. And by having her witness magic before Timmy was born and definitely knowing it did something to him, I thought it would be a great tear-down for her. (Jorgen was also a little OOC, but he's pretty hard to write.)**

**I may have stretched Mr. Turner's meanness a little bit, but I needed to build for Timmy's troubles that set the scene when he began to realize he was magical, and I think his dad made a good shoo-in for that as the sort of reprimanding father type.**

**As for Cosmo and Wanda, as they are my absolute favorite, I didn't hesitate to absolutely milk the crap out of how much they love Timmy. I know that FOP and many stories have a good moral about how Timmy growing up, even if they love him, is a part of godparenting life. But, I just wanted to take it in another direction. And of course, make a subplot in this story with Cosmo and Wanda revolving around their love in general. And I tried to input the 'rough patch of Cosmo's insults' that is often done because I don't think I've actually heavily focused on that in any of my FOP stories that are mostly about them. (If I have a one-shot idea, you know for sure I'll make it.)**

**Wanda has always been easy to write, and I love writing for her. Cosmo I enjoy too, but he's so much harder to write, as I know it gets tricky when it comes to his serious emotions when he's not joking around. I personally feel like Cosmo's sadness or anger comes in outbursts. But when with Wanda, he kind of has more clarity, if that makes sense.**

**I know I'm referring to the characters in the mid-seasons of the show. As I still portrayed Poof as a genuine baby, but that's definitely a preference I just have. As for Poof, I think I did what I could with baby characteristics. I tried to give him more character in this last chapter where he's Timmy's age.**

**I know Anti-Cosmo was a little crazy with his obsessiveness, as well that I only included Foop once. I just couldn't find a way to fit him in entirely because when Foop evil plots I feel like the joke is that he's never taken seriously. Anti-Wanda wasn't entirely present either, but again, did what I could.**

**As for Timmy, even if he is an easy character to write, I still tried to give him layers as much as I could. Being the literal protag, he's always been someone who has a tough exterior, but soft inside with so much emotional complexity. I really, really tried to make him a success. Especially when the whole 'half-fairy, half-human,' is a weird concept to begin with and to make into an emotional plot.**

**BUT, I did it!**

**If you read this entire thing, I truly hope you enjoyed it. It means so much for you to have read, and the reviews mean everything. I love the positivity being left here, that's all I like to be spread! Not looking for critique, this is just fun :)**

**But seriously, thank you a ton for reading. If I have any more FOP ideas I'll definitely be posting. Or any other series I enjoy for that matter.**

**Thank you!**

**~McSgwizzle**


End file.
